


Il tempo rubato

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Solitudinem sevit, pacem appellat [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, War, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sopravvissuti all’inferno di Hela e alle devastazioni del Ragnarök, gli Avengers accettano di buon grado l’ennesima missione: vegliare sul piccolo Loki finché Asgard non sarà abitabile e, soprattutto, non saranno pacificati i Cieli. Ma quando la più preziosa delle gemme di Odino viene trafugata da un nemico sconosciuto, i timori di Heimdall e di Tyr sembrano farsi carne: c’è una nemesi antica che aspettava solo un’occasione propizia per colpire gli Æsir e quel giorno potrebbe essere giunto.<br/>
(…) “Sai com’è Loki, no?”<br/>
“Cerca un angolino poco affollato e medita su come conquistare Midgard?”<br/>
“Bruce, stai facendo del sarcasmo?”<br/>
“Non mi permetterei mai!” (…)<br/>
[ATTENZIONE: questa storia s’inserisce nell’universo narrativo di <i>Sotto la pelle</i> e di <i>Snøbarnet (Il figlio della neve)</i>. La comprensione degli eventi raccontati è dunque subordinata alla lettura delle precedenti fanfiction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Ragione e Sentimento

Fictional Dream © 2013 (10 novembre 2013)  
Thor, The Avengers © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/492/)).

*

_Count your age by friends, not years._  
 _Count your life by smiles, not tears._  
― John Lennon

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 08.10** _, London, Greenwich_

L’autunno londinese è sinestetico; non solo platani sbiondati e faggete d’oro, glicini spogli e rinsecchiti, clematis e roselline ridotte a tristi cuscinetti rognosi: è una stagione che ti prende alla gola, ti entra nel naso, scivola sotto la pelle.  
Sale la bruma dall’ansa di Deptford Creek e il tramonto è d’improvviso risacca; il giallo acceso di una foglia calpestata sa di fumo. Il cielo diventa più alto e corre disegnando draghi e colonne, fiamme guizzanti e fiori inventati.  
Alyse passerebbe ore con il naso all’aria, come faceva il bracco Jack, certe mattine di luglio in cui, per dirla come suo padre, il freddo ti mordeva il culo e ti allungava anche un calcio d’incoraggiamento. Figlia di un mondo tanto nuovo da festeggiare il Natale in spiaggia, a Londra si è sentita per anni una _boule à neige_ incrinata, scossa da un pazzo.  
Lei e la sua voglia di tè freddo a dicembre.  
Lei e il suo invincibile _strine_ (1) da Aussie – estranea. Straniera. Suddita del Mondo Rovesciato (2).  
Poi ha incontrato George e la neve si è posata.  
  
A raccontarla, la loro, è una storia di straordinario quotidiano, di quelle che immagini vivano solo sul grande schermo, perché quando vuoi che il Destino si prenda il disturbo di regalarti un po’ di felicità?  
Invece capita che una grossa, lentigginosa australiana vinca un post-dottorato all’Università di Edimburgo (3) e finisca poi con l’insegnare Fisica Teorica al prestigioso King’s College.  
Capita anche che lungo i vialoni dello Strand Campus (4) incontri ogni giorno un bizantinista dal muso volpino e dall’opinabile gusto in fatto di gilet e cravatte.  
Capita persino che frequentino entrambi la metro di Charing Cross e che scendano sempre alla stessa fermata.  
Capita che una sera di maggio, profumata di rose e gelsomini, lui le prenda timido la mano e le dica: «Era splendida e piena di sé un tempo: scuoteva i capelli ricciuti, camminava spavalda, tutta fiera per le pene che io pativo» (5).  
Capita che lei lo guardi e risponda: «Bella non sono mai stata, ho i capelli di una scopa di saggina, ma se mi offri una birra, accetto volentieri».  
  
Avevano entrambi superato da un pezzo i quaranta, quando si sono sposati con rito anglicano in una cappella dell’Università, studenti e colleghi a fare da testimoni e un’enorme torta coperta di glassa bianca. Al posto degli omini di zucchero, una verità di roselline, confetti e riccioli di cioccolato: _Ragione e Sentimento, oggi sposi_.  
Un oggi che dura da quasi trent’anni.  
  
  
La composta ribolle, riempiendo la cucina di un odore dolciastro, con una punta amarognola.  
Alyse sbuffa e fissa contrariata il contrappasso di una vita dedicata alle formule: ti capita di bocciare intere generazioni per una maldestra interpretazione del secondo principio della termodinamica e non riesci comunque a trarre da una ricetta elementare qualcosa di commestibile. La (presunta) marmellata di zucca, almeno, somiglia a muco alieno – e quell’alieno in particolare non doveva nemmeno avere una gran salute.  
“Non preoccuparti, Aly: posso prendere un dolce da Buenos Aires.”  
La voce di George, la stessa che è valsa al suo seminario di esegesi mosaica l’appellativo di “ _Somnium Scipionis_ ” (6), è insolitamente monocorde per un britannico. Alyse lo definisce con affetto ‘ _understatement tonale_ ’ e l’apprezza come ha imparato ad accettare (sopportare) l’assurda cravatta color cachi che inaugura ogni quindici ottobre – per intonarsi alle zucche di Ashburnham Place, dice lui.  
La verità, tuttavia, è che non sposi mai la perfezione, ma la prospettiva: futuro è anche illudersi di poter migliorare, l’uno accanto all’altra. O sviluppare un daltonismo selettivo.  
“Io non capisco: non ho mai avuto meno di A dal professor Higgs e mi ritrovo umiliata da… _Mrs. Delicious_?”  
George si stringe nelle spalle, diventando tutt’uno con le pieghe del cardigan, poi si china sulla pentola e ne osserva perplesso il contenuto. “Non per scoraggiarti, cara, ma ho visto di meglio nei takeway coreani di East Croydon.”  
“Non per contraddirti, caro, ma mi stai scoraggiando.”  
George sorride e le accarezza la mano. Puoi riempirti di rughe come una mela vizza o perdere la fede nel bosone, ma la felicità, se nutrita di gesti, invecchia al tuo fianco e alleggerisce gli anni.  
Alyse ha tradotto il paradosso in una formula: E=S/Av.  
George l’ha studiata con espressione bovina e si è inventato una glossa da emendare. Eppure è un’equazione facile facile, di quelle che risolve l’esperienza: l’energia che alimenta la vita è data dal rapporto tra il coefficiente di soddisfazione e gli anni vissuti. Se sei fortunato, puoi restare giovane all’infinito, finché una falce non mette l’ultimo punto.  
“E se usassi questa brodaglia per fertilizzare il ligustro? Non ti pare un po’ spento, negli ultimi tempi?”  
“Forse è geloso.”  
“Geloso?”  
George accenna allo scivolo di un azzurro brillante che campeggia nel giardino sbiadito dall’autunno.  
“Geloso.”  
  
Alyse si domanda se non sia un dono dell’età anche questo: scoprire di non sapere un bel niente della vita, delle emozioni, dell’istinto, ed accettarlo con rassegnazione socratica; ritrovarsi un po’ più _Sentimento_ che non _Ragione_ , _nonna_ , senza essere mai stata _madre_.  
George la costringerebbe a notare un miracolo composto di due sole sillabe, infantile e onesto: per un genitore c’è sempre un titolo carico di distanza e dignità da opporre, per chi veglia su di te al tramonto della propria parabola, invece…  
Alyse è stanca di titoli e del rispetto posticcio che nasce e muore davanti a una cattedra. Ha lottato per tutta la vita e per tutta la vita si è ingegnata a risalire la corrente come un caparbio salmone. Ora è piena dell’orgoglio d’essere vecchia e di non servire più a niente, se non a regalare amore.  
  
George solleva un malridotto cavallino di spugna che, tra un morso e una stropicciata, ha quasi perso un orecchio e si è ritrovato orbo da un occhio.  
Lukas l’ha adorato al primo sguardo e passa ore a parlottarci in una lingua incomprensibile, che somiglia all’elfico di Tolkien – inevitabile, se hai poco più di un anno e un bizantinista ottantenne pretende d’insegnarti tutte le genealogie della Terra di Mezzo.  
  
“Un’ottima scelta, lo sapevo.”  
  
Alyse annuisce e, se ce ne fosse il bisogno, gli direbbe che sì, era inevitabile: il _Sentimento_ non sbaglia mai.  
  
La famiglia Banner vive al numero dodici di Ashburnham Place da un mese esatto, eppure è quasi ci fosse sempre stata – probabilmente è quanto rende struggenti gli addii: lasci accostata una porta, gli altri entrano, si accomodano, ti colonizzano.  
Il numero dodici è la casa che abitava da _ragazza_ (dice George. Alyse ama la verità e preferisce ‘ _zitella_ ’) e alla quale non è mai riuscita a dire addio. Con l’esplosione della bolla immobiliare potrebbe ormai valere un milione e mezzo, due milioni di sterline: abbastanza da scegliere di vendere tutto e trascinare la vecchiaia in un posto in cui fioriscano gli oleandri (7). Ma Londra è una malattia dalla quale è difficile liberarsi e c’è anche chi, abbandonato una volta il Mondo di Sotto, non ha voglia di radicare altrove.  
Dalla metà degli anni Ottanta, dunque, il numero dodici è diventato la casa di professori in visita, associati alla prima chiamata e, una volta, persino di un intero gruppo di chimici tedeschi del Max Planck Institute, deportati a Londra per un progetto cofinanziato dal King’s College e dall’Università di Edimburgo. I Banner sono solo gli ultimi di una rosa di nomi e di volti che ricordano entrambi con la precisione chirurgica dello scienziato, ma sono anche i primi dei quali abbiano pensato: «Ecco, loro sono perfetti».  
  
E come definire altrimenti chi ha saputo accordare _Ragione_ e _Sentimento_?  
  
A presentarli, per la verità, un’e-mail della Culver University, con mandato di un’agenzia governativa statunitense ( _S.H.E.L._? _S.H.I.T._?): abbastanza da rispedirli al mittente senza nemmeno sfogliarne le credenziali.  
Alyse non nutre una spiccata simpatia per gli americani, come – né è tanto discreta da negarlo – detesta i francesi. Non le piacciono le iperboli, la _grandeur_ , l’ottimismo sfacciato di chi oppone ai toni sommessi e composti della sua patria d’adozione l’entusiasmo ostentato e scoppiettante del _più_ : più grande, più bello, più forte, più pericoloso…  
« _Il dottor Banner, che conoscerete senz’altro per il suo_ Applied gamma-ray spectrometry _, ormai un classico della fisica atomica, e la dottoressa Foster, allieva del professor Erik Selvig…_ »: a convincerla è stato quel nome, perché Alyse ha il pessimo vezzo di ricordare chiunque opponga alla mediocrità dilagante un’idea che possa fare la differenza.  
Nei giorni in cui Selvig era un trentenne dal pesante accento scandinavo, la professoressa Herbert terrorizzava ancora dottorandi e borsisti con i suoi esami a sorpresa e una domanda che – era noto – d’innocuo aveva solo gli accenti: ‘ _posso dare un’occhiata ai tuoi calcoli?_ ’.  
Di Selvig l’avevano colpita due aspetti: beveva più di lei, con invidiabile resistenza, e aveva l’immaginazione teoretica di un Nobel. Il suo modello di ricerca, ribattezzato T.H.O.R. ( _The Holy Origin of Radiations_ ), all’epoca era poco più di un abbozzo, ma, da come relazionava la teoria dei quanti al bosone di Higgs, Alyse aveva intuito che avrebbe fatto carriera. Merito della birra o di un cervello che non necessita di sobrietà per lavorare, Selvig non ha tradito le sue aspettative: quando lo studio _Gravitational vacuum polarization_ gli è valso la _Tate Medal_ (8), è stata contenta di poter dire a se stessa ‘ _lo sapevo_ ’, come ha infine accettato di offrire un tetto a quella sua promettente figlioccia.  
  
La nuvolaglia che invade il cielo sin dal primo mattino si sta infittendo. Grossi fiocchi di un grigio tenue come il manto di una tortorella si alternano a nembi plumbei, quasi neri.  
“Pioverà tutto il giorno,” dice George, che coltiva un sogno da rondine: volare a Roma e fare il nido sotto una volta azzurra e immobile.  
“Niente parco per Lukas, che peccato. Avevo comprato anche le noci per gli scoiattoli.”  
“Sono certo che non si annoierà comunque: siamo arrivati al regno di Lórien.”  
“George! Mi sembrava di averti detto che…”  
“Lukas adora Tolkien.”  
“Lukas ha un anno e mezzo: vuoi riempirgli la testa d’incubi?”  
“È un bambino sveglio e non mi sembra granché impressionabile.”  
“Perché conosce appena una decina di parole?”  
“No… Parteggia per Sauron… _Credo_.”  
Alyse scuote il capo. Oltre le finestre del bovindo e l’alta siepe che affaccia sulla strada, intravede la sinuosa figura di Sylvia Foster, forse l’unica nota stonata in un quadro dalla perfezione irreale.  
La sorella minore di Jane è una spilungona dagli occhi freddi e dai lunghi capelli neri, che ingolla birra per un intero clan scozzese e (pare) pesta come un fabbro. Nei pub di Greenwich la rispettano tutti, ma la sua fama deve aver già raggiunto Londra, dopo che ha umiliato a braccio di ferro i campioni di almeno tre contee. Purtroppo Lukas l’adora, come ne adora il cane – Freki – un bestione inquietante che somiglia piuttosto a un incrocio tra un grizzly e un lupo siberiano.  
“Guarda: rientra a giorno fatto un’altra volta!”  
George giocherella con le astine degli occhiali e solleva i palmi. _Che vuoi farci?_ , sembra dire. _Son cose da ragazzi_.  
 _Ragazzate_ è la sua formula elusiva preferita, quando non ha voglia di discutere, né di darle ragione. La verità è che gli uomini son tutti uguali: basta un bel muso e nessuno si preoccupa più dell’innocenza dei bambini.  
  
 _Ma ascoltati: parli come quella beghina rintronata di Adalind Shepard!_  
  
“Ricordi cosa ci ha detto Bruce, no? L’Afghanistan e tutto il resto?”  
Sylvia è (era?) un ufficiale dei Marines di pattuglia a Lashkar Gah il giorno dell’agguato che è costato la vita a otto civili e ventidue soldati. Dei suoi uomini è sopravvissuto solo un ragazzo di vent’anni, cui, tuttavia, hanno dovuto amputare entrambe le gambe.  
Sylvia se l’è cavata con una scheggia nella schiena e una spalla rotta – ammesso che ‘ _cavata_ ’ sia un’espressione spendibile – ma, a quanto pare, nella sua testa c’è stato un _click_ di troppo e la rotella non è ancora tornata al suo posto.  
Alyse sa che dovrebbe provare compassione o almeno _comprensione_ per una ragazza travolta dalla guerra, com’è stata la sua generazione – aveva dieci anni quando Enola Gay ha mostrato al mondo i muscoli della scienza: sa di cosa parla – ma Lukas è tanto dolce e innocente…  
Il trillo del campanello la riscuote.  
“Oh, è arrivato il mio piccolo druido!” borbotta entusiasta George, prima di schizzare in direzione della porta con un’agilità insospettabile per ottant’anni di acciacchi – _immaginari_.  
“Non vi abbiamo visto uscire.”  
Bruce Banner, gli occhiali appannati e i capelli in disordine, abbozza un sorriso e accenna a Freki, che ha appena srotolato due metri di lingua e occupa, con la propria mole, quasi tutto l’ingresso. Le braccine strette al collo del padre, Lukas ha l’aria assonnata e risponde al _Mae govannen_ (9) di George con uno sbadiglio.  
“È stata una delle sue nottatacce,” dice Banner, lo sguardo basso di chi domanderebbe scusa persino alla polvere.  
Più vicino ai cinquanta che ai quaranta, è il tipo d’uomo che una donna con un po’ di sale in zucca non si lascerebbe mai scappare: mite, sensibile, attento ai dettagli e, vivaddio, più interessato alla matematica che al rugby.  
Alyse accoglie tra le braccia il bambino, che mugola qualcosa d’incomprensibile, poi riprende a sonnecchiare. È piuttosto alto per la sua età, sebbene un po’ troppo magrolino: tutta la bellezza sta negli occhi, grandi e di un verde raro.  
“Mi dispiace disturbarvi così presto, ma Jane ed io dobbiamo essere all’Osservatorio per… In realtà saremmo già in ritardo.”  
Alyse accarezza la testolina di Lukas, intento a sbavarle lo scaldacuore. “Non c’è nulla di cui scusarsi, sempre che non decidiate di prendere una babysitter a tempo pieno al posto di due vecchi rimbambiti.”  
“Non credo che una tata durerebbe abbastanza da riscuotere la sua prima giornata,” replica Banner – _che deliziosa ironia!_ Lukas è una creatura a dir poco _incantevole_.  
“Passo a riprenderlo alle cinque, va bene?”  
“Quando desideri, caro: per noi è sempre un piacere.”

*

“L’hai venduto?”  
“Jane…”  
“Ti prego, dimmi che gliel’hai regalato!”  
Bruce scuote il capo e libera dall’ingombro del guinzaglio Freki, che gocciola bava con composta indifferenza.  
“Quanto odio quel piccolo mostro…”  
“Sai che non è vero,” replica, prima di versare una generosa porzione di croccantini al cane – che poi cane non è, ma uno dei lupi di Odino.  
“Io non posso andare avanti così…” Jane si affloscia sul tavolo della cucina, ancora coperto da residui di latte, pappa d’avena e un viscoso composto dato da muco, bava e pastafrolla. “Non posso nemmeno prendermela con la depressione _post-partum_ , perché, per fortuna, non sono responsabile di un simile crimine!”  
Bruce le offre una tazza di caffè e le accarezza protettivo i capelli. “Mi dispiace, non immaginavo che avrei lavorato fino all’alba, ma sai come vanno le cose con Tony…”  
Jane sorbisce un lungo sorso, cui segue un profondo, estenuato sospiro. “Sono un mostro.”  
“Jane?”  
“Non posso detestarlo. È solo… Piccolo.”  
“Jane…”  
“Ma è Loki e non riesco a dimenticarlo. Né se lo dimentica lui, te l’assicuro.”  
Bruce si massaggia le tempie. “Quante volte abbiamo già fatto questo discorso? Sta imparando molto, invece. Quei vecchietti l’adorano, perché lui, be’… Sa essere adorabile.”  
“Ha dato fuoco alla bambola di Barbra Brooks.”  
“Barbra… Barbra… Aggiornami: sono un padre distratto e non ricordo mai i nomi degli amichetti del bambino.”  
Jane abbozza un sorriso e gli tira una grumosa pallina di panna d’avena incrostata. “Non è divertente!”  
“Al contrario: è grottesco, assurdo e, proprio per questo, comicissimo.”  
  
E sì, lo è _davvero_ , perché a disprezzare una vita _normale_ , la sonnacchiosa routine familiare è sempre chi nemmeno immagina quanto costi essere invece _speciale_ ; quanta frustrazione e quanta solitudine riposino in un pugno di cellule impazzite.  
Jane non è sua moglie e Loki non è suo figlio, eppure quella recita obbligata è il primo boccone di realtà che gli sembra di assaporare da tanto, troppo tempo.  
  
“Dai, raccontami di questa Barbra.”  
Jane sogghigna, poi gli indica, oltre il bovindo, un villino d’arenaria del tutto simile a quello in cui vivono ormai da un mese: pietra leggermente scurita dal tempo, un’edera estenuata dall’autunno che incornicia gli infissi, un triciclo rosa al centro del vialetto d’accesso.  
“Avrà tre anni a dire tanto, ma diventerà una donna orribile, te l’assicuro.”  
“Questa è un’osservazione molto materna, dottoressa Foster.”  
“Non provarci… Non ho nessuna intenzione di scusarlo… Anche se potrei dargli qualche attenuante.”  
“Intendi?”  
“La incontriamo spesso al parco e tu sai com’è Loki, no?”  
“Cerca un angolino poco affollato e medita su come conquistare Midgard?”  
“Bruce, stai facendo del sarcasmo?”  
“Non mi permetterei mai!”  
“Comunque… Barbra l’ha preso di mira e, come Loki prova ad avvicinarsi al recinto della sabbia o a un cubo o a qualunque altra cosa, lo spinge o gli strappa il giocattolo che ha scelto.”  
“Vuoi che gli faccia un discorso da _uomo_ a _nano_?”  
“Non ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli insegni a difendersi, ma che gli spieghi cosa sia un eccesso di legittima difesa.”  
“Ha usato la pirocinesi?”  
“Peggio.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Ti ricordi quando ha resuscitato la cincia?”  
“Sì: per fortuna Alyse è atea e non era un gatto investito da un SUV.”  
“E ricordi anche che lungo e noioso discorso gli ho dovuto fare sui limiti della realtà midgardiana?”  
“Uh… Sì.”  
“Be’, dovevo aggiungere una postilla sugli eventi possibili che, tuttavia, il nostro cervello rende improbabili.”  
“Temo di non seguirti.”  
“È un genio, lo sappiamo. Cattivo, per altro, come tutte le persone intelligenti.”  
“La cattiveria non è infiammabile.”  
“Ma il grasso lubrificante sì.”  
“Vuoi dire che…”  
“Torniamo dal parco, io e il piccolo piromane, Barbra e Mrs. Sweet.”  
“Stop… E chi sarebbe, questa?”  
“La madre. La chiamo _Mrs. Sweet_ perché non c’è niente che non le sembri _sooo sweet_. Persino l’orrendo carlino dei Norton. Numero ventitré, per i padri distratti.”  
“Continua. I protagonisti di questa storia sono… _Affascinanti_.”  
“Comunque… Loki trotterella accanto alla sua nemesi con una tranquillità sospetta, ma tento di dargli fiducia, persino se la coscienza mi anticipa che potrò solo pentirmene.”  
“È il destino di ogni genitore.”  
“Un’altra battuta e chiedo il divorzio!”  
  
Bruce ride ed è quasi una nova gli esploda dentro, perché gli riesce, finalmente – e se la serenità è finzione, come dare torto al principe dei bugiardi?  
  
“Hai notato i lavori che stanno facendo per la cablatura dei nostri dirimpettai? Gli operai hanno lasciato un generatore manuale accanto allo scavo, con la manovella ancora bella unta e appiccicosa…”  
“Fammi indovinare: Loki ha finto di volerci giocare.”  
“Bravo, hai vinto il premio di padre dell’anno. La piccola volpe ha fatto in modo che quell’orribile bambina s’impiastrasse al suo posto e, visto che non abbandona mai la bambola, ne oliasse perbene anche i capelli. Poi, invece di fare il riposino come tutti i bravi bambini non criminali, ha calcolato l’angolo di rifrazione tra lo specchio della nursery, il vetro della nostra finestra e quello della stanza dei giochi di Barbra. Che, se non lo sapessi, caro il mio genitore troppo preso dal lavoro, è spostato di circa trenta gradi rispetto alla cameretta di Loki.”  
“Arriviamo al dunque: si è fatto male qualcuno?”  
“Le mie orecchie, visto che tra i pompieri, gli ululati della streghetta e le ventidue virgola otto volte in cui Mrs. Sweet ha sentito la necessità d’illustrarmi il terribile episodio di _possessione diabolica et combustione_ della bambola, ho temuto di dover sacrificare i timpani come strenua forma di resistenza.”  
“E poi hai affrontato il colpevole.”  
“Quello sarebbe stato il minimo. Il problema è che, a giocare col fuoco, finisce che ricordi qualcosa che preferiresti dimenticare.”  
“Sicché avete passato la notte in bianco.”  
“Ebbene sì. Tu, invece? Non avrai un’altra?”  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Con tale espressione si indica l’inglese australiano, una variante della lingua madre simile al _cockney_ e caratterizzato da una fonologia vicina ad alcuni dialetti della Gran Bretagna (è dunque più simile all’inglese anglosassone di quanto non lo sia l’inglese americano).  
(2) _Down Under_ , qui reso come ‘Mondo rovesciato’ è un modo colloquiale con cui gli inglesi si riferiscono all’Australia.  
(3) Vi ha insegnato (e ne è professore emerito) l’attuale premio Nobel per la fisica, Peter Higgs.  
(4) Lo _Strand Campus_ è il primo campus del King’s College. Sito nella Città di Westminster, accoglie sia i dipartimenti umanistici che quelli dedicati alle scienze fisiche e matematiche.  
(5) Uno dei carmi contenuti nelle Dafniche di Agazia Scolastico, nella traduzione di Umberto Albini ( _Bisanzio nella sua letteratura_ , Garzanti, 1984).  
(6) Il riferimento (ironico) è al celebre Sogno di Scipione nel _De re publica_ di Cicerone.  
(7) Il clima di Londra è troppo umido per questo tipo di arbusto.  
(8) Prestigioso premio conferito dall’ _American Institute of Physics_.  
(9) _Ben trovato_ in lingua elfica. 


	2. Sinfonia d’echi e di cieli

_Geschichten, das wusste Jude, waren wertvoll,_  
 _denn sie halfen einem, die Welt zu verstehen._  
 _Sie lenkten von den wirklich schlimmen Dingen ab_  
 _und manchmal, in den besten Fällen, ließen sie Hoffnung aufkeimen_ (1).  
― Christoph Marzi, _Memory, Stadt der Träume_

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 10.10** _, London, Greenwich_

La pioggia è il battito della memoria.  
Se solo rallentassi, se per una volta ti fermassi ad ascoltarla, ti sorprenderebbe scoprire che ogni goccia cade come il tuo cuore batte; che il ritmo della vita è lo stesso con cui lacrima il cielo. E allora non dovrebbe meravigliarti la sensazione di pace che ti avvolge quando il silenzio è tutto un _plic ploc_ incessante: il mondo scolora oltre i vetri in una macchia indistinta e a te sembra, all’improvviso, di vederci più chiaro.  
La verità è che gli occhi distraggono e per guardarti dentro devi offrire alla vita uno sguardo sfocato.  
  
Per Loki la pioggia è gioia ed è tristezza; è speranza ed è abbandono. Sospeso nella nebbia del dormiveglia, segue la ragnatela che una goccia dipinge nella sua corsa disperata, prima di fondersi nell’unica lacrima che pencola dall’infisso di quercia. Non vuole addormentarsi, perché è in grado di sognare un unico sogno: non ha corpo, né età, né sostanza; è caos e scivola e annaspa lungo un clivo di vetri acuminati. I cristalli lacerano il niente di cui è composto e non fanno male, ma qualcosa urla comunque, in un angolo così remoto del suo essere che lo avverte appena.  
Arranca per _nessundove_ (2), un luogo che le sue coordinate infantili definiscono _qua_.  
 _Qua_ è il rettangolo di felpa morbida che succhia, senza chiedersi perché gli dia tanto piacere; l’odore fumoso dell’autunno, i rossi e i gialli di una foglia, la bolla calda e liquida che gli esplode in gola per un cucchiaio di crema, la tenerezza di midgardiani consumati e vizzi come mele cotte dal sole.  
 _Là_ è buio e freddo, oppure caldo da morire.  
 _Là_ ci sono parole che non vuole ascoltare e un cielo che muore.  
 _Là_ c’è il Loki-cattivo che distrugge e che non rimpiange nessuno; il Loki che doveva morire, ma che c’è sempre, perché qualcuno l’ha amato abbastanza da salvarlo.  
Mentre scivola lungo una parete di punte e spigoli, Loki vede la faglia del _qua_ e del _là_ e scopre d’essere sospeso nel mezzo, prigioniero in una dimensione di schegge e di specchi: a quel punto si sveglia e non dorme più.  
  
  
“Hai fatto un bel sonnellino, vero, Lukas?”  
  
 _Tata_ somiglia ai dinosauri lenti della scatola magica. La sua guancia, ruvida e tiepida, ricorda la corteccia di un albero. Se lo annusa – e a Loki piace farlo, perché il suo mondo passa ancora soprattutto per la bocca e per il naso, né si fida di quanto non può mordere o almeno leccare – riconosce l’umidore stantio della pelle vecchia, un gradevole aroma di carta e di colonia.  
Di Midgard lo affascina l’infinito: nessun mortale ha l’odore di un altro. Quando invecchiano – ed è straordinario quanti vecchi ci siano tra loro – millemila rughe ne raccontano la storia secondo un alfabeto personale e segreto.  
Loki non sa se i midgardiani gli piacciano (quando ha morso Barbra, per esempio, ha scoperto che era cattiva come temeva), ma ama _Tata_ , perché riempie il silenzio di storie che parlano della sua terra e di un mondo in cui piove solo quando Thor si arrabbia. Gliel’ha detto Sif, però: dei pochi ricordi che conserva di Asgard, Loki ricorda solo cieli azzurri.  
  
“Alyse è andata a comprarti le tortine con le mele. Sei contento?”  
  
Loki preme con forza le labbra sulle lenti degli enormi occhiali di _Tata_. Sanno di freddo e di polvere. _Tata_ ride, felice almeno in apparenza.  
I midgardiani simulano senza mentire: felicità e tristezza si stringono in un nodo che, a baciarlo, si scioglie e non ha bisogno di parole per raccontare. Loki sente i pensieri di _Tata_ e ne conosce il più intimo desiderio: spera di morire prima di _Nana_ , perché il pensiero di restare solo è l’unica paura di un’esistenza al tramonto.  
 _Ma a lei, chi penserebbe?_ ecco cosa avverte subito dopo: l’onda del senso di colpa – un rinculo così forte che, quando arriva, gli procura una nausea feroce.  
Ha già sentito parole come quelle; urlano da _nessundove_ e a pronunciarle è _mama_ , la sua _mama_ buona e lontanissima.  
 _Mama_ morirà e Loki non vuole pensarci o dovrà piangere – e a Loki non piace piangere, perché, quando è troppo triste, le sue lacrime pungono.  
  
“Che espressione seria… Sei un bambino proprio pensieroso, tu.”  
  
Mani grinzose – mani calde – lo stringono e lo accarezzano. Non immaginava che fossero così tenere, perché nel suo cuore c’è un solo vecchio: e dorme.

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 11.00** _, London, Greenwich_

“E _Rosemary’s Baby_ (3)? Dove l’hai lasciato?”  
  
Bruce solleva il viso appena in tempo perché una grossa goccia centri anche la lente destra, costringendolo a un’annacquata cecità. Protetto da un ombrello le cui linee sobrie tradiscono l’impronta di Pepper, Tony sposta il peso da un piede all’altro e sbadiglia.  
Niente ‘ _buongiorno_ ’, ‘ _ehi!_ ’, ‘ _scusate il ritardo_ ’: anche se calpestano il meridiano che ha dato ordine al mondo, dove c’è Stark s’insinua subito un nuovo sistema, dimentico di qualunque convenzione.  
Bruce si sfila gli occhiali e li asciuga con il bordo stazzonato di un maglione che odora ormai di torba e stagno come tutto quel che li circonda. “Sono quasi le undici, Tony,” borbotta.  
Oltre il colonnato del portico, Jane è una macchia gialla e azzurra tra cento sfumature di verde e arancio.  
“Lo so. E come sempre mi chiedo lo scopo di una sveglia militare. L’alba è per l’alzabandiera, non per chi non riesce nemmeno a trovare una ciambella decente.”  
“Definisci l’alba, Tony.”  
“Il rapporto tra i bicchieri che ho bevuto e le ore di sonno?”  
La visuale è tornata accettabile, meno – come inevitabile – la voglia d’intrattenere una conversazione che minaccia di virare al surreale sin dai punti d’interpunzione.  
Tony chiude l’ombrello e lo appende al braccio, in una perfetta imitazione di Sherlock Holmes, se avesse dimenticato il celebre aplomb e si fosse svegliato sbronzo – o americano.  
“Gli strumenti di Jane hanno rilevato un decremento di densità pari allo zero virgola sei per cento.”  
“Abbiamo perso tre punti in quattro settimane?”  
“Pare proprio di sì.”  
“Allora ripeto: dov’è che sta, _Rosemary’s Baby_?”  
  
  
È passato poco più di un mese dal giorno in cui tutto è ricominciato, sebbene ‘ _cominciare_ ’ non sia forse il verbo più adatto a descrivere qualcosa che non è mai finito. Ma Bruce si chiede ormai se la parola ‘ _fine_ ’ sia adatta agli uomini, perché ogni respiro, ogni emozione, ogni desiderio può essere un punto d’avvio.  
  
L’autunno del New Hampshire l’ha sorpreso con un bouquet di rossi straordinari e una nuova identità: Robert McLane, insegnante di chimica in una dignitosa High di Concord.  
“Confidiamo nella sua discrezione, dottor Banner,” gli ha detto Fury, prima di consegnargli un’intera vita in comodi rettangolini plasticati – patente, assicurazione sanitaria, persino un passaporto (ma per andare dove?). E Bruce ha ringraziato incredulo, quasi euforico, per un futuro-passato che somigliava alla libertà più di quanto osasse anche solo sperare.  
  
È finita prima del previsto, un giorno caldo e dolciastro di pioggia: è finita tra una _C_ a Christopher Ayotte e una _A-_ a Kenji Masuda.  
  
“Dottor Banner? Prepari un bagaglio leggero e si tenga pronto.”  
  
Sulla terra erano tornati a camminare gli dei.  
  
  
“Loki è affidato ai _nonni_ , come tutti i bambini con genitori molto impegnati.”  
“I _nonni_?”  
Tra le nubi si è aperta una crepa, che lascia filtrare una luce livida, tra il bianco-albume e il riflesso violetto di certe perle.  
“Non starai prendendo sul serio la recita?”  
 _Forse_. Forse è un modo come un altro per rivendicare bocconi di vita.  
“Ti sto provocando, Tony, nell’attesa che ci conceda la tua preziosa attenzione.”  
Stark grugnisce qualcosa d’inintelligibile, poi lo affianca: uno sguardo alla Foster, seduta sui gradoni antistanti una delle due cupole di Sir Wren (4), e uno sguardo al palmare pigolante su cui trascorre almeno cinque o sei ore quotidiane di calcoli.  
“Thor sta battendo la fiacca, immagino.”  
“Siamo stati avvisati, questa volta. Il limite è ancora sopra la soglia minima di tollerabilità.”  
“Però il confine si assottiglia.”  
“Fury li chiamerebbe _danni collaterali_.”  
Tony gli strappa di mano il rilevatore. “Fury non ha partecipato all’Armageddon.”  
“Probabilmente l’avrebbe apprezzato.”  
“Come no… Due orbi al comando della Fine del Mondo. Sarebbe un gran titolo per un film di Mel Brooks.”  
“Potresti scriverne la sceneggiatura.”  
Le dita di Tony scivolano rapide sullo schermo. “Ho rimaneggiato il sistema dell’altra notte. Se non ricostruiscono l’ _øgha_ (5), o come diavolo si chiama quel loro maledetto cuore atomico, tra due anni Midgard scivolerà come una biglia nella buca del game over.”  
“Due anni sono un bel po’ di tempo, per chi ha risolto un buco nero in due minuti, non ti pare?”  
“Stark non ripete più: mi è bastato il bis con Sauron.”  
“Evita di nominare invano Thanos. Te lo consiglio per due ottimi motivi.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Loki ha appena imparato a non farsela addosso e il supercattivo di Tolkien è il suo ultimo eroe.”  
“Sempre meglio… Ma addomesticarlo con i libri di Fiona Watt (6) e preparargli un luminoso futuro da attivista omosessuale?”  
“Ad Asgard?”  
“Il vecchio con l’abbaio facile ci deve qualcosa. Non puoi biasimarmi se sento il prepotente desiderio di dargli fastidio in qualche modo.”  
  
Bruce sogghigna, benché di divertente non vi sia poi molto: il Ragnarök non ha avuto solo spaventosi costi in termini di vite – un terzo degli abitanti di Asgard è stato spazzato via dall’esercito di Hela e di Surtur – ma l’eco dei suoi effetti non si è ancora estinta. Impossibile com’era salvare il salvabile partendo dalla pelle, nessuno si è preoccupato di contenere i danni, né di verificare che restasse integro almeno l’Occhio, come gli asgardiani chiamano il nucleo gravitazionale del loro planetoide, che è poi un enorme seme del frassino sacro Yggdrasill.  
Le conseguenze – devastanti – sono le stesse che li hanno portati a Londra, lungo il Meridiano Zero: una delle faglie dimensionali aperte da Tony con il Guanto dell’Infinito ha distrutto il seme da cui dipende – per citare la technofisica degli Æsir – l’ _equilibrio del Multipiano_ , con un inevitabile assottigliamento della barriera tra i mondi.  
La strumentazione dello S.H.I.E.L.D. è riuscita a registrare il fenomeno e a darne una rappresentazione grafica prima ancora che arrivasse la conferma da Asgard. Chiunque l’abbia vista, tuttavia, non l’ha più dimenticata: un iceberg di materia oscura, come un immenso zatterone, copre ormai tutta l’Europa.  
La buona nuova è che non si tratta di un processo irreversibile, poiché i nani possiedono strumenti in grado di riparare l’øgha. La pessima nuova è che gli asgardiani hanno ora discreti problemi di ordine pubblico e, a seguito dell’ennesimo sonno letargico di Odino, anche di governo.  
  
“Non credo che ti riuscirà: ha abbastanza millenni sulle spalle da sapere quando adottare una condotta elusiva.”  
Tony preme il polpastrello sulla superficie azzurrina dello schermo – un gesto così rabbioso da lasciarvi un’ombra che è quasi un livido. “Come tutti i padri, non credi?”  
Banner distoglie lo sguardo e si concentra su di un cielo tanto mobile da ricordare il mare: nembi che somigliano a onde, creste ferrose o placide lagune di un azzurro irreale, presto inghiottite dal grigio.  
“Noi possiamo fare la differenza,” dice. “Anche per un bambino che ha una memoria millenaria.”

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 11.40** _, London, Greenwich_

Si è svegliata nel silenzio umido dei mattini di pioggia; oltre le tende, una luce pallida racconta l’ennesimo giorno di noia. È la scorta che Thor ha scelto per Loki e tanto la riempie d’orgoglio, ma un soldato che non può combattere è una spada spuntata – o una lama rivolta allo specchio.  
Sif allontana l’involto delle coperte, assestando loro un calcio. Freki, accucciato ai piedi del letto, solleva il testone e le lancia un’occhiata ostile. _Di cosa ti lagni, femmina_ , sembra dirle. _Ricordati chi sono e quale pelle mi tocca vestire_.  
Allontana i capelli oltre le spalle, con una lentezza torbida e, insieme, rabbiosa.  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto innamorarsi – non di Thor, almeno. L’amore rende vulnerabili e sottomessi.  
Per amore, accetti persino di vivere al fianco della tua peggior rivale.  
“Ho fame,” dice ad alta voce. Freki si stira e la precede oltre la porta della camera.  
I midgardiani non ci sono, il che le risparmia il disturbo di doversi vestire. Non capirà mai i loro sciocchi pudori, il bisogno di nascondere il corpo quasi fosse una vergogna: su Asgard non si usa, ma Asgard è lontana e della sua primavera non la raggiunge nemmeno l’odore.  
  
 _Freki ha mangiato e fatto una passeggiata._  
 _La tua colazione è nel forno a microonde. Se avessi ancora fame, usa quello che trovi nel secondo ripiano del frigorifero. Il resto, per favore, risparmialo: non posso assaltare Tesco ogni giorno. Mi prenderanno per una pazza bulimica._  
 _Jane_  
  
Sif fissa il biglietto incollato alla scatola del cibo freddo e ne sillaba con qualche difficoltà le prime due righe, poi lo accartoccia nel palmo, quasi fosse la testa della midgardiana.  
Se Thor non l’avesse incontrata, niente sarebbe accaduto: non la guerra, non la distruzione, non la morte. _Saremmo ancora felici e innocenti_ , pensa. _Sapremmo chi siamo_.  
La coda del lupo le spazzola le gambe. Nel suo aspetto originario, Freki è grosso come un cavallo; Freyja, tuttavia, l’ha ridotto alle umilianti dimensioni di un cane, perché potesse accompagnarla. È un bestione intelligente, ma, come lei, istupidito dall’inattività, perché su Midgard non c’è battaglia che possano combattere insieme, né minacce da cui debbano davvero proteggere Loki.  
Sif si chiede se Thor non l’abbia ingannata di proposito, se non abbia usato il giovane principe come pretesto per ottenere tutt’altro. Non vuole rinunciare alla mortale, né alla sua migliore amica; vorrebbe che la conoscesse meglio, forse che arrivasse ad amarla.  
Thor non conosce il cuore delle donne come crede – non il _suo_ , almeno.  
“Dovremmo essere ad Asgard anche noi, al fianco del nuovo re; riportare l’ordine, ricostruire e combattere.” Freki abbassa le orecchie, abbandona la cucina e si abbatte davanti alla porta d’ingresso. “No… Forse preferisci annusare il culo di cagne mortali.”  
I midgardiani misurano la loro spuma in pinte e straparlano al secondo boccale. Sif può berne alle otto del mattino una cassa e avvertire appena uno sgradevole pizzicore in gola – e il caffè, che Thor le ha magnificato in più di un’occasione, è una brodaglia che non darebbe da bere nemmeno a uno Jotun.  
  
 _Odio questo posto._  
  
Si guarda intorno, divisa tra irritazione e incredulità: non ci sono servi a garantire il decoro delle sale, la mobilia è fragile o incomprensibile. I midgardiani conservano il cibo in armadi gelidi, nascondono i giullari in minuscole scatole e credono ancora che le donne vadano conquistate: sono un popolo insulso, che, per fortuna, sembra duri poco.  
 _Sempre troppo_ , pensa.  
Sbadiglia, mentre aggredisce la crosta friabile di un tortino di carne. Si lecca le dita, inghiotte un morso avido, masticandolo a lungo. Preferisce mangiare in solitudine, perché pare che su Midgard – _oh, regno inutile!_ – sia disdicevole, per una femmina, fingersi qualcosa di meglio di un ruminante.  
Quando l’ha detto a Jane, la mortale le ha rivolto uno sguardo offeso e replicato: “C’è un’ampia zona grigia tra l’essere una _vacca_ , stando alla tua definizione, e l’essere un’idrovora, come _te_.”  
Sif ignora cosa sia un’idrovora, ma quel _te_ era uno sputo.  
Nel corpo a corpo di lingua, la midgardiana non è niente male.  
 _Purtroppo_.

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 12.00** _, London, Greenwich_

“Allora… Vediamo… Come si dice orso?”  
“Blôg.”  
“ _Brôg_ , bravo, Lukas! E cervo?”  
“Ala.”  
“ _Aras_. Scandisci bene _a-r-a-s_ (7).”  
  
Alyse espugna la camera che George chiama pomposamente ‘ _Studium_ ’, ma che ai suoi occhi di scienziata somiglia piuttosto alla variante esoterica dell’antro di un rigattiere.  
Appollaiato sulle ginocchia della sua rugosa metà, Lukas pigola uno sdentato _Lallabedu_ (8), che manda in visibilio un mentore già troppo entusiasta.  
“Che state facendo? E perché sembra che il piccolino debba invocare qualche demone in salotto?”  
George le rivolge lo sguardo ferito di chi abbia appena visto la propria innocenza ingiustamente infangata. “È Sindarin, Aly. Lukas ha un grandissimo talento per le lingue, lo sai?”  
  
“Lömi (9).”  
  
“E adesso deve andare in bagno. Un bisogno di un certo _peso_.”  
“Anche gli elfi usano il sedere? Non li facevo così prosaici, i tuoi amichetti dalle orecchie a punta,” mugugna Alyse, prima di accogliere tra le braccia il bambino.  
“No, è tedesco. Anche se c’è molto da lavorare sulla pronuncia.”  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Diversamente dal solito, vi traduco la citazione, poiché immagino che il tedesco non sia lingua molto frequentata: « _Le storie, e Jude lo sapeva, erano preziose, poiché aiutavano a comprendere il mondo. Distoglievano l’attenzione dalle brutture quotidiane e, talora, nelle circostanze migliori, rinnovavano la speranza_ ».  
(2) È una sorta di corrispettivo del _Neverwhere_ di Gaiman, ma senza alcun legame con l’opera del suddetto autore.  
(3) _Rosemary’s Baby_ è un celebre romanzo horror scritto da Ira Levin nel 1967. Il bambino partorito dalla protagonista è nientemeno che il figlio del diavolo, cui il marito Guy l’ha concessa per assicurarsi una carriera d’attore.  
(4) Sir Christopher Wren è stato un architetto e scienziato inglese del XVII secolo, celebre per aver dato un fondamentale contributo alla ricostruzione di Londra dopo l’incendio che la distrusse nel 1666. Tra le opere di cui fu artefice, le cupole del Royal Naval College di Greenwich.  
(5) _Occhio_ in norse arcaico.  
(6) Celebre autrice inglese di libri per bambini molto piccoli.  
(7) Ringrazio di cuore tutti gli appassionati di Tolkien e di lingua elfica, che hanno curato questo eccezionale dizionario: <http://www.eldalie.com/saggi/dizsind1_3.htm>  
(8) _Ai na vedui_ : _Ah, finalmente_ , in Sindarin. Immagino che Loki sia troppo piccolo per riuscire ad articolare tutte le parole.  
(9) Traduzione lallata di _Räumung_ , cioè _evacuazione_. 


	3. Rinato

_Hope drowned in shadows_  
 _emerges fiercely splendid––_  
 _boldly angelic._  
― Aberjhani, _The River of Winged Dreams_

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 17.50** _, London, Greenwich_

A Thor non l’ha detto, né, probabilmente, troverà mai il coraggio d’essere onesta e deluderlo, ma ha sperato davvero di poterlo dimenticare. Si vedeva già, persino, qualche filo bianco nei capelli, una tazza di tè tra le mani e, nello sguardo, una luce diversa dalla fame insaziata e insaziabile di una cacciatrice di buchi neri.  
Ha provato a ricordare come fosse la vita _prima di_.  
 _Prima di Puente Antiguo._  
 _Prima di New York._  
 _Prima di Asgard._  
 _Prima di Hell._  
Si è chiesta se la noia fosse davvero un problema o non una proiezione del _poi_ , perché quando il cielo si è aperto e gliel’ha regalato, Jane ha smesso di guardarlo per formulare preghiere.  
Gli dei esistono e ci somigliano. Sono teneri e sono vulnerabili, sono maldestri e sono crudeli. Sono uomini e a volte dimenticano che il corpo delle donne è arrotondato dai vuoti dell’attesa e della mancanza.  
Aveva torto suo padre: la scienza non ti rende più risoluta e più razionale, come i calcoli non ti salvano dalle perdite. Puoi vincere un Nobel e sentirti comunque la ragazzina timida che guardava la vita scorrerle davanti lungo il corridoio di una high.  
Sono pensieri deboli, ma l’amore è anche questo (forse _soprattutto_ questo): accettare d’essere morsi e sminuzzati e poi, forse, ricostruiti in una nuova forma dalle stesse mani che ti hanno fatto sognare e godere. Quelle, però, che un bel giorno ti hanno affidato un bambino dagli occhi estranei.  
Un bambino che non sarà mai tuo, perché non ha un cielo da regalarti.  
  
Loki le tira un calcio e le graffia lo zigomo con studiata cattiveria. Jane trattiene a stento un pensiero nero – _nerissimo_.  
  
 _Spaccagli la testa._  
 _Fai_ tu _quel che nessuno ha ancora avuto il coraggio di fare._  
 _Metti il punto a una storia sbagliata._  
  
Loki comincia a piangere ed è un pianto _pulito_ , innocente e infantile. Ha poco più di un anno e tutti i bambini così piccoli tentano d’opporsi al bagnetto.  
Jane respira. La guancia brucia, ma fa più male l’orgoglio; il cercarsi in quei due pezzetti di giada e ritrovare il riflesso di un _altro_ Loki – la sua faccia da schiaffi. Le sue insopportabili verità.  
  
 _Credevo che fosse l’amore, la chiave per la tua anima, invece è il rancore._  
 _Sono tanto bassi i tuoi istinti, dottoressa Foster?_ (1)  
  
Oh, sì, aveva ragione lui, ma se avesse scavato più a fondo, oltre la melma meschina di cui siamo tutti pieni, avrebbe trovato anche _altro_.  
La pazienza, ad esempio.  
L’imbarazzo maldestro di chi non ha avuto il tempo d’inventarsi un sentimento.  
  
  
Sif e Loki sono precipitati nella sua vita che le lezioni alla Culver erano appena riprese dopo la pausa estiva. È un momento magico quello in cui le matricole espugnano il campus e gli studenti anziani lo percorrono con gli occhi già nostalgici di chi si prepara all’addio: aceri sbiondati dall’autunno e cieli troppo azzurri per essere veri; un cicaleccio costante, ancora profumato dal sole e dai ricordi di un falò in spiaggia.  
Presto saranno solo tesine ed esami, noia e troppi caffè, ma in quella prima settimana di settembre Jane è felice nel modo completo e irrazionale che segna sempre la gioia autentica.  
È stato allora che ha cominciato a pensare a Thor – a _ri_ pensarlo. E ha sognato un amore diverso, di terra e di polvere.  
  
  
Loki mordicchia una margherita di gomma gialla e accetta di concederle una nuova possibilità.  
“Ti prometto che non ti farò colare lo shampoo negli occhi e…”  
  
 _Al diavolo, tutto questo è ridicolo._  
  
Jane è sicura che il vicinato non abbia una grande opinione di lei, almeno quanto tutti adorano Bruce. A concedersi il lusso di guardare la sua vita dalla porta di servizio, cos’è che coglieresti?  
Un padre dolce e una madre che nemmeno sa parlare a un bambino.  
Eppure Loki è _solo_ quello: un bambino, e una memoria millenaria non dovrebbe distrarla.  
  
 _Non saresti la sola, comunque. Gli Æsir la pensano come te._  
  
Sif non è un tipo di molte parole e di certo non la ama: delle ragioni per cui Thor ha voluto Loki lontano dalla Capitale, ha riferito il minimo e se l’è fatto bastare.  
Odino ha scelto ancora una volta una soluzione di comodo. A un figlio che non ha mai chiesto il trono, invece, ha lasciato una guerra civile.  
“Non gli perdonano di averlo salvato,” ha detto Sif – tra le sue braccia, Loki sembrava ancora più piccolo.  
“Quindi… Tocca a me?”  
Sulle labbra della guerriera è fiorito un sorriso sprezzante. “Non ringraziare. Non te lo meriti.”  
  
  
Loki batte i palmi sull’acqua tiepida e pigola soddisfatto quando un profumato sciame di bolle prende il volo.  
È raro sorprenderlo a giocare, ma sono anche quelli i momenti in cui ti disorienta, perché è così infantile da essere disarmante.  
E _doloroso_.  
Jane si chiede dove se ne stia nascosto il mostro in quegli attimi di grazia fragile, effimera come una bolla di sapone; se esista ancora, dietro occhi pieni di sorpresa, la creatura rotta e disperata che le ha sputato in faccia un incredibile amore.  
“Ti piace, vero?”  
Loki affonda le dita nella schiuma e gliene lancia una manata.  
“Almeno quanto detesti me.”  
E c’è un’ombra desolata sul fondo di quelle parole, perché se Loki è metà del cuore di Thor – e non ha motivo di dubitarne – allora la verità con cui dovrà misurarsi, prima o poi, è che anche l’eternità è finita – soprattutto quella del sentimento.  
Potrebbe non durare abbastanza da veder fiorire il seme che ha piantato nel cuore di un dio: a differenza di una seiðkona dagli occhi buoni, non ha pazienza, né una vita intera da dedicare alle attese infinite.  
  
Socchiude le palpebre. Si guarda alle spalle.  
“Ti odio,” bisbiglia a fior di labbra.  
E Loki sorride, mentre le offre la sua margherita gialla.

*

 **30 ottobre 2015 – 18.50** _, London, Eccleston Street, Belgravia_ (2)

A Tony piace Londra: sono gli inglesi che non sopporta, come non ama tutto quel che gli rimane incomprensibile persino se domanda soccorso alla birra. Anche quello sarebbe un problema, a ben vedere, perché in quale considerazione dovresti tenere un popolo che ha i torbati migliori del mondo, ma si ammazza di sbronze da pub?  
Gli inglesi predicano la modestia come ultima forma di snobbismo, ti stringono la mano con l’espressione cordiale di chi correrà a lavarsela subito dopo; ti fanno pisciare in chiesa (3), ma ti urlano addosso se corri lungo la banchina di una stazione. Fanno un sacco di figli e poi li dimenticano in treno. Gli inglesi hanno i giardini più belli del mondo e case che sono letamai.  
A indispettirlo, probabilmente, quella che somiglia a una sinistra metafora della sua esistenza: la corazza di Tony Stark brilla e non si spezza; sulla pelle, però, le crepe si moltiplicano un anno dopo l’altro.  
Forse è l’età. Forse la paura, goccia a goccia, ha intasato lo scarico della coscienza.  
Non gli piace quanto ha rilevato lo spettrometro della Foster e l’idea che _Rock of Ages_ non c’entri nulla (una volta tanto), non lo conforta come vorrebbe. Non ha mutato opinione su Loki solo perché gli ha cambiato un paio di pannolini: quando un cervello lavora troppo, basta un niente a farlo deragliare; è il granello di sabbia che inceppa il super calcolatore e dà il beneplacito a una pioggia di missili. Sabbia che non diventerà mai perla, perché per il gioiello ci vuole pazienza e…  
  
 _Non stai parlando di_ lui _: stai sputando nel_ tuo _specchio, Tony._  
  
“Sembri di pessimo umore.”  
Solleva lo sguardo dal piatto in cui langue una specialità scozzese dall’aspetto scoraggiante.  
A Pepper piace sperimentare le cucine locali, esplorare con la bocca e con lo sguardo. Tony, invece, finisce sempre con il perdersi in quegli occhi, perché sono la prima cosa immacolata che gli abbia offerto la vita.  
“La prossima volta, _mamma_ , andiamo da McDonald’s? Io non la mangio la cacca!”  
La tartaruga ingioiellata che siede sola al tavolo alla loro sinistra gli lancia un’occhiata che trasuda scandalo. A occhio e croce sarà la nonna di Wallace (4): magari non ha gradito che si contestasse la cucina di casa.  
“Sono seria, Tony: ti conosco abbastanza da sapere cosa suggerisca quello sguardo.”  
Le accarezza la mano, rovesciando i calici ancora vuoti. “Sei presuntuosa, _signorina Potts_ , perché nemmeno io so cosa ci sia nella mia testa.”  
Pepper abbozza un sorriso. “Se vuole posso dirglielo io, _signor Stark_.”  
  
“Ma guarda come tubano i colombi!” commenta una vociaccia che gli è – purtroppo – familiare.  
  
“Clint! Phil, che piacere! Abbiamo appena cominciato, ma se voleste unirvi a noi…”  
“Come no,” replica a denti stretti. “Non si può essere politicamente corretti senza avere almeno una coppia gay tra gli amici di Facebook.”  
Coulson finge di non aver sentito, aggiusta il nodo della cravatta regimental (5) e reclama l’attenzione del cameriere con il collaudato sorriso da uomo perbene.  
Barton, una giacca di cuoio troppo vintage persino per Fonzie e un paio di jeans consumati, è invece intonato all’ambiente come una drag queen in chiesa.  
Se non l’hanno preso per la guardia del corpo di _Phil_ o un agente sotto copertura, di sicuro penseranno a un marchettaro reclutato alla stazione Victoria – e quel pensiero (chissà perché) gli risolleva l’umore.  
“A cosa dobbiamo la sgradita persecuzione?”  
Pepper, intenta a commentare con _Agente_ la carta dei vini, s’interrompe solo per scoccargli un’occhiata colma di riprovazione.  
Dev’essere un talento da donne: labbra sigillate e sopracciglio eloquente. Che c’entri l’utero o il cervello, è un dono tutto loro.  
“Puoi non crederci, ma è stata davvero una coincidenza. Coulson aveva voglia di haggis (6).”  
Tony fissa con disgusto il macinato fumante che invade, intoccato, il suo piatto.  
“E se fosse davvero uno zombie, ci hai pensato? Capirei la passione per le budella.”  
Clint sogghigna e si guarda intorno – uno sguardo _acuminato_ come la punta delle sue frecce.  
“Dov’è che vi siete sistemati?”  
“Primrose Hill (7).”  
Il commento è un fischio acuto, che strappa al torpore digestivo persino la _nonna di Braveheart_.  
“Però! Ti tratti bene.”  
“Pepper avrebbe preferito Notting Hill. Io avrei preferito non dover proprio abbandonare la California, ma, a quanto pare, il Governo non si accontenta di lasciarti un messaggio in segreteria.”  
Barton mugugna un assenso.  
Non sa molto delle ragioni che hanno traghettato tutti i pezzi grossi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in Europa, ma _Rosemary’s Baby_ costituirebbe da solo un motivo più che sufficiente.  
“Ti ho visto alla BBC l’altra sera. Sembravi quasi un milionario serio.”  
Il cameriere mendica ordinazioni come un pinguino mortificato. _Agente_ segue il consiglio di Pepper e sceglie degli arbroath smokies (8), mentre Barton medita la fuga attraverso le cucine – né potrebbe dargli torto.  
Somiglia a una maledizione, o forse è solo un altro nome per la consuetudine delle cene di ‘squadra’: se non t’ingozzi di tacchino arrosto tra le rovine di una città distrutta, le macerie ti finiscono nel piatto.  
“Bevici su. Magari scende.”

*

_Asgard, tenda di Odino_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Il sonno di Odino è assenza solo per chi non conosce davvero il Padre del Cielo e allora crede di poterne giudicare le scelte, d’imputargli la vigliaccheria e la meschinità delle creature fragili. Ma non è questa la cifra dei suoi letargici assopimenti, quanto un disperato atto d’amore per i mondi che governa.  
  
 _Se io morissi, chi sosterrebbe il peso dei nove Regni?_  
  
Odino è vecchio, eppure non gli è concessa la tregua della fine. Se l’avesse immaginato, nei giorni in cui avrebbe combattuto persino il fratello (9), pur di ottenere Hliðskjálf, chissà? Può darsi che non avrebbe osato.  
Frigga accarezza la mano rugosa del guerriero che ha scelto d’amare per l’eternità. Se avrà un rimpianto, il giorno il cui la Morte la reclamerà, sarà quello d’aver infranto il voto.  
 _Tua oltre il tempo_ , gli ha detto – e i Cieli erano ancora giovani e le stelle brillavano di luce autentica, non di un pallido riverbero.  
Al tempo, tuttavia, ha rinunciato, per un figlio cui non ha dato né latte né carne, ma _cuore_.  
  
“E ora Loki comprende la bellezza di Midgard. Me l’hanno raccontato gli occhi di Heimdall.”  
  
La porta del Guardiano è uno dei pochi palazzi di Asgard che la furia distruttiva del Ragnarök abbia risparmiato. Frigga pensa che sia una metafora di speranza, perché un ponte che crolla è un filo reciso, una comunicazione abortita. Quanto lega Asgard agli altri nove Regni, invece, questa volta è rimasto integro.  
Ogni sera, appena prima che l’azzurro del cielo ceda il passo a un violetto carico, s’incontra con Thor al cospetto di Heimdall. Chiedono del giovane principe, ma anche di Jane e dei midgardiani che hanno salvato gli dei senza aver bisogno di fede. Chiedono di un mondo ora in pace, per quanto breve – e lo sanno – sia il miraggio dell’inviolabilità.  
Midgard pare ora tutto quello che Asgard non è più: _felice_.  
  
“Forse Thor può permettersi di dubitare, ma non io: io so che l’avresti difeso. La chiave del tuo amore, Odino, non ha mai goduto dell’olio della tenerezza, eppure non esiste porta che non avrebbe saputo espugnare.”  
  
Bacia le dita callose, come mille volte _lui_ , quando anche Frigga, figlia di Fiörgyn, era un regno da espugnare e la grazia dei Cieli non valeva il privilegio di un assenso.  
È curioso quanto poco duri l’eternità, quando cominci a raccontartela; quanto malinconica sia la felicità se ti restano solo i tempi sbagliati.  
  
Loki è rinato tre settimane dopo la distruzione di Asgard; la sua antica spoglia l’ha nutrito, protetto e infine vomitato nel mondo come un frutto ormai maturo. Ovunque c’erano solo rovine e polvere, quel pianto, invece, era pura vita.  
Suo è un corpo asgardiano, questa volta, perché nelle vene gli scorre il sangue dei Borson e degli Odinson: a vent’anni potrà guardarsi tra le cosce senza paura, perché della _dyrr_ (10) non c’è più traccia. Non sarà _mai più_ la _madre del lupo_.  
Come l’ha mostrato a Thor – un gattino piccolo piccolo, eppure occhi già pieni della malinconia di un altro tempo – suo figlio ha detto soltanto: «È proprio lui. È di nuovo tra noi», poi si è coperto le palpebre con il pudore di chi preferisce amare di nascosto.  
Sarebbe stato bello se tutti, ad Asgard, avessero interpretato quella nascita come una lezione morale: Loki non si è mai davvero pentito dei propri crimini, ma, offrendo la vita al padre, ha dimostrato di possedere un’anima – un’anima che meritava di essere salvata. Per chi, tuttavia, nel Ragnarök ha perduto ogni cosa e ogni affetto, resta un traditore.  
Un assassino.  
Un _errore_ della Storia e del cuore fragile della famiglia reale.  
  
Un giorno in cui gattonava, mite e solitario, tra le rovine del suo giardino, Loki è stato preso a sassate da bambini poco più vecchi di lui. La sorpresa e lo spavento sono stati tali che non ha liberato un fiato, nemmeno quando lo spigolo affilato di una pietra gli ha scalfito la guancia.  
Se non fosse intervenuta Sif a proteggerlo, sarebbe morto o avrebbe ucciso ancora, due volte vittima di un’infantile crociata.  
Agli occhi delle vedove e degli orfani, Loki è imperdonabile. L’esilio su Midgard, nonostante Thor si ostini a definirlo una ‘soluzione temporanea’, è l’unica speranza di futuro che gli resta.  
  
“Tuttavia io spero ancora, mio amore. Spero che gli animi si plachino e che riconoscano a Thor la saggezza che è stata tua. Allora, forse, Loki potrà sedere accanto al fratello e le risa di un bambino saranno la musica su cui Asgard tornerà a rifulgere.”

*

_Svartalfheim_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Una landa polverosa, illuminata dallo spettro livido di una stella esausta.  
Malekith socchiude le palpebre e scuote il capo: la rovina di Svartalfheim è sempre presente al suo sguardo, eppure ogni volta che osa levarlo sulla superficie l’evidenza lo colpisce come un pugno in piena faccia.  
Non è sempre stato così: la sua memoria millenaria, come i codici su cui ha studiato da re, raccontano di una terra dai colori vibranti, ricca d’acqua e piante frondose; una terra gemella e opposta alla sfavillante Alfheim, ma non altrettanto fortunata.  
 _Qual è la forza che piega l’ago della Storia?_ gli piaceva domandare al suo primogenito, prima d’inaugurare la lezione del giorno. E Maeglin (11) non l’ha mai deluso.  
 _Il potere, padre._  
A rovinare gli Svartálfar è stato proprio quanto avrebbe dovuto assicurare loro il dominio dei Nove Regni: il seiðr. Non la dorata aura dei Vanir, né la ridicola fiammella delle seiðkona asgardiane: il potere che nuota nelle vene degli elfi oscuri è il rauðr (12), il _seiðr rosso_ , come lo chiamava il vecchio Borr; una forza magica tanto intensa da garantire al portatore l’invulnerabilità. O _quasi_.  
Prima sono arrivati gli Jötnar, poi gli asgardiani: il controllo di un’energia straordinaria ha procurato a Svartalfheim trecento anni di guerra, al termine dei quali l’antico giardino era ormai un inospitale deserto.  
  
L’espressione di Malekith è immobile, ma le dita si contraggono nel palmo e svelano le emozioni cui non vuole cedere.  
Suo padre è morto per salvargli la vita, offrendo il nobile sangue al figlio di Laufey (13). Ora il cerchio del Fato sta per chiudersi, perché proprio l’erede dei due troni (14) gli consegnerà i Cieli.  
  
 _Loki Odinson._  
 _Il devastatore di Asgard._  
 _Il portatore del rauðr._  
 _Mio fratello minore._  
  
“Nobile Malekith…” Una voce lo sorprende alle spalle. “Lo scambio è riuscito.”  
Si volta. Un sorriso freddo gli sfregia le labbra. Nel palmo di Algrim brilla una pietra dai toni vinosi: la gemma della Mente, la più pericolosa dei gioielli del Guanto.  
“Qualcuno si è accorto della vostra presenza?”  
È una domanda retorica, ma perché negarsi il piacere d’una risposta dolcissima?  
“È bastato pagare e non un colpo è stato speso: la casa di Odino non ha mai mancato né di cani fedeli, né di traditori.”  
  
Soprattutto tra chi ne porta il sangue.  
 _Soprattutto_ tra loro.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ , cap. 18.  
(2) Al numero 15 trovereste il _Boisdale_ , un rinomato pub scozzese.  
(3) _True story_ : colta da urgenza, ho trovato un comodo bagno nella cattedrale di Westminster.  
(4) William Wallace, l’eroe nazionale scozzese noto anche come _Braveheart_.  
(5) Il termine è usato ormai comunemente, anche se in modo improprio, per indicare le cravatte con la fantasia a righe.  
(6) Specialità scozzese, è un insaccato di interiora di pecora, macinate insieme a cipolla, grasso di rognone, farina d’avena, sale e spezie, mescolati con brodo e bollite tradizionalmente nello stomaco dell’animale per circa tre ore.  
(7) Zona residenziale di gran lusso, situata nella parte nord di Regent’s Park. Benché abitata dall’alta borghesia e da celebrità, è meno ‘tranquilla’ delle altre aree nobili di Londra, per la sua vicinanza a Camden Town.  
(8) Eglefini affumicati, arrostiti al forno con il burro.  
(9) Faccio qui riferimento a Cul Borson (il Serpente) della tradizione Marvel. Grazie a Angie, la mia _Thor_ pedia, per la consulenza.  
(10) Nel mio headcanon, gli Jötnar sono organismi intersessuali e la _dyrr_ (porta) è la fessura attraverso la quale avviene il parto. Non ha alcuna sensibilità ed è coinvolta nell’atto sessuale solo se quest’ultimo avviene al preciso scopo di concepire una nuova vita (immagino, cioè, un mondo in cui il sesso praticato per piacere e quello consumato per perpetuare la specie sono distinti anche sotto il profilo anatomico). In condizioni ordinarie è quasi invisibile, a maggior ragione quando Loki assumeva l’aspetto (e l’apparato riproduttivo) di un asgardiano.  
(11) È il nome del primogenito di Malekith  nel mio headcanon. L’ho già portato in scena ne “ _I giorni della polvere_ ” e ho deciso di trascinarlo anche in queste pagine.  
(12) _Rosso_ in norse arcaico. Tutto quel che segue è pura invenzione mia.  
(13) Gli eventi sono narrati in _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_.  
(14) In realtà, in quanto discendente di Ymir, Loki potrebbe reclamare Asgard come diritto di nascita, visto che il regno di Borr discende dall’assassinio del primo Jotun. 


	4. Madre Notte

_We are what we pretend to be,_  
 _so we must be careful about what we pretend to be._  
― Kurt Vonnegut, _Mother Night_

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 23.00** _, London, Greenwich_

La vergogna è un disagio sottile, che morde alla gola quando meno te lo aspetti.  
 _Vergogna_ è quanto un guerriero teme, perché le cicatrici dell’orgoglio non sono slabbrature della carne, ma deturpano davvero – e per sempre.  
 _Vergogna_ come _resa_.  
 _Vergogna_ come _rinuncia_.  
 _Vergogna_ come _rancore_.  
Tre erre che esauriscono il suo presente e non le permettono d’intravedere un futuro.  
 _Vergogna_ è anche quanto porta Sif al lucido bancone di un pub che odora di chiuso, cera, sudore, stanchezza e distillati scadenti, perché è l’unico angolo di Midgard cui senta di appartenere.  
Le birrerie di Greenwich spengono la nostalgia e sanno quasi di casa, luoghi antichi come i bisogni che soddisfano, tristi come le confessioni che accolgono.  
Sono una frontiera da esiliati: come lei.  
La spuma dei midgardiani ha un piacevole retrogusto amaro, quasi palleggiassi tra palato e lingua le tue stesse lacrime. Ma lady Sif non piange: ha ceduto una volta e deve ancora superare la sensazione d’incredula vulnerabilità che ne ha tratto. Forse è vero che devi accettare di perdere tutto, per riconoscere il valore di quanto possiedi, ma preferisce dirsi che no, l’amore è una lezione troppo dolorosa per una come lei.  
Una stupida, patetica donnetta.  
  
“Sylvia, vero?”  
  
Chi l’apostrofa ha una voce che le pare di conoscere: morbida, con un timbro di fondo freddo, quasi atono. La voce di qualcuno che d’abitudine parla poco, ascolta molto, sa ordinare.  
Si volta. La midgardiana dai capelli rossi la rassicura con un cenno.  
  
 _Non dire niente, aspetta che sia io a guidarti._  
  
Le è piaciuta al primo sguardo, né si smentisce: Natasha è una valchiria nata in un corpo mortale.  
“Laphroaig (1). Liscio,” chiede. Il suo tono, il suo corpo tradiscono controllo, almeno quanto forte, quasi imbarazzante, è il desiderio degli uomini presenti.  
Sono prevedibili e primitivi, pensa, prima di ricordare gli sguardi cupidi con cui Æsa e Eyþóra divoravano la midgardiana.  
 _La buona carne deve essere morsa_ , ama ripetere Volstagg.  
 _Chissà se esiste una legge che non possa essere applicata anche al cinghiale?_  
“Sono la dottoressa Ivanna Vlastova, la moglie del capitano Rogers. Non ci hanno ancora presentato, purtroppo.”  
L’uomo dietro al bancone percorre con lo sguardo la rastrelliera dei distillati, poi sceglie una bottiglia piena per i tre quarti. “È una vera intenditrice,” afferma compiaciuto. Natasha si concentra sul bicchiere, che, lentamente, si riempie di un liquido fangoso, dall’odore pungente.  
Sif non è più: ora tutti guardano _lei_ , la straniera con le labbra da puttana e gli occhi da assassina.  
La vede abbozzare un sorriso, mentre soffia al suo orecchio: “Þú, kæra vinkona, ert of æst og með heilahristing ( _Tu, amica mia, sei sovraeccitata e stordita_ ). Talaðir þú ekki við mig einmitt að forðast hneyksli ( _Non sei stata proprio tu a parlarmi di come evitare lo scandalo_ )? (2)”  
Sif non riesce a simulare la propria sorpresa.  
“Non posso garantire sulla pronuncia, né sulla correttezza. Sembra che l’islandese sia abbastanza vicino alla vostra lingua. È vero?”  
“Já. Það segirðu satt ( _Sì. Quello che dici è vero_ ).”  
“Ne gradisce ancora, signora?” propone il barman. “Offro io,” è il contrappunto di un’altra voce.  
Sif solleva lo sguardo. A parlare è un grosso midgardiano dai penetranti occhi azzurri. Potrebbe essere il suo tipo, se non fosse destinato a un rapido declino fisico.  
Natasha non si scompone. “Non posso accettare.” Solleva la mano sinistra e mostra il cerchietto d’oro che ne avvolge l’anulare. “Mio marito non approverebbe.”  
Il mortale si allontana deluso; lo sguardo della mortale, vago solo in superficie, si perde nel distillato. È appena un sospiro, ma la ode comunque. “Qui devo addestrarti io. Anche la discrezione è un’arma.”  
 _Forse_.  
O forse quanto le serve è una guerra _vera_.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 00.01** _, London, Greenwich_

Loki li ha svegliati che il led digitale aveva appena inaugurato la propria corsa nel tempo.  
 _00:01_ ha letto Jane, poi si è volta sul fianco e si è arrotolata sul capo il cuscino, quasi a domandargli protezione. Gli strilli non si sono quietati; il volume, anzi, è cresciuto d’intensità sino a strapparla del tutto alle nebbie del sonno.  
 _Ti odio, ti odio_ , ha bestemmiato, piena di una disperazione colpevole, perché a fare da contrappunto alla sua inerzia sono ancora i passi di Bruce.  
 _Un uomo migliore di te, dottoressa Foster_ , gracchia il _vecchio_ Loki dal fondo della sua coscienza – e tanto basta a spingerla fuori dal letto.  
L’aria è fredda. La rada luce che filtra oltre le finestre è appannata da una nebbiolina spettrale. La camera di Sif è un’orbita vuota – _di nuovo a bere per pub. Tanto non ha niente da fare,_ lei.  
Si strofina le palpebre sino a sentirle bruciare. Loki non smette di piangere e singhiozza con tale violenza da coprire persino la voce di Bruce.  
“Cos’ha il piccolo mostro?” sbadiglia, incollata allo stipite nel tentativo – _vano_ – di mantenere un po’ di decoro. “Un brutto virus, temo,” è la replica dell’altro – una risposta tanto placida, persino rassegnata, da strapparle un involontario sorriso. “E mi ha appena vomitato addosso.”  
“Ma… È _normale_? Voglio dire, non è un dio o qualcosa del genere?”  
Gli strilli sono ora un pigolio querulo e costante, pieno di stupore.  
 _Mi fa male, perché mi fa male?_ sembrano domandare quegli occhi ora tanto diversi dalle gemme maligne che pure conosce.  
“Suppongo che ad Asgard non abbiano una rigorosa politica di vaccinazioni. Non contro l’inevitabile infettività dei bambini terrestri, almeno,” dice Bruce, mentre il pianto di Loki torna a crescere di tono. “E immagino anche che qualcuno abbia imparato una nuova lezione.”  
“Cioè?”  
Bruce sorride – ed è bello quando lo fa. Un sorriso da padre, da uomo normale, da midgardiano.  
“La maledizione di Barbra. Mai sottovalutare le donne, se parliamo di vendetta.”  
“Tu dici?”  
Tende le braccia. Loki si lascia prendere, senza rifiutarla. Ha bisogno di un altro bagno e di un po’ di coccole, forse solo di qualcuno che scacci la _bua_ con il calore di un istinto che possiede anche lei, da qualche parte – ne è certa.  
“Hush-a-bye, don’t you cry,  
Go to sleep, little baby.  
And when you wake, you shall have,  
And all the pretty little ponies.  
Paint and bay, sorrel and gray,  
All the pretty little ponies.  
So hush-a-bye, don’t you cry,  
Go to sleep, little baby (3).”  
Loki comincia a succhiarsi il pollice.  
“Me la cantava sempre mia madre, quando stavo male. Non so perché, ma la ricordo ancora.”  
Bruce accarezza la testolina di Loki e gli strappa un altro singhiozzo. “Sembra che gli piaccia.”  
Alle sue orecchie, tuttavia, quella voce racconta altro, forse proprio ciò di cui sentiva il bisogno.  
  
 _Sembra che_ tu _gli piaccia._  
  
“Tornatene a letto: resto io con lui.”  
“Ne sei sicura?”  
Annuisce con un debole cenno del capo.  
È a lei che Thor lo ha affidato, non può permettersi di respingerlo: non è nemmeno quanto vuole davvero.

*

_Asgard, rovine di Válaskjálf_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

_A cosa pensavo, quando sognavo Hliðskjálf_ (4) _?_  
  
Thor si strofina la barba troppo lunga e porta lo sguardo alla folla che aspetta solo una sua parola.  
Il cibo scarseggia da giorni e i rapaci che spolpano le carcasse ancora fumanti della città dorata non sono crudeli piumati ma sciacalli con viso d’uomo.  
Gli orfani non si contano. I più anziani, tra loro, si raccolgono in bande cui dovrebbe applicare la legge di Odino: _punisci uno e avrai tutti ai tuoi piedi_.  
  
 _Punisci, figlio, e che sia un castigo esemplare._  
  
Ma Thor non vuole farlo, perché ha smesso di credere alla legge del Padre quando ne ha sorbito il veleno.  
Loki è un prodotto di quella legge – _è stato_ , almeno.  
Nessuno dovrà più soffrire la tortura o l’esilio.  
  
Il primo a prendere la parola è Ögri, figlio di Þiðrik. Volstagg gli ha detto che è un maestro d’armi e un veterano di Jotunheim. Il capo canuto e il moncone nodoso che esibisce al posto del braccio destro valgono, del resto, più di mille parole.  
“Parla,” domanda – e odia il tepore di Gungnir nel palmo, il tono che deve usare e il ridicolo teatro dell’autorità che il Destino gli ha cucito addosso.  
 _Io sono un soldato, non un re_ , pensa. _Cosa si aspettano che faccia? Che muti pelle?_  
“Grano e orzo mancano di nuovo, mio re, e i nani non commerciano a credito. Ho offerto la mia carne alla corona e ora non ho di che sfamare la mia famiglia.”  
Ögri è un uomo umiliato: Thor se ne accorge da come tiene chino il capo e dalla rabbia con cui le dita cercano il palmo e lo graffiano.  
Umiliato dal dover domandare.  
Umiliato da un bisogno che lo fa sentire nudo.  
Lo comprende, ma non è quello che si aspetta da un re – è evidente.  
È difficile persino trovare parole che non somiglino agli equilibrismi di un politicante – quello che non è, del resto, né sarà mai.  
Cerca con lo sguardo Frigga, che siede alla sua destra, ma la regina tace, affinché la sua autorevolezza non sia compromessa.  
  
 _Ma quale autorevolezza? Io non sono mio padre e lo sguardo con cui mi scrutano lo dimostra. Odino avrebbe saputo ascoltare e poi spendere parole che avrebbero accolto come legge. Io sono l’origine di tutto, perché, se non fossi morto…_  
  
“Valoroso Ögri, il nostro sovrano vi concederà derrate in proporzione ai membri della vostra famiglia e così sarà per quanti si trovino nel bisogno.”  
Ha parlato Frigga e il tono, fermo e composto, è davvero quello di una regina.  
Thor annuisce, scontento. Ha appena mostrato il fianco al popolo: se il Padre dei Cieli è ancora in grado di vedere, il suo cuore deve aver tremato di vergogna.  
“Il prossimo,” invita, ma sa che ascoltare gli sarà impossibile, perché tutto quel che ne invade i pensieri è un desiderio colpevole: vorrebbe tornare su Midgard, amare Jane, crescere un bambino sano e felice.  
Il trono è un peso che lo schiaccia e che lascerebbe con gratitudine al primo volenteroso.  
  
“So che non è facile, Thor: non lo è mai, come si eredita Gungnir.”  
Quando anche l’ultimo dei postulanti si allontana, non c’è più traccia della stella nel cielo. La notte è ovunque ed è scura come mai nei suoi ricordi.  
Il cielo riflette l’umore del Tonante: gli asgardiani lo sanno e, probabilmente, lo giudicano.  
“È stato così anche per tuo padre, quando è morto re Borr.”  
“Concedetemi di non credervi, madre. Nessuno può aver mai dubitato delle qualità di Odino.”  
“Delle sue qualità, della sua saggezza… Ha avuto molto tempo per deludere e per imparare, prima che tu nascessi. Non devi essere tanto severo nel giudicarti.”  
Oltre la trifora mal puntellata, Asgard appare come un deserto irto di cuspidi. Parte del borgo è stata ricostruita, grazie soprattutto alla solerzia di Volstagg e di Hogun, che ha chiamato in soccorso della Capitale la propria gente, ma l’aria che si respira sa ancora di rovina.  
“Dobbiamo ripristinare l’øgha, madre, anche se questo potrebbe costarci una guerra contro Nidavellir (5).”  
Frigga annuisce e un’ombra le vela lo sguardo. “Spezzare la tregua dei Cieli, figlio, porterebbe danni paragonabili al solo Ragnarök, ma se tu credi…”  
“No, io non credo a niente: i nani non riconoscono la mia autorità; delle due legazioni che ho inviato, non una è stata accolta. E quando ho deciso di muovermi di persona…”  
“Hai trovato ad aspettarti un esercito di Golem.”  
“Il che vale come aggressione, anche se Mjolnir ne ha fatta poltiglia?”  
Tra fuochi lontani, esplodono grida e pianti, qualche risata, qualche sommessa imprecazione.  
“Ho pensato a un’altra via, madre, ma mi domando se il Grande Padre approverebbe. È una decisione, la mia, che potrebbe indebolire la memoria dei suoi trionfi.”  
“Ti ascolto. Circostanze disperate impongono decisioni altrettanto scomode, ma non ti muovono né arroganza né avidità, dunque non hai da temere il giudizio di tuo padre.”  
Thor sospira. Nell’oscurità bituminosa della notte cade una stella come una lacrima.  
“I nani vogliono oro e le nostre casse sono vuote, perché ogni risorsa è stata impegnata per la ricostruzione, tuttavia potremmo vendere una parte del tesoro di Odino. Non gli artefatti più pericolosi, beninteso, ma le reliquie custodite nella cripta sono una memoria di grande valore. O sbaglio?”  
“No, non sbagli. E mi pare, la tua, una risoluzione saggia e misurata.”  
“Lo pensate davvero?”  
“La vanità di Odino non deve pesare più di una guerra: è bene, invece, che lo spettro dell’inimicizia rimanga lontano, almeno fin quando non saremo di nuovo in forze.”  
“Fandral mi ha parlato di un tale dalla favolosa ricchezza, che colleziona curiosità dei Nove Regni. Lo conoscete?”  
“Taneleer Tivan, il Collezionista (6). Non è un personaggio con cui m’intratterrei volentieri, lo confesso, ma, come ti ho detto, l’urgenza della situazione nobilita il tuo intento. Ora ci resta solo da valutare quali tesori possano essere sacrificati senza che ne venga un pericolo per i Mondi.”

*

**30 ottobre 2015 – 23.30** _, London, Primrose Hill_

Ci sono donne che somigliano a fiori; che si spogliano degli abiti quasi fossero corolle e ti offrono la schiena nuda come un dono e un sacrificio.  
Donne che sanno cosa sia la lentezza e la riservano alla camera da letto per lo stesso motivo: per rendere speciale lo stare insieme – perché fare l’amore sia un sogno da sognare svegli.  
Tony insegue il riflesso che le luci della strada proiettano sul soffitto, l’eco opaca del singhiozzo di un ubriaco, l’euforia alcolica di una coppia. Le case vittoriane sono uno spazio nato per accogliere, non per nascondere: soffitti alti, grandi finestre e la vita che attraversa le imposte senza darti tregua. Eppure gli basta volgersi sul fianco e guardarla mentre si pettina per dimenticare che esiste un mondo oltre il loro stato a due (7) – benedetto Vonnegut e la carta vetrata su cui ha inciso la verità.  
Pepper passa con attenzione la spazzola nella folta cascata d’oro rosso che le vela le spalle. Ha avuto donne più belle, bambole perfette tra le lenzuola e nella vita per esaltarne il successo, ma la bomba che gli ha sfondato lo sterno è anche quella che gli ha restituito la vista.  
La ricetta della felicità sta in una domanda che devi porti, prima o poi.  
  
 _Cosa chiedi alla vita? Soldi? Puttane? Puttane schiave dei tuoi soldi?_  
  
La sua era una risposta semplice, eppure ha impiegato mezza vita a trovarla: _lei_.  
  
“Ne possiamo parlare, adesso?”  
“Di cosa?”  
Pepper ruota il busto con una grazia da amministratore delegato – perché esiste, _oh sì!_ , ed è uno stile _suo tutto suo_.  
“Per esempio della fitta conversazione che tu e Clint avete intrattenuto a cena, senza invitare o rendere partecipi gli altri presenti.”  
“Mi sembra che _Phil_ ti distraesse a sufficienza.”  
“Oh, ti prego!”  
Pepper scuote il capo, esibendo quella garbata irritazione che ha sempre trovato irresistibile: decisa, onesta, mai polemica per il gusto di ferire.  
“Ho solo provato a vestire i panni del _consolatore empatico_ , cioè quello che mi rimproveri di non essere mai abbastanza.”  
“E la ragione?”  
“Non te l’ha detto, _Phil_?”  
“No, _Phil_ ha la buonagrazia di evitare insinuazioni da vecchia pettegola.”  
“E da quando?”  
“Tony? Non tergiversare: sai alla perfezione che non è mia abitudine arrendermi alle tue maldestre elusioni.”  
“Ehi! Al più, i miei, sono _abili depistaggi_ … In ogni caso non è nulla d’interessante. Piuttosto ordinario e quasi deludente, dati i soggetti di cui parliamo.”  
Pepper abbandona la toilette, spegne l’abat-jour e si sdraia al suo fianco. “Cioè?”  
“Non apprezza molto le disposizioni di copertura che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha dato a lui e alla Romanoff.”  
“Anche Natasha è a Londra?”  
“Sembra di sì e le tocca fare la moglie di quel verginello di Rogers, per giunta. Barton avrebbe gradito la parte dell’amante chiuso nell’armadio, ma Fury è un tradizionalista politicamente corretto e l’ha imbrigliato in una coppia di fatto con il _tuo Phil_.”  
Pepper ride di un riso azzurro, mentre le dita accarezzano i bordi del reattore Arc. “È un bel depistaggio, hai ragione, ma io la conosco bene, _signor Stark_ , perciò possiamo scoprire le carte?”  
“Intendi?”  
Pepper si rovescia sulla schiena e sospira. “Abbiamo promesso di non avere segreti l’uno per l’altra, ricordi? Di non farci del male con il silenzio, perché l’avremmo riempito di parole nostre e sarebbero state quelle sbagliate. Ora io ho tanti pensieri per la testa e vorrei che tu li soffiassi via.”  
Tony le accarezza le guance, poi bacia la curva ossuta della spalla. Pepper è piena di spazi vuoti, eppure lo _riempie_ : questo, probabilmente, è trovare la donna della tua vita.  
“Domanda pure, allora. Vediamo cosa posso fare per rassicurarti.”  
“Perché siamo a Londra? Il motivo _vero_ , intendo.”  
“Lo conosci e ti assicuro che dietro non c’è proprio nient’altro: un osservatorio controllato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha rivelato un’anomalia gravitazionale che raggiunge il suo picco di massima intensità proprio su Londra e ha richiesto la consulenza mia e di altri esperti, tra cui, come ben sai, Bruce e la Foster. Soddisfatta?”  
“E allora perché sarebbero qui anche Phil e Clint? E Natasha? E Steve? Da quando le consulenze si fanno con una scorta di spie professioniste? Oppure la _tua Nathalie_ (8) ha qualche altra dote accademica di cui non sono a conoscenza?”  
“Gelosa?”  
“No, delusa.”  
“Pepper, dai!”  
“Tu pensi ancora che mentire sia un modo per proteggermi? Be’, se ne sei convinto, di me non hai capito granché.”  
  
 _No, so che sei quella_ perfetta _, perché ti fai le domande giuste e mi metti con le spalle al muro; perché per te sono sempre nudo, persino quando indosso l’armatura._  
 _Perché mi fai venire voglia di esserlo davvero – nudo e_ tuo _. Immacolato e trasparente come te._  
  
“Non è per la vostra ricerca, è per quel bambino, vero?”  
“Senti…”  
“Ma se Lukas non è figlio di Jane e Thor (9), chi è e perché è qui?”  
“Per risponderti ci vorrebbe tutta la notte e, fidati, le conclusioni ti rovinerebbero la giornata.”  
“Non più di convivere con una foresta di punti interrogativi.”  
“E mi prenderesti per matto (10).”  
“Tony? Da quanto ci conosciamo? Credi che ci sia ancora qualcosa di tuo che possa, non dico sorprendermi, ma spaventarmi?”  
“Questa è particolarmente grossa, giuro.”  
Pepper sbuffa, poi torna a guardarlo. “La verità. _Adesso_.”  
“È Loki. _Quel_ Loki. Contenta?”  
“Sì.”  
“Come _sì_?”  
“Almeno non è figlio tuo. Ora posso avere anche il resto?”  
  
E Tony si dice che è proprio vero, allora: che l’amore ti toglie il sonno e divora tutto, persino le ombre della notte; che è sesso, ma soprattutto parole; che si nutre di carezze, ma vive di sincerità.  
  
Quando alle 5:08 del mattino un improvviso blackout spegne Londra, sta ancora parlando delle tenebre di Hell: e non se ne accorge.  
  
Una disattenzione _fatale_.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) È uno dei migliori whiskey in circolazione. La variante invecchiata di quindici anni è la preferita del principe di Galles, che ha dunque dotato l’etichetta del Royal Warrant.  
(2) L’islandese è davvero **TROPPO** complicato per me, perciò è probabile che ci siano degli errori. Me ne scuso a priori, ma non ho resistito alla tentazione.  
(3) È una tradizionale e popolarissima ninnananna americana, nota come _All the Pretty Horses_ (sì, ho fatto dell’ironia gratuita, lo ammetto) o _Hush-a-bye_. I versi che qui riporto sono quelli di Dorothy Scarborough (1925).  
(4) Per chi avesse poca familiarità con la mitologia norrena, è il nome del trono di Odino. Un aspetto particolare del pantheon nordico, infatti, è la ‘personificazione’ degli attributi del potere (tanto il martello di Thor che la lancia di Odino, per esempio, hanno nomi propri).  
(5) Nell’universo Marvel è uno dei Nove Regni, per la precisione quello dei Nani.  
(6) Ci crediate o meno, questa storia è stata interamente plottata prima di _Thor, The Dark World_ , sicché sono stata la prima a sorprendermi quando nella pellicola succitata ho ritrovato motivi – e personaggi – che avevo già scelto di (e come) usare. Il carattere in questione, che, interpretato da Benicio Del Toro, fa una comparsata in una delle scene extra della pellicola (l’altro è _Sergio_ che insegue piccioni. Ed è una scena meglio), è un ‘cattivo’ abbastanza _sui generis_ della Marvel, perché il suo amore per il collezionismo nasce, in realtà, dal desiderio di preservare l’Universo dalla brama distruttiva di Thanos, selezionandone campioni e forme di vita nel suo museo. Poi si fa prendere la mano (come scopre a proprie spese lo stesso Thor) e questa è un’altra storia.  
(7) È una citazione da _Madre Notte_ , di Kurt Vonnegut.  
(8) _Nathalie Rushman_ è l’identità con cui la Vedova Nera si presenta a Tony Stark in _Iron Man 2_.  
(9) La nota è superflua per chi abbia letto _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ , a meno di non considerarla un utile ripasso. Dopo la seconda distruzione di New York ( _Sotto la pelle_ ), Thor si auto-esilia per alcuni mesi sulla Terra e convive con Jane, il che rende plausibile, agli occhi di Pepper, che Loki sia effettivamente frutto della loro relazione.  
(10) Vale la stessa precisazione della nota precedente. La mente dei midgardiani è stata manipolata da Freyja, che ha cancellato dalla loro memoria (e da quella di Pepper, Darcy e Selvig) il reclutamento coatto degli Avengers da parte di Loki in occasione della _Stark Expo_. Parimenti è stato eliminato il ricordo del mese che i guerrieri terrestri hanno trascorso prima su Asgard e poi in Hell, al fine di salvare Thor. Per tale ragione Pepper non sa nulla della partecipazione di Tony al Ragnarök, né della morte e rinascita di Loki, che le viene presentato, appunto, come Lukas, figlio di Thor e Jane. 


	5. Non mi piace l’amore, da quando ti amo

_Children are knives (…). They don’t mean to, but they cut._  
 _And yet we cling to them, don’t we,_  
 _we clasp them until the blood flows._  
― Joanne Harris, _The Girl with No Shadow_

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 07.51** _, London, Greenwich_

_Allora cos’è la maternità?_  
Te lo chiedi sempre, anche quando non vorresti.  
Te lo chiedi e ti detesti, perché non è a questo che ti sentivi destinata: non a cambiare pannolini e pulire moccio e merda e _dio, perché non nascono già adulti?_  
Eppure, da qualche parte, quella voce c’è comunque; un sospiro leggero e l’orgoglio di essere _tutto_. Proprio così: a metterti con le spalle al muro è quel _tutto_ , è la stupida soddisfazione che ti deriva dall’intuire che per qualcuno – un qualcuno che è piccolo, tenero, lamentoso, dolce, non solo un colatoio di muco – tu rappresenti un intero universo.  
E tu – donna, compagna, _cretina_ – lasci che il nodo si stringa, che il cappio strangoli. E sorridi, perché mai più ti sentirai altrettanto desiderata, invincibile e potente se non con quel bambino tra le braccia.  
Il _tuo_.  
  
L’aroma del caffè invade la cucina, scivola lungo i marmi impeccabili dell’ingresso e le solletica il naso. Jane non apre gli occhi, tuttavia: non ha fretta di restituirsi al mattino, alla quotidiana fatica di vivere; non ora che si sente bene. Al sicuro.  
Loki respira tranquillo sulla sua pelle. Le piccole mani sono morbide e caldissime, il cuoricino grassoccio che ha al posto della bocca le sbava la spalla: è la creatura indifesa dei ricordi di Thor, il rimpianto che ha inseguito quando del fratello non restavano che schegge di vetro.  
È quello che resterà per sempre, d’ora in poi, perché la vita non gli assottiglierà più le labbra, come un tempo ne ha affilato il cuore.  
Gli bacia la testolina, con dolcezza. “Non abbiamo capito niente, vero?”  
  
“Di cosa, in particolare?”  
  
La voce di Bruce la sorprende e le ricorda un’evidenza che dovrebbe spaventarla, se solo la notte appena trascorsa non le avesse ricordato una volta in più la bellezza dell’inatteso. Accetta la tazza di caffè, ma solo dopo aver accomodato Loki tra le braccia. Il piccolo si stiracchia, poi riprende a succhiare l’angolo della copertina senza mostrare la minima intenzione di svegliarsi.  
“Di lui. Non è vero che è una specie di genio maligno. È un bambino come tutti gli altri.”  
Il caffè di Bruce è troppo dolce o forse è la sua lingua che deve abituarsi – è quella stupida di Jane Foster che ha bisogno di un corso accelerato di vita. E allora basta giocare alla superdonna, basta fingere indifferenze di comodo, elusioni strategiche. Basta rifiutare d’essere una delle tante, per la maldestra paura di fallire.  
“Gli ho raccontato la favola del brutto anatroccolo… Me l’ha fatta ripetere almeno una decina di volte.”  
Bruce sorride. “Non mi sorprende.”  
“A me sì. È stata un’impressione più forte di quando ho elaborato il primo teorema della mia tesi. Più intensa. Più _tutto_.”  
“Ho provato qualcosa di simile, un po’ di tempo fa. Ero sicuro che avresti capito.”  
Loki strattona la felpa della sua vestaglia e pigola qualcosa d’inintelligibile. “Pensi che Thor l’abbia fatto di proposito?”  
“Credo che Thor non abbia mai smesso di credere in lui. Ha qualche centinaio d’anni di vantaggio su chiunque, in fondo.”  
Jane sorride e solleva la tazza, quasi a proporre un brindisi alle scoperte tardive. “Ho dormito dopo un secolo. Abbiamo dormito _entrambi_. Sentivo il suo cuore e non sapevo più se piangere o ridere.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché per un istante ho pensato che potevo crescerlo davvero come se fosse mio, come se fosse figlio _nostro_. Mi avrebbe evitato persino l’incomodo di diventare una balena.”  
Le dita di Bruce, tra i suoi capelli, pesano, ma non è la pressione gentile che esercita, quanto una nuova, dolorosa consapevolezza.  
  
 _Loki ha bisogno di una madre e, per sua fortuna, ce l’ha._  
 _Io ho bisogno di un compagno per crescere mio figlio e Thor dov’è?_  
 _Perché non è lui a portarmi il primo caffè della giornata, a darmi il primo bacio, a chiedermi com’è scoprire la tenerezza oltre l’impostura della carta e delle formule?_  
  
“È stata una notte dolorosa, allora.”  
Jane abbassa lo sguardo. “Forse… E tu non mi aiuti.”  
Bruce ritira la mano. Capisce sempre tutto, _lui_. Comprende _troppo_.  
“Probabilmente Tony ha ragione: ci stiamo facendo coinvolgere in modo eccessivo.”  
Jane sospira, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. “Ti sei mai chiesto perché le persone intelligenti siano così maldestre in amore?”  
“No. Credo d’essere troppo vigliacco per ascoltare la risposta.”  
“Dunque hai deciso di non innamorarti più?”  
Bruce passa i palmi sulle cosce. Accarezza il fustagno consumato con una lentezza che somiglia a un esorcismo. Un tempo Jane masticava capelli, poi ha smesso, perché era diventata grande. Ora vorrebbe opporre l’impunità di Loki ai colpi della vita e massacrarsi un paio di ciocche.  
“L’amore non è un dare-ricevere, ma un dare-tutto. Per farlo, suppongo che tu debba sentirti intero e avere rispetto di te.”  
“Tu sei un brav’uomo, Bruce. Migliore di quanto…”  
“Non mi conosci abbastanza, Jane. Non immagini nemmeno cosa abbia causato la mia supposta ‘intelligenza’. Perciò sì, forse ho la risposta alla tua domanda, ma non voglio dartela, perché sarebbe crudele.”  
“Penso di poterla sopportare.”  
Bruce si rialza e recupera le tazze; gesti lenti, misurati, eppure il cardiofrequenzimetro che ha al polso segna novantasette.  
Il mattino non è un gran momento per le rivelazioni; forse non ne esiste nessuno: per questo la verità se ne va in giro velata e mostra di rado il suo brutto volto disfatto.  
“È un problema se resto a casa con lui? Ha un po’ di febbre e…”  
“Credo che sia un’ottima idea.”  
Loki sbadiglia e le allunga un calcetto, prima di appallottolarsi di nuovo contro il suo petto.  
“Quasi dimenticavo… Ho attivato il generatore d’emergenza. Sembra che l’intera zona sia priva di corrente elettrica dalle prime ore del mattino.”  
“Speriamo che sia un guasto temporaneo, allora… Non ho il talento di _qualcuno_ di nostra conoscenza: l’unica cosa che brucia sempre, dalle mie parti, sono i pancake.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 06.13** _, London, Bankside_

L’alba londinese è umida e stagnante, eppure nell’odore di nebbia, fango e fumo che sale dalla banchina del Tamigi, c’è qualcosa che la rende nostalgica, quasi felice.  
Natasha le offre una brodaglia calda dal retrogusto pungente. “Tè, corretto con un po’ di vodka,” dice. “Dalle mie parti si usa.”  
“Meglio del caffè sarà senz’altro.”  
“Il caffè non deve piacere, serve a pensare meglio.”  
“Voi mortali avete strane abitudini.”  
Natasha ride: un suono di gola che spaventa una gabbianella solitaria. La cupola di Saint Paul è un’ombra nera contro la lavagna sbreccata del cielo.  
La Midgard dei suoi ricordi era povera, selvatica, terragna. La Londra che vive, come già la città che chiamano New York, è sfacciati cazzi di metallo e trasparenze riflettenti.  
“Non ti sembra che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
Sif solleva lo sguardo dalla superficie limacciosa del fiume. Il rosato stento dell’aurora non è destinato a durare; una fitta nuvolaglia aggredisce i radi barbagli di luce e schiaccia la città come una coperta bagnata.  
“No, forse per te è difficile notare la differenza.”  
Il tono della midgardiana non muta mai: per coglierne la tensione devi guardarle gli occhi, le pallide iridi da lupo.  
“Che intendi?”  
“Tu non hai esperienza d’illuminazione artificiale, vero?”  
Sif socchiude le palpebre. “È troppo buio, hai ragione. L’unico edificio illuminato è quella brutta scatola laggiù.”  
“La Tate Modern… Probabilmente avrà un generatore d’emergenza per assicurare l’efficienza del sistema d’allarme in caso di blackout, ma la città…”  
“Loki è in pericolo?”  
Natasha sogghigna. “Loki è l’unico pericolo cui riesca a pensare, te l’assicuro… No, probabilmente è caduto un albero e ha tranciato i cavi dell’alta tensione. Si è già verificato in passato e spero che non manchi di capitare di nuovo in futuro.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché è bello pensare che la natura, di quando in quando, possa darci una lezione d’umiltà.”  
Sif tace.  
“Ad Asgard è tutto molto diverso, immagino…”  
“Asgard non esiste più. È solo rovine e disordine e brutti ricordi.”  
“Credevo che sapeste del Ragnarök.”  
“ _Conoscere_ e _vivere_ sono qualcosa di molto diverso. Come addestrarsi e combattere.”  
“Suppongo che per te sia più difficile di quanto non sia stato per me, tra voi. Il tuo Gymnasium mi piaceva. Noi, invece, non t’interessiamo.”  
“No, non è così. È quella donna che…”  
Natasha sorride ed è un sorriso bellissimo, eppure vecchio mille anni. “A te è rimasta più anima, evidentemente (1),” dice.  
Sif sa cosa intenda, ma non riesce a provare gratitudine: da quando ama Thor, l’amore non le piace più.

*

_Intermundia, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Il cuore della nave è un utero silenzioso. Malekith accarezza con lo sguardo i sarcofagi in cui la sua gente dorme, pronta all’ultima guerra: ora crisalidi palpitanti; presto, invece, lame e cuspidi e fuochi da cauterizzare un mondo.  
Chiusa nel pugno, la gemma è una lacrima inerte.  
“Siete stato il primo a destarvi.”  
La voce di Algrim, l’ultimo dei Kurse (2), lo raggiunge alle spalle.  
“Il sonno m’impedisce di pensare.”  
“Volete mettermi a parte del vostro disegno? Non credo d’aver compreso perché la nostra vendetta debba prendere le mosse da un mondo tanto insulso. Asgard è in ginocchio: ne avremmo ragione facilmente.”  
“Parli con coraggio, ma è quanto ci ha già condannato una volta. Ricordi cosa accadde nell’anno duecentonovanta dalla morte di mio padre (3)?”  
“Tyr di Asgard distrusse le mura Elphesya e ci costrinse ad accettare una tregua infamante.”  
“E noi piegammo il capo, perché il potere di Odino, unito ai Vanir sodali, avrebbe potuto cancellarci.”  
“Non è più quel tempo.”  
“Tyr è ancora il guerriero che ha sterminato la tua razza. Freyja la Vanr non ha dismesso la corazza. Odino riposa, ma Gungnir è stata consegnata al figlio.”  
“Vi ricordo che mi avete inviato voi tra gli Æsir e nulla di quanto ho veduto lascia ipotizzare una solida minaccia.”  
Malekith sorride, ma è una smorfia amara. “Il loro potere non somiglia al nostro, ma attinge a profondità che ora conosco e posso controllare.”  
“Volete usare quella gemma, l’ho compreso, eppure il resto è nebbioso, grande sovrano.”  
Il confine degli intermundia è così fragile che Midgard già s’intravede: piccola biglia luminosa, verde e azzurra come non è più una patria consumata dalla guerra.  
“Ho scelto Midgard, perché l’assottigliamento del piano dimensionale ci consentirà di raggiungerla senza intaccare il mio rauðr. Nonostante la caduta dell’øgha, Asgard è cinta dalla doppia barriera che lo spirito di Odino alimenta e dovrei spendere buona parte del mio potere per occultarvi agli occhi del guardiano. Non si può inaugurare una guerra da una posizione di difesa.”  
Algrim annuisce.  
“E c’è di più: l’unico modo per annientare il nemico è sbriciolarlo pezzo dopo pezzo. Thor di Asgard non è crudele, né scaltro come il Padre dei Cieli. Se gli scaveremo una fossa abbastanza profonda, vi precipiterà senza procurarci perdite.”  
“Dalle voci che ho raccolto, il trovatello di Odino è molto pericoloso.”  
“È a quello che mi serve la gemma: a risvegliare il sangue che ci lega e che lo trasformerà nel mio braccio armato.”  
“E poi?”  
Malekith si stringe nelle spalle. “Se combatteranno l’uno contro l’altro, è molto probabile che si distruggano a vicenda. Vecchio e ormai privo di eredi, Odino non opporrà resistenza.”  
“E noi avremo i Nove Regni.” 

*

_Asgard, rovine di Válaskjálf_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

La cripta dei tesori è rimasta intatta, come quasi niente della città in cui è cresciuto. Thor, tuttavia, non riesce a godere dell’evidenza come forse dovrebbe: non può perché non c’è ricordo serbato da quei luoghi che non odori di lacrime o di sangue.  
Nella cripta dei tesori Loki ha visto per la prima volta lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, senza sapere che parlava la sua lingua – senza immaginare che suoi erano la pelle e il cuore cui reagiva.  
In quei giorni lontanissimi, entrambi sognavano di sconfiggere Jötnar, salvare regni, rinnovare la gloria di Asgard. Di quei bambini, però, non è rimasto niente.  
La seconda volta in cui gli è toccato scendere nei sotterranei trasportava il Tesseract e, nell’anima, una pena più pesante di Mjolnir, perché nessun cuore – nemmeno quello di un dio – è fatto per amare e odiare insieme. Nessun cuore può accettare di perdere un fratello, nemmeno se quel fratello l’ha pugnalato mille volte.  
“Grazie per il tuo sacrificio, figlio,” sono state le parole di Odino. Frigga no, non ha detto niente: guardava un figlio in catene e museruola, quegli occhi da cane rabbioso e, probabilmente, sognava d’essere cieca.  
  
“La prima reliquia è stata la Fiamma Eterna (4). Tuo padre la portò ad Asgard quando ancora regnava re Borr.”  
“Non credo d’averne mai ascoltata la storia.”  
Frigga lo precede di un paio di passi, poi si ferma innanzi a una teca in cui, ora inconsistenti, ora dense come sangue, lingue infuocate incoronano una coppa d’oro.  
“Non era fiero della conquista, benché l’avesse tanto desiderata. I suoi due fratelli morirono per salvarlo da Surtur.”  
“Ma Surtur non è…”  
“Impara questo, Thor: l’odio lega come e più dell’amore. Se scegli di avere un nemico, non pensare mai che una sconfitta basti a lasciarlo alle tue spalle: un giorno vorrà vendetta e porterà guerra.”  
“Come Loki? È questo che intendete, madre?”  
“Anche lui, sì. Ma non somigli a Odino, tu concepisci il perdono: è la qualità che farà di te un re molto giusto.”  
La discesa prosegue. Lo sorprende la compostezza di sua madre, la sicurezza di un passo che non vacilla mai, nemmeno davanti alle vestigia di una storia di sangue.  
“Quando siete arrivati voi, i Nove Regni erano in pace. Non ho mai condiviso la passione di Odino per quei racconti che vi riempivano la testa di orrori, ma immagino che fosse il suo modo per mettervi a parte di un ideale inseguito anche per i suoi bambini.”  
“E poi, forse, c’era un po’ di vanità, non credete?”  
Frigga sorride. “Non lo escludo. Tuo padre non è perfetto… L’ho amato per la stessa ragione.”  
Lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni non esiste più (5). Al suo posto, immobile e inerte come una grossa fiera sazia, sta ora Mjolnir.  
Le dita nel palmo si contraggono, quasi obbedissero alla nostalgia. Il suo cuore, tuttavia, reclama una tregua. Costruire è mille volte più difficile (doloroso) di quanto non sia distruggere, ma è quanto tocca a un re.  
“L’Occhio di Warlock… Ricordi, Thor? Questa è una tua conquista (6).”  
“Harokin era un traditore, ma mentirei se non dicessi d’averlo apprezzato come guerriero. Sif parla spesso di quella spedizione come una delle nostre migliori battaglie.”  
“Ti manca lei?”  
“A volte. È una debolezza?”  
“Non direi. Odino l’avrebbe vista volentieri al tuo fianco.”  
“Non credo che funzionerebbe. Ci somigliamo troppo.”  
“Non fidarti delle superfici, persino quando ti sembrano trasparenti.”  
“Intendete?”  
“È una guerriera, ma è anche una donna; le donne sono più complicate di quel che immaginano gli uomini. E sono oneste con i loro sentimenti.”  
“Sa di Jane.”  
“Sa che non durerà in eterno, Thor… E anche tu, forse dovresti pensare al futuro che vi aspetta.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 11.00** _, London, Greenwich_

_Una volta tirare mattina non mi pesava tanto_ , pensa Tony, mentre il caffè gli si raffredda tra le mani senza che abbia il coraggio di berlo.  
Il giorno l’ha sorpreso a tradimento tra le braccia di una donna che, al contrario, non lo tradisce mai. Dicono che l’amore sia una questione di fiducia ma Pepper è qualcosa in più, perché puoi fidarti di un cane, di un amico, persino di un amministratore delegato, ma non c’è parola che descriva qualcuno cui affideresti un’intera vita.  
“Sono contenta di non ricordare niente,” ha detto lei, alla fine del lunghissimo racconto, mentre botoli alto-borghesi già sfilavano impettiti per la prima passeggiata igienica del giorno. “Se non sono morta di paura, potrei averti maledetto; niente che mi aiuti a sentirmi fiera di me stessa.”  
“Se può consolarti, non volevo nemmeno andarci.”  
Davanti a Pepper può concedersi d’essere vigliacco, persino il cacasotto che non è mai stato, perché ogni difetto, quando glielo racconta lei, somiglia a un pregio. Eppure è dura non essere _super_ , quando la tua donna merita questo e altro.  
Dura metabolizzare che non esista corazza più indistruttibile di un passero ossuto dalla bocca troppo larga.  
  
“Dove festeggerai questa sera?”  
Solleva il viso.  
Bruce sgocciola umidità peggio di una cola sfondata e tenta invano di proteggere un plico di calcoli. Qualche studente ritardatario percorre di corsa il campus e lancia loro occhiate scettiche.  
 _Ehi, noi stiamo salvando il mondo, cocchi di mamma_ , dovrebbe urlare, oppure indossare la Mark e improvvisare uno show.  
Magari ingollare un altro sorso di caffè e godere, per una volta, di una pace perfetta.  
“Ci ha invitato l’ambasciata Bulgara. Non chiedermi perché, né a quale scopo. Il mio amministratore delegato ha farfugliato qualcosa riguardo a certe forniture di materie prime, ma ero sotto la doccia e non potevo risponderle.”  
“Perché?”  
“C’era anche lei, con me… _Tú me entiendes?_ ”  
Banner siede al suo fianco.  
“Resto dell’idea che dovresti provarci.”  
“Provare cosa?”  
“Provarci con la Foster.”  
“Tu sei pazzo.”  
“È più giovane di te, d’accordo, ma non sei da buttare. Quanto a Thor, hai sempre un _amico_ di un certo peso, se proprio la situazione dovesse farsi pericolosa.”  
“A te piace scherzare con il fuoco. Tra Jane e me le cose funzionano proprio perché non cerchiamo d’essere niente di diverso da quello che dobbiamo.”  
Tony sbuffa. “Il giorno in cui imparerai a pretendere, a Hulk spunteranno le ali.”  
Banner si rialza e gli dà le spalle. “Non ho voglia di litigare: per tua fortuna abbiamo molto da fare e, soprattutto, dobbiamo pensarci da soli.”  
“La Foster non è all’osservatorio?”  
“Niente osservatorio e niente rilievi, oggi. Sif non è rientrata e il bambino non sta bene, dunque…”  
“L’allergia ai terrestri è peggiorata?”  
“Divertente… Ha un po’ d’influenza, niente di grave, ma comincia a familiarizzare con Jane e mi pare una buona cosa.”  
“E se fosse solo una scusa per eliminarla in tua assenza?”  
“E se la piantassi di guardare film horror?”  
“Non posso, è Halloween! Piuttosto… Se mi presento in armatura, colgono la citazione o passo per un tipo senza fantasia?”  
“Vorrei avere io simili problemi. Non ti stanchi mai di…”  
“Di?”  
  
Ma Bruce è già lontano e corre e muta davanti ai suoi occhi increduli.  
Sotto la piaga tumescente che ribolle al centro del cielo, un mostro verde urla la rabbia che nessun dio pare ascoltare.  
Non ancora.

*

_Asgard, rovine di Válaskjálf_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“La sfera di Agamotto (7) potrebbe essere una buona soluzione,” dice Frigga, mentre solleva il pesante artefatto. “È una fonte artificiale di chiaroveggenza, ma un mago di media potenza è comunque in grado di neutralizzarla. Non è un’arma invincibile.”  
Thor annuisce. “Mi fido di voi. Sembra che conosciate queste reliquie altrettanto bene del Grande Padre.”  
“Se ti accompagni a una Vanr, impari a non avere segreti, Thor. Odino, d’altra parte, non è mai stato un gran mentitore.”  
“Qualcuno potrebbe essere di diverso avviso.”  
“Chiunque abbia ricevuto una ferita è poco incline a riconoscere debolezze all’arma che l’ha colpito.”  
“Vorrei possedere la vostra saggezza: allora saprei proteggere la mia gente.”  
“Ne hai già molta, Thor, e il resto verrà con l’esperienza. Ora abbiamo bisogno di grano e di pace e, se abbiamo trovato un mezzo per assicurarceli, è anche grazie al tuo buonsenso.”  
Thor s’inchina pieno di riconoscenza ed è allora che una grossa teca in ombra ne cattura lo sguardo.  
“Madre… Voi ricordate quanti gioielli ornano il Guanto dell’Infinito?”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 12.49** _, London, Greenwich_

_A quest’ora starai lavorando di sicuro, ma se ti capita di ascoltare il mio messaggio, Bruce, torneresti a casa? Loki non mangia, la febbre è salita e comincio a preoccuparmi. Ho bisogno di prendermela con qualcuno, ma non posso lasciarlo solo. Sii un padre responsabile e permettimi di litigare con Mrs. Sweet e la sua infettiva progenie._  
  
Jane lancia lo starkphone sul piano di formica, si allontana i capelli dal viso e ride: di sé, dell’assurdo di un rapporto mai cercato e ora quasi voluto, di un bambino di un anno e mezzo e mille anni, che ama i cavallini di peluche, ma potrebbe progettare un’atomica a basso costo.  
“Domani lo lascio ad Alyse. Se non lavoro, divento una casalinga isterica.”  
Eppure non può fare a meno di salire quelle scale e tornare da Loki, perché lo vuole, non per un ordine superiore e nemmeno per un maldestro senso di colpa – per _cosa_ , poi? Il Destino è caduto dal cielo.  
  
Accade a metà del corridoio. Lo sente. Lo vede.  
L’imprevisto è una figura sottile, quasi spettrale, lungo la cui schiena oscilla una treccia dal candore abbacinante.  
“Lascia subito il bambino.”  
Vorrebbe riuscire intimidatoria o imperiosa, ma le esce uno gnaulio inconsistente. Il sorriso dello sconosciuto, invece, ricorda una tagliola.  
“Questo non era nei piani,” dice e le mostra il palmo.  
È l’ultima cosa che vede, prima di annegare nel rosso. E poi nel nero.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Il riferimento è ancora a _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ , quando Sif spiega a Natasha le ragioni del reclutamento di Jane. Le guerriere, infatti, nel dare la morte, consumano la loro anima, essenziale per consentire l’uso del Seiðr. Si tratta, nemmeno a dirlo, di un **mio headcanon**.  
(2) Sono qui fedele al MCU. Per la precisione, mi rifaccio allo scambio di battute tra Malekith e Algrim: _“You’ll be the last of the Kursed.”_  
 _“Let my life be sacrificed. The same as our people.”_  
 _“You will become darkness, doomed to this existence until it consumes you.”_  
I Kurse(d) vengono presentati come una classe di guerrieri scelti (molto diversa, invece, la stessa figura nel comicverse).  
(3) Il mio universo narrativo è fedele alla tradizione del comicverse: gli elfi neri, infatti, sono stati distrutti dagli Jötnar, non dagli asgardiani, cui è imputata, tuttavia, una colpevole indifferenza. Come raccontato in _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ , il sangue degli Svartálfar è l’ultima risorsa cui ricorre Laufey per consentire a Loki di nascere.  
(4) È uno dei tesori di Odino mostrati nel MCU ( _Thor_ – 2011). Per la precisione è la mistica fiamma che Odino e i suoi fratelli rubano a Surtur, per evitare che il demone di fuoco possa attingervi per distruggere gli asgardiani. Accenno all’episodio in _Lei, così amata_.  
(5) Il richiamo è all’episodio descritto in _Sotto le pelle_. Gli Jötnar superstiti lo usano contro Loki, che lo assimila e raggiunge, in berserk, lo stato di super guerriero Jotun.  
(6) Arma mistica che Thor e i Tre Guerrieri rubano al barbaro Harokin, il cui nome è richiamato da Sif nel MCU ( _Thor, The dark World_ – 2013).  
(7) Nel comicverse è uno degli artefatti in possesso del Dr. Strange ed è custodita nella Camera delle Ombre. Essa è mostrata, tuttavia, tra i tesori di Odino nel MCU. 


	6. Nemmeno il tempo di sognare

_The loneliest moment in someone’s life is_  
 _when they are watching their whole world fall apart,_  
 _and all they can do is stare blankly._  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 11.30** _, London, Greenwich_

Ha agito d’istinto, come fa sempre; come gli rimprovera chiunque, perché puntare il dito è più facile di quanto non sia vivere alla Tony Stark: cervello e pancia. Ragione e palle.  
Howard non l’avrebbe trovato intelligente, né opportuno, ma si cresce sputando nello specchio, quando dall’altra parte incontri, di te, la storia che non hai scelto.  
Tony non crede ai fantasmi e pensa che la genetica sia una superstizione sopravvalutata, dunque corre: corre incontro a Hulk e all’orrore di un cielo-palude.  
L’ _Altro_ – come lo chiama Banner – gambe divaricate, ben piantate in terra, e gomiti stretti ai fianchi, urla: un acuto da bestia ferita, eppure non del tutto privo di un’eloquente modulazione. Chi crede, almeno, che il mostro verde non abbia una sua nascosta intelligenza doveva guadarlo schiantare Chitauri – _o salvarmi la vita_.  
Solleva il capo. I bordi schiumosi della ferita che straccia la volta si contraggono e poi tornano a rilassarsi come onde. Nel mezzo, con un’intermittenza sinistra, appare e si dissolve un’ombra nera, quasi un’unghiata nell’uniformità disgustosa di quello stagno.  
“Se fossi un cultore di Tolkien, direi che Sauron ci sta dando un’occhiata,” mugugna – ma la sua voce è fiacca e la forzata ironia non basta a scalfire l’orrore che lo pervade.  
Hulk affonda le mani nella terra grassa e umida del parco; le dita grattano zolle e pietrame, lasciando cadere viscosi lombrichi e piccoli sassi inconsistenti. Con metodo – _un’umana, incrollabile fiducia nel lieto fine_ , pensa Tony – comincia a lanciare il frutto dello scavo incontro alla palude che li sovrasta. La pozza rovesciata inghiotte e mastica le briciole della collera di Hulk senza offrire loro nemmeno un _plip plop_ consolatorio.  
Oltre il ritmico gocciare della pioggia non c’è suono: il cielo si è spezzato e inghiotte ogni alito.  
Tony si strofina la fronte. Una scheggia delle pietre lanciate da Hulk deve averlo colpito, perché le dita si colorano di rosso. Non riesce a sentire il dolore, tuttavia, come non percepisce la paura. A dominare, al contrario, è la stessa incredulità che coglie nell’ira scomposta del colosso verde – _nella bestia saggia che è anche il mio migliore amico_.  
La ferita ribollente ha smesso di contrarsi, così cessa la pioggia di zolle.  
“Questa è la prova che ci sei ancora, là dentro, Bruce,” mormora – e un po’ di sangue cola giù, a velargli l’occhio sinistro. “Volevi capire se fosse un segno del collasso dimensionale o non qualcosa di peggio.”  
Hulk grugnisce di nuovo, poi si percuote il petto con l’entusiasmo di un primate.  
“Invece no, ma noi ce l’aspettavamo, vero? Il _peggio_ è diventato la nostra specialità.”  
Gli batte un colpetto sull’avambraccio. Il mostro reagisce con un manrovescio che, a centrarlo, gli avrebbe staccato la testa.  
“Come non detto. Eccome un altro che non gradisce le confidenze eccessive. Ne riparleremo quando avrai bisogno di un paio di pantaloni, eh?”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 10.59** _, Surrey, Ockham_

Peggy è cresciuta nel Surrey (1), ma amava Parigi (2). _La campagna inglese è gonfia e umida come una donna piagnona_ , diceva. _Non voglio che qualcuno mi veda così. Io sono una torre spavalda e tante luci da far impallidire le stelle._  
Aveva ragione ed era un fuoco buono a incendiare la notte, Peggy, ma a Steve piace anche quest’uniformità verde e docile, che si snoda ai lati di un nastro d’asfalto umido di pioggia e di brina – e deserto, come a New York non capita di sicuro.  
Il Vecchio Mondo è cambiato, ma delle istantanee che la sua memoria ha salvato conserva intatta una certa dolcezza e un’armonia che vive il tempo senza accusarlo. Probabilmente è stato un privilegio, il suo: dormire negli anni più duri, quelli in cui bisognava essere eroi senza medaglie e divisa ma mani buone e braccia robuste. Anni di fame – _tanta_. Anni privi di luce, poca gloria, troppi orfani e vedove inconsolabili.  
Se pensa all’agente Carter, tuttavia, la immagina lontana da quelle colline, sola, al tavolo di un caffè di Parigi: negli occhi una torre scheletrita come le macerie fumanti di Londra e il cuore altrove.  
Una piccola volpe gli taglia la strada. Le ruote della motocicletta – un nuovo modello, brutto come tutto quel che è pensato per correre, non per guardare – slittano un poco sull’asfalto bagnato, ma non perde il controllo. I suoi riflessi sono leggenda e il lascito di un uomo straordinario, morto prima di scoprire il fallimento d’ogni suo ideale.  
 _Non servivano supersoldati al mondo, dottor Erskine: bastavano più uomini._  
Sbuffa una densa nuvoletta di vapor d’acqua, prima di accostare al lato di uno sterrato che conduce a un modesto _pond_ (3).  
  
Quando è stato richiamato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. per la spedizione londinese, Steve ha trattenuto a stento il fischio acuto con cui i ragazzacci di Brooklyn comunicavano al mondo la loro soddisfazione. Prima, tra una crisi d’asma e l’altra, riusciva a tirar fuori appena un pigolio sfiatato. Ora potrebbe umiliare un merlo, se solo volesse, ma non lo desidera mai, perché il suo cuore non è cambiato e sa quanto di orribile nasconda una chiamata alle armi.  
  
In lontananza s’intravede quel che resta di un vecchio borgo rurale, accerchiato dalla prepotente modernità delle insegne, della rete elettrica e degli ingombranti pullman che collegano Londra ai suoi infiniti satelliti.  
  
Ha chiesto un giorno di licenza a Fury e seguito l’ispirazione, senza curarsi di dare un nome alla propria inquietudine. Ora ch’è lontano da un incubo di cemento e cristallo, riconosce quanto gli mancava: _spazio_.  
Spazio per muoversi, per pensare, per fare il punto, per dipingere con il pennello dello sguardo un presente che non appaia sempre troppo mosso, inconsistente e sfocato.  
  
Dopo l’esperienza del Ragnarök, la quiete di New York è stata un balsamo di cui ignorava d’aver bisogno, finché non è tornato a percepirne l’abbraccio.  
Notti senza stelle, ma senza paura e fuochi.  
Giorni protetti, scanditi dagli allenamenti in palestra, occasionali visite al cinematografo – cinema _, Steve._ Cinema _, se non vuoi che ridano tutti_ – e ancor più sporadiche incursioni al diner in cui lavora Beth, l’unica creatura, tra le sue rare conoscenze, abbastanza fuori moda da non sentirsi offesa dalla timidezza di un vecchio soldato.  
Una vita di niente o in eterna attesa di qualcosa che ha scoperto di detestare e amare in eguale misura – _Madre guerra. Da_ lei e _per_ lei, in fondo, è nato il _nuovo_ Steve.  
Doveva pensarci meglio, prima di vendere l’anima al diavolo.  
  
L’aria è quasi mite e grava sulla pelle come una spugna umida. Sperava che allontanarsi dalla città, da un grigiore senza personalità, potesse migliorare il tono del suo umore, ma sbagliava: le nubi più dense si chiamano ancora _pensieri_ e non c’è vento che possa soffiarle via.  
Lungo le rive dello stagno ballonzolano due grosse oche, che lo fissano con l’indifferenza ben nutrita degli animali domestici.  
“Non si avvicini troppo,” gracchia una voce catarrosa. “Winston e Churcill hanno un brutto carattere.”  
Steve si volta e cede il passo a un vecchio incartapecorito, insaccato in una salopette di fustagno che gli pende addosso. “Sei il nipote dei Maugham? Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti.”  
Il vecchio scuote un secchio incrostato da asole di fango e distribuisce granaglie con la dignità di un prete benedicente. “Mangiate, mangiate… Per Natale vi voglio belle grasse.”  
Steve sorride e non sa se siano gli improbabili nomi delle due oche o l’aria benigna del contadino, i gesti lenti e senza tempo, a migliorare il suo umore.  
“No, sono un turista: una mia amica è cresciuta nei dintorni.”  
“Americano?”  
“Di Brooklyn. Ha riconosciuto l’accento?”  
“Ce n’erano, dei vostri, da queste parti ai tempi della Grande Guerra. Ero un soldo di cacio che correva forte e allora…”  
Il racconto del vecchio s’interrompe; la mano, forte e callosa, scherma uno sguardo che deve averne viste parecchie, ma non tanto grosse. Non di quelle _enormi_ davvero.  
“Per la buonanima della Regina Madre… Gli alieni non sarebbero roba vostra?”

*

_Asgard, rovine di Válaskjálf_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Thor non ricorda di aver mai visto Frigga tremare.  
Non quando, bambino, s’intestardiva a tormentare Freki, orecchie basse, pelo ritto e, negli occhi, il lampo omicida dei sovrani umiliati.  
Non il giorno in cui partì per Nastrǿnd (4), trascinandosi dietro un fratello troppo magro e silenzioso per somigliare a un compagno d’avventure.  
E non gli pare d’aver colto orrore o incertezza in occasione della loro avventura su Jotunheim, quando di Loki non restava abbastanza carne da nutrire un ricordo (5).  
È così che ha scoperto quando poco sapesse in verità della grandezza; quanto superficiale fosse la sua comprensione del mondo. Ammirava le valchirie, sì, ma cos’erano, se non l’imitazione grottesca di un maschio?  
La regina – sua madre – era invece uguale solo a se stessa. E una colonna, forse il cuore solido e inviolabile di Asgard; lo stesso, tuttavia, che scopre ora fragile, tradito dagli occhi, dalle mani, dalle labbra.  
“La pietra,” dice, ma è piuttosto la sua immaginazione a innervare un suono inconsistente.  
Frigga percorre con le dita l’orbita vuota del Guanto, là dove brillava un gioiello di cui Thor ricorda a stento la foggia.  
“Troveremo il ladro… Che nessuno pensi di poter spogliare la casa di Odino.”  
Gungnir tocca terra cinque volte. Lugubri, le onde della sua ira attraversano i rari vestiboli che la guerra ha risparmiato e colonnati sbreccati, il silenzio di un palazzo abbandonato e la cacofonia dei quartieri in cui la vita ricostruisce e alza la voce.  
“È peggio di quanto sembra: a mancare è la gemma della Mente.”  
“Dunque?”  
“Ciascuno dei gioielli del Guanto costituisce, solo, un’arma in potenza mortale.”  
“Mio padre me ne ha parlato. Se non cado in errore, è un artefatto antichissimo.”  
“È molto di più: le gemme sono frammenti del più anziano degli esseri senzienti; una creatura di cui nemmeno Ymir avrebbe potuto serbare memoria, perché vissuto ancor prima dell’Universo.”  
“Un… Vivente?”  
“Così pare, ma quanto ci interessa, al momento, è lo spirito del Guanto e la magia di cui è intriso. La gemma della Mente è in grado di trasformare chiunque in un fantoccio, poiché pone il possessore nella condizione di accedere ai sensi e alle memorie altrui.”  
“Chi ce l’ha sottratta, dunque, non mirava alla pietra in sé, ma alle sue proprietà.”  
“Vedo che hai compreso, Thor.”  
Stringe le dita nel palmo. Richiamate da Gungnir, le guardie scelte si piegano ora al suo cospetto. Le scruta severo, quasi tanto basti a svelare il traditore, ma la minaccia che incombe su Asgard è invisibile, come a suo tempo fu il tradimento di Loki.  
Se l’amore si nutre di gesti plateali, del resto, all’odio piace il silenzio, poiché in esso è più facile avvertire la lenta crescita del seme.  
L’eco vuota di una terribile risata.

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

_A guardarlo di spalle, inginocchiato davanti alla culla di Loki, Thor sembra una montagna, ma non di quei massicci che dominano l’orizzonte sino a schiacciarlo, no: la costringe, piuttosto, a pensare ai rilievi che assediano il cielo per proteggere quanto nascondono nel loro grembo – verdi vallate, villaggi addormentati, mondi remoti._  
 _Si avvicina cauta, indecisa se palesare la propria presenza._  
Ospite gradita oppure osservatore indiscreto? _È impossibile scegliere._  
 _Intanto, tuttavia,_ guarda _, per quell’insopprimibile, istintivo riflesso che la porta a fidarsi prima degli occhi che del cuore._  
 _La schiena di Thor è un tappeto di cicatrici che non ricorda d’aver mai notato. Fissa le dita, le unghie tozze e troppo corte; domanda alla memoria della pelle, ma il corpo la tradisce: scena muta. Eppure sa di averlo accarezzato, amato, coccolato._  
 _Sa di averlo sfiorato con un desiderio ingordo, accolto solo per divorarlo._  
 _Però non ricorda._  
 _Quanti di quei cordoli biancastri sono dono del Ragnarök? Quanti di una storia che ha sfiorato appena in superficie?_  
 _Si accoccola al suo fianco. Thor non sembra sorpreso e le accarezza il capo. Parla ancora solo il silenzio, tra loro, eppure non c’è disagio, né mancanza._  
 _Jane si chiede se non sia più giusto così, perché capita che le parole siano ovatta in una scatola vuota: non c’è niente dentro, né mai ci sarà, ma s’impone un alibi all’indecenza del nulla._  
Tu mi rendi migliore, _pensa._ Tu mi costringi a rinunciare a troppe maschere inutili.  
 _Le dita di Thor scivolano tra i suoi capelli, poi si fermano a massaggiarle la nuca. L’altra mano, invece, non abbandona quella, minuscola, di Loki._  
 _“Saresti un padre meraviglioso,” dice, con un’urgenza che la imbarazza. Non l’aveva programmato, ma la verità, a quanto pare, non si_ programma _: si_ racconta _._  
 _Il pollice di Thor strofina il dorso di una manina che quasi svanisce al contatto._  
 _“Devo prima imparare a essere un buon fratello. Non credevo che fosse tanto difficile.”_  
 _“Le persone lo sono: complicate, imprevedibili, tortuose e fragili. Possiamo assumerci la responsabilità delle nostre azioni, non della loro felicità.”_  
 _“Vorrei dirti che ho capito, ma…”_  
 _“Non è importante: hai un cuore buono, tu. È tutto quel che basta a rimediare.”_  
 _No, probabilmente non è vero, ma è a sé che parla: a una Jane ancora immatura, meno salda nelle proprie convinzioni; una Jane che ha aperto il grande eserciziario della vita e scoperto che le relazioni non sono solo un’addizione, ma anche moltiplicazioni e, a volte, dolorose divisioni._  
 _Thor non ha colpa di quello che è stato Loki, ma ha il merito di averlo salvato._  
 _Loki è il solo responsabile della propria tristezza, eppure, in un suo strano, contorto modo, è ancora l’eroe del fratello._  
 _“Ho pochi ricordi di quand’era così piccolo.”_  
 _“Eri un bambino anche tu.”_  
 _“No, credo invece di averli cancellati, perché non erano utili.”_  
 _“Utili?”_  
 _“Non m’interessavano le cose fragili.”_  
 _“E adesso?”_  
 _Thor si sporge su di lei e le sfiora le labbra. “Adesso ho imparato a non fidarmi delle prime impressioni.”_  
  
 _E sarà meglio per te, perché non ho la minima intenzione d’arrendermi._  
  
Jane solleva le palpebre, ma la vista non la soccorre subito; a lungo galleggia in una palude grigiastra, illuminata da fiochi soli al neon.  
 _Nebbia. Le mattine di Londra sono lenzuola sfilacciate e umide_ , pensa; poi scatta un _click_ e la foschia si dirada per lasciare spazio alla rabbia, al terrore, all’incredulità.  
  
 _Stava andando tutto bene. Perché non è durato abbastanza?_  
 _Perché non abbiamo avuto il diritto almeno a una possibilità?_  
  
Boccheggia. I polsi le dolgono e solo dopo tre o quattro impronunciabili bestemmie arriva a darsi una spiegazione.  
  
 _Sei incatenata al muro,_ cocca _, che ti aspettavi?_  
 _Darcy non direbbe mai_ cocca _._  
 _Sono la tua coscienza. Ogni tanto ho il diritto d’uscire dal personaggio._  
  
Sogghigna – una risata amara e ruvida come la scorza di un limone.  
  
 _Non so dove sono, né perché, ma ho già una certezza tutta nuova: sono diventata matta._  
  
Chiude gli occhi e domanda a sopite reminescenze di yoga (o tai chi?) di restituire un flusso coerente ai suoi pensieri.  
  
 _Conta._  
 _Moltiplica._  
 _Eleva._  
  
Un pannello di cui ignorava l’esistenza si apre, vomitandole addosso una sgradevole luce giallastra. Accecante.  
“La prigioniera si è svegliata, nobile Malekith.”  
Jane strizza più volte le palpebre, incurante delle lacrime che le rotolano lungo le guance. Non sono un segno di debolezza, ma di ripresa: la liquida protesta degli occhi doloranti è appena l’avanguardia della sua indignazione.  
Nel cono di luce si staglia una figura di cui distingue a malapena i contorni, tanto il pallore dell’ospite sfuma nel chiarore innaturale che veste ora il cubicolo.  
“Malekith,” ripete. Un nome senza significato e senza memoria.  
Un nome che sarà costretta a memorizzare comunque.  
“Dov’è il bambino?”  
No, non lo chiama per nome, perché quella di Loki è un’identità preziosa e a lei – a lei per prima – è stato chiesto di difenderla a ogni costo.  
“Sta crescendo,” è la sibillina risposta dell’altro, prima che avanzi di un altro paio di passi e si renda del tutto visibile.  
Malekith ha la pelle di quel bianco gessoso che non dona nemmeno ai clown. Gli occhi, quasi del tutto privi di pigmento, sono di un azzurro sbiadito. Le chiome, altrettanto candide, ne velano il viso aguzzo, tra il demoniaco e il volpino.  
“Tu sei la midgardiana del principe di Asgard.”  
Non è una domanda: manca il punto interrogativo, come assenti sono curiosità e sorpresa.  
La nettezza dell’asserto, tuttavia, sbriciola la determinazione che credeva d’aver recuperato.  
“So che m’intendi. Sto parlando nella tua testa proprio perché non ci siano incomprensioni.”  
Dice il vero: le labbra restano ferme e niente, di quel viso laccato e spettrale, tradisce la tensione del discorso.  
“Dov’è il bambino?”  
Si aggrappa a quella domanda per non crollare, ma teme che non avrà mai risposta. Il suo carceriere, infatti, si rialza e le dà le spalle, muto.  
“Che ti abbiamo fatto, noi?”  
“Non è al passato che guardo, quanto al futuro che voglio vivere. Non a cosa avete fatto, ma a quel che potete fare. Per me.”

*

_Asgard, Bifrost_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Heimdall non è parso sorpreso di vederlo arrivare, trafelato come non dovrebbe mai essere chi governa i Cieli. Capita perché il Guardiano è antico quanto il Bifrost e l’ha visto crescere, oppure perché non servono occhi veggenti a comprendere che Thor Odinson non sarà mai un sovrano della granitica pasta di Odino.  
“Se è della gemma che vuoi domandare, non posso risponderti: non ho veduto lo scambio, né avrei potuto farlo.”  
“Com’è possibile?”  
“La cripta dei tesori è protetta dai sigilli di Odino. Nemmeno a me è concesso penetrarne il velo.”  
Thor inghiotte a fatica un’imprecazione. Se non fosse già costato fin troppo – troppo dolore, troppa guerra, troppi ricordi – prenderebbe a pugni il ponte sino a farlo crollare; si maciullerebbe le mani, forse, ma alleggerirebbe almeno il cuore.  
Non è così, però, che opera un re, persino se siede da abusivo su di un trono che non gli interessa.  
“E sia… Dovrò consultarmi con la regina e percorrere un’altra via. Ma ora dimmi di loro: Jane sta…”  
Heimdall serra le dita attorno all’elsa della spada e risponde alla domanda che gli è appena morta sulle labbra con un silenzio incredulo.  
“Midgard non esiste.”  
“Che?”  
“La terra di mezzo (6) è scomparsa dall’asse dei mondi.”

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Non prova dolore, né paura. Gli occhi chiusi, le labbra strette, percorre a ritroso la storia di cui è figlio: dunque torna feto e rana e girino.  
È un’ameba, uno squalo, un delfino, un bambino.  
L’universo intero è ora il liquido viscoso in cui galleggia, privo di sensi, ma non di memoria.  
Loki _è_ : sotto la pelle, lo sguardo affamato del mostro buca la nebbia della prigione.  
  
 _Ascoltami, Jane Foster._  
  
La mortale non reagisce.  
Il corpo nella vasca sussulta: stira i muscoli, poi si rattrappisce come un ragno in agonia.  
Sta crescendo: gli stanno rubando il tempo, la speranza, _tutto_.  
Le esperienze che avrebbero potuto cambiarlo.  
L’amore cui avrebbe chiesto nutrimento.  
La noia che l’avrebbe educato al rispetto.  
  
“Verifica l’ossigenazione delle cellule e l’equilibrio degli elettroliti. Potrebbe essere un crampo.”  
  
 _Ascoltami, stupida midgardiana. Per le Norne, dammi l’illusione di non aver sprecato il mio talento!_  
 _«Loki? Sei tu?»_  
  
Dal tracciato scompare ogni anomalia. “Dev’essere stato un riflesso spontaneo.”  
“Non sottovalutate nulla che riguardi il bambino: il grande Malekith non tollera errori.”  
“Così sarà, nobile Algrim.”  
  
 _«Perché ti vedo come…»_  
 _… Come il vecchio_ me _? Perché pare che non ci sia altro modo per costringerti a prendermi sul serio._  
 _«Ti preferisco comunque con il pannolino.»_  
 _Di tutti i ricordi che ho spento, vuoi costringermi a recuperare proprio il mio disprezzo per te?_  
 _«No, se fosse possibile… Dove sei?»_  
 _In nessun luogo._  
 _«Risposta poetica ma insufficiente. Come pensi che possa riuscire a liberarti?»_  
 _Non puoi._  
 _«Lo dicevi anche riguardo alle mie capacità di seiðkona.»_  
 _E non sbagliavo. Sei davvero scarsa, per essere una donna._  
 _«Allora perché staresti ancora perdendo tempo con me? A saperlo, ti costringevo a guardare Bambi, altro che rassicurarti con la favola del Brutto Anatroccolo!»_  
 _Non tergiversare, stupida! Non capisci in che situazione siamo?_  
 _«No e non mi aiuti. Che ti aspetti da me?»_  
 _Che tu mi uccida._  
 _«Scherzi?»_  
 _Trovami e fallo. Chiunque vedranno i tuoi occhi, feto, bambino, vecchio, eliminami._  
 _«Ma perché?»_  
 _Perché il destino che porto scritto nel sangue non ammette correttore né solvente. Nessuno potrà mai grattarlo via ed io non lo sopporterei._  
 _«Loki…»_  
 _C’è una sola libertà che non tollero mi sia strappata ed è quella di distruggere chi voglio, alle mie condizioni._  
 _«Tieni a mente questo, però: anch’io sono libera, Loki. Libera di amare un bambino come tanti, anche se odioso come pochi; un bambino dolce, cui piace giocare con il fuoco e tirarmi i capelli._  
 _E sono libera di proteggerlo, se voglio. Libera di riportarlo a casa, perché lo pretendo._  
 _E libera, se mai, di ammazzare chi vuole fargli del male.»_  
 _Tu non capisci._  
 _«No:_ tu _non comprendi, Loki. Fattelo dire da una_ grande _.»_  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Nel MCU, Peggy Carter è un agente britannico e il suo luogo d’origine è indicato, in modo molto generico, come Londra. Il Surrey è una contea dell’Inghilterra sud-orientale, molto prossima all’area metropolitana di Londra, tanto che è scelta come residenza da un gran numero di pendolari.  
(2) Il dettaglio è rilevante in modo particolare nel comicverse, poiché Peggy collabora con la resistenza francese.  
(3) Ho scelto il termine inglese poiché conserva la naturale ambiguità _stagno_ - _laghetto artificiale_ con cui lo si tradurrebbe in italiano.  
(4) È una delle imprese narrate in _Thor, Son of Asgard_ e richiamate in _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_.  
(5) V. _Sotto la pelle_.  
(6) _Midgard_ , in norse antico, vuol dire proprio ‘Recinto/terra che sta nel mezzo’. 


	7. Il maestro di scacchi

_The supreme art of war is_  
 _to subdue the enemy without fighting._  
― Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 09.50** _, London, St. James’s Place_

Hanno passeggiato sotto riflessi verdastri e riverberi opalescenti orbi della magia dell’aurora. Di parole ne hanno spese poche e niente sguardi: tra loro l’intesa è sempre stata qualcosa di muto, una chimica inevitabile.  
Londra è ormai sveglia e puzza: fumo e mare, come forse alle origini di un secolo dimenticato.  
“Sono stata qui, una volta,” ha detto Sif. “Parlavano un’altra lingua e il fiume era fango azzurro.”  
Natasha non ha fatto commenti. Niente sembra toccarla o è ben addestrata a una vita in cui nulla è certo e dura.  
   
“Puoi stare da me, se preferisci.”  
   
L’offerta è arrivata all’improvviso, ma non l’ha colta di sorpresa. Se non gliel’avesse domandato, anzi, Sif l’avrebbe cancellata dalla lista dei midgardiani per i quali vale la pena di combattere.  
   
“Sempre che per te non sia un problema avere un uomo tra i piedi.”  
“Hai un compagno?”  
“A volte. Il cuculo ha bisogno di un nido. Steve è il mio nido.”  
“Ti esprimi in modo incomprensibile.”  
“Lo è anche la vita che ho scelto, se immagini di guardarla con gli occhi di un altro.”  
   
   
E ora eccole, sedute al tavolo di formica di una cucina che odora di solitudine.  
Il bovindo dà su una di quelle strade che l’assenza di un miracolo elettrico rende squallide e volgari: insegne che somigliano a orbite cieche o arazzi scoloriti; l’incredulità isterica di chi parla a una macchina e, una volta tanto, non ottiene niente.  
“Steve non c’è quasi mai. Palmer Street (1) non è uno dei luoghi più piacevoli nei quali intrattenersi, ma credo che stia approfittando di questa missione per affrontarne un’altra.”  
“Del tipo?”  
Natasha calcia via le scarpe e si spoglia del soprabito. “Non so cucinare, ma, se devo eliminare qualcuno, preferisco il veleno dell’oleandro al preparato per pancake. Mangiamo qualcosa?”  
   
Non è un vero dialogo, né una confessione. L’intimità stringe i suoi nodi una parola dopo l’altra, senza l’urgenza di comunicare altro che non un interlinea rassicurante.  
   
 _Mi piaci._  
 _Mi incuriosisci._  
 _Mi somigli._  
   
“Voi cosa siete?”  
   
I gesti di Natasha sono lenti, controllati: annoda i capelli alla nuca, apre e chiude pensili con aria distratta, spia la vita oltre i vetri.  
   
“Devi formularla meglio, se vuoi una risposta che ti soddisfi.”  
Sif sospira. È avvezza a condurre il gioco, non a subirlo. È abituata a essere l’eccezione, ma la midgardiana, cui potrebbe spezzare il collo prima che una clessidra pianga metà dei suoi grani, le è probabilmente superiore.  
   
“ _Tu_ cosa sei?”  
Natasha si volta e sorride. “Così va meglio. Asgard è un mondo semplice, rispetto al nostro. Non dimenticarlo mai.”  
“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”  
“Invece sì, anche se non lo sai.”  
Sif si allunga scomposta sulla sedia. Gli arredi dei mortali sono scomodi e malfatti o forse la schiena che duole quando non dovrebbe è il modo con cui l’orgoglio le ricorda un’invisibile ferita.  
“Un _oracolo_? Nemmeno le Norne giocano a confonderti con tanto gusto.”  
“Sono russa. Dev’essere un dono del mio sangue. Per soddisfare la tua curiosità, comunque, sono una traditrice e un’assassina.”  
“Non è quello che ti ho fiutato addosso.”  
“E cosa hai sentito?”  
“Odore di guerra. Odore da soldato.”  
Natasha versa il contenuto di un cartone azzurro in una ciotola e comincia a rimestare la pastella. “Forse non sbagli ma, della nostra squadra, ognuno combatte una guerra propria.”  
“Qual è la tua?”  
Il cucchiaio si ferma a mezz’aria. “Fare la cosa giusta. Ammesso che esista.”  
“È quello che vorrei per me, almeno questa volta.”  
La replica di Natasha – se mai ha pensato di offrirgliene una – cade nel vuoto, come l’intruglio che lacrima dal cucchiaio, inondando l’ambiente di vaniglia. La sottile scatola nera, da cui i midgardiani non si separano mai, vibra e gira in modo vorticoso su se stessa.  
“Il colonnello Fury… Immagino che non sia un attacco di nostalgia.”  
Sif sbadiglia, stira le gambe intorpidite, poi si rialza. “Anche per me è tempo di andare. Riprenderemo la nostra conversazione in un altro momento o in un luogo in cui si possa bere con il gusto di subirne gli effetti.”  
“Vuoi ubriacarti?”  
“No, forse solo distrarmi da un incarico inutile e noioso.”  
Natasha non risponde: fissa le insegne spente della strada con le palpebre socchiuse e l’espressione inquieta di una fiera in allarme.  
È un buon istinto, il suo, e una certezza che le accelera il sangue.  
   
 _Guerra._  
   
E la fa sentire viva.

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Inerte, la pietra è una lacrima sanguigna. La chiamano ‘occhio del cielo’, invece, poiché al suo risveglio si lega un azzurro brillante, di quelli che Malekith non ricorda più.  
Una vita infinita è un eterno castigo, quando alle spalle conti fumo e macerie; quando il futuro si chiama ‘vendetta’, ma disperi di coglierlo.  
   
 _Ho vissuto nel vostro nome, padre, ed è stata una vita d’ombre. Ora spegnerò le stelle e ogni creatura guarderà con i miei occhi._  
   
I guerrieri si stanno destando. C’è qualcosa di feroce nella lentezza con cui i suoi uomini tornano a respirare, liberi dall’amnio che ne ha preservato il sonno: la fame feroce del predatore che ha dato fondo a ogni riserva; il desiderio crudele della guerra.  
Non era quella la cifra del suo popolo, ma niente resta uguale al primo morso della Storia: l’essenza di te è il veleno celato dalla polpa, sangue e tendini e ossa e rabbia.  
Il bambino fluttua nella vasca, assente solo in apparenza. Dal tracciato, irto di cuspidi, è facile accorgersi che non sta sognando, ma urla di un odio muto, incredulo e disperato.  
Malekith poggia il palmo sulla superficie traslucida dell’acquario in cui riposa e cresce – cresce _tanto_. Il rauðr ne accarezza la pelle, sfiora i capelli troppo lunghi, le unghie ormai simili a morbidi artigli, ricurve e traslucide.  
Sei, sette anni? Gli asgardiani ingannano il tempo con i pomi, ma la loro infanzia è un battito di ciglia: non manca molto perché Loki Odinson abbia l’età giusta per combattere, gli anni della ribellione e della possibilità.  
Il bambino solleva le palpebre. Gli occhi, bianchi e ciechi, lo frugano affamati e pieni di domande.  
Il flusso del rauðr non s’interrompe. Nelle sue dita, la gemma comincia a trasmutare.  
“Vuoi conoscermi, Loki? Lo comprendo. Tu esisti per il mio sangue ed è stata un’empietà, quella, che molti rimpiangeranno.”

*

_Asgard, rovine di Válaskjálf_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“Non credo al Caso: non c’è vuoto che le Norne non rammendino e trasformino in ricamo.”  
“Aspettavo un oracolo della nobile Freyja… E in quale misura, _mia signora_ , credete che l’offuscamento dell’orbita midgardiana si leghi alla disonestà di chi dovrebbe proteggerci?”  
“A tradire sono state per certo le guardie di palazzo. Solo loro hanno accesso alle segrete.”  
“Dubiti della lealtà dei miei uomini, Freyr? Credi che li abbia addestrati alla rapina, anziché alla guerra?”  
“Sarebbe forse la prima volta che un traditore espugna i tesori di Odino, Tyr? Ti stimi migliore di…”  
   
“Adesso basta!”  
   
Lo schianto di un tuono è l’ultimo suono che si avverte prima che un cupo silenzio inghiotta la sala e i suoi occupanti. Thor stringe i bordi della tavola quasi fossero carne in cui affondare il solco di un’ira frustrata. Troppo lunghi, i capelli sono un sudario oltre il quale non può nascondersi – non davvero. Non mentre Gungnir gli scalda il palmo e gli ricorda il peso di un titolo.  
“Non ho convocato il Consiglio per vedervi scannare come lupi rabbiosi.”  
Solleva il capo: dei presenti, nessuno ha il coraggio di guardarlo, se non Heimdall.  
“La signora del Seiðr ha ragione. È difficile credere alle coincidenze, quando tutti gli indizi lasciano, al contrario, presagire un disegno più ampio.”  
Thor si volta alla propria destra, ma l’espressione di Frigga è impenetrabile: a dispetto della perdita dei poteri, non gli è mai parsa tanto regale e sicura di sé.  
“Dunque dobbiamo considerarci di nuovo in guerra,” grugnisce Volstagg. “E questa volta non solo non sappiamo contro chi, ma non abbiamo nemmeno i mezzi per resistere a un eventuale assedio.”  
Il Thor di un altro tempo avrebbe dato di gomito a Fandral e colto l’occasione per una battuta maligna.  
   
 _Hai paura che ti cali il trippone, Volstagg?_  
 _Non vuoi cogliere l’occasione per fare un po’ di moto?_  
   
Odino aveva ragione e l’ha capito tardi: quale sia la corona che vesti, oltre l’oro non ci sono che spine. L’infanzia è finita, l’incoscienza della giovinezza non ha lasciato nemmeno un’eco timida. È un uomo, un re, un guerriero e quella di Volstagg non è la prudenza della pancia, ma del buonsenso.  
Un nuovo assedio vorrebbe dire condannare a morte gli asgardiani sopravvissuti.  
“No, non è un nemico ignoto come temi.”  
La voce del Guardiano strappa un brivido persino a Freyja, le cui dita, prima intente a lisciare le pieghe del mantello, artigliano la stoffa con uno spasmo improvviso. “Non ho percepito alcuna presenza ostile,” dice – un ringhio querulo, il suo, più che minaccioso.  
“Se è chi temo, non mi sorprende,” replica Heimdall, poi guarda Tyr, come a rimettergli il completamento d’un pensiero condiviso. Il primo dei generali, tuttavia, scuote il capo, imbarazzato.  
“Parla. È evidente che, a differenza dei presenti, hai qualche sospetto.”  
Frigga accenna un sorriso e tanto gli restituisce il coraggio dell’autorità. Nei suoi ricordi, il palmo della regina copre sempre il dorso della mano paterna: da bambino pensava che fosse un gesto affettuoso, una di quelle sdolcinatezze melense che non l’avrebbero avuto mai. Ora sa che una regina è uno scudo, che Frigga è sempre stata _molto di più_ per Odino, e riesce a inghiottire persino il grumo solido di rancore che l’ha diviso da suo padre.  
   
 _Forse ci somigliamo, noi due, e non lo temo._  
   
“Il Grande Re se l’aspettava e la sua saggezza aveva occhi buoni: potrebbe trattarsi di Malekith.”  
Tyr inghiotte una sommessa bestemmia, ma non lo nega.  
“Ho già sentito questo nome. Perché?”  
“Forse perché è la più potente creatura magica dei Nove Regni e perché è dal sangue della sua gente che è nato Loki.”  
Thor schiude le labbra ma fatica a ritrovare la voce.  
“Scatenando il Ragnarök, gli ha reso facile trovarlo.”  
“Fantasie! Cosa dovrebbe farsene di un bambino? Il burðr (2) della regina ne ha riavviato il ciclo vitale, ma i poteri del principe sono ridicoli, rispetto a quelli di cui disponeva nella sua prima forma (3). Malekith non avrebbe bisogno di Loki per distruggerci.”  
Un lieve sospiro. “Se è me che vuole, tuttavia… Mio fratello e Midgard rappresentano l’esca perfetta.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 12.40** _, London, Greenwich_

Tony Stark identifica da sempre la paura con l’impotenza: tremi quando sai che niente dipende da te, che qualunque sia la tua scelta, il risultato non cambierà e ti vedrà perdente; quando è inutile sperare, perché il _game over_ è dietro l’angolo e lampeggia al tuo indirizzo.  
Tony Stark, tuttavia, non è di quelli che ascoltano con rassegnazione la campana, capo chino e sguardo assente. Nelle pagine della vita, il coraggio si chiama _volontà_ o _arroganza_. Al Dio di sua madre, almeno, ha sostituito lo specchio e il sorriso beffardo di un vecchio ragazzo pazzo.  
   
“Avanti, Bruce, il verde non ti dona come credi, perciò…”  
Hulk commenta l’offerta con un pugno che scava un cratere nella terra molliccia del parco; zolle e pietrisco schizzano ovunque, quasi fossero concrezioni nebulizzate da un geyser.  
L’unghiata maligna, che occhieggia dalla faglia della volta, è ora più nitida che mai.  
“D’accordo, adesso basta giocare.”  
Scopre il polso e si guarda intorno: non ci sono studenti in vista, né docenti, né curiosi. È probabile che, al chiuso di un’aula, chini su un sistema di equazioni o intenti a respirare la polvere di un vecchio libro in biblioteca, nemmeno abbiano registrato l’anomalia di un cielo sventrato. È quel che spera, almeno, perché non crede di poter arginare da solo un esodo da panico in piena regola – non senza peggiorare la situazione.  
   
 _Per essere un leader naturale o qualcuno che ha sempre ambito a quel ruolo, signor Stark, non vali granché._  
   
La voce maligna di Loki punge a tradimento e scivola in profondità. Vorrebbe costringerla al silenzio, ma si conosce bene: è il modo con cui l’istinto gli urla _altro_ e lo costringe a mettere a fuoco il bersaglio che dovrà centrare.  
   
“Jane,” urla all’indirizzo di Hulk. “Jane e il bambino: sono soli.”  
Il bestione verde libera un assenso che ricorda un barrito, poi schizza via, oltre il perimetro tracciato da una siepe di ligustro.  
“Un problema in meno,” sospira. “Jarvis, ci sei o disturbo il tè delle cinque?”  
Lo schermo si copre di gradevoli onde verdine. “Non può disturbarmi, signore: mancano ancora quattro ore e sedici minuti.”  
“Dimentico sempre l’upgrade della funzione sarcasmo… Ad ogni modo, poche chiacchiere e richiama la Mark: è tempo che anche Londra conosca Iron Man.”  
“La signorina Potts mi ha domandato di ricordarle che non è quanto le aveva promesso.”  
“E da quando la signorina Potts parla con te in mia assenza?”  
“Da sempre, signore. Sostiene che almeno io l’ascolto.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 14.10** _, London, Westminster_

Palmer Street non è una strada in cui ti capiti di passare se non hai qualcosa da fare: chiusa tra quelle brutte scatole di mattoncini scuri con cui Londra ha tentato di riparare i vuoti seguiti ai bombardamenti, offre un buco di Starbucks e poco altro. Non diresti mai che la Birdcage Walk sia dietro l’angolo; che a dieci minuti e a un paio di svolte esploda Westminster in tutta la sua turistica gloria; che là dentro si giochi ogni giorno a scacchi con la Storia – già: soprattutto quello.  
Di simili consapevolezze, Steve è il primo che farebbe volentieri a meno, come di una memoria che lo costringe a guardarsi alle spalle e a dirsi che l’umanità è condannata a ripetere, mai a imparare, e che certi vizi vanno ben oltre l’atmosfera.  
Imbocca il budello a una velocità suicida, il suo riflesso sbava appena le vetrate del Victoria Building e si confonde con la pioggia che cade con intensità crescente. Sta andando contromano, ma la via è quasi deserta e a cogliere l’infrazione è un colletto bianco esausto, perso in un litro di caffè macchiato. Abbandona la moto sotto l’Alliance Hall e corre; un’esigenza, la sua, che racconta uno stato d’animo, più che il tentativo di restare asciutto: all’agente che raccoglie le sue credenziali, regala poche parole e una piscina d’acqua stagnante.  
   
“È il primo, come di consueto: le consiglio di sfruttare l’indolenza della squadra per andare ad asciugarsi, capitano.”  
   
Maria Hill non tradisce nervosismo, ma il dettaglio non lo rassicura, perché dubita che esista qualcosa in grado di far crollare una donna più dura del suo scudo.  
“Gli altri non sono ancora arrivati?”  
“Natasha è l’unica che abbia risposto alla chiamata,” replica una voce nota. “Coulson e Barton dovrebbero arrivare a momenti.”  
Fury abbandona l’angolo in ombra della stanza e gli porge un asciugamano.  
“Bruce e Tony, invece?”  
Il colonnello sfiora la superficie del tavolo, attivando una rosa di led azzurri. Il ruggito di Hulk vibra, spettrale, dallo schermo olografico, presto seguito da un’inquadratura che gli piace ancor meno.  
“L’ho vista anch’io,” dice. “E non capisco cosa sia.”  
“Aspettiamo nuove da Stark per lo stesso motivo: oltre a Banner, è il solo a essersi trovato tanto vicino a quella faglia.”  
Steve analizza le immagini, alla ricerca di un dettaglio che possa aiutarlo a capire o, almeno, abbozzare una strategia di difesa. “Non sembra pericoloso per gli esseri umani, però.”  
L’agente Hill annuisce e indica un’ombra scura oltre i bordi schiumosi della fenditura. “I dati disponibili sono stati sottoposti al doppio filtro dei nostri fisici e del professor Erik Selvig.”  
“È qui anche lui?”  
“Non a Londra. Il professore è al momento in Scozia per un ciclo di conferenze, ma si è reso disponibile per una consultazione.”  
“Con quali risultati?”  
Un graduato esangue, immobile sulla soglia, richiama l’attenzione di Fury. “L’Onorevole Hammond è in linea, colonnello. Chiede…”  
“La Difesa, ovvio. Era troppo bello doversela vedere solo con gli alieni…”  
Maria accenna un sorriso, prima di rivolgersi al loro ospite. “Parlerò io con le vostre autorità in rappresentanza dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“Ma l’Onorevole ha chiesto…”  
“L’Onorevole può chiedere quello che vuole, ma è a me che sta _dare_.”  
È un punto fermo e, da come china il capo, anche il soldato cede all’evidenza.  
“Non mancherò molto,” dice la Hill. “Cominciate pure la riunione senza di me.”  
“Ammesso che sia possibile,” mugugna Fury, l’unico occhio fisso a una macchia che ricorda la pupilla di un gatto.  
“È davvero convinto che si tratti di un invasore proveniente da un altro mondo?”  
“In caso contrario sarei costretto a credere alla favola del riscaldamento globale… E questa mi pare una situazione molto più seria.”

*

_Asgard, rovine di Válaskjálf_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“Se è te che vuole, cosa pensi di ottenere consegnandoti?”  
A parlare è stato Hogun: dritto al punto, senza formule, né titoli utili alla doppiezza dei cortigiani, non alla preoccupazione degli amici.  
Thor abbandona Gungnir e il trono di legno dal quale ha guidato il Consiglio. “Evitare la morte di troppi innocenti, prima di tutto.”  
“E la tua? Alla _tua_ hai pensato?”  
Ora è Fandral a spezzare il silenzio, ma non c’è nulla che i compagni di una vita possano dire o fare: ha deciso come ha guardato con gli occhi di Heimdall e incontrato l’orrore del vuoto.  
Ha scelto non appena ha ricordato l’espressione con cui Loki gli è morto tra le braccia.  
   
 _Ora siamo pari, vero?_ (4)  
   
 _No, fratello: io non ho mai fatto abbastanza per te._  
   
“Sapete almeno di chi state parlando?”  
Tyr cerca il sostegno della spada e si rialza. A dispetto delle ciocche grigiastre che ne solcano la barba fulva, è un guerriero imponente e ogni suo gesto trasuda la forza che ne ha alimentata la leggenda. “Sono stato io l’ultimo a misurarmi con gli elfi neri e ho giurato al mio re che sarei stato l’ultimo.”  
Heimdall annuisce con un cenno del capo.  
“Voi eravate un bambino. Non sapete quanto terribile possa essere Malekith.”  
“Se tu l’hai sconfitto, se mio padre è riuscito a costringerne il popolo entro le maglie di una tregua duratura, dovrò fare altrettanto, o non potrei mai chiamarmi re.”  
“Non è come credete: allora eravamo davvero invincibili: il Grande Padre godeva dell’appoggio dei nani e degli elfi della luce, comandava ai Vanir e aveva sconfitto per sempre gli Jötnar.”  
“Io, invece, sono un sovrano ottuso, incapace d’ottenere obbedienza, non è vero? È questo che pensi di me? Che pensate _tutti_ di me?”  
“No, mio re, io intendevo…”  
   
È tardi, invece, tardi per tutto: tardi per cercare un’altra via; tardi perché Frigga possa mediare o spenda in parole quello che Mjolnir risolverebbe al tocco.  
Tardi per tollerare ancora una clessidra lontano da _lei_ e da un bambino che gli appartiene più di un trono di rimorsi.  
   
“Thor!”  
   
La voce della regina punge alla schiena, ma non arresta il passo: deve arrivare alla fine di un ponte sospeso sull’infinito dei mondi e consegnarsi all’abisso che chiama ‘casa’.  
 _Midgard._

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 14.00** _, London, Westminster_

Londra dall’alto è quasi più insulsa di quanto non sia percorsa su strada, alla rovescia come pretendono i cugini nobili di un’America che non gli è mai parsa tanto lontana – e _cara_.  
New York era la tentazione del brivido, una costante gimcana tra guglie e torri infinite. Londra ha due o tre cazzi metallici dalle parti del nuovo Centro Direzionale, ma è per lo più ancorata alla terra e a un fiume che svirgola noia e fango tra i resti di antiche banchine e i nuovi approdi turistici.  
Sono rare le dita che si levano a indicarlo e ancor meno le espressioni stupite davanti alle spericolate evoluzioni di un proiettile umano dal cuore elettrico.  
“Spero solo che l’orbo gradisca, perché quasi non vale il disturbo,” mugugna, dribblando due elicotteri di pattuglia – no, uno sembra una postazione mobile della BBC e forse sarebbe il caso di regalare al pubblico un bel sorriso.  
Il Big Ben annuncia le due con un vocione che l’età ha arrochito, ma non abbassato del tutto. Palmer Street è nei dintorni, ma è difficile capire _dove_ , se i budelli che intravede paiono tutti uguali.  
“Tieniti a ore dodici e vai bene,” urla qualcuno alla sua sinistra.  
Tony rallenta un poco e si volge interdetto. Una Corvette Rossa del Sessantadue lo sorpassa senza apparente difficoltà (5): dettaglio, questo, che basterebbe a irritarlo; poiché sono a qualche migliaio di metri dal suolo, tuttavia, è un’Enola Gay dell’amor proprio.  
Coulson, occhiali da aviatore e un sorrisino soddisfatto, sveltola la mano e accelera. Barton, al suo fianco, solleva un medio eloquente.  
 _Lola_ , chiarisce la targa. Non sarebbe male nemmeno ‘ _Oggi sposi_ ’ e una fila di barattoli fracassoni.  
“Ehi, voi due! Non mi avrete preso sul serio?”

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“È vero che avete ordinato di sospendere la coltura?”  
Il timbro di Algrim ne tradisce i dubbi, mentre osserva con indifferenza apparente le lunghe membra della creatura addormentata.  
Loki è cresciuto al punto che la vasca stenta a contenerlo, ma l’incomodo non durerà ancora a lungo: è pronto. Sarà la sua arma migliore.  
“È così.”  
“I parametri medici indicano un’età midgardiana di tredici, quattordici anni. È troppo presto, non vi pare? Non sarà mai abbastanza potente.”  
Malekith sorride. Loki apre gli occhi: sono ancora globi pallidi, del tutto privi di pigmento. Là dietro, tuttavia, c’è un giovane lupo che mostra i denti.  
“Al contrario: lo colgo nei suoi anni più crudeli, quelli della metamorfosi. Gli anni in cui l’intelletto non è ancora in grado d’imbrigliare la rabbia e non esiste il rimorso.”  
“Se credete…”  
“Non credo: io _so_.”  
Si avvicina alla vasca e ne accarezza le pareti trasparenti. Loki si rovescia sul fianco, nascondendosi oltre l’onda nera dei capelli.  
“Verifica che i migliori rappresentanti della squadra medica siano desti e ordina loro di preparare il tavolo operatorio.”  
“Sarà fatto.”  
L’eco dei passi del Kurse si perde nell’oscurità. Il cuore del suo bambino, invece, batte così forte da assordare.  
   
 _Non sentirai nulla, Loki, se non me. Non dovrai più pensare e questo, piccolo principe, ti libererà per sempre dal dolore._  
 _Te lo prometto._  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) È una delle sedi dell’Intelligence britannica.  
(2) È l’incantesimo cui si accenna in _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ : Frigga ha rinunciato alla propria anima divina per consentire a Loki di reincarnarsi.  
(3) Loki non è più un mutaforma Jotun.  
(4) V. _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ , cap. 31.  
(5) Lola è un prestito da _Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._


	8. Caduto fuori dal tempo

_It’s only after we’ve lost everything_  
 _that we’re free to do anything._  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Fight Club_

_*_

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Il dolore è una lama bianca, che dalla nuca affonda fino al cervello. Lampi come esplosioni impreviste invadono i nervi, montano e si frangono contro la barriera di una naturale – disperata – resistenza. È già precipitato in questa palude e la paura lo paralizza, o forse è morto e chiama ‘dolore’ l’incredulità ferita dell’anima.  
Apre gli occhi, ma annega nel niente: di nuovo una nebbia lattiginosa di solitudine e fumo, una deriva di sogni infranti, quando _sogno_ è il futuro che non avrai mai.  
L’ago buca la pelle tenera alla base del cranio. Il calore bianco si scioglie e cola.  
 _Mamma_ , esplode da qualche parte nelle profondità del suo cervello.  
 _Thor!_  
I sensi sono lucciole spente, eppure soffre – un ossimoro atroce. L’urlo, tuttavia, resta dentro, tra il diaframma e la gola, ed è una bolla pulsante di veleno.  
Chiude gli occhi, ma è quasi non li avesse mai aperti. È arreso, forse solo stanco.  
Quando Malekith gli accarezza i capelli – li vede cadere in terra, come piume di corvo – la gratitudine è un mugolio strozzato.  
“È tutto finito, Loki. Ora possiamo incontrarci nel tempo.”  
Beve parole che non ha ascoltato: le labbra dell’elfo restano sigillate e somigliano a un’antica ferita.  
Non ha mai visto sorriso più feroce, poi dimentica persino d’averne colti.  
   
Solleva le palpebre.  
Nell’ambiente in ombra, le luci ambariche sono deboli cuori rosati. Sbadiglia e stira le gambe.  
È intorpidito, lento, estraneo a un corpo che pure riconosce.  
Braccia mani dita.  
 _Crick crock_.  
Ha le ginocchia aguzze e nodose di un cerbiatto, grottesche o tenere secondo l’occhio di chi guarda.  
Il soffitto è una nebbiolina grigiastra che odora di nulla. Si allunga a sfiorarlo e lo sorprende un tepore solido.  
“Prigioniero…” bisbiglia e quel sussurro – stonato: troppo acuto, con una punta rugginosa, però – lo disorienta.  
Le dita mappano il viso, scivolano lungo i fianchi e accarezzano il tessuto serico di una tunica dal bianco abbacinante.  
“Sono io,” dice, ma quell’ _io_ è una conchiglia levigata da eoni d’assenza.  
Non c’è molto, dentro. Nemmeno la nostalgia di un’anima.  
Non è spaventato, né inquieto, piuttosto pervaso da una rassegnata attesa. Nella sua testa c’è il riverbero costante di una voce e schegge di bianco. Gli pare di non avere esperienza d’altri colori, ma non è una perdita di cui gli dispiaccia.  
Rotola sul fianco. Il giaciglio somiglia a un uovo dal guscio membranoso; oltre le pareti tremolanti, persiste un’immutata tenebra punteggiata da soli sbiaditi.  
Potrebbe chiedersi _dove_ e _perché_ , ma la verità è che non ha domande: nell’uovo si sta bene, anche se preferirebbe un po’ di luce.  
   
 _Buio._  
   
Ha dormito ancora, ma nel suo tempo senza tempo non c’è un _quanto_ , né una clessidra che possa misurarne il flusso. Il torpore lascia spazio alla fame, un bisogno acuto che punge nella pancia e sfibra i nervi.  
 _Fame, fame, fame._  
E con la fame arriva l’impazienza e poi la rabbia. È sorprendente, anzi, come un bisogno primordiale accompagni un istinto altrettanto antico e feroce.  
   
“No, non direi. Alla tua età conviene l’appetito dei predatori.”  
   
La luce fredda, che filtra attraverso un pannello dalla curiosa imboccatura ogivale, inonda la cella e ne pone a nudo i vuoti e gli spigoli.  
“Hai riposato più a lungo del previsto, Loki. Il resto dell’equipaggio è già desto.”  
La voce di Malekith non suona irritata – tradisce, al più, una punta di divertita ironia.  
“Ho fame,” ripete come un disco rotto.  
Le parole che era certo di possedere colano nel buio: goccia a goccia, muoiono senza eco.  
Malekith gli tende la mano attraverso la membrana dell’uovo; quando l’afferra, avverte una sgradevole puntura attraversargli il palmo, ma è un’impressione volatile.  
Capita sempre, dopo aver dormito a lungo. Capita, quando la fame morde più di ogni altro senso.  
“Dove siamo?” domanda, mentre lotta per mantenere l’equilibrio e restare in piedi – e tutto appare diverso e sproporzionato, più piccolo e più lontano di come dovrebbe. Sbatte le palpebre, ma non è un problema di fuoco.  
Il palmo di Malekith preme al centro della schiena ed è, insieme, rassicurazione e invito.  
“Coraggio, _fratello_ : abbiamo un pianeta da conquistare. Non avverti l’emozione della tua prima guerra? Io non ho mai dimenticato la mia: e fu bruciante.”  
Loki strofina la nuca rasata e sbadiglia.  
“Su Midgard ci sono incantatori?”  
“Purtroppo no.”  
“E armi magiche?”  
“Nemmeno.”  
“Allora non sarà divertente.”  
Malekith sorride. Oltre il vestibolo di raccordo con il ponte centrale, l’aeronave è una polla di luce.  
“Questo dipenderà da te, Loki. Solo da te.”  
   
 _Forse._  
Al momento sa che ha fame e deve pisciare.  
È tutto quel che conta davvero. Il _resto_ può aspettare.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 15.10** _, London, Greenwich_

George non ha mai preso la patente.  
Agli occhi dei coetanei, uomini fieri di una millantata superiorità culturale, morale e fisica, un segno deteriore di originalità, il suo, un’abdicazione al buonsenso che vuole il maschio indipendente e dominante, un volante tra le mani e, innanzi a sé, un clamoroso prolungamento di quanto coccola tra le cosce.  
Alyse, invece, trova poetica – _poetica_ , sì, e non _patetica_ – questa sua ambizione di vivere al riparo dal tempo e dalla sua fretta, l’eleganza degna di un gentiluomo da cab e da treno, alieno all’isteria cromatica dei semafori, delle rotonde, delle autostrade da pazzi frettolosi.  
George non le ha contestato il diritto d’essere vento e velocità, di guidare non come una vecchia signora, ma con il brio della cattiva ragazza che è stata, secoli fa, e che ricorda ancora, oltre una ragnatela di rughe e il velo opaco di una fastidiosa cataratta.  
Certe mattine di nebbia triste, gonfia d’umidità e malumore, tuttavia, le piacerebbe avere al fianco un _Homo Mechanicus_ e non una placida tartaruga affezionata al paradosso di Zenone.  
   
“Che ne dici, George, prendo una bottiglia di quel bianco neozelandese che ci ha fatto conoscere Douglas?”  
   
George, una lente incollata all’occhio buono e una pagina dall’aspetto malmesso spalmata sul naso, biascica qualcosa in una lingua probabilmente morta, poi torna a quel presente che è, a suo dire, _un remoto futuro_ e sospira.  
“ _Tu quoque_?”  
“Eh?”  
“Douglas vive bene tra i suoi polimeri, ma di vino non capisce niente.”  
“A me risulta un diploma da sommelier.”  
“Gliel’ha dato un coreano di Belfast.”  
“E allora?”  
“Bacco si è fermato in Normandia.”  
Alyse rotea gli occhi e gli porge la lista della spesa. “A te. Verifica che sia _filologicamente corretta_ , allora!”  
George borbotta un sommesso ‘ _quanto sei polemica!_ ’, ma l’asseconda, come in tanti anni di vita comune – anni caldi e belli e pieni d’amore.  
“Mancano le ciambelline al miele.”  
“Lo so, ma che ha detto il dottor Bell? Devi tenere sotto controllo la glicemia.”  
“ _Nomen omen_ : è suonato come una campana, quello, per giunta a morto. E poi non sarebbero per me.”  
“Ah no?”  
“Le vuole Lukas!”  
“Apprezzo il tentativo, caro, ma millantare nel quotidiano richiede abilità sconosciute ai curricola accademici.”  
“Il tuo sarcasmo sta peggiorando.”  
“L’affetto è una pantofola calda, lo so, e si consuma.”  
George abbandona la poltrona in cui se ne sta incassato ogni mattina, perso nel passato per rubare al tempo l’illusione d’essere infinito.  
“Pensavo che il piccolino sarebbe rimasto con noi anche oggi.”  
Alyse si stringe nelle spalle.  
   
Dei due è sempre stata quella più fredda, o forse le piace illudersi che i luoghi comuni non siano solo banalità da small talk – che la scienza possa davvero raffreddare l’anima.  
Lukas non appartiene loro: un giorno il numero dodici tornerà un’orbita silenziosa, in attesa di nuove memorie ed echi. Non devono affezionarsi troppo a chi passerà nel loro tempo e li lascerà indietro. Presto il piccolo _druido_ di George sarà un ragazzo, poi un uomo e non ricorderà lo scivolo azzurro, il cavallino masticato e gli occhiali spessi di _Tata_. Londra diventerà un granello di sabbia, confuso tra millemila altre briciole di vita.  
Fa male e bene al contempo: l’esercizio della nostalgia costruisce le uniche storie che valga la pena di raccontare.  
   
“Perché non mi accompagni al supermercato? Mi aiuti a scegliere il vino.”  
George le accarezza la mano e liscia l’inguardabile gilet color senape.  
Dovrà sbagliare lavaggio, prima o poi.  
Dovrà trovare anche quel coraggio.

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

L’ha fatta liberare senza spiegazioni, né cerimonie: pochi gesti e quegli occhi privi di colore che la paralizzano come il veleno di un serpente.  
Avrebbe potuto grandinargli contro incredulità e domande, ma si è morsa la lingua: ha già dato al suo carceriere fin troppo vantaggio. È tempo di giocare almeno in difesa.  
   
“Voglio sapere di te.”  
   
A sorprenderla è stato Malekith, con l’unica domanda cui non è mai stata in grado di rispondere.  
 _Chiunque abbia un po’ di cervello, non parla di sé. Può raccontare quel che fa, cosa prova, i propri pensieri, ma non raccontarsi con la presunzione di conoscersi_ : sono le parole di suo padre e della loro bontà non ha mai dubitato, né può farlo ora, trascinata alla deriva di una storia che ha travolto ogni certezza.  
   
“Non t’interessa davvero saperlo.”  
   
Malekith si è annunciato all’improvviso, quando già era pronta a cedere al sonno e all’insana speranza di ritrovare Loki.  
La sua mente, tuttavia, tace e non è abbastanza ingenua da credere a una generosa ritirata.  
“Non rappresenti un pericolo, midgardiana. Se non tenterai di opporti ai naturali limiti della tua razza, sarai presto libera senza soffrire danno alcuno.”  
Jane gli avrebbe tirato volentieri un ceffone, tanto per rinfrescargli la memoria riguardo ai ‘ _limiti della sua razza_ ’, ma sospetta che a riceverlo sarà _qualcun altro_ : per lei e per un bambino che le ha domandato di morire.  
   
“Non ho nulla da dirti. Nulla che voglia.”  
Malekith non muove un muscolo. Se tradisse irritazione, non si sentirebbe tanto confusa e spaventata. Se gli fiutasse addosso l’ombra di una qualunque emozione…  
“Verifica allora che le informazioni in mio possesso siano corrette.”  
Jane stringe le labbra – una rabbiosa tagliola.  
“Sei molto cara all’erede di Odino, _pare_. E sembra che tu abbia avuto una parte nella guerra dei Mondi Superiori.”  
“Intendi il Ragnarök?”  
“Non è così che lo chiama la mia gente, ma immagino che ci riferiamo agli stessi eventi.”  
“I miei sentimenti per Thor non ti riguardano.”  
“Ma i _suoi_ , midgardiana, più di quello che credi.”  
“Allora non ti consiglio d’aggrapparti a certezze che l’esperienza potrebbe tradire.”  
L’ilarità del carceriere le vetrifica il sangue: è il crepitare chioccio di una macchina, una soddisfazione senz’anima.  
“Mille anni ho vissuto e sarò ancora quando dei vostri dei non resterà che polvere: quella che tu chiami ‘ _certezza_ ’ ai miei occhi è l’unica verità possibile.”  
“Fa’ attenzione, Malekith – e ne articola il nome quasi fosse un grumo di bile velenosa – perché la verità acceca.”  
L’elfo non pare colpito dalle sue parole: con studiata noncuranza, piuttosto, sfiora i led che orlano i braccioli del seggio da cui la fronteggia. A dividerli c’è ora uno schermo sospeso, figlio di una fisica aliena almeno quanto lo spartano ambiente ove è stata condotta – pareti prive di aperture visibili, arredi essenziali, di una sostanza leggera come plastica, ma termosensibile e, al tatto, non dissimile da una lega metallica.  
“C’è qualcosa che devo vedere?”  
“ _Qualcuno_ , non _qualcosa_.”  
Il plasma, in origine di un arancio brillante, si copre di onde azzurre, prima di mostrare il profilo affilato di un adolescente intento a mangiare. L’occhio bionico che lo riprende si muove con estrema lentezza, accompagnandone ogni gesto.  
Jane ne osserva i polsi ossuti, le dita lunghe; la mandorla dell’unghia è orlata dal rosso brunito della carne che divora senza grazia, come tutti i maschi nell’età della metamorfosi, cuccioli e spietati predatori a un tempo.  
Il sugo gli cola lungo l’avambraccio, ma non se ne cura, finché una goccia molesta non lo costringe a piegare il capo e a leccarla via, con una smorfia scontenta.  
È solo allora che riesce a vederlo bene in viso – e avrebbe preferito cullare ancora un poco un sospetto vigliacco.  
“Che hai fatto a Loki?”  
Malekith disattiva lo schermo.  
Gli occhi freddissimi di un adolescente che è, insieme, sconosciuto e noto non l’abbandonano.  
“Nulla di diverso da quanto hai visto: l’ho _cresciuto_. A modo mio.”

*

_Asgard, Bifrost_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“Non ti consiglio di sfidarmi, Thor. Non sono _solo_ il Guardiano.”  
La voce di Heimdall trasuda disagio, non odio. Nei suoi occhi dorati brilla la delusione di chi abbia perduto una mano nelle fauci del lupo che ha cresciuto – un cucciolo feroce, cieco e ingrato.  
Thor non si chiede come abbia fatto a precederlo, né se potrà superarlo: sa che Loki non si è fermato davanti a nulla, che è sceso all’inferno per offrirgli un boccone di vita. E ricorda gli occhi di Jane, la sua bocca calda, il coraggio con cui ha sfidato il più amaro dei suoi affetti per restituirgli un futuro.  
   
 _Noi siamo l’eroismo che_ altri _ci hanno regalato._  
 _La loro forza._  
 _La loro fiducia, il disperato bisogno di credere, quando lo specchio restituisce un ghigno ipocrita._  
 _Non m’importa d’essere un grande re, se non posso essere_ grande _per_ loro _._  
   
Avanza di un passo.  
Heimdall sfodera la spada.  
“Sono il tuo sovrano.”  
“Il mio re dorme.”  
Un sorriso amaro.  
“Mi aspettavo una simile risposta e posso giurare che mi offende meno di quanto credi: sedere sul trono non vuol dire niente, se non ti assumi le responsabilità che importa.”  
“È quello che non stai facendo, infatti.”  
   
Non usa più il _voi_ : lontano dalle macerie di palazzo, anche la gerarchia si sgretola.  
Il Guardiano esiste da prima che nascesse; ai suoi occhi è un cucciolo sconsiderato.  
   
“Ti sbagli.”  
Mjolnir vibra nella sua mano, pronto a colpire.  
Sospeso nella tenebra vigile del sonno, Odino potrà mai vederlo?  
Cosa pensa _davvero_ suo padre?  
Che farebbe al suo posto?  
   
 _Non ha combattuto Cul per ambizione, ma per amore. Amore per il Sacro Frassino e amore per i Regni che l’altro avrebbe distrutto._  
 _La primogenitura non è garanzia di saggezza_ * _._  
   
Le parole di Frigga riecheggiano nella sua memoria e gli strappano un sorriso.  
   
 _Di Loki detestavate proprio quel che vi apparteneva, Padre._  
 _Un fratello minore e l’illusione del trono che avrebbe meritato, malgrado me._  
   
Heimdall si sfila l’elmo e lo sbatte in terra con tanta forza che nel Bifrost si apre, crepitante, una lunga fenditura.  
“Vuoi farti ammazzare? Vuoi aggiungerti alle pire che abbiamo già consumato?”  
“Mio padre ha fatto di me il protettore di Midgard: non posso abbandonare la Terra di Mezzo solo per il costo dell’impresa.”  
“Allora lascia che ti dica quanto nessuno ti ha spiegato come si conviene: se è Malekith a possedere la gemma e intende usarla come temo, non sopporterai di guardare in faccia il tuo nemico, perché potresti conoscerlo fin troppo bene.”  
Thor allenta la stretta su Mjolnir e stira le labbra in una smorfia tragica. “Dimentichi che per due volte ho combattuto contro mio fratello. Per due volte mi sono cavato il cuore e ne ho fatto poltiglia. Nulla potrà mai eguagliare quel dolore e niente avrà il sapore amaro di quella vittoria.”  
“Dunque hai deciso?”  
“No: io _voglio_.”  
Heimdall abbassa la spada e scuote il capo. Lontano, ma non ancora per molto, si ode lo scalpitare di cavalli al galoppo.  
“Non ti servirà perdere tempo: non ho intenzione di rinunciare al mio proposito.”  
“E ai tuoi compagni?”  
“L’hai detto: è un’impresa che potrebbe rivelarsi senza ritorno.”  
“È per questo che dovrai accettare d’essere scortato all’inferno, _mio re_. I sovrani non viaggiano mai soli.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 18.50** _, London, Westminster_

“Qualcuno ha almeno ordinato da mangiare? Una pizza? Cinese? Facciamo un pokerino?”  
   
Stark prova ad alleggerire la tensione alla sua maniera, con il risultato d’irritare tutti, congelati come sono nell’attesa di un’inevitabile deflagrazione.  
Londra è al buio.  
Il sole è tramontato da ore e _niente_ è ancora accaduto: c’è solo quel cielo, rotto e ribollente, a ricordare un’anomalia senza nome.  
Fury alterna silenzi a telefonate isteriche con questo o quel papavero della Difesa.  
Steve pensa che i rituali della guerra non cambino mai: prima dello scontro decisivo c’è sempre un eccesso di quiete.  
“Magari dovremmo cominciare un’attività di ricognizione; giocare d’anticipo, per una volta, anziché rassegnarci al contenimento.”  
Tony si allontana dalla parete e gli batte un colpetto sulla spalla. “Sposo la _mozione geriatrica_. Siamo al chiuso da ore e non abbiamo cavato un ragno dal buco. E se fosse davvero un corollario dell’effetto serra?”  
“Il suo umorismo ha perso smalto, signor Stark,” sibila Maria Hill, mentre esibisce un voluminoso plico di carta millimetrata e curve. “Questi sono i risultati dell’ultima analisi: la faglia ha ormai il diametro di una ventina di chilometri. Data la velocità di espansione, entro la notte tutta la regione di Londra sarà coperta.”  
“E il black out? Come si giustifica l’assenza di elettricità? Non ci sono state interruzioni fisiche di flusso.”  
“Non della fisica a noi nota, almeno,” mugugna Tony: e Steve sa che ha ragione.  
Ne ha fin _troppa_.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 19.10** _, London, Greenwich_

“Dovrebbe capitare più spesso… Non lo credi anche tu, George?”  
La sua rugosa metà, intenta a masticare un torroncino alle mandorle contrattato alle casse, esala un sospiro beato.  
“Si vedono le stelle. _Le stelle intorno alla bella luna/velano il volto lucente,/quando piena, al suo colmo,/argentea,/splende su tutta la terra_.”  
“Mimnermo?”  
“No, Saffo.”  
“Non ti eri accorto di niente, vero?”  
“Alla poesia non servono fuochi artificiali.”  
“O forse la mia _arida ossessione_ per il fotovoltaico ha dato i suoi frutti.”  
“ _Al sole rubava l’ardore/perché il desco non perdesse calore._ ”  
“Non mi convincerai a prenderlo per un frammento della tua preferita.”  
“Mi accontenterei di ricordarti che quello è un senso vietato.”  
“Oh, è vero… Vado bene per di là?”  
“I Parker non approverebbero: decapiteresti il loro nano. _Mammolo_ , mi pare.”  
“George!”  
“Appena un po’ sulla destra, poi…”  
“Poi?”  
“Ma quella non è Sylvia?”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 18.40** _, London, Newham_

Si chiama Gwen – Gwendolyn – ed è la prima a incontrarlo. La prima a poterlo raccontare, perché lui – l’alieno. Il ragazzo caduto dallo spazio – non l’ha nemmeno notata.  
È duro sentirsi invisibili a quindici anni: a volte, però, ti salva la vita. Lo fa, almeno, se la morte ti sfiora mentre aspetti infreddolita l’autobus, le cuffie dell’i-pod nelle orecchie e la testa altrove.  
Deve arrivare a casa prima del coprifuoco, stirarsi i capelli, incollarsi una faccia da festa anche se Alexander l’ha lasciata per una vacca mulatta senza culo.  
Berrà punch corretto da Ned Shaw, vestita di scazzo e ragnatele, e agli spiriti di Halloween chiederà di cancellare la tristezza. Di portarsi via _tutto_.  
Il ragazzo indossa una tuta nera – no, forse blu scuro – di un tessuto che non riflette. Cammina al centro della carreggiata – lento. Lentissimo. Incespica, anzi, quasi abbia appena imparato a farlo.  
Gwen gli lancia un’occhiata.  
 _È matto. Halloween è la notte degli scemi_ , pensa, mentre nelle orecchie le esplode un sabba trash metal.  
Quando un cab, nel tentativo di evitare il ragazzo, sterza e sfonda la vetrina del Tesco express, l’assolo di batteria la sta già assordando da dodici secondi.  
Quando due automobili levitano per sei od otto piedi, è intenta a riempire di _mi piace_ una community dedicata ai cuccioli.  
È così che manca la Morte: la giovane falce di un’uggiosa ottobrata londinese.  
   
 **Nota:** (*) Gli eventi richiamati sono raccontati in _Lei, così amata_. 


	9. Per chi suona la campana

**Attenzione:** questo capitolo contiene scene di violenza grafica e un lessico volutamente scurrile. Se ritenete di poterne rimanere turbati/offesi, l’invito è a procedere oltre.

 _The trust of the innocent is_  
 _the liar’s most useful tool._  
― Stephen King

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

La gemma è stata appena scalfita – un fiore dai mille petali che ne abbia perduto un paio – ed è azzurra, ora: celeste come non sarà più il cielo di Midgard.  
Malekith indossa il sottile diadema che gli consente di pensare, godere, distruggere nella mente di Loki. Ha incontrato qualche resistenza al primo tentativo, ma il doppio innesto ne ha piegata la ferocia: un frammento della pietra gli è stato impiantato alla base della nuca e con soddisfazione ne ha spiate le radici invadergli la polpa morbida del cervelletto; il secondo è stato invece incastonato in un supporto esterno, il gioiello che ne orna il capo e che immagina rappresenti il suo rango.  
Il figlio del nemico è così diventato il suo braccio armato, gli occhi attraverso i quali registra la cronaca di una distruzione annunciata.  
   
“Sono pronto.”  
   
Algrim ha indossato l’armatura dei Kurse; sulla lorica nera, dai cupi riflessi violetti, le chiome colano come neve. I passi, lunghi e lenti, non producono alcun rumore.  
C’è chi crede che a farne il più pericoloso assassino dei Mondi sia una maledizione del sangue; manca, invece, l’attenzione al dettaglio, alla grazia felpata che accompagna ogni suo gesto, all’indolenza solo apparente con cui si prepara a mordere la preda.  
Gli occhi dorati, fissi allo schermo, analizzano ogni movimento dell’asgardiano con un misto di curiosità e impazienza.  
“Non è ancora il tuo momento.”  
Il plasma aranciato si veste di lampi bianchi. Quando l’immagine torna nitida, in terra freme una grottesca massa nerastra.  
“Pirocinesi?”  
“No, non è abbastanza potente da procurare una simile combustione in un corpo vivo.”  
“Cosa, allora?”  
“È in grado di controllare i flussi energetici delle macchine midgardiane. In un’altra vita deve averne fatta esperienza e noi ne raccogliamo i frutti (1).”  
Algrim contrae le dita nel palmo. “Verrà mai il mio momento?”  
“Non smettere di fissare il cielo, perché è da lì che lo sapremo.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 20.31** _, London, Hackney_

Jeremy Thompson – no, _J.T._ Jeremy è un nome da veglia pallosa nella chiesa anglicana del quartiere. Un nome da bravo collegiale con la riga a destra e il pisello tutto a sinistra – pensa che quella _vacca zoccola troia_ di Jeanette gliela pagherà molto cara.  
Che non fai pompini in giro e li racconti per il gusto di far passare il tuo tipo per un povero stronzo.  
Che non si è mai vista una puttana senza poppe aprire le cosce a chiunque le regali un sorriso, se ce l’ha già il ganzo – no, _gonzo_ – che se la fila.  
Che le stronze come lei fanno sempre una brutta fine, perché se non ti avanza il cervello di capire come gira il mondo e le fai girare a J.T., J.T. t’incolla il naso al buco del culo.  
E allora _bang_ – rovescia un cassonetto – e _bang_ – prende a calci una lattina – e _bang_ …  
“Che cazzo hai da guardare tu?”  
Il mongoloide lo fissa come se fosse una merda di cane e nemmeno uno di quegli stronzi solidi, dignitosi, ma una fangosa diarrea da marciapiede.  
J.T. strattona la felpa oversize e tira il cappuccio sul capo, fin quasi a coprirsi la faccia. Piove che pare il Padreterno abbia sedici uccelli – un pensiero ridicolo, che gli raddrizza subito l’umore – e in giro non c’è un’anima.  
Il budello su cui affaccia l’uscita della metro puzza di vomito e urina, né lo disturba pensare che presto arricchirà il bouquet di un tono dolce.  
 _Rosso_.  
È colpa del cazzone, in fondo, se gli toccherà una brutta fine: J.T. voleva solo prendere la prima corsa per _Bitchland_ (2), patria della troia, e urlarle sotto le finestre la verità – _puttana, puttana, vacca, troia, pompinara di merda_. Invece guardalo, l’impavido fighetto, conciato come se fosse appena uscito da una stronzata spaziale alla Star Trek: valuta tu se non è abbastanza schifata la sua espressione da giustificare almeno una coltellata.  
“Ehi, ce l’ho con te, _tesorino_. Non te l’ha detto la mamma che la notte di Halloween s’incontrano tipi poco raccomandabili?”  
Lo stronzo lo affianca senza particolare timore: o è sordo o è stupido o molto coraggioso.  
J.T. propende per la seconda ipotesi, anche se la prima ha il suo fascino. Alla terza non pensa, perché il coraggio è un’invenzione della Rowling: nella vita vera, Harry Potter sarebbe ancora chiuso nel suo sottoscala.  
“Facciamo così: cinquanta sterline e non dovrai nemmeno raccontare a papino che ti sei cacato addosso. Mi sembra un buon compromesso, no? Te ne vai per la tua strada ed io per la mia, senza che… Oh!”  
Il fighetto gli si è avvicinato tanto che può guardarlo negli occhi – e la voglia di pisciarsi nelle mutande, chissà perché, ora è tutta di J.T.  
Se non ha preso qualcosa di _sbagliato_ , di sicuro non è normale di suo: ne ha viste le pupille espandersi e poi contrarsi quasi fossero quelle di un gatto. Al centro delle iridi slavate sta ora una striscia appena più consistente di un’unghiata.  
J.T. solleva i palmi e arretra. L’alieno – merda, come ha fatto a non rendersene conto? Quello non ha niente di _normale_ – l’afferra per un lembo della felpa e lo trattiene finché, a malincuore, non accetta di disfarsene.  
Una simile testa di cazzo, pensa J.T., potrebbe sfilarti la pelle: a chi importa di uno straccio alla moda?  
J.T. corre, ora, grato all’oscurità fulminata di questo fetido vicolo per come lo protegge da una bestia sconosciuta – e feroce, _porca merda, maledetta puttana!_  
Dove sono gli altri londinesi? Dov’è quel branco di avvocatini con valigia e infermieri e operai, spazzini, persino barboni, _vaffanculo_ , che odia per almeno trecentosessanta giorni di metropolitana?  
A rispondergli basta il cielo: cola come se dovessero annegare tutti e c’è un buco.  
   
 _Già._  
 _Da quanto si è aperta una crepa in Paradiso?_  
   
Cerca il conforto di una parete umida d’acqua piovana e piscio.  
Annaspa, la mano premuta sul fianco, quasi la milza stia per abbandonarlo – e allora sarebbe preferibile evitare di cacarsi addosso paura e budella.  
“’Fanculo… Che ridicola avventura del cazzo!”  
Chiude gli occhi. Qualcosa lo afferra per i capelli e tira.  
 _Tanto_.  
Non ha il coraggio di sollevare le palpebre, perché _lui_ è lì: lo riconosce dall’odore salato del proprio orrore.  
“Non farmi del male, per favore.”  
“ _Formica_. _Stivale_ (3),” mormora l’alieno, ma J.T. non può saperlo: mentre scandisce a fatica parole che riecheggiano un altro tempo, infatti, Loki gli strappa la testa.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 19.32** _, London, Greenwich_

“George? Preparale un po’ di tè caldo. Io chiamo subito il 999 (4).”  
   
I vecchi midgardiani l’hanno raccolta come una bestiola randagia e ora le si affannano attorno quasi tanta sollecitudine possa cancellare l’irrimediabile: era la _sua_ missione.  
Era _facile_.  
Ha fallito _comunque_.  
L’incomprensibile geografia della metropoli le ha rubato tempo ed energie: di cavalli non se ne vendono più da secoli e le loro antiquate carrozze metalliche sembrano possedere un particolare talento nell’arrestarsi sempre dove non dovrebbero.  
Ha raggiunto Greenwich appena passate le due del pomeriggio; quanto ha trovato, però, le ha mozzato il respiro e oscurato la vista: oltre la porta divelta, la carcassa di Freki ingombrava buona parte dell’ingresso. Rappreso sotto una pelliccia mai tanto opaca, il sangue del lupo era un’ombra nera e viscosa.  
   
 _Loki._  
   
Più che un’invocazione, un guaito.  
Ha chiamato la midgardiana, ne ha bestemmiato il nome, poi si è arresa all’evidenza: non c’era nessuno. Non il bambino. Non la mortale.  
Ha chiuso gli occhi, frugato nel silenzio alla ricerca dell’eco fioca dell’istinto, ma non ha trovato nulla, se non un inquietante tramestio.  
   
 _Sono ancora qui?_  
 _Posso riscattarmi?_  
   
Quel pensiero persino consolante, tuttavia, le è morto in gola, come ha trovato la nursery sventrata da un mostro verde: la sua grossa mano callosa è stata l’ultima cosa abbia visto prima di annegare nel nero dell’incoscienza.  
   
“Eravamo nelle stanze affacciate sul retro ed è anche da lì che siamo usciti; non ci siamo proprio accorti di nulla,” dice la vecchia, mentre liscia le pieghe inesistenti della gonna.  
“E stiamo diventando un po’ sordi entrambi, cara.”  
Sif si specchia nel liquido ambrato offertole dall’anziana ospite e gratta via un angolo della crosta che le irrigidisce il sopracciglio.  
Il mostro l’ha colpita prima che riuscisse a indovinare la traiettoria del pugno: o ha perso smalto o quella _cosa_ è più distruttiva di quanto il Ragnarök non le abbia suggerito (5).  
   
“Quelli della Met (6) saranno qui a momenti, Sylvia. A dispetto delle previsioni, vedrai che andrà tutto bene.”  
   
Ma la voce della midgardiana trema.  
Tremano le sue dita, senza forza e senza spada.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 21.00** _, London, Tower Hamlets_

_Mi sto annoiando._  
   
Il suo fiato riempie l’oscurità di fuochi fatui.  
A intervalli regolari, le bocche sdentate di strane lanterne ravvivano il buio.  
Malekith l’ha incoraggiato a prendere l’iniziativa, confidando, forse, nel potere dell’immaginazione. Attorno, tuttavia, non c’è nulla che catturi la sua attenzione. Nulla che valga il disturbo della _distruzione_.  
La vita elettrica è sospesa. Brillanti, nell’oscurità, i mille cuori di una città morta ne raccontano la storia più di qualunque pergamena.  
 _Segui la luce_ , sussurra una voce al suo orecchio.  
 _Distruggi l’ultima luce_.  
Solleva il capo.  
Canary Wharf è un obbrobrio di vetro e acciaio che riverbera riflessi verdastri. La fonte energetica che lo alimenta non pare la stessa che nutre la quotidianità degli altri distretti: lo sente. Lo _fiuta_.  
   
 _Potrei scioglierli._  
   
Un’euforia infantile gli corre sotto la pelle e dipinge sulle labbra la crepa di un sorriso.  
La sua prima fame è stata placata: ora è tempo di trovare rimedio a un altro appetito.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 21.43** _, London, HSBC Tower_

Albert Bennett ha cinquantasei anni e sente già il profumo della pensione.  
Mentre ciondola per i cubicoli deserti al decimo della HSBC Tower (7), tuttavia, il naso in un Big Mac che Cynthia – sua moglie – non approverebbe, il doppio bacon è l’unico aroma che coinvolga davvero i suoi sensi.  
Da sempre gli piace dire che lavora ‘ _nella sicurezza_ ’. La verità, negli ultimi due anni, è che esplora una solitudine molto vicina a uno stato di grazia. Lavorare di notte turba forse il metabolismo, ma restituisce l’incanto del silenzio, il privilegio – _raro_ – di guardare il mondo dormire mentre tu vegli dall’alto come Batman.  
Da quando fa il guardiano notturno, Albert ha riscoperto le gioie della lettura – ama Vargas e i gialli svedesi – degli hamburger clandestini, di una Londra sconosciuta che contempla innamorato da un brutto grattacielo.  
“Noi non restiamo mai al buio, vero, vecchio mio? Peccato dover ringraziare le fanfaronate di un americano.”  
Buona parte della vecchia banchina, che ospita ora il Centro Direzionale, si nutre dell’innovativo generatore al palladio delle Stark Industries. Albert ha letto qualcosa a proposito dei rischi legati all’impiego di un elemento accolto dalla tavola periodica solo nel duemilaundici, ma ha riposto le proprie riserve al primo black out: il cuore custodito dall’alveo melmoso del Tamigi pompa sempre e ‘fanculo agli ecologisti lamentosi con la coscienza in puro cachemire.  
“Questa è buona,” sogghigna e allunga l’ultimo morso al panino. I trigliceridi non gradiranno, il fegato pretenderà un’ordinanza restrittiva nei suoi confronti, ma che importa?  
 _Morire sani è uno spreco_ : lo diceva sempre la sua povera nonna.  
Appallottola la carta unta e la lancia nel cestino – _un canestro da tre, grande Al!_ – poi affonda nella poltrona girevole che, al riparo da orecchie indiscrete, chiama ‘ _il mio trono_ ’.  
I monitor di sorveglianza proiettano sul suo volto una debole luce grigiastra; se pensa al buio che c’è là fuori, sente la gratitudine montare come un’onda.  
Sissignore: niente di meglio di un grattacielo ben illuminato, quando Madre Notte ti stringe d’assedio – _ehi, gagliarda questa, Al. Stai diventando proprio un professore_.  
Albert pensa che potrebbe anche iscriversi all’università dopo la pensione, _perché no_?  
Un corso di letteratura, magari, per il gusto di sbattere sul muso a quello stronzo di suo padre il pezzo di carta che non ha mai preso, perché…  
 _Che pensi di fare con la scuola, Al? Si mangiano i libri? No, tu mangi col carbone che mi avvelena_ , gracchia ancora, da qualche parte, la voce catarrosa del suo vecchio, soffocato nel sonno dall’ultimo pezzo di polmone che gli era rimasto.  
Non dovrebbe pensarlo con tanto risentimento – _lo sa_.  
Era un povero ignorante, figlio di gente più misera ancora, spezzata dalla necessità prima che dalla vita. Erano altri tempi e non erano di sicuro migliori di questi, benché sia una moda lamentarsene.  
Intreccia le dita dietro la nuca e cerca una posizione più confortevole.  
Al quinto, Dan si scaccola come se dovesse dragare il Tamigi.  
Nel vuoto cavernoso del garage, Lorna trascina in giro l’enorme culo a pera.  
Al dodicesimo, Rick schiaccia un sonnellino – eufemismo per dire che raglia come un asino – appoggiato a un estintore.  
Albert attiva il circuito di comunicazione e tuona un ‘ _Allerta, soldato!_ ’ che ruba all’altro un decennio. A volte capitano occasioni irripetibili e, davanti a un assist di tale portata, nemmeno Rooney ubriaco avrebbe rifiutato la bombarda.  
Rick mostra il medio alla telecamera, ma ride: uno spettacolo di denti bianchi come solo un negro, _beati loro_ – sì, ha detto _negro_ , ma non per sfregio. Ha cinquantasei anni e l’hanno scodellato in questo triste mondo imperfetto prima che qualcuno inventasse il politicamente corretto.  
Guarda l’orologio. Sono quasi le dieci: la notte è ancora giovane.  
La torre è un pachiderma addormentato. Pochi lavorano con gusto quando fuori è buio, quasi l’oscurità sia davvero uno dei mostri raccontati da Stephen King – qualcosa di _solido_. Vorace. Pericoloso. Al è convinto, invece, che a parlare sia l’antica memoria della razza umana, quella dei giorni in cui si cacciavano ancora dinosauri e chissà cos’altro. A quei tempi doveva essere persino troppo facile regalare la pelle, quando si spegnevano i fuochi; adesso devi pregare perché cada un albero a regalare l’illusione del cielo. Le stelle, tuttavia, hanno fatto una comparsata fugace, poiché le nubi ne hanno inghiottito un grappolo proprio l’ultima volta in cui si è preso il disturbo di cercarle.  
Lo starkphone vibra e proietta ovunque il faccione sorridente di Cynthia – bel gingillo: anche se costa più di un i-phone, persino un babbuino saprebbe usarlo. Tu gli dici cosa fare e lui la fa: vera tecnologia al servizio dell’uomo.  
“Che ho dimenticato?” borbotta.  
Sono sposati da trent’anni. Dopo trent’anni, dell’amore resta un po’ d’abitudine e un affetto da fratelli. Quelli che tubano in pubblico passati i venti, almeno, te li ritrovi schedati nelle pagine centrali del _Sun_ con l’accetta ancora sporca di sangue.  
 _“Niente, perché?”_  
“Sono uscito da nemmeno un’ora.”  
 _“Deve esserci per forza un motivo, perché una moglie chiami il marito?”_  
   
 _A te no. Darmi tregua è ben oltre i tuoi interessi._  
   
“C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”  
Gira sulla poltrona. Un colpetto di tacco ogni dieci, quindici gradi.  
I monitor, ora alle sue spalle, si stanno spegnendo l’uno dopo l’altro, come lampadine fulminate.  
   
 _Plop. Plop. Plop._  
   
 _“È così buio, qui.”_  
   
La voce di Cynthia trema.  
Riesce a immaginarla alla perfezione: il cordless incollato all’orecchio, le dita strette alla tenda del bovindo, mentre spia nel buio.  
Qua e là, eroiche nonostante l’umidità di una notte da lupi, resistono le lanterne del carnevale pagano.  
   
 _“Non c’è nessuno in giro. Nemmeno i bambini per i dolci.”_  
“Piovono elefanti, altro che gatti e cani (8)! Chi vuoi che rischi una polmonite per…”  
   
No, _qualcuno_ c’è.  
 _Qualcuno_ che non dovrebbe esserci e sembra cercarlo, invece, dall’ultimo ( _unico_ ) schermo in funzione.  
   
“Scusa, non posso più trattenermi. Pare che ci sia del lavoro per me.”  
   
Lo starkphone registra il suo umore e tace. Il ragazzino, prima immobile davanti all’obiettivo, fa un paio di passi indietro.  
Il pannello indica _6 A_ , il quadrante di Jack ( _o John?_ ), quello nuovo.  
Al socchiude le palpebre.  
“Ma che diavolo…”  
Poi se ne accorge: vede gli occhi sbarrati di Jack ( _o John?_ ) – anzi: l’ _occhio_ , perché l’altro è una disgustosa mucillagine – la bocca semiaperta, un lembo di pelle che somiglia a uno spaghetto rossastro pencolare da una scheggia di vertebra.  
E l’hamburger, lo stomaco, la vita risalgono l’esofago come una rovente, pastosa fanghiglia, che gli riempie la bocca ed erutta ovunque, con l’energia di un idrante.  
Il ragazzino ( _mostro_ ) sorride, quasi potesse vederlo e riprende la sua marcia.  
Tra le dita, i capelli di Jack ( _o John?_ ), la cui testa mozza oscilla e gocciola.  
 _Plick. Plock._  
Proprio una bella lanterna di Halloween, se uno apprezza le citazioni (9).  
Proprio una bella lanterna.

*

_Asgard, Bifrost_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“Ammiro il vostro coraggio e la lealtà che mi dimostrate, ma…”  
Tyr batte in terra la spada – un suono cupo, che si propaga lungo il Bifrost e muore nel vuoto degli _intermundia_.  
“È una vecchia legge di guerra, mio re: la preda appartiene a chi per primo l’ha cacciata e quel primo sono io.”  
Thor sospira. “Asgard non può restare senza difese: non ora che mio padre dorme e l’ordine è tanto precario.”  
Lady Freyja avanza di un passo, l’elmo sotto il braccio e le lunghe chiome sciolte, a coprirle le spalle come un secondo mantello.  
“Resterò io a proteggerla, mio re, se me ne accorderete il privilegio. Io, al fianco di mio fratello Freyr e delle valorose valchirie.”  
Thor esita: rivede Odino addormentato, la sua espressione remota; pensa alla grazia fragile, da vecchio, che ne veste le assenze e lo trasforma in una friabile conchiglia.  
Hogun, Volstagg e Fandral sono già al fianco del Guardiano; non è da meno Tyr, gli occhi da lupo colmi del desiderio di una nuova guerra.  
“No, non sei solo, perché non te lo meriti, Thor,” mormora infine sua madre.  
È la prima volta che vede Frigga indossare l’armatura delle skjaldmær: non gli è mai parsa tanto bella.

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

_«Che devo fare, fratello?»_  
   
 _Sei abbastanza adulto da scegliere, Loki._  
   
 _«Ma non c’è nessuno contro cui possa combattere, non vedi?»_  
   
 _Allora trovalo, coraggio._  
   
Malekith apre gli occhi.  
Algrim è un idolo composto che non ha mai mutato espressione.  
“È giunto il tempo.”  
“Lo vedo.”  
L’aeronave respira sospesa in un silenzio irreale. Dagli ampi schermi che illuminano il ponte, l’esplosione della banchina è una nova: tranciati di netto dalle sollecitazioni elettriche prodotte dal seiðr dell’asgardiano, i cavi che alimentano gli ultimi soli notturni dei mortali somigliano a serpi affamate.  
“Ora possiamo,” dice e solleva il braccio destro. Al suo cenno, l’aeronave fende la faglia con la dignità lenta e composta di una regina.  
“Prepara i tuoi uomini. Infine ci vedranno.”  
Algrim piega il capo.  
La pesante campana che chiamano Big Ben spende dieci, lugubri rintocchi.  
   
 _Suona per voi, midgardiani._  
 _Suona l’ora della guerra._  
 _E guerra sia._  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Il richiamo è a _Sotto la pelle_ e alle ‘lezioni’ che Bruce impartisce a Loki, ritenendolo ormai innocuo.  
(2) Avevo pensato a _Troialandia_ , ma questo fa più colore locale. Perdonate, insomma, il ricorso al termine in lingua, sebbene traducibilissimo.  
(3) Qui Loki cita, senza averne la consapevolezza, Nick Fury in _The Avengers_.  
(4) È il numero del Pronto Intervento in Gran Bretagna.  
(5) Riferimento a _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ : Sif conosce Hulk per averlo visto all’opera in Hell e ad Asgard.  
(6) _The Met_ è il termine colloquiale con cui ci si riferisce al _Metropolitan Police Service_ ( _MPS_ ), forza di Polizia del Regno Unito che vigila sull’area della Grande Londra, con l’eccezione della City, che dispone di una sua forza autonoma, la City of London Police. La sede della Met è New Scotland Yard, a Westminster, comunemente noto come Scotland Yard.  
Il plot della _Cosa_ , come la chiamo ancora, mi sta costringendo a fare gli straordinari sul fronte dello studio della Pubblica Sicurezza inglese T^T.  
(7) Noto anche come _8 Canada Square_ , è il grattacielo di 45 piani che ospita l’omonimo colosso bancario.  
(8) Il gioco di parole è intraducibile in italiano, poiché poggia sull’espressione inglese _It’s raining cats and dogs_ , equivalente al nostro ‘ _piove a catinelle_ ’.  
(9) Il nome della tradizionale zucca-lanterna di Halloween è, infatti, _Jack-o’-lantern_.  
   
 **N.d.A.:** mi scuso con i lettori per aver cambiato il rating in corso d’opera. Di solito non mi capita, ma nella stesura di questo capitolo mi sono accorta d’essere andata molto oltre i limiti che mi ero imposta. Avevo allora due possibilità: ‘ _depotenziarlo_ ’ o intervenire sulle avvertenze. Ho preferito la seconda via, perché, come di consueto, per me è importante scrivere qualcosa che vorrei leggere per prima (e _come_ vorrei leggerlo). Poiché sarà probabilmente l’ultima storia che scriverò in questo fandom, non mi sembrava il caso di tradire la mia unica regola. 


	10. Ora zero

_Great rats, small rats, lean rats, brawny rats,_  
 _Brown rats, black rats, grey rats, tawny rats,_  
 _Grave old plodders, gay young friskers,_  
 _Fathers, mothers, uncles, cousins,_  
 _Cocking tails and pricking whiskers,_  
 _Families by tens and dozens,_  
 _Brothers, sisters, husbands, wives_  
 _Followed the Piper for their lives_  
― Robert Browning, _The Pied Piper of Hamelin_

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 21.50** _, London, Westminster_

Alla natura umana appartiene la memoria della fine: la singolare, incomprensibile esigenza di fissare gli attimi che anticipano una tragedia.  
È contrario all’istinto di sopravvivenza?  
È un terribile ossimoro conservare proprio quanto annienta la speranza? _Forse_. O forse è la misura di un’esperienza che gioca a dadi con Dio e vince.  
   
Tony Stark incassa il déjà vu e lo metabolizza con un’accettazione sinistra, tanto risulta, se non rassegnata, pacifica.  
   
 _È andata così, che vuoi farci?_  
   
Eppure gli basta concentrarsi sulla voce inquieta – no: _terrorizzata_ – di Pepper al telefono, su una chiamata eloquente nella sua obbligata stringatezza, per avvertire l’onda sotterranea che l’ha trasformato in un uomo di ferro. In un eroe.  
Ridicolo che a indignarsi sia chi ha fatto i soldi con le armi, ma perché nessuno ha rispetto per la vita? Per questo straccio ciancicato, gonfio di lacrime, di errori, di merda – perfetto, tuttavia, quando te lo infili? Per questo paio di scarpe sfondate, in cui non ti stanchi mai di camminare?  
Perché non ci può essere appena un po’ di pace al mondo?  
   
“Non muoverti dall’ambasciata: se esiste un protocollo di sicurezza, fa’ quello che dicono.”  
Ostenta controllo – per lei. Per Tony Stark.  
 _“Promettimi che starai attento.”_  
Steve lo guarda, i colori della bandiera già indosso e uno scudo che non basterà certo a proteggere un intero mondo.  
“Ti prometto che li rispediamo a casa,” dice e chiude la comunicazione. Sarebbe bello se anche la rabbia e la paura e l’impotenza fossero circuiti da interrompere con un _click_ , ma sono l’unica forma d’energia che non conosce dissipazione.  
“Sei pronto?” domanda Rogers.  
Immobili, davanti allo schermo olografico, Fury e la Hill hanno visi da Moai. Impenetrabili.  
 _Non sono umani_ , pensa. Forse i primi alieni sono proprio loro, che assistono a una promessa apocalisse come se fosse uno spettacolo di fuochi d’artificio o un curioso fenomeno da studiare. Da capire, tuttavia, non c’è più niente e quando il cervello si spegne, l’unica risposta è l’acciaio. “Jarvis?”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.05** _, London, Trafalgar Square_

Sono stati i primi a muoversi, senza bisogno di parole; uno sguardo, tra loro, è sempre bastato a _tutto_ : a piantare una palla in testa a un dittatore, a liberare un treno pieno d’ostaggi, a rovesciare un regime.  
È sufficiente una smorfia, talora appena un’inclinazione del capo; a volte è Natasha a scattare, altre Clint. Sarebbe bello se questa sincronia valesse anche per i sentimenti, ma quando si ama capita di accarezzare la rassegnazione senza sorpresa, persino con evidente sollievo.  
   
 _Non voglio illuderti, né mentirti._  
 _Non sono fatta per l’amore, non so cosa sia e probabilmente non m’interessa scoprirlo._  
 _Quello che posso offrirti è fiducia, coprirti le spalle, salvare il bel culo che graffio quando ci perdiamo un po’, l’uno nell’altra._  
 _L’uno_ per _l’altra._  
   
Natasha è una sfinge, ma l’abitudine serve a questo: a leggere in una testa matta e rossa, a non farsi illusioni. Dicono che nella vita servano anche quelle – pare che aiutino ad andare avanti.  
Il Falco non crede a niente, eppure si aggrappa a un’evidenza che puzza di paura e di fumo: là fuori, quando sopravvivere è appena un’ipotesi, sono _uno_. E gli sta bene.  
Spenta, Londra è brutta, più che spettrale; bagnata da una pioggia che non ha nulla di soprannaturale, ma inquieta comunque, per come l’immaginazione la associa a quel maledetto buco, alla pozzanghera schiumosa e verdastra che li sovrasta. Il buio la copre, ma Clint sa che c’è. Lo sa anche Natasha o non allontanerebbe lo sguardo dalla strada per cercare invisibili stelle.  
“Hai pensato anche tu quello che ho bestemmiato, come si è materializzato sullo schermo?”  
   
È capitato dopo le nove della sera. Tutto taceva nei sotterranei di Palmer Street; persino Stark sembrava aver scelto d’inghiottire la lingua e concedere loro una tregua. Poi è suonato l’allarme e un inferno elettrico ha sostituito la faglia aliena. Tra le involute spire di cavi tranciati e mobili serpentine di rame, avanzava un ragazzo – no, poco più di un bambino – dagli occhi freddi.  
Occhi indimenticabili.  
   
“Parli di Loki?”  
Clint abbozza un sorriso. Può andare tutto male, ma loro vanno bene, perché riescono a muoversi, agire, pensare come una squadra.  
“Non riusciamo a liberarci di lui. Sarà il karma?”  
“Dovresti chiedere a Bruce. È lui quello del ritiro spirituale in India.”  
“Non credo che possa avere una buona risposta, questa volta. Non sappiamo nemmeno che fine abbia fatto.”  
   
La City è assediata da pattuglie allo sbando: fari monocoli e stralunati galleggiano nelle tenebre in cui il pesante SUV scivola lento, una gigantesca, sbuffante balena.  
“S.H.I.E.L.D.,” dice Natasha, il tesserino sollevato all’altezza del finestrino. Un agente della City of London Police (1) si sporge nell’abitacolo con espressione sospettosa.  
Sono membri di un organismo militare associato ai servizi segreti, passaporto americano e facce da avventurieri: Clint sarebbe il primo a non accordarsi fiducia.  
“Com’è la situazione?”  
Non ha voglia di fare conversazione, ma il silenzio in cui è sprofondata la città, come questo buio innaturale e viscoso, interrotto da lampi abbaglianti, gli sta minando i nervi.  
“La famiglia reale è stata evacuata, come il numero dieci di Downing Street (2), gli uffici lungo la Whitehall e il palazzo di Westminster. C’è aria da attentato e di sicuro non stiamo ad aspettare che il nipotino di Guy Fawkes (3) dia fuoco alle polveri.”  
L’appassionato tono del poliziotto, con tanto d’inaspettata, patriottica glossa, potrebbe convincerlo, se la ricetrasmittente non gli ballasse tra le mani.  
   
 _Ti stai cacando addosso, eh? Ti capisco._  
   
“Siamo qui per questo,” dice. “Per _prevenire_. O per _vendicare_.”  
Natasha ride. Se gli ha letto in testa, com’è sua abitudine, ha colto l’interlinea di una sbruffonata che piacerebbe a Fury.  
   
 _Noi siamo quelli che pisciano sulla miccia, oppure saltano in aria senza paura di morire._

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.12** _, London, City_

Malekith ha detto che deve avere fiducia: imitare il ragno, emulare l’intelligenza strategica dello scorpione. Non ha senso disturbarsi a stanare la preda, se la preda è così stupida e disperata da cadere dritta nella ragnatela.  
Loki spera che sia vero, come si augura di riscattare un’epifania deludente persino per un cucciolo privo d’esperienza. A tratti gli pare di aver già vissuto certe sensazioni – l’appagamento selvaggio di un colpo portato per ammazzare, la sferzata dell’adrenalina che sale, mentre spruzza il sangue di un altro – ma è un’eco debole, non una consapevolezza.  
Malekith ha parlato d’ _immaginazione_ , Loki pensa piuttosto a una forma di precognizione: sa già come andrà a finire. Non se lo racconta, tuttavia, perché la chiusa che intravede non gli piace.  
Cammina lungo strade deserte, incurante della pioggia. La tuta aderisce al suo corpo sottile come un guanto e mantiene la temperatura costante. Sui capelli cortissimi l’acqua non si ferma abbastanza da bagnare. Alle sue spalle, placida e distruttiva, l’aeronave fende l’asfalto e sgretola la brutta colata grigiastra con cui i midgardiani soffocano la terra. Quando il rostro centrale incontra la resistenza di un edificio più alto del previsto, l’aria pare gemere e un urlo soffocato anticipa scricchiolii e schianti.  
Midgard non gli piace: puzza di mediocrità, povertà, debolezza. I pochi mortali che ha incontrato scoprivano i denti come cani rabbiosi, ma erano conigli. La paura li piega. La libertà li precipita nel baratro dell’autodistruzione. Sono una razza inferiore e vuole vederli in ginocchio – un bisogno antico, una voce nitida tra i fantasmi che gli affollano il cervello.  
Loki, invece, non ha paura di niente e non gli interessa essere libero: Malekith pensa a tutto e gli risparmia il dolore di scegliere.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.12** _, London, Westminster_

“Non ti chiedo di darmi ascolto, perché non sono tanto ingenuo da sperare che tu lo faccia, ma questa volta abbiamo bisogno di un piano, non delle tue eroiche _improvvisazioni_. Chiunque sia il burattinaio, ci ha già intrappolato in un teatro d’ombre.”  
“Però, Capitano! La vecchia Londra ti fa proprio bene: sento un po’ di Shakespeare, anche se con un retrogusto di Frank Capra.”  
Steve scuote il capo e s’impone di reprimere il sacrosanto e irresistibile desiderio di afferrare Tony per il collo. Non lo farà, tuttavia, perché Stark usa l’ironia quasi fosse lo scudo di Captain America: una difesa già piena di crepe.  
“Il tuo sarcasmo non ci sarà senz’altro d’aiuto. Abbiamo perso Bruce e…”  
“Non l’abbiamo perso.”  
La voce di Tony risulta più incerta di quel che forse vorrebbe, carica d’inquietudine e di un palese disagio.  
“C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, prima che ci ritroviamo là fuori a fare il gioco del nemico?”  
“Tipo?”  
“Non so, mi sembra di avvertire un’ _eloquente_ reticenza, se ti piacciono gli ossimori.”  
Tony storna lo sguardo – un’elusione maldestra. Può indossare mille corazze, ma i suoi occhi restano fragili. Se l’acciaio riesce a difenderli, del resto, accade perché li nasconde.  
“Quando quel buco si è aperto, come vi ho detto, si è trasformato e ha cominciato a grugnire e a tirare zolle e pietre. Il solito, insomma.”  
“Non direi… Sembri turbato.”  
“Anche se non sembra, Hulk non è del tutto irrazionale. Ci vuole un po’ a raggiungere Bruce, ma un nucleo pensante c’è sempre. Immagino che tutti i sieri che ha sperimentato su di sé siano serviti almeno a quello o abbiano migliorato la situazione. Resta il fatto che _io_ l’ho gettato in bocca allo squalo. Almeno… Ci sono buone probabilità che sia capitato.”  
“E come…”  
Fury richiama la loro attenzione con un cenno: un distretto dopo l’altro, Londra si accende dell’intermittenza schizofrenica di neon, allarmi, dispositivi automatici, in una cacofonia stordente di ululati e raggelanti ruggiti meccanici.  
“Gli ho detto di occuparsi di Jane e del bambino. Di _quel_ bambino.”  
   
Nella ripresa, Loki avanza come il pifferaio maledetto di una lugubre favola.  
Non suona il flauto, non lo seguono topi ma serpi danzanti, che vomitano scintille da fameliche bocche di rame.  
“E Jane?”  
Più che una domanda, la sua, è un rantolo strozzato.  
“Ora sai come mi sento.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.00** _, London, Greenwich_

_Degli splendidi giardini di Fensalir restano rare asole di colore, un’esplosione di rosa, azzurro, bianco che s’incolla alla retina e profuma della speranza sopravvissuta al Ragnarök._  
 _Loki gattona sull’erba tenera e la guarda – guarda_ lei _e non Thor, che pure le siede accanto, il braccio destro appeso al collo e, negli occhi, tutta la pace del mondo._  
   
 _“Avevi ragione tu.”_  
 _“Riguardo a cosa?”_  
   
 _Tende le braccia. Loki la fissa e non reagisce. Non subito, almeno. Affonda le dita nella terra morbida, gorgoglia e aspetta._  
 _Un cerbiatto o una tigre?_  
   
 _“Su di lui. Su di noi.”_  
 _Thor sorride. “Per essere la prima volta che ammetti un torto, hai deciso di stupirmi sotto tutti i punti di vista.”_  
   
 _Loki riprende a gattonare. La stella ne bagna i lucidi capelli neri, la pelle tenera e chiarissima. Allunga la manina grassoccia, stringe le sue dita. Sif lo solleva con una delicatezza che solo l’istinto guida – quello della donna. Quello della madre che dorme dietro una corazza e il famelico bisogno di combattere._  
   
 _“Forse.”_  
   
 _Loki è tiepido: un dettaglio da nulla, che tuttavia le inumidisce le ciglia._ Quel _Loki era ghiaccio e pietra. Il cucciolo che pigola tra le sue braccia è un’inaspettata primavera._  
   
 _“Perché abbiamo perso tutto quel tempo a odiarci, quando…”_  
   
 _Le piccole dita raggiungono le sue labbra, le intimano il silenzio con una gentilezza nuova e antica al contempo._  
   
Sei la signora della guerra di Asgard, Sif: non deludermi.  
   
 _“Quando?”_  
 _“L’amore acceca,” dice. “E noi ti guardavamo con gli stessi occhi.”_  
   
Si strofina le palpebre, lo sguardo volto a un cielo pieno di lampi. I richiami dei vecchi midgardiani sono ormai un’eco debolissima. Davanti ai suoi passi c’è una città senza luce e un bambino che ha bisogno di lei. Perché gliel’ha promesso. Perché lo vuole.  
   
 _Non vorrai lasciarlo a una mortale, vero?_  
   
Era così chiaro l’interlinea di un addio disperato (4), perché non l’ha colto subito?  
   
 _Va bene,_ mi stai bene _, Sif._  
 _Puoi essere la donna di mio fratello. Te lo affido perché sono dalla tua parte._  
 _Perché, come hai detto tu, se la storia fosse stata diversa, saresti diventata la mia sorella maggiore._  
   
 _E lo voglio ancora, Loki. Voglio esserci anche per te._

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.28** _, London, Westminster_

“Non fare niente di stupido o avventato, se ti è possibile. Io ti seguo su strada.”  
   
La voce di Rogers gli fa ancora compagnia, mentre sfida il cielo bucato e le luci impazzite di Londra. Non immaginava di poterlo dire, ma preferiva il buio all’isteria di un’incredibile tempesta elettrica.  
Loki è pronto a mordere di nuovo. Sarà ancora una volta il cattivo della situazione – _sai che novità?_ Ha smesso da tempo di contare i detrattori che il suo cinismo gli ha procurato – ma non ha mai creduto alle redenzioni strappalacrime.  
Bambino, uomo, vecchio? Loki è una pianta carnivora: oltre un’infiorescenza vistosa, c’è tanto acido da scollarti la carne dalle ossa.  
   
“Controlla la pianta di Londra, Jarvis. Individua il nucleo dell’accumulo energetico.”  
La sua buona coscienza esegue con prevedibile celerità: diagrammi di flusso e un’infinita cascata di numeri vestono il buio oltre la maschera.  
Loki non è distante dal Trocadero e tanto basta a strappargli un ghigno compiaciuto e terribile.  
   
 _Sei davvero una primadonna, tu… Dove potevamo trovarti, se non a Piccadilly Circus?_  
   
Stringe le braccia ai fianchi, aumenta un poco la forza propulsiva dei reattori. Steve è ormai solo un puntino in rapido movimento, che bestemmia silenzioso il cielo.  
Tony ha violato ogni accordo e interrotto il contatto, ma la partita deve essere chiusa in modo definitivo: quando ucciderà Loki, non dovranno esserci testimoni. Non vuole una mano che lo fermi o qualcuno che gli ricordi il valore della pietà. Non sopporterebbe, soprattutto, di doversi svegliare un altro giorno con il terrore che il cielo possa cadergli in testa.  
“Se avessi apprezzato le saghe infinite, avrei cominciato a leggere Martin,” borbotta, gli occhi fissi all’azzurro innaturale che incendia la City. “Analizza lo spettro, Jarvis. Sei in grado d’individuare la natura e l’intensità di quell’energia?”  
“Posso provarci, signore.”  
Tony solleva il capo; la faglia schiumosa che incombe su Londra somiglia sempre più a una bocca tumescente: ti aspetteresti quasi di coglierne i denti aguzzi, la lunga lingua nerastra, le ganasce all’opera. Aveva ragione Lovecraft: esistono confini, tra i mondi, che è meglio non valicare mai, perché c’è da rimetterci il senno – e il coraggio. Persino il poco che hai da parte per le occasioni speciali.  
“Sono desolato, signore, ma temo di doverla deludere. La manifestazione fisica dell’energia che stiamo osservando e il moto atomico che la connota non rispondono a coordinate in mio possesso.”  
“Sei in grado di farne una proiezione su grafico?”  
“Dovremmo avvicinarci alla fonte: le onde che ricevo ora sono un’eco distorta.”  
“Basta chiedere,” replica e schizza incontro al cuore pulsante dell’incubo.  
L’aeronave di Svartalfheim è di nuovo invisibile, protetta dal rauðr di Malekith e dalle ombre di una notte infinita.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.15** _, London, City_

Hulk è una massa in movimento che mastica pensieri solidi.  
   
 _Carne. Macchina. Istinto._  
 _Pugno. Asfalto. Salto._  
 _Uomo amico ha detto:_ pensa tu bambino _._  
 _Bambino e donna sono il bersaglio di Hulk._  
 _No, non il bersaglio: Hulk deve proteggere la donna e il bambino._  
   
Scavalca una cancellata, quasi fosse una scimmia, cerca il sostegno di un platano. Il ramo si piega sotto il suo peso, ma sostiene lo slancio con cui abbandona le angustie del piccolo giardino privato e torna sulla strada.  
   
 _Hulk arrivato tardi._  
 _Hulk visto cane morto e sangue e niente bambino._  
 _Hulk ha perso._  
 _Hulk molto arrabbiato._  
   
Annusa l’aria e non gli piace. Per quanto fragile, possiede una memoria che è solo sua ed è la stessa che lo porta a ricordare New York, il lezzo sinistro di un’atmosfera intossicata dagli ioni e dalla paura delle vittime.  
   
 _Ozono. Sudore. Merda._  
 _Uomo dentro dice:_ ascolta. Assecondami e tutto andrà bene _._  
   
Hulk piega un lampione e picchia i pugni in terra. La strada si sgrana e una larga frattura fende l’asfalto, rigurgitando acqua e putridume.  
   
 _Uomo dentro deve dormire, perché Hulk sentito._  
 _Hulk segue ozono e trova nemico._  
   
Le insegne di Piccadilly Circus sembrano impazzite: là dove ammiccava il leccatissimo testimonial della Mercedes grandina l’umorismo binario di un mostro bambino.  
   

    
    
    01000111 01000001 01001101 01000101  01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010  
    
    01000111 01000001 01001101 01000101  01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010  
    
    01000111 01000001 01001101 01000101  01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010  
    
    01000111 01000001 01001101 01000101  01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010  
    

 

      ___           ___           ___           ___      
     /\  \         /\  \         /\\__\         /\  \     
    /::\  \       /::\  \       /::|  |       /::\  \    
   /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \     /:|:|  |      /:/\:\  \   
  /:/  \:\  \   /::\~\:\  \   /:/|:|__|__   /::\~\:\  \  
 /:/__/_\:\\__\ /:/\:\ \:\\__\ /:/ |::::\\__\ /:/\:\ \:\\__\  
 \:\  /\ \/__/ \/__\:\/:/  / \/__/~~/:/  / \:\~\:\ \/__/  
  \:\ \:\\__\        \::/  /        /:/  /   \:\ \:\\__\   
   \:\/:/  /        /:/  /        /:/  /     \:\ \/__/   
    \::/  /        /:/  /        /:/  /       \:\\__\     
     \/__/         \/__/         \/__/         \/__/     
      ___           ___           ___           ___      
     /\  \         /\\__\         /\  \         /\  \     
    /::\  \       /:/  /        /::\  \       /::\  \    
   /:/\:\  \     /:/  /        /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \   
  /:/  \:\  \   /:/__/  ___   /::\~\:\  \   /::\~\:\  \  
 /:/__/ \:\\__\  |:|  | /\\__\ /:/\:\ \:\\__\ /:/\:\ \:\\__\  
 \:\  \ /:/  /  |:|  |/:/  / \:\~\:\ \/__/ \/_|::\/:/  /  
  \:\  /:/  /   |:|__/:/  /   \:\ \:\\__\      |:|::/  /  
   \:\/:/  /     \::::/__/     \:\ \/__/      |:|\/__/   
    \::/  /       ~~~~          \:\\__\        |:|  |     
     \/__/                       \/__/         \|__| 

  
Hulk fissa il codice ipnotizzato. Non sa leggere, ma l’ _uomo-che-dorme-dentro_ lo farà per lui. Non appena quelle cifre acquisteranno un senso, però, arriverà la rabbia e la rabbia sarà tempesta.  
 _Game over_ , sillaba.  
Nel pannello accanto, il miracolo ortodontico di un sorriso di plastica muore inghiottito dal nero. I led lampeggiano – rosso, bianco, azzurro – per poi comporre un nuovo quadro. 
    
    
    01001011 01001110 01000101 01000101 01001100 
    
    
    01000010 01000101 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 
    
    
    01000111 01001111 01000100 
    
    
    01001011 01001110 01000101 01000101 01001100 
    
    
    01000010 01000101 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 
    
    
    01000111 01001111 01000100 
    
    
    01001011 01001110 01000101 01000101 01001100 
    
    
    01000010 01000101 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 
    
    
    01000111 01001111 01000100 
    
    
          ___           ___           ___           ___           ___ 
         /\__\         /\__\         /\  \         /\  \         /\__\
        /:/  /        /::|  |       /::\  \       /::\  \       /:/  /
       /:/__/        /:|:|  |      /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \     /:/  / 
      /::\__\____   /:/|:|  |__   /::\~\:\  \   /::\~\:\  \   /:/  /  
     /:/\:::::\__\ /:/ |:| /\__\ /:/\:\ \:\__\ /:/\:\ \:\__\ /:/__/   
     \/_|:|~~|~    \/__|:|/:/  / \:\~\:\ \/__/ \:\~\:\ \/__/ \:\  \   
        |:|  |         |:/:/  /   \:\ \:\__\    \:\ \:\__\    \:\  \  
        |:|  |         |::/  /     \:\ \/__/     \:\ \/__/     \:\  \ 
        |:|  |         /:/  /       \:\__\        \:\__\        \:\__\
         \|__|         \/__/         \/__/         \/__/         \/__/
          ___           ___           ___           ___           ___     
         /\  \         /\  \         /\  \         /\  \         /\  \    
        /::\  \       /::\  \       /::\  \       /::\  \       /::\  \   
       /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \  
      /::\~\:\__\   /::\~\:\  \   /::\~\:\  \   /:/  \:\  \   /::\~\:\  \ 
     /:/\:\ \:|__| /:/\:\ \:\__\ /:/\:\ \:\__\ /:/__/ \:\__\ /:/\:\ \:\__\
     \:\~\:\/:/  / \:\~\:\ \/__/ \/__\:\ \/__/ \:\  \ /:/  / \/_|::\/:/  /
      \:\ \::/  /   \:\ \:\__\        \:\__\    \:\  /:/  /     |:|::/  / 
       \:\/:/  /     \:\ \/__/         \/__/     \:\/:/  /      |:|\/__/  
        \::/__/       \:\__\                      \::/  /       |:|  |    
         ~~            \/__/                       \/__/         \|__|    
          ___                    ___           ___           ___     
         /\  \                  /\  \         /\  \         /\  \    
        /::\  \                /::\  \       /::\  \       /::\  \   
       /:/\:\  \              /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \     /:/\:\  \  
      /::\~\:\  \            /:/  \:\  \   /:/  \:\  \   /:/  \:\__\ 
     /:/\:\ \:\__\          /:/__/_\:\__\ /:/__/ \:\__\ /:/__/ \:|__|
     \:\~\:\ \/__/          \:\  /\ \/__/ \:\  \ /:/  / \:\  \ /:/  /
      \:\ \:\__\             \:\ \:\__\    \:\  /:/  /   \:\  /:/  / 
       \:\ \/__/              \:\/:/  /     \:\/:/  /     \:\/:/  /  
        \:\__\                 \::/  /       \::/  /       \::/__/   
         \/__/                  \/__/         \/__/         ~~  

   
 _Leggi, uomo dentro_ , ordina Hulk.  
 _Kneel before God_ , replica l’altro – una voce sottile sottile, gonfia d’imbarazzo.  Hulk guarda il cielo e urla: _lui_ è tornato.  
   
 _Lui non impara mai la lezione._  
 _Hulk trova e spacca._  
   
Il ragazzo sembra aspettarlo: immobile, al centro d’una delle circonvallazioni più pericolose al mondo, lo guarda senza tradire alcuna emozione.  
Hulk mostra i denti. A separarli, una quindicina di metri.  
“Finalmente. Mio fratello aveva ragione: dovevo solo trovarti.”  
   
 _Hulk carica._  
 _Uomo dentro protesta._  
 _Uomo dentro dorme, ora, perché quando Hulk spacca non cerca compagnia._

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.20** _, London, Hyde Park_

Il portale si è materializzato nel cuore di un’ampia radura orlata d’alberi. Thor si è persino domandato se Heimdall non avesse sbagliato a localizzare il nemico, quando un fragore di schianti lontani ha dissipato ogni suo dubbio: Londra è solo un’altra metropoli nostalgica dei boschi.  
Un altro campo di battaglia.  
“Dobbiamo dividerci. Se è Malekith a condurre l’attacco, i midgardiani non hanno alcuna possibilità,” dice Tyr. Quasi a rafforzare la bontà dell’asserto, un fascio aranciato sciabola il cielo sulle loro teste e polverizza due di quelle mosche meccaniche che i mortali chiamano ‘elicotteri’. Dopo il frastuono delle pale e degli allarmi, ad assordare è ora il silenzio.  
Stringe la presa su Mjolnir. Il martello è bollente e vibra nella sua mano.  
   
 _Ho sete, dammi da bere._  
 _Ho fame, dammi carne._  
   
“Hogun, Fandral e Volstagg: cercate Sif. Ricomponete la squadra e aiutate i midgardiani, per quanto possibile.”  
I tre guerrieri annuiscono e si dileguano nel buio.  
“Madre… Preferirei che voi…”  
Frigga, per tutta risposta, sguaina la spada e la punta al cielo. “Se Malekith ha preso il mio bambino, è bene che non gli tocchi incontrarmi, perché gli anni in cui ho deposto le armi non mi sono bastati a dimenticare quanto ho appreso proprio dai mortali.”  
Heimdall sogghigna.  
“Mai mettersi tra una madre e i propri cuccioli, Thor. Mai.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) È una forza di polizia territoriale responsabile del mantenimento dell’ordine pubblico nella City.  
(2) Il numero dieci di Downing Street è la residenza ufficiale del Primo Lord della Tesoreria e, di conseguenza, del Primo Ministro, poiché attualmente le due cariche coincidono.  
(3) Celebre figura della storia inglese. Militare al servizio della corona, Guy Fawkes fu membro di un gruppo di cospiratori cattolici inglesi che tentarono di assassinare con un’esplosione il re Giacomo I d’Inghilterra e tutti i membri del Parlamento inglese riuniti nella Camera dei Lord per l’apertura delle sessioni parlamentari dell’anno 1605 (la celebre ‘ _congiura delle polveri_ ’).  
(4) Il richiamo è, ancora una volta, a _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ : nell’affidare Sigyn a Sif, Loki approfitta dell’occasione per invitare la guerriera a conquistare Thor, in modo che dimentichi Jane una volta per tutte. 


	11. Dal tempo rubato nascono fiori di guerra

_The war came to me in my dreams_  
 _and showed me its sole purpose:_  
 _to go on, only to go on._  
― Kevin Powers, _The Yellow Birds_

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.20** _, London, Westminster_

La creatura ha la pelle verde e gli occhi assassini.  
Non minaccia: _grugnisce_.  
Quando mostra i grossi denti giallognoli, un leggero brivido gli corre lungo la schiena. Dura un attimo: Loki non è nato per cedere il passo a un ridicolo aborto midgardiano.  
Accarezza il led innestato nel diadema all’altezza della tempia destra e un impalpabile velo gli scherma l’occhio. Il rapporto massa-velocità della bestia non obbedisce alla fisica terrestre, né la densità di un corpo concepito per distruggere.  
La prudenza inviterebbe alla fuga; l’età incosciente e crudele lo ancora a un palcoscenico di luci impazzite e silenzio.  
Solleva il palmo, piega le dita – invitante.  
   
 _Coraggio. Avanti, bestione. Provaci._  
   
Il mostro percuote la terra; l’onda d’urto è tanto forte da costringerlo ad aprire le gambe per abbassare il baricentro. Nell’asfalto si apre una nuova crepa, che vomita acqua ribollente e mota.  
“È tutto qui quello che sai fare?”  
E la creatura salta: con inaspettata agilità, data la mole, azzera la distanza e sferra un pugno che potrebbe disintegrargli la mascella, se non lo eludesse con uno scarto repentino.  
Loki è stupito, più che spaventato. Lo schermo si sta riempiendo di rune, ma il cervello non riesce a tradurle in una strategia. Fissa qualcosa che non appartiene alla sua esperienza: non a quella di cui ha memoria, non al riverbero costante dei pensieri di Malekith. E la sua guida tace, ora, remota come gli schianti di un altro fronte.  
“Non importa. Non ho paura di te,” sussurra e anima i cavi tranciati perché strangolino l’aggressore.  
La creatura non coglie la ferocia della sua strategia, senz’altro non la teme: ringhia come un lupo e avanza. Loki socchiude le palpebre e ne cerca ancora lo sguardo. Il fondo torbido di quegli occhi è un concentrato d’odio, rabbia, incredulità – e lo terrorizza.  
 _Perché?_  
Raccoglie le dita nel pugno e le tende in direzione del nemico: le fauci delle serpi elettriche vomitano scintille, avviluppano il mostro, ne ustionano la carne sino a riempire l’aria di un lezzo rivoltante.  
“Nessuna creatura inferiore può toccarmi,” sussurra e ride – una smorfia cattiva, moltiplicata per mille, come un terribile monito, dagli schermi violati di Piccadilly Circus.  
Chiunque si opponga a Loki è destinato a bruciare. _Tutto_ brucerà, travolto dal suo potere.  
“Hulk ora uccide,” urla il mostro. “Hulk distrugge tutto.”  
I cavi si spezzano e cadono a terra in decine di frammenti sussultanti; si arricciano e si contorcono per un poco, animati da un’energia fantasma come le code di certi rettili, infine giacciono inerti. La bestia, invece, è viva e libera.  
“Hulk molto arrabbiato. Hulk spacca ossa.”  
Loki scopre i denti. “Hulk può illudersi quanto vuole, ma…”  
Il mostro è di nuovo tanto vicino che può avvertirne il fiato acido, il brontolio sordo di un appetito distruttore.  
“ _Logi_ ,” bisbiglia e una fiamma rossastra compare al centro del palmo. “Toccami e ti scuoio.”  
Hulk, fulmineo, gli afferra la caviglia e lo solleva quasi fosse un fuscello. L’incontro (lo _scontro_ ) con l’asfalto è terribile: mille puntini rossi gli offuscano la vista, prima di trasformarsi in un lampo bianco, poi nero.  
 _Devo restare cosciente_ , s’impone. _È una bestia ed io sono un dio_.  
Ha già sentito quelle parole – quella ridicola, vulnerata rivendicazione da perdente. Hanno un sapore amaro sulla lingua. Nauseante.  
“Adesso basta!” urla e una faglia larga tre o quattro braccia fende la strada devastata, minando l’equilibrio del mostro. Loki ne approfitta per sottrarsi alla presa: è un tappeto di lividi, furibondo. A salvarlo è uno scheletro da asgardiano, la forza di un sangue che lo protegge persino nella dimenticanza.  
È un Odinson: una verità che gli corre sotto la pelle e che nemmeno Malekith potrebbe cancellare.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.35** _, London, Trafalgar Square_

“Chi diavolo sono _quelli_?”  
La voce di Clint le giunge attutita da un sibilo assordante, perché il nemico, stanco di giocare nelle retrovie, si è infine manifestato – e di rado le epifanie aliene somigliano alla discreta, poetica richiesta di una telefonata.  
Natasha verifica l’efficienza delle armi in dotazione – gun protonici, cintura e bracciali elettrici – poi abbandona il veicolo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Barton, appeso a un cornicione, è un volenteroso Nelson travestito da Robin Hood. L’Ammiraglio – quello vero – è ormai un cumulo di macerie fumanti al centro di Trafalgar Square.  
“Turisti… Non direi proprio.”  
Il quadrilatero prospiciente la National Gallery si è trasformato in una brulicante adunata bianca e nera. Spettrali nella monotona fissità delle maschere, gli invasori paiono attendere solo un loro cenno.  
Vede Clint incoccare il primo dardo, la tensione delle braccia anticipare la smorfia che gli sfregia le labbra quando punta il bersaglio.  
“Aspetta,” dice. “Cerchiamo di capire che intenzioni hanno.”  
Dalle fila aliene, quasi ad assecondare il suo desiderio, avanza un guerriero in lorica plumata. “Io sono Maeglin, figlio di Malekith, signore dei mondi.”  
Natasha rotea gli occhi e sospira.  
“In nome di mio padre e del padre di mio padre e del glorioso popolo di Svartalfheim, inginocchiatevi davanti ai vostri nuovi dei.”  
“Ma cos’è? Un vizio?” mugugna Barton e le lancia un’occhiata. _Quell’occhiata_.  
   
 _Diamoci dentro, Tasha._  
   
Sorride. Annuisce.  
   
 _Sono nata per questo._

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.15** _, London, Westminster_

_Hulk guarda nemico e pensa:_ uccide _._  
 _Uomo dentro tace e non disturba._  
 _Hulk soddisfatto._  
 _Nemico ha odore vecchio e parole conosciute._  
 _Hulk sa. Hulk ricorda. Hulk prevede._  
 _Nemico pensa lui forte. Nemico stupido._  
 _Hulk rompe terra, così disorienta._  
 _Nemico usa magia elettrica, ma Hulk pelle dura, molto più dura di nemico._  
   
“Credi che abbia paura di te, mostro? Pensi che un dio…”  
   
 _Hulk stringe caviglia, solleva, schianta._  
 _Hulk molto arrabbiato e Hulk arrabbiato distrugge._  
 _Piccolo nemico stupido scalcia._  
 _Hulk dà pugno._  
 _Nemico soffia come gatto e lancia polvere._  
 _Polvere brucia e Hulk non vede e Hulk urla e urla anche il nemico e tutto crolla come un giorno lontano a New York._  
 _Il giorno in cui, però, Hulk ha schiacciato il nemico._  
   
“Mi hai fatto male, bestiaccia verde. Mi hai ferito!”  
   
 _Nemico piagnucola (_ miagola _)._  
 _Hulk mostra i denti e chiude i pugni._  
 _Nemico ruota i palmi e Hulk vede nuova fiamma._  
 _Hulk ha paura di fiamma rossa, ma combatte comunque._  
 _Hulk buono._  
 _Hulk sta con i buoni e uccide ragazzo cattivo._

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.30** _, London, Hyde Park_

“Mi occuperò io di Malekith, voi pensate a Jane e a Loki.”  
   
 _Sempre che l’inevitabile non sia già accaduto._  
   
Frigga gli accarezza la spalla, perché non ha bisogno dei propri poteri per leggergli dentro, captare la paura, l’insoddisfazione, la consapevolezza d’essere stretto nelle maglie di una strategia su cui non ha alcun controllo.  
“Ci siamo,” dice Heimdall. “L’aeronave è sospesa davanti ai nostri occhi.”  
“Forse ai tuoi, Guardiano,” grugnisce Tyr. “Io non vedo un bel niente.”  
Heimdall sogghigna, poi comincia a roteare la spada, finché la lama, inghiottita dal moto vorticoso, non diventa invisibile. A quel punto flette il polso e la lancia nel vuoto – _pare_. “Rauðr, come immaginavo: reagisce a contatto con gli artefatti asgardiani. Vuol dire che almeno Malekith è ancora dentro.”  
L’aeronave si palesa dalla crepa aperta dal colpo di Heimdall – un fantasma nero, incombente. Una metafora dell’ombra che minaccia d’inghiottire tutti.  
“Faccio strada,” mormora. Non ha ereditato la forza profetica dello sguardo di Frigga, eppure il futuro gli pesa addosso come una coperta bagnata: e puzza di disperazione.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.40** _, London, Westminster_

“Se pensi di vincermi, creatura deforme, non meriti nemmeno d’essere considerato un animale pensante.”  
   
 _E tu, cocco di mamma, stai per riprendere a frignare. Come al solito._  
 _È rassicurante scoprire che certe abitudini non vengono mai meno._  
   
Tony sorride, le gambe abbandonate nel vuoto mentre il frontone del _Palladium_ ( _ah, l’ironia!_ ) trema, sollecitato com’è dal succedersi dei colpi scambiati da un ragazzino pestifero e da un bestione iracondo.  
Hulk è bruciacchiato e coperto di polvere, ma nel complesso sembra in gran forma – persino divertito. Loki – ora sociopatico taglia small, ma pur sempre carne da manicomio – ha un occhio pesto, la bocca spaccata e un braccio fuori uso. Nonostante tutto, è un altro che preferirebbe lasciare pezzi sul campo che battere in ritirata.  
   
“Che mi dici adesso, Jarvis?”  
   
Hulk tenta un’altra carica. Loki elude l’aggancio, cerca il sostegno dei tiranti di una locandina divelta e gli assesta una pedata dritta sul grugno.  
A occhio e croce, non arriverà a sedici anni. Chiunque gli abbia rubato tempo, ha costruito una formidabile macchina da guerra.  
   
 _Com’eri tu a quindici anni, Tony?_  
 _Lo ricordi?_  
   
 _Come potrei dimenticarlo?_  
 _Avevo sempre fame. Non conoscevo la paura. Non tolleravo limiti._  
   
“L’energia segue un moto oscillatorio costante, signore. Dall’ampiezza delle curve, posso confrontarla con un modello noto.”  
“Uh… Sul serio?”  
   
Hulk ansima – è la prima volta che spia nel mostro segni di cedimento.  
Loki scatarra un po’ di sangue a terra.  
   
 _Scommetto che non ti piace il dolore. Tu detesti perdere, vero?_  
 _Puoi cambiare pelle mille volte, ma dentro di te c’è sempre un principino viziato dall’autostima in polvere._  
 _Moriresti una seconda volta piuttosto che ammettere la disfatta. Ora più che mai._  
   
“Finiscila!”  
È rauco, dolorante. La mano, con cui tenta di asciugarsi la bocca massacrata, trema.  
“Ho perso abbastanza tempo con te.”  
   
Tony torna a guardare il cielo: sembra che non debba più smettere di piovere; l’acqua rimbalza sull’armatura e gli rinfresca il viso.  
Deve ucciderlo, non ha altra scelta. Oppure può aspettare che lo faccia Hulk.  
Gli toccherà leccare le ferite di Banner?  
Dovrà mentire per alleggerirgli la coscienza?  
Lo farà.  
Bruce ha il cuore di burro, ma la lingua di Tony è un coltello affilato.  
La recita è stata piacevole finché è durata, ma si è trattato – appunto – di una farsa. La verità è che non c’è tregua che non abbia un costo e se quel prezzo è l’innocenza di un bambino, devi turarti il naso ed eseguire.  
   
“I diagrammi di flusso del Tesseract, signore,” dice Jarvis, ma Tony è distratto, lo sguardo fisso a un lupacchiotto affamato e alla sua distruttiva nemesi.  
   
“Crepa.”  
   
Più che udito, l’ha immaginato: le labbra di Loki si sono mosse appena, non così la forza che, richiamata nel palmo, ha sollevato e schiantato Hulk attraverso una parete, sbriciolandola.  
   
“Oh, oh… La situazione si fa interessante…”  
   
Il mostro verde prova a rialzarsi, ma la giovane carogna gli è di nuovo addosso e lo stringe alla gola.  
   
 _Avanti, Bruce… Metti al suo posto questo…_  
   
Come il sangue comincia a zampillare – ed è rosso, non verde. È vita ed è un pezzetto del suo migliore amico – Tony non guarda più: cala la maschera e scende in campo.  
   
“Da _Reindeer Games_ a _Ender’s Game_ … Ti piacciono proprio le citazioni, eh?”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 22.45** _, London, Trafalgar Square_

Clint non ama il corpo a corpo: non perché sia un vigliacco, né perché abbia paura delle ferite o del dolore – amare una donna come la Vedova basta a mitridatizzare contro qualunque veleno.  
Non gli piacciono gli scontri ravvicinati perché lo costringono a giocare in difesa, lo privano della visione d’insieme che è invece la prima risorsa di ogni rapace, quando plana dall’alto e fa propria la preda.  
Natasha capta il suo nervosismo, si slaccia un bracciale e glielo lancia.  
“Che mi offri?” borbotta, mentre allunga una gomitata al muso di cera di un alieno, prima d’affondargli nell’orbita la freccia che non ha avuto modo d’incoccare.  
“Plastico ad alto potenziale. Se riuscissi a piazzare una carica là in mezzo…”  
Clint lancia un’occhiata a quanto resta della piazza. La scalinata è un mucchietto polveroso di rovine. Il timpano della National Gallery non durerà un’altra ora e delle fontane sopravvivono i vasconi sbreccati. Non è mai stato un asso con i numeri, tuttavia sospetta che i danni noverino troppi zeri persino per Banner. Troppi per tornare indietro.  
“Dovresti aprirmi un varco. Credi di potercela fare?”  
La risposta è una menzogna annunciata: di scelte non ce ne sono, ma è così che sono diventati i migliori – _inventandosele_.  
Maeglin – o come diavolo si chiama il generale di un esercito slavato – solleva il braccio destro e sembra ordinare una carica, ma la risposta dei suoi uomini non è l’assalto atteso, quanto…  
   
“Giù, Nat. Sta’ giù.”  
   
L’esplosione, deflagrante, non grandina schegge: è più una centrifuga che stringe ai fianchi, solleva e…  
“Porca, maledettissima merda!”  
Serra i denti, prende la mira. Il dardo sfonda uno dei finestroni e viola il marmo della Galleria Italiana. Che lo perdoni Leonardo o chi per lui, ma ha bisogno di corda. Ha il disperato bisogno di un’ancora.  
Avvolge il cavo attorno al polso, incurante dei solchi rossastri con cui l’attrito marchia la carne. Non riesce ad afferrare la mano di Natasha e il panico amplifica la sensazione d’impotenza.  
“Tasha, allungati nella mia direzione!”  
Sembra un buco nero: quale sia la tecnologia in mano agli invasori, fa davvero paura.  
“Trova un appiglio, qualcosa.”  
Il risucchio cresce d’intensità. L’acciaio del cavo penetra la carne, gli straccia le vene del polso e gli staccherebbe la mano, se solo il varco non svanisse all’improvviso: la gravità si normalizza e l’asfalto gli arriva addosso a una velocità micidiale.  
Sputa sangue e vede nero.  
 _Black out._

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

La nave di Malekith sembra deserta. Affiancato da Tyr e Heimdall si guarda attorno con circospezione, ma quanto coglie nel volto dei compagni non può rassicurarlo: come lui si chiedono dove siano tutti; che significato strategico abbia quell’enorme guscio vuoto.  
“Se fosse una trappola, sarebbero già qui, invece non c’è traccia dei soldati.”  
La voce del Guardiano tradisce un’inquietudine con cui Thor non ricorda d’essersi mai misurato: Heimdall, ai suoi occhi, è un pilastro non meno solido delle mura che difendono Asgard – _mura crepate e in rovina_ , sibila una voce nella sua testa.  
“Non vedi nulla?”  
“Il rauðr degli elfi mi rende cieco: è una forza magica troppo potente.”  
   
 _So che è qui. Mjolnir non sbaglia mai._  
   
Fissa il martello, la debole luminescenza verdolina che ne veste la superficie e scolora in un fluido dorato; intercetta lo sguardo di Frigga: negli occhi freddi della regina c’è la consapevolezza di uno scontro imminente.  
“Dobbiamo dividerci; è evidente che Malekith abbia inviato un’avanguardia e non possiamo permettergli di guadagnare altro vantaggio: liberiamo gli ostaggi e diamogli quel che merita.”  
   
 _Sofferenza. E morte._

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 23.10** _, London, Westminster_

“Prima di cominciare, permettimi di complimentarmi per la coerenza. Molti, a partire dal sottoscritto, sono cresciuti con la convinzione che si debba imparare dai propri errori e, se possibile, migliorare. Tu, invece, peggiori oltre ogni ragionevole previsione.”  
Loki non batte ciglio. È difficile dire se l’abbia compreso, perché il suo viso non ha espressione – una faccia da ragazzino, illividita dai colpi ricevuti e dalla luce spettrale che riverberano led malmessi.  
“La buona notizia è che la partita si chiuderà oggi. Per entrambi.”  
Loki si strofina le labbra – un riflesso nervoso o forse solo il fastidio per la crosta nerastra che s’ispessisce dove prima rosseggiava la ferita.  
 _Ha il sangue di Thor_ , ricorda una voce nella sua testa. _Non dimenticartelo_.  
 _Sì, ma i gatti rognosi di cui ha pieno il cervello sono sempre i soliti._  
Attende una reazione, ma il ragazzino frustra ogni aspettativa. Silenzioso, sotto la pioggia che cade, è una minuta ombra nera.  
“Jarvis, puoi darmi i parametri vitali di Bruce?”  
“Il dottor Banner è sepolto dalle macerie alla sua sinistra. È al momento privo di conoscenza, ma non ha ricevuto danni di rilievo.”  
“Avrei preferito che l’amico verde fosse rimasto di guardia ancora un po’.”  
Ha paura di Loki, ma farà il possibile perché nessuno venga mai a saperlo.  
Lo teme perché è un mostro, perché è pazzo, perché è un vigliacco – e, come dice Cap, i vigliacchi sono quelli che scappano, corrono forte e non lasciano testimoni.  
“Porta l’energia al duecentocinquanta per cento. Stanotte faremo faville, Jarvis.”  
Loki piega il capo e apre le braccia, quasi a ricevere su di sé tutta la pioggia del cielo. L’acqua corre lungo il suo corpo esile, lavandone via sangue e polvere, fino ad assumere una consistenza diversa – viscosa. _Mercuriale_.  
“Che …”  
L’asfalto esplode, sferzandolo con una gragnola di schegge, ma l’armatura ammortizza l’urto del pietrisco e gli restituisce coraggio.  
   
 _È poco più di un bambino, un bulletto prepotente che non ha ancora capito chi sia Tony Stark. Vero?_  
   
“Hai talento per gli effetti speciali, te lo riconosco. La guerra, però, non è coreografica nemmeno se a vestirti una bomba è il Michelangelo del design.”  
Schizza in avanti, serra il pugno. Loki apre il palmo e riceve il colpo, arretrando appena.  
I suoi occhi sono pieni di rabbia e tanto pallidi da far pensare a un nevaio. Il bambino, invece, li aveva verdi – ne è certo.  
La presa dell’asgardiano è devastante; la sente crescere sulle nocche, come avverte il gemito delle giunture del guanto quasi fossero tendini e ossa.  
“La pressione è molto oltre la soglia massima, signore. Se il contatto non fosse interrotto entro…”  
“Mi spappolerà una mano. Posso arrivarci anche da solo.”  
Piega il ginocchio e mira al plesso. Loki lo anticipa con diabolica facilità e gli restituisce la cortesia.  
La spalla si disarticola con un _plop_ sordo: il dolore è così forte che per inghiottirlo quasi si scheggia i molari.  
“Ora mi ricordo,” lo sente flautare al suo orecchio. “Tu sei il midgardiano che non ha mai creduto di dovermi portare rispetto.”  
“Il rispetto non si pretende, _moccioso_ : si guadagna. Ma ti sei dovuto arrendere presto, vero? Non hai…”  
Una spessa ruga sfregia la radice del naso del suo avversario, conferendogli un’aria brutale, da vecchio più che da bambino. Da lupo, anziché da essere umano.  
“Io me lo prendo.”  
E l’armatura si spegne: delle luci azzurrine, che lo accompagnano sul campo di battaglia, non resta nemmeno il riflesso.  
“Jarvis?” domanda – e si odia per quanto debole suona la sua voce, priva di nerbo e terrorizzata.  
“Senza la corazza, mortale, cosa sei? _Niente_.”  
“Me l’hanno già detto e, fidati, chi l’ha fatto aveva molti più titoli di un codardo come te.”  
Loki arriccia le labbra, ma non è un sorriso: è un ghigno ed è pieno d’odio.  
“Ripetilo, se ne hai il coraggio.”  
La pressione della stretta cresce. Sente le ossa urlare e il dolore infiammare ogni nervo.  
“Puoi ammazzarmi, torturarmi, se vuoi, ma non cambiare la verità. Sei un perdente nato e rinascerai mille e mille altre volte ancora solo per essere sconfitto: ecco perché ti fai mettere il guinzaglio dal primo…”  
Loki apre le dita e allenta la morsa; il sollievo non dura, tuttavia, perché un istante dopo quella mano – la mano sottile, persino delicata di un viziatissimo cocco di casa – gli sfonda il petto, artiglia il reattore Arc e glielo strappa dal torace.  
“Ora che la luce si è spenta, midgardiano, quanto impiegherai a morire?”  
 _Poco, troppo poco_ , pensa. E poi _Pepper_.  
Una parola. Una vita.  
L’addio che per l’ennesima volta ha mancato.  
   
 _Ciao._

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“Dovresti ringraziarmi, mortale, anziché riservarmi quell’espressione sprezzante. Non mi pare d’essere stato un ospite molesto.”  
“Il sarcasmo non è mai stato la prima qualità che abbia richiesto a un amico, perciò non fingere d’essere sorpreso da questa… _Freddezza_? Nella mia lingua, comunque, suonerebbe più come ‘ _disprezzo_ ’. Sì, mi pare un termine più appropriato.”  
L’espressione dell’elfo non cambia: ha la fissità di un idolo e niente sembra scalfirne la maschera di odiosa imperturbabilità.  
“A cosa ti servirà radere al suolo Londra? Vuoi la nostra paura? È il terrore che cerchi?”  
Malekith sfiora con l’indice i pannelli olografici, arrestandosi sull’ultima sequenza che i suoi occhi vorrebbero captare.  
 _L’esecuzione di Iron Man._  
“Voi non m’interessate. Potreste essere una florida colonia, un’eccellente base operativa per le spedizioni dirette ai mondi inferiori, ma la verità è che non siete utili come forse vi piacerebbe. Io voglio la testa di Odino e del suo erede. Pretendo giustizia, prima della vendetta che la mia famiglia merita.”  
“Non sei il primo da cui abbia sentito spendere simili parole, perciò spero che non me ne vorrai, se ti dico di trovarle prevedibili e noiose.”  
Malekith piega le labbra in una smorfia, al contempo, contrariata e divertita. “Sei coraggiosa, mortale. Gli asgardiani hanno sempre avuto un debole per i tipi come te.”  
“Se credi che mi lusinghi…”  
“Dovrei farlo? Non ne vedo la ragione. La tua vita è un battito di ciglia e nella storia che voglio scrivere non ci sarà traccia di creature effimere. È tempo che il calamo cambi mano e…”  
   
“Non ne sarei così sicuro, Malekith.”  
   
Jane si volta di scatto: sotto l’ogiva d’ingresso alla sala in cui è stata condotta, sta un guerriero coperto d’argento. L’elmo, chiuso da una maschera leonina, le impedisce di coglierne l’identità, ma non ha bisogno di domandare per riconoscere una lama alleata.  
L’elfo non reagisce. L’altro, rapido ed elegante, nonostante l’ingombro delle protezioni, avanza di un paio di passi. Lungo le spalle scivola una cascata d’oro rosso: non un mantello, come credeva, ma capelli.  
 _Freyja?_ pensa ( _prega_ ). La signora del Seiðr è odiosa almeno quanto letale sul campo di battaglia: al momento, una prospettiva rassicurante.  
   
 _E se Freyja è sulla Terra, allora…_  
   
“M’inchino alla generosità delle Norne per l’onore che mi hanno concesso. Frigga, figlia di Fjörgynn, regina di Asgard, in armi al mio cospetto?”  
Jane schiude le labbra e boccheggia. La madre di Thor, impassibile, si sfila l’elmo e lo lancia ai piedi dell’elfo, prima di sguainare la spada e puntargliela al petto.  
“Ti consiglio di serbare l’entusiasmo per circostanze più opportune o di riporlo e dimenticartene, il che sarebbe ancora più saggio. Restituiscimi mio figlio e libera la mortale. _Adesso_. Avresti la pietà che ho giurato di cancellare dal mio cuore.”  
Malekith, per tutta risposta, ride: un suono rugginoso e sinistro, come i rintocchi di una campana a morto. “La mortale vivrà e non certo perché me lo domandi. Ho sentito i passi del nuovo sovrano, regina, e il rantolo sordo della sua rabbia, ma non l’ho lasciato solo: Algrim, l’ultimo dei Kurse, lo accompagnerà all’inferno. E tu lo scorterai.”  
Frigga non allenta la stretta dall’elsa: sebbene priva dell’aura divina che l’ammantava al loro primo incontro, resta una creatura straordinaria. E pericolosa.  
   
 _Credevo che avessi ereditato da tuo padre la forza, Thor, ma ora mi accorgo che anche tua madre ha un bel caratterino._  
   
“Dov’è Loki?”  
   
Malekith rovescia il palmo e offre lo schermo alla regina di Asgard.  
Il giovane principe, coperto di ferite, arranca tra rovine fumanti. Tra le dita, assicurato da quel che resta dei cavetti d’innesto, il cuore elettrico di Tony Stark.  
   
“Combatte per il suo sangue.”  
Frigga deglutisce a fatica. “Non il _tuo_ , il _nostro_. Che hai fatto al _mio_ bambino?”  
“Niente che Odino non abbia osato prima di me: gli ho mentito. Dal tempo rubato nascono fiori di guerra, figlia di Fjörgynn.”  
La madre di Thor scopre i denti – sembra una fiera, ora, ed è quasi brutta. “E la mia ira brucerà come nemmeno il fuoco di Muspelheim.”  
Poi una voce nella sua testa.  
   
 _Jane, so che puoi sentirmi: allontanati subito. Trova Sif e raccontale quanto sai. Dille di Loki e di Thor. Proteggete i miei bambini._  
   
 _E tu… Voi?_  
   
La lama affonda nel vuoto. La treccia dell’elfo sferza l’aria e si fonde al fiume d’oro che vela le spalle della regina.  
   
 _Il buðr non è un incantesimo comune, ma una maledizione: nessuno gli sopravvive più di un lustro. Sapevo che il mio cammino sarebbe stato breve e ringrazio Skuld per avermi destinato l’agonia della spada, non della malattia._  
   
 _Che…_  
   
 _Va’. Vivere è il primo dono che devi a chi ami._  
 _Morire per lui, l’ultima scelta._  
   
La spada sfiora il fianco dell’elfo e ne straccia l’elaborata cottardita.  
Malekith soffoca un’imprecazione e prepara il contrattacco, ma Jane non può più aspettare: ha una missione da compiere e non intende rinunciare.  
Ha abbastanza amore dentro da sopravvivere a un’altra fine del mondo.  
 _Spera._


	12. A che ora è la fine del mondo?

_I have heard the languages of apocalypse,_  
 _and now I shall embrace the silence._  
― Neil Gaiman, _The Sandman: Endless Nights_

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Guerra è sangue e polvere.  
Guerra è soprattutto _rito_ , una letale eppure prevedibile coreografia.  
Non dovrebbe sorprendere l’ambivalenza dei sentimenti sollecitati dalla distruzione: la paura è sempre accompagnata dal sollievo, perché il terrore della battaglia non risponde a una cifra qualunque, ma a un copione letto e recitato mille volte.  
Essere un guerriero non pesa quanto comandare ( _scegliere_ ) da un trono: nonostante l’incertezza degli esiti e la minaccia che incombe su Midgard, Thor è presente a se stesso come non più da troppo tempo.  
Dimentica l’umiliazione dell’assemblea, la delusione dei volti, la fame esibita come un’accusa, il senso di colpa.  
Dimentica i tramonti violetti su una città morta, il sonno accusatorio di un padre vecchio: stringe Mjolnir, si affida alla sua sete ed è folgore e tempesta.  
  
 _Avanti, figlio di un cane. Avanti._  
 _Scopri le carte e assaggia il sapore della vendetta di Thor._  
  
Il portello si chiude con un _clank_ secco alle sue spalle, isolandolo da Tyr. Dovrebbe tremare, forse, ma non aspettava altro: la resa dei conti è vicina – e quando il nemico ti alita sul collo, devi spegnere il cervello e assecondare l’istinto.  
Avanza ancora di un paio di passi, poi si ferma. L’ambiente è rischiarato da un debolissimo riflesso ambarico, che colora le paratie d’inquietanti sfumature rossastre. Non avverte altro suono che il suo respiro e un rantolare sordo che sale da un angolo in ombra della nave.  
  
 _Lui è qui. Mi sta aspettando._  
  
Apre e chiude le dita. Mjolnir emana il debole tepore che anticipa sempre lo scontro, quasi una preghiera di sangue.  
  
“Combatti, Malekith!”  
  
Il muso mostruoso che si espone alle flebili luci della cella, tuttavia, non appartiene al nemico che aspettava.

*

“Non dovresti ostacolarmi, figlia di Fjörgynn. Loki non ne sarebbe contento.”  
“Non insozzare quel nome con la tua lingua corrotta! So come l’hai piegato e te l’assicuro: pagherai carissimo l’affronto.”  
Malekith concentra l’energia nel palmo e ne trae un pugnale dai riflessi violacei. Se lo sente già nella carne, Frigga, ma tanto non le impedisce di attaccare ancora una volta.  
Ha paura? _No_. Ha vissuto un tempo infinito, amato molto – sa di averlo fatto _bene_.  
È rimasta al fianco di un re più giusto di quel che credono tutti, spietato con se stesso, prima che con i figli. Di Odino ha accolto l’avventatezza, la stupidità, il rimorso, perché la perfezione è delle statue e degli eroi, non di chi respira al tuo fianco e ti ha regalato un figlio – _due_.  
“La gemma orienta, non modifica la volontà e dovresti saperlo bene, _regina_. Se Loki non avesse conservato in sé quell’istinto, un odio così distruttivo, non l’avrei mai trovato.”  
È vero, ma solo in parte: e una mezza verità può diventare la più spregevole e crudele delle menzogne.  
“Hai scavato nella memoria di un Loki che non è più; hai approfittato della carne di un bambino nato da un terribile sacrificio. La morte era la sua unica speranza di redenzione e tu ne hai tratta un’arma.”  
La spada incontra il pugnale di Malekith. Le lame sfrigolano l’una contro l’altra, liberando un gemito acuto.  
L’ultima volta in cui è scesa in campo, il suo ventre era pesante e larghe ditate di sangue le sfregiavano il volto. Sul fronte opposto, a cavallo delle acque ribollenti di un fiordo norvegese, stava l’esercito di Jotunheim.  
  
 _E mi parevano mostri e li disprezzavo; trovavo grottesco quel re-vacca, imperatrice di un formicaio._  
 _Ero così giovane, così cieca…_  
  
“Al contrario: ho dato valore a una nascita maledetta. Chi nelle vene porta il sangue di mio padre, spenderà quello degli assassini del nostro popolo.”  
“Non siamo gli stessi di allora, Malekith: il Ragnarök ha avviato un nuovo ciclo. Possiamo rivelarci migliori.”  
L’elfo evita l’affondo e le assesta una gomitata in pieno petto.  
“E lo saremo senz’altro, non appena morirà anche l’ultimo dei Signori del Cielo.”  
Il pugnale vira al rosso, poi al nero.  
Quando s’incunea tra le costole, invece, è fiamma e brucia.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 23.22** _, London, Trafalgar Square_

“È sempre un piacere vederti, Capitano… Questa volta con qualche ragione in più.”  
  
Rogers allenta la stretta e la restituisce alla terra.  
Protetti da quel che resta dell’atrio della National Gallery, respirano fumo.  
Il timpano è franato. Gli stendardi che annunciavano l’esposizione della settimana spuntano sbrindellati dalle rovine come arterie tranciate. La piazza non esiste più: è un formicaio impazzito che marcia in direzione di Buckingham Palace.  
È troppo stordita per pensare.  
Ricorda la granata lanciata da uno degli invasori, poi la terribile sensazione d’essere inghiottita dal niente. Se Captain America non l’avesse afferrata e protetta con il proprio scudo, sarebbe finita nel tritacarne degli intermundia.  
  
“Sei ferita?”  
  
Natasha allontana i capelli dal viso. È fradicia, zuppa di un sudore rancido, terrorizzato. Ha ceduto – come un secolo prima a Budapest. Come davanti alla furia distruttiva di Hulk. _Importa?_  
In bocca avverte il sapore metallico del sangue e quello acido della polvere. Steve si guarda intorno, le palpebre socchiuse e la stessa incredulità che la travolge, come si concentra sui dettagli.  
Marmi sbriciolati; la grotta slabbrata, irta di schegge, che sostituisce l’ingresso principale del museo; ruderi dove un tempo c’erano gli accessi laterali…  
“Clint,” bisbiglia – _rantola_.  
Si guarda attorno e non lo vede. L’eco di quella voce rimbomba ancora nella sua coscienza, l’urlo disperato e rabbioso con cui l’ha reclamata fino all’ultimo.  
 _È caduto?_  
Non è la prima volta in cui le tocchi prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi, ma fa sempre male. Ogni missione insieme è un nodo che si aggiunge a un improbabile rosario di ricordi, affetti, appartenenza.  
Clint l’accetta com’è, donna solo per tradire, tra lenzuola sgualcite e repentine fughe. Le ha regalato l’umanità che Volgograd ha succhiato da una bambina di neve, figlia di un regime in agonia.  
“Devo trovare Barton,” mormora – e prega: prega che la sua voce tenga; che la maschera di morte della Vedova non la tradisca; che Steve non faccia domande; che Clint sia vivo e le ponga quelle _giuste_ , come solo lui sa fare.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 23.10** _, London, Hyde Park_

Londra l’ha accolta con uno schiaffo gelido e un’oscurità sperimentata di rado.  
C’erano notti – è vero – nelle solitudini desertiche del New Mexico, in cui il buio le cadeva addosso all’improvviso, restituendole una chiara percezione della ridicola vulnerabilità dell’essere umano, ma era un nero spruzzato di stelle, amico e complice. Nella notte della City, invece, non c’è nulla di normale: non la pioggia che la bagna e sa di fumo; non i lampi che illuminano guglie scheletrite e ne denudano lo scempio.  
Hyde Park è infinito, ostile. Il fruscio degli alberi alimenta il clima da tregenda. Dormono gli uccelli, tace il Serpentine. Il suo cuore rimbomba.  
  
 _Che stai facendo, Jane?_  
 _Che intenzioni hai?_  
  
Cade in ginocchio, le dita nella terra pastosa, gonfia di pioggia. Il pietrisco le ferisce il palmo, ma non sente nulla: non il vento freddo che accarezza la pelle madida, oltre gli abiti troppo leggeri; non la fame, la sete, la paura.  
  
 _Chiunque vedrai, uccidimi._  
  
Strizza le palpebre. L’adolescente assassino è di nuovo un bambino di un anno che sguazza tra animali di gomma e bolle di sapone. È una piccola mano grassoccia, tesa in direzione di un biscotto, di un animale di pezza, di una farfalla.  
  
 _Morire è l’unica libertà che mi rimane._  
  
 _No. È ora di spezzare questo cerchio._  
  
Respira.  
L’aria le ferisce i polmoni e ogni boccata la costringe a pensare a una manciata d’aghi; li vede, persino, scivolare oltre la trachea e aprire impercettibili tagli.  
  
 _Usa il seiðr._  
  
È la voce di Loki, quella di Frigga? Oppure è ancora Jane a parlare? La Jane che non è più disposta ad aspettare la vita stretta all’angolo dalla paura, ma l’affronta a testa alta; la Jane che è tornata dall’inferno e ha scoperto d’esserci già stata mille volte, perché ce lo portiamo dentro.  
  
 _Sempre._  
 _Tutti._  
  
 _Dai, Sif, fatti trovare. Non ti piaccio e di sicuro non piaci a me, ma questa è guerra vera._  
 _E ci tocca._  
  
Piega le dita nel pugno, finché la mandorla dell’unghia non gratta la carne.  
  
 _Com’era? Come devo fare?_  
  
 _Apri la mente, mortale. Chiamate_ magia _la vostra pigrizia, la stupida abitudine a vivere la vita secondo bisogni e istinto, ma non usate del cervello che la parte più primitiva, come tutte le bestie inferiori._  
  
Stira le labbra – un sorrisino asimmetrico, pieno di malinconia.  
  
 _Sei stato un maestro odioso, crudele, presuntuoso… E straordinario._  
  
Loki è di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi, com’era poco più di un anno prima, tra le straordinarie infiorescenze di Fensalir; il profilo affilato, il volto esangue, i lunghi capelli neri a velare gli zigomi affilati. Non brutto, forse, ma tetro, quasi la luna in certe notti d’agosto, tanto incombente e bianca da farti tremare.  
  
 _Immagina di potere. Concentrati sul risultato che vuoi ottenere. Pretendi e ti sarà dato._  
 _La volontà acuisce il seiðr, perché senza desideri l’anima è una lama spuntata._  
  
Serra le palpebre.  
Ora sa come Loki aveva perso ogni potere e sa, soprattutto, come ritrovare i propri.

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 23.32** _, London, Westminster_

_«Non ti darò altra consegna, Coulson, ma un solo ordine e tienilo bene a mente: non provare ad affrontarlo di nuovo. Dovessi incontrarlo, cambia strada. La negoziazione riservala ai terroristi ceceni, ai separatisti baschi o a qualunque matto che appartenga alla nostra razza. Con gli asgardiani funzionano solo i martelli.»_  
  
Le parole di Fury gli fanno compagnia, mentre sorvola quanto resta di Westminster a bordo di un elicottero della Met. Lola sarebbe stata più maneggevole, forse, ma il Colonnello ha ragione: conosce il nemico abbastanza da non rischiare un altro viaggio di sola andata per l’inferno.  
“ _Vira di dodici gradi nord-ovest_ ,” ordina la Hill, la voce più fredda e metallica di quanto non ricordi – sarà la tensione? _Paura_?  
“Non dovevo procedere al recupero di Banner?”  
Sale di quota. Eccetto il Centro Direzionale e l’area residenziale sorta lungo la vecchia banchina, lo spazio aereo di Londra gli evita una scomoda gimcana.  
È quanto più ama del Vecchio Mondo: un cielo tutto da guardare, non da _grattare_.  
“ _A quello penseremo il colonnello Fury ed io. La situazione sembra più complicata del previsto_.”  
Tradotto in una lingua che non soffra le metafore obbligate della burocrazia S.H.I.E.L.D., _disperata_. Coulson interrompe il collegamento ed esala un breve sospiro.  
  
 _Ancora in prima linea, incontro al nemico._  
  
Sfiora il petto, l’insensibile cordolo di una vecchia cicatrice. Il cuore batte impazzito sotto la pelle rovinata. È tutto quello che conta.

*

Malvina pensa che non avrebbe dovuto fare il turno di notte, che toccava a Vivian, questa _stupida vacca troia puttana di Liverpool_. Che è stata troppo buona e sua nonna glielo diceva sempre. _Attenta Maly_ – _Maly, ecco come la chiamava_! – _essere troppo buoni, in un mondo di farabutti, vuol dire essere stupidi_.  
Malvina vorrebbe che nonna Rose fosse viva, per raccontarle che niente è più al suo posto.  
Non esistono i farabutti: restano solo gli stronzi. E il cielo sta cadendo.  
  
“Piano, non spingete. Da questa parte.”  
  
La voce del manager la restituisce a un presente privo di nonne e di luce. Michael, l’ultimo assunto, le offre una mano ancora unta di olio di semi – poche pence al gallone in zona Brick Lane. _Ciao, fegato, ciao_.  
“E dire che non siamo così pazzi da mangiare la nostra pizza! Non possiamo nemmeno darle la colpa!”  
Malvina ride e piange al contempo; sussulta e tira su con il naso _e cazzo, ho diciannove anni. Non posso morire_ , pensa.  
Due agenti della Met, incollati alle ricetrasmittenti, percorrono avanti e indietro quanto rimane del marciapiede. Al posto dello store M&M c’è un buco nero: un cratere slabbrato al cui centro sta, miracolosamente intatto, un double-decker guidato da un’impolverata nocciolina.  
“Che succede ancora?” balbetta.  
Qualcuno urla in una lingua che non conosce, qualcun altro bestemmia. Qualche idiota si affida al filtro di iphone e stark-phone ( _a che ora è la fine del mondo? Su che canale la danno? Diretta da channel-4_!). Di turisti in giro se ne sono visti pochi, quella sera, scoraggiati dal blackout.  
Se ti pagano a ore, però, sfidi la sorte e la pioggia.  
Se i tuoi hanno già un mutuo sulla schiena, non ti chiedi cosa ti costringa a vendere tranci di pizza schifosa anche per quella troia opportunista di Vivian Maunder.  
“Potrebbe essere la nostra New York.”  
Michael respira freddo al suo fianco, intercetta una coperta delle squadre di primo soccorso e gliela posa sulle spalle.  
I fari della Met illuminano le rovine. Pare davvero che da quelle parti sia passata una squadra di troll rugbisti – com’è che si chiamava, quello strano mostro verde? _Hugh? Hog? Hulk?_  
“Gli alieni, dici?”  
La voce non esce; è tutto uno scoppiettio di singhiozzi, come pop-corn in padella. Non è il genere di ragazza da lacrime facili e svenimenti, ma come fai a definirti in una simile circostanza?  
Vorrebbe solo arrivare a un altro compleanno, laurearsi, ingrassare con i precotti di Tesco e _vaffanculo. Pensasse Batman, agli alieni_.  
I supereroi valgono il disturbo al cinema o in libreria, il resto è cemento e rovina.  
È quel double-decker solitario come una stele funebre.  
“Non credo che siano terroristi comuni… In caso contrario, be’, si sono fatti prendere parecchio la mano, no?”  
È carino, Michael, se ne accorge solo ora. Forse troppo magro, pallidino, ma con occhi belli, occhi buoni. Se sopravvivono alla notte, potrebbe prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di…  
  
“Oh, Cristo!”  
  
A bestemmiare sono sei piedi (e almeno trecento libbre) di agente.  
Malvina ruota il capo, poi serra le palpebre, con forza. Ha paura di guardare; paura di arrendersi a una realtà inaccettabile.  
Non puoi morire da ragazzina. Non puoi accontentarti di un cammino lungo appena diciannove anni.  
Distante, eppure incombente, s’intravede l’ombra dell’aeronave aliena – no, i talebani non hanno certi mezzi: è fuori discussione – mentre lampi rossastri infiammano la notte di Westminster. Segue un _plop plop_ da friggitoria cinese, l’odore dolciastro e appetitoso di una traversa piena di takeaway.  
Malvina pensa alle domeniche a casa di nonna Rose, a quel pollo rosolato nel burro che ora non avrebbe nemmeno il coraggio di sfiorare con la forchetta, ma che allora…  
“Merda, merda, merda!” singhiozza Michael – e la sua stretta isterica le lussa due dita. Se ne accorgerà, tuttavia, molto, molto più tardi.  
Il _profumino_ che sente non è uno spuntino notturno, un’illusione infantile, una consolante parentesi dall’incubo, no: è carne umana – sgranata, sciolta, bruciata e sì, cotta proprio _a puntino_ dalle armi degli invasori.  
Ha diciannove anni, Malvina, perché ha accettato di sostituire Vivian nell’ultimo turno della giornata?  
Con il buio escono i mostri: non avrebbe dovuto dimenticarlo.

*

“Dov’è il principe?”  
Il nemico ha occhi slavati, la pelle bianca e secca di certi rettili. Non muove un muscolo, nemmeno quando gli pianta in gola un affilato scarto di lamiera.  
Sui campi di Jonor ha imparato a trasformare il proprio corpo in un’arma, la volontà in un cuneo: non ha bisogno di una spada per tagliare. Non quando sceglie d’essere il coltello.  
“Sto sprecando il mio tempo, vero?”  
Il tono tradisce irritazione, ma è soprattutto eccitata: la guerra l’ha chiamata e non si è fatta pregare.  
Sola, tra le fila di un termitaio, non si è mai sentita più libera. Candide maschere e occhi acquosi la circondano, ma nessun avversario la preoccupa: assesta una gomitata, guadagna spazio un calcio dopo l’altro, strappa via un gun dalle mani del nemico e lo usa come una clava.  
Non durerà per sempre – i nemici tradiscono l’organizzazione degli eserciti addestrati – ma non pensa: _agisce_.  
“Tu non sei una midgardiana, vero?” sibila una voce sconosciuta.  
Sif evita di poco lo strale di un’arma che ricorda le lance degli elfi, sebbene più pesante e, soprattutto, pericolosa, mentre si asciuga il sudore che le cola lungo il viso. “Posso darti una sola risposta e di sicuro è l’ultima che vorresti ascoltare.”  
Il nemico avanza di un passo e scopre il volto gessoso.  
“Sei quello che comanda, qui?”  
“Un giorno, forse, mi chiamerai _re_. Ora sono l’umile messaggero del nuovo Padre dei mondi, Malekith di Svartalfheim.”  
  
“Meno male che ti ho dato ascolto, trippone. Se avessi scommesso quelle dieci piastre contro Tyr…”  
  
Sif solleva il viso. Da un cornicione semidistrutto, Fandral mima un inchino, mentre Volstagg sbocconcella un panino midgardiano rubato chissà dove.  
“Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto.”  
“La solita egoista,” sogghigna Hogun, già al suo fianco – come in ogni guerra. Come solo un amico.  
“Diamoci da fare: Thor potrebbe avere bisogno di noi molto presto.”  
“C’è anche lui?”  
Hogun abbatte la propria mazza su un guerriero abbastanza coraggioso da cercare lo scontro diretto. “Midgard è scomparsa dall’orbita controllata dal Guardiano. Ti aspettavi una scelta diversa, da parte sua?”  
“E perdere la _preziosissima_ mortale?”  
Sif affonda il pugno nel petto dell’ennesimo avversario. Dovrà accontentarsi di strappare il cuore a qualcun altro: il suo è destinato a restare al proprio posto, per quanto male faccia.

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Il Kurse risponde agli assalti con agilità e forza inaspettate. Per quanto mirata sia la furia di Mjolnir, non riesce a scalfirlo: ogni crepa aperta nel suo corpo roccioso vale almeno una scarica di pugni. E non tutti gli consentono di tirare il fiato.  
Si strofina le labbra, incurante della bava di sangue che resta incrostata alla pelle. Combatterà finché avrà fiato – ancora _oltre_ , se sarà il caso. Combatterà finché Loki non sarà al sicuro; finché non avrà certezze – e non dubbi laceranti – sul futuro della donna che ama.  
“Era da molto che non arrivavo a godermi uno scontro: devo almeno riconoscertene il merito.”  
Per tutta risposta, il Kurse solleva le braccia sulla sommità del capo e lo stordisce con un colpo violentissimo. Tossisce. Il nemico gli allunga un calcio che lo colpisce alla gola e gli ruba il poco fiato rimasto. Vomita un rantolo sordo – è un’agonia, non un respiro. Cerca la rassicurazione del martello, ma l’altro non lo teme, né si prende il disturbo di evitarlo o di dividerlo dall’arma – un dettaglio da poco ma sufficiente a gelarlo.  
Non può morire adesso, non senza aver trovato e sconfitto Malekith.  
“Anch’io ho la pelle dura,” ringhia e percuote la pavimentazione della cella. Il metallo si piega e sboccia una rosa di cuspidi; una scheggia più affilata delle altre sciabola la coscia del Kurse, ma la bocca slabbrata della ferita non dura uno sguardo: uno spesso tessuto cicatriziale la riempie prima che stilli una sola goccia di sangue. Ha passato la giovinezza a bramare per sé il più invincibile dei nemici e ora che l’ha trovato… Be’, dell’innocenza perduta rimpiange soprattutto le stupide, pericolosissime illusioni.  
  
 _Perdonami, Loki. Perdonami, fratellino: meritavi quel trono e ti avrei risparmiato tutto questo, ora lo so._  
 _Spero che i miei amici ti proteggano meglio di quanto non abbia fatto chi ha promesso troppo e difeso troppo poco._

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 00.01** _, London, Westminster_

Si è accasciato sul pavimento sudicio, senza fiato. Negli occhi si alternano lucciole bianche e rosse. L’aria non passa e sa di ruggine. Allenta la stretta da un bulbo elettrico ormai inerte.  
Il crollo dell’adrenalina gli restituisce la percezione del dolore, la stanchezza, l’incredulità. Non si aspettava d’incontrare un mostro. Non doveva fargli tanto male.  
Si guarda intorno. Una _emme_ stilizzata pende sbilenca da una vetrina distrutta. Quadri polverosi urlano ‘cibo’ (caldo, freddo, acqua). Si rialza – almeno prova, ma cade tre volte. Sbanda come un ubriaco, alla ricerca di un po’ di ristoro.  
Deve darsi tregua: mangiare, dormire, permettere al seiðr di riparare almeno le ferite peggiori.  
Ha bisogno di Malekith, di qualcuno che torni a prenderlo o gli dica cosa fare.  
Si tocca la tempia, poi ritrae la mano, infastidito: ha perso il diadema e guadagnato un bozzo che pulsa solo a sfiorarlo. Scopre i denti, altrettanto fa il cencio pietoso che riverbera l’unico specchio integro. Si avvicina: è la prima volta che ha il tempo di studiare la propria immagine e quanto vede non gli piace.  
“Guarda come mi ha ridotto.”  
Volge le spalle al riflesso, mentre la lucida superficie esplode, polverizzata da una frustrazione rabbiosa.  
Il distributore delle bevande è un obbrobrio di metallo contorto. Passa il polpastrello su una sequenza di rettangoli dai colori acidi e nomi improbabili. Ha sete – deve accontentarsi.  
La macchina del ghiaccio gli scatarra contro una valanga gelida. Affonda il viso nella vasca, alla ricerca di sollievo. Non basta.  
  
 _Che male._  
  
 _Mamma._  
  
Strizza le palpebre.  
  
 _Mamma._  
  
Il dolore è un ago e gli incendia il cervello.

*

È probabile che esista una spiegazione fisica – _ne sei sicura, Jane?_ – ma non ha voglia di cercarla. Probabilmente nemmeno le interessa, perché c’è un tempo per pensare, uno per sperare e un altro…  
  
“Tu che fai qui?”  
  
 _… Per mandare al diavolo Xena? Oh, sì._  
 _Quanto vorrei farlo._  
  
Jane abbandona l’auto che ha rubato senza inutili sensi di colpa. Sarebbe stato meraviglioso prodursi in una smaterializzazione con tanto di teletrasporto, ma si accontenta dell’eccezionale quotidianità dei fatti: dopo dieci minuti di pensieri ( _bestemmie_ ) focalizzati e ossessivi, è riuscita a individuare Sif. Convincerla ad ascoltarla sarà probabilmente la parte peggiore del piano ma – _diavolo_ – non è rimasta impassibile davanti alla regina dell’inferno per cedere alla prima difficoltà.  
  
“Sei impazzita?”  
  
Il tono della guerriera, secco e aggressivo, la costringe a realizzare quanto l’urgenza del momento ha cancellato dal suo orizzonte: sono nel bel mezzo di un carnaio e il fatto che abbia appena qualche ciocca fuori posto non depone in suo favore.  
Sif sfonda il muso di un elfo con un pugno, ne abbatte un paio a calci e plana senza grazia al suo fianco – un metro e ottanta di quasi valchiria. _Molto irritata_.  
Non distante, le sembra di cogliere il profilo di Volstagg.  
“Ci sono anche i tre guerrieri?”  
“Ti sembra il momento di fare domande stupide?”  
“Nemmeno le tue trasudano acume, stanne certa.”  
Sif schiude le labbra, ma è evidente che fatichi a trovare una risposta all’altezza.  
Servirebbe?  
 _No_.  
Forse i loro cuori sono ancora in guerra, ma sul campo devono essere alleate.  
“È stata la madre di Thor a liberarmi… A dirmi di cercarti…”  
“La regina è su Midgard?”  
“Malekith ha fatto qualcosa di terribile a Loki, Thor lo sta cercando nel posto sbagliato e…”  
La guerriera l’afferra per le spalle e la scuote come se fosse una bambola di pezza. “Smettila di blaterare, non capisco!”  
“Allora fa’ quello che ti dico e finiscila di darti tante arie…” Scrolla il palmo; il seiðr si condensa in una densa sfera azzurrina e centra un elfo. “… Non sei l’unica a saper combattere.”

*

**31 ottobre 2015 – 23.52** _, London, Trafalgar Square_

“Coraggio, Clint… Ci siamo…”  
La voce di Natasha non trema, ma a Steve basta guardarle le mani per capire cosa prova (paura rabbia pena). Gli uomini non sono un’isola, nemmeno quando vorrebbero illudersi del contrario.  
I sentimenti somigliano a un seme portato dal vento: un bruscolo inerte, finché non mette radici e spacca persino la pietra.  
Allontana con cautela lastroni di marmo divelti e frammenti di cemento. La pioggia si è placata, ma il cielo resta un oceano schiumoso e impenetrabile.  
Clint perde sangue dal naso e dalla bocca; ha il braccio destro fratturato in almeno due punti, il costato a pezzi e un probabile trauma spinale. Ne ha visti troppi, in guerra, morire come lui: corpi in apparenza intatti, trascinati dal risucchio e dall’urto delle bombe.  
  
 _Soprattutto bambini, ricordi?_  
  
“Non possiamo spostarlo: rischiamo di peggiorare la situazione.”  
Natasha si alza, il capo volto al cielo e ogni muscolo teso come un urlo trattenuto.  
Silenzio e tempo colano lentissimi.  
  
 _Plick plock plick plock._  
  
Poi il rumore delle pale di un elicottero.  
“La Met?”  
  
“Agente Romanoff… Capitano…”  
  
No, è Coulson. _Per fortuna_.  
Natasha stira le labbra – una smorfia di guerra, non un sorriso. “Resta tu con lui… Io ho qualcosa da fare.”  
  
 _Qualcuno da vendicare._


	13. Per cosa si vive. Per cosa si muore

_Life is to be lived, not controlled;_  
 _and humanity is won by continuing_  
 _to play in face of certain defeat._  
― Ralph Ellison, _Invisible Man_

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Il Kurse l’ha afferrato per le spalle e lanciato contro una paratia. Il cozzo – terribile – ha prodotto un suono cupo, simile al gemito di una campana che annunci tempesta.  
Thor ha stretto le dita nel pugno e tentato di raggiungere il nemico ai fianchi – colpirlo al petto, ai reni, in gola non importa. Deve _colpirlo_ , per _fermarlo_. Colpirlo, se vuole salvarsi.  
Dietro una maschera bestiale, il nemico è odio e silenzio. Ce n’è troppo, pensa Thor. Ce n’è ovunque. Dovrebbe concentrarsi sullo scontro, ma i fronti sono troppi, questa volta.  
Malekith è riuscito dove Thanos ha fallito: ha moltiplicato i budelli nei quali spingerli; le pareti tra cui rinchiuderli. Non c’è squadra, finché non s’individua un solo obiettivo.  
Thor comincia a dubitare che ci sia veramente mai stata.  
Sbocca bile e sangue, ma al Kurse non basta: nella sua meticolosa opera di aggressione-distruzione manca qualunque forma di compiacimento. _È la Morte_ , realizza sgomento. La Morte che potrebbe dire d’aver già conosciuto, se non fosse più intelligente di quel che credono tutti.  
Hela aveva un cuore – marcio, ma ce l’aveva. Il Kurse è fame e rabbia.  
Mjolnir trema ancora, a stento sostenuto dal braccio spezzato; le dita faticano a mantenere la presa.  
Si strofina le palpebre, ma vede doppio. Darebbe Hliðskjálf per un attimo di tregua, ma in guerra non esiste quella parola – la guerra è una belva che mastica e inghiotte tutto.  
  
 _Attingo ora alla sorgente della vostra collera, Padre, e la comprendo. Davanti alla perdita d’ogni speranza, rimpiango il mondo che mi avete regalato, la sua tranquillità. La sua bellezza._  
 _Niente valeva altrettanto, non certo la stupida ambizione di un principe._  
  
Le dita del Kurse affondano nei suoi capelli, graffiano la cute e strappano qualche ciocca, mentre il metallo è sempre più vicino, più vicino, più vicino. E si bagna di rosso.  
Bianco.

*

_Neverwhere_

_Howard guida una giardinetta rifinita in radica, che non stona con il festoso –_ ridicolo _– clima da cartolina americana._  
 _I larghi viali di questa_ Happyville? Summerville? Dreamville? _anni Cinquanta riverberano un sole di cui non ha mai avuto esperienza: un perfetto disco giallo, come l’uovo ideale fritto nell’altrettanto ideale padella di Dio._  
 _“Ehilà!” dice e accosta – una manovra fluida e sicura, priva di strappi._  
All’Inferno guidano bene _, pensa Tony._ Non l’avrei mai detto.  
 _“Bella giornata, vero?”_  
 _“A chi piace morire…”_  
 _Howard non sembra offeso dal suo sarcasmo, come – almeno in apparenza – non lo sorprende offrire un passaggio a un figlio che ha salutato (se l’ha fatto) ragazzino e che ritrova coetaneo._  
  
Potrebbe anche darsi che non ti abbia riconosciuto: era un tipo distratto, lo sai. Non eri nemmeno il primo dei suoi interessi.  
  
 _Inghiotte a fatica l’eco di una consapevolezza scomoda, l’amarezza di un’ombra che ha accompagnato i suoi giorni come una carezza maligna: essere stato vento nella vita del padre. Esserci e non essere davvero mai esistito._  
 _“Allora, sali? Ti accompagno a fare un giro.”_  
 _Tony si stringe nelle spalle._  
  
Sei morto, che cambia? Tanto vale che t’inventi un modo per passare il tempo.  
  
 _Chiude lo sportello con uno strattone rabbioso._  
 _Sta facendo di tutto per irritare il suo vecchio?_  
Probabile.  
Serve?  
 _Dall’espressione soddisfatta e distaccata di Howard, no, non serve a niente._  
 _Come al solito._  
 _“So cosa stai pensando.”_  
 _“Davvero? Perché sarebbe la prima volta.”_  
 _Howard non allontana lo sguardo dalla strada. Happyville è un cartonato infinito, toni pastello così perfetti da dare la nausea._  
 _“Forse sei sorpreso, di sicuro sei irritato. Non sono mai stato il tuo preferito.”_  
 _“Quale genitore lo è? Ti ricordo, comunque, che sei morto quando ero poco più di un adolescente. I ragazzi odiano gli adulti per principio.”_  
  
È stato un ragazzino sociopatico a sfondarmi il petto, se non te lo ricordassi più.  
  
 _“È gentile, da parte tua, glissare con tanta diplomazia sulla reale natura del problema. Sei cresciuto e cambiato parecchio.”_  
 _“Sembra di sì. Visto che non riuscirò a invecchiare, suppongo di dovermi accontentare.”_  
 _Howard gli risparmia commenti sulla caducità dell’essere e la bellezza dell’opportunità, per quanto effimera: non è molto, ma gliene è grato comunque._  
 _“Prima hai detto che avrei dovuto sorprendermi o irritarmi… Non vedo rispetto a cosa, però. La favola di Happy Days è senz’altro preferibile all’ultimo Inferno che ho visitato. Sì, c’era una gran spiaggia, laggiù, ma troppi… Morti di fame_ (1) _, ecco. Un autentico_ mortorio _.”_  
 _Howard sogghigna. “Per tua fortuna, infatti, non ci sei ancora arrivato. È anche quello che vorrei evitare.”_  
  
«Non ti lascio andare, Tony.»  
«Non pensare nemmeno per sbaglio che possa arrendermi.»  
  
 _Sbatte le palpebre: somiglia a un’intermittenza, di quelle che la tecnologia digitale ha cancellato dagli schermi, ma che…_  
  
 _Bruce seminudo, inginocchiato accanto a un corpo che – purtroppo – conosce. Ha sangue incrostato sino ai gomiti, le mani affondano nel suo sterno._  
 _La corazza di Iron Man sgranata come un patetico guscio infranto…_  
  
Non voglio guardare.  
Non posso guardare.  
  
 _“Se avessi incontrato Maria, probabilmente non avresti più sentito il desiderio di tornare indietro. Non è così?”_  
 _Tony sbuffa e si abbandona contro il sedile. “Sono stanco, papà,” sussurra – sospira._  
 _Poi si copre gli occhi e non dice più niente._

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 01.13** _, London, Westminster_

“Com’è la situazione?”  
Coulson allontana lo sguardo dal corpo di Barton e scuote il capo.  
“Intendo… Che prospettive ci sono _davvero_?”  
All’elicottero della Met si è sostituita un’unità mobile di terapia intensiva. Clint non ha ripreso conoscenza. I suoi parametri vitali sono una ridicola oscillazione verdina.  
“Il colonnello Fury è andato a recuperare Banner e Stark. Il collegamento si è interrotto prima che mi unissi alle squadre del servizio metropolitano, perciò non ho informazioni utili.”  
Steve annuisce. L’ululato della sirena si perde nel silenzio della notte, zittito, occasionalmente, dall’eco di un altro mezzo di soccorso.  
“La City è stata evacuata, almeno gli obiettivi sensibili e le aree sotto assedio diretto; la stessa procedura è stata osservata nei dieci distretti limitrofi.”  
“Mi pare la soluzione migliore.”  
Coulson fa ruotare l’orologio attorno al polso una, dieci, cento volte – un tic nervoso; l’espressione di una vulnerabilità inevitabile e umanissima.  
“Siete riusciti a intercettare il nemico? Avete scoperto cosa vuole?”  
“È questo il problema, Capitano: sembra fin troppo chiaro.”  
“Distruggere ogni cosa per amor di distruzione?”  
“Difficile cogliere altre suggestioni.”  
“E Loki sarebbe uno strumento come…”  
S’interrompe: lo sguardo perso nel vuoto o forse concentrato su quell’unico, prezioso dettaglio che darebbe finalmente senso a tutto.  
“Dio… Eppure è evidente…”  
Coulson lo fissa interdetto.  
“Un’ _esca_ ,” sibila. “Loki non è un avversario da tenere in considerazione, ma una trappola. Tutto questo… La devastazione cui stiamo assistendo impotenti, non è uno spettacolo allestito per noi.”  
“Avrebbe senso… Almeno.”  
“Londra, persino il massacro della nostra squadra, sono un danno collaterale, non una seconda New York. Chi ci ha invaso, non ha stabilito alcun contatto con i terrestri: sappiamo solo che è di sicuro una civiltà aliena e che, tra i suoi crimini, novera il rapimento di un bambino molto, molto _speciale_. Non escluderei, a questo punto, che anche Jane Foster fosse tra gli obiettivi primari.”  
“Thor!” ringhia Coulson. “Minacciare noi doveva servire a…”  
“… Portare Thor sulla Terra. Non c’è un modo di sapere se…”  
“Non ce ne sarà bisogno: ho già visto quella pancia in un’altra occasione e non era una gara per divoratori professionisti di hot-dog.”  
Il veicolo di soccorso sosta davanti a una piramide di detriti fumanti: a sgomberare la strada, armato d’ascia e di una forza disumana, Volstagg di Asgard.  
“Scendo ad aiutare,” dice. “E spero di scoprire qualcosa in più.”

*

Non è stato amore al primo sguardo – esiste poi qualcuno in grado di amare Tony a pelle? Ne dubita – ma se glielo domandassero, non esiterebbe a dare la più scontata, eppure sentimentale delle risposte.  
  
 _Sì, Tony è il mio migliore amico._  
 _Sì, gli voglio bene, non per quello che ha, ma per quanto nemmeno immagina di possedere._  
 _Sì, non è perfetto, non è nemmeno buono, però non è un ipocrita. Non pretende d’essere migliore degli altri; vuole bene con il cuore e con la testa._  
 _Gli devo tutta la vita che mi rimane._  
  
Si è svegliato con un sapore metallico in bocca e quei crampi devastanti che seguono sempre la trasformazione. L’adrenalina è il detonatore di Hulk: la spinta della rabbia intossica ogni ghiandola e schizza dalle surrenali al cervello in una teoria di chiuse divelte ed esplosioni successive.  
È così che l’immagina, almeno.  
Nei suoi ultimi ricordi da uomo, il cielo era del grigio compatto delle mattine londinesi, prima che vi si aprisse la faglia; la gorgogliante ferita che ha svegliato la bestia, tuttavia, ha procurato un _click_ di troppo: ed è stato buio. _Dopo il buio…_  
Ha ripreso conoscenza sotto una luna rosso sangue, che ha scoperto poi essere il riverbero di un faro della Met. Nell’aria stagnava un odore immondo – polvere, calcinacci, fumo, fogna: le condutture della City sono esplose e la nobile merda della famiglia reale e dell’aristocrazia togata invade l’asfalto superstite.  
Ha allontanato da sé pietrisco e un paio di pannelli di compensato sfondati. Addosso, per fortuna, gli restava almeno qualche brandello dei pantaloni.  
Si è sollevato con cautela, certo d’essere ancora intero, eppure, come sempre, stupito da quell’improbabile evidenza. La Cosa è davvero resistente ed è anche quanto gli salva la vita: forse dovrebbe mostrarle un minimo di gratitudine, di quando in quando. Ha mosso qualche passo con la circospezione che ti viene dall’affrontare a piedi nudi un cimitero di cocci e macerie. Quando l’ha visto, tuttavia, si è preoccupato solo di correre.  
Solo quello.  
  
La manovra d’intubazione è riuscita. Quanto resta di Tony fluttua lentissimo su uno schermo nero. Non può allontanarsi da lui, né concentrarsi troppo su quel pensiero – gli tiene il cuore tra le mani. La sua carne, la sua follia è quanto impedisce a quell’enorme scheggia di penetrare ancora più a fondo nell’aorta.  
  
“C’è una sala operatoria già pronta. Il miglior chirurgo tra i nostri ufficiali medici ci sta aspettando.”  
La voce di Fury è ancora ferma e controllata.  
 _Come fa?_ pensa Bruce. _Come ha fatto a pensare davanti al corpo martoriato di Coulson e come riesce a pensare davanti a_ questo _?_  
“Ho giurato che non avrei più perso nessuno dei miei uomini, dottore, e le assicuro che sono molto bravo a mantenere i miei propositi.”  
Si rialza, assecondando la spinta della lettiga sulla quale è stato deposto Tony. Ogni manovra avviene con lentezza esasperante e asseconda i deboli palpiti con cui il cuore di Stark gli sfiora i palmi.  
“È questo il problema: Tony è un battitore libero.”

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 00.45** _, London, Hyde Park_

La City somiglia più che mai all’unico soufflé di una fallimentare carriera ai fornelli.  
A essere onesta, per parlare di ‘ _carriera_ ’ avrebbe dovuto almeno superare il livello ‘ _disastro: emergenza tossicologica_ ’, ma Jane è abbastanza onesta da riconoscere che le spetterebbe piuttosto il titolo di ‘ _volenterosa avvelenatrice_ ’.  
All’epoca aveva poco più di vent’anni, alloggiava in un decoroso (ma insignificante) appartamentino del campus della Culver, era certa d’aver trovato l’amore di una vita e che quella miracolosa, fortunata creatura valesse almeno il disturbo di cucinare – _Jakob, ecco come si chiamava_. Jakob _Qualcosa_ , visto che non le era mai riuscito di pronunciare correttamente il cognome polacco, pieno di consonanti fuori posto e incomprensibili accenti.  
Jakob Qualcosa era un matematico brillante, un disinvolto portatore di occhi verdi e il solo con il quale potesse parlare di stringhe senza dover subito escludere le scarpe da ginnastica. Ma Jakob Qualcosa aveva anche accennato a un genuino, pericoloso apprezzamento per la buona tavola e Jane Foster, aspirante Nobel ma, soprattutto, ingenua innamorata, aveva deciso di cimentarsi con l’incubo fisico di ogni cuoco persino decente.  
Il soufflé – o presunto tale – non si era limitato a implodere, collassando in un cuscinetto ribollente, come avrebbe lamentato una neofita da blog culinario, no: il suo era _esploso_.  
Brandelli di pastella cruda e grumi e patate nuclearizzate hanno popolato a lungo i suoi incubi come riverberano ora la devastazione di una città che nessuno dotato di senso estetico chiamerebbe ‘bella’, ma che, prima di una delirante, aliena centrifugata, conservava ancora un suo fascino.  
  
“Attenta!”  
Sif, incollata allo sportello e appesa al maniglione che lo sovrasta, esibisce in viso una singolare sfumatura giallastra. Jane evita un paio di buche e allenta la pressione sul pedale della frizione solo quando realizza che l’auto, anziché mordere l’asfalto, pattina.  
“No… Frena!”  
Sbuffa. Sterza – sbanda.  
“Se continui ad agitarti così, potrei perdere il controllo.”  
Sif porta le dita alle labbra e soffoca un rigurgito. “Devo vomitare.”  
“Se è un modo sottile per lamentare gli effetti della mia guida, sappi che non ti sta riuscendo. Non l’essere _sottile_ , almeno.”  
L’altra le scocca un’occhiata colma d’odio. “Preferirei cavalcare un lindorm (2).”  
“Ignoro di cosa tu stia parlando. Una bestia asgardiana?”  
L’unico vantaggio di una notte d’incubo è la sospensione di qualunque regola che definisca il flusso della circolazione stradale, perché la posizione del volante – a destra. _Chi può essere tanto pazzo da guidare dalla parte sbagliata?_ – basta a confonderla.  
Questa, tuttavia, è una considerazione che si guarderà bene dal condividere ad alta voce.  
“Pensavo che fosse stato un caso…”  
“Cosa?”  
Sente gli occhi freddi di Sif pungerle la pelle – lo sguardo fisso e attento di una fiera, più che di una donna.  
“Il seiðr. Non immaginavo che continuassi a usarlo.”  
“Infatti di norma non capita.”  
Allarga sulla sinistra, poi riguadagna la carreggiata con una sterzata che somiglia allo sbracciare scomposto degli annegati. L’asgardiana evita commenti. Forse ha capito che le conviene tacere. Più probabile ancora, tuttavia, è che stia lottando con la nausea.  
“Ho fatto delle ricerche… Sembra che le sciamane norvegesi possedessero facoltà simili e le usassero come una sorta di protomedicina. Parlo di qualche secolo prima dell’anno Mille, in ogni caso. Poi se n’è persa traccia.”  
“La cristianizzazione di Midgard: nuovi dei e il lungo oblio della vera scienza.”  
“Qualcosa del genere. In realtà credo che la scomparsa del seiðr abbia un’altra spiegazione. La stessa, almeno, per cui sono riuscita a usarlo di nuovo.”  
“E quale sarebbe?”  
L’aeronave di Malekith incombe su di loro come un’ombra, un fungo velenoso che la respinge eppure la attrae in modo insopportabile.  
Thor è là dentro.  
Malekith è là dentro.  
Là fuori, soprattutto, c’è un bambino da salvare.  
“Il seiðr è la traduzione psichica di una fisica che non risponde alle leggi di Midgard, ma a quelle del vostro mondo. Non avevo mai preso in considerazione l’ipotesi… Diavolo, nemmeno le nostre menti più brillanti avrebbero potuto farlo, perché prima dell’avvento di Thor non avevamo esperienza di portali dimensionali. Tutta la fisica dell’ignoto si riduceva a speculazioni e buchi neri.”  
“Tu hai l’abitudine di cianciare a vuoto, midgardiana. Dammi una risposta.”  
Jane sbuffa e inchioda davanti a uno degli accessi di Hyde Park. “Che ci siano infiniti mondi è una verità accolta; che l’universo non abbia uno sviluppo lineare, ma si espanda nel multipiano è l’oggetto dell’ultima ricerca di Selvig. Che ciascuno di questi piani universali possieda un sistema fisico indipendente, be’… Potrebbe costituire il cuore di una nuova linea d’indagine. La risposta che domandi, comunque, è questa: non dovrei poter usare il seiðr sulla Terra, perché è una forza estranea all’universo fisico cui il mio pianeta appartiene ed io non sono di sicuro Loki. Se posso – se lo _sento_ – è perché in questo momento sta agendo sulla City un’energia in grado di modificare le leggi con cui agiscono le forze.”  
“Ti riferisci a…”  
“Malekith. Sono un danno collaterale del suo capolavoro.”

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“Tutto questo mi ricorda la campagna di Nidavellir.”  
Tyr rinfodera la spada e si guarda attorno: un sistema di portelli a ghigliottina ha isolato un ponte dopo l’altro, costringendolo ad affrontare, solo, una cinquantina d’elfi neri in assetto di guerra. Ha visto e vissuto di peggio, ma ha abbastanza esperienza sul campo di battaglia da dirsi che di rado ha dovuto rinunciare alla protezione dei propri uomini. Oltre che sopravvalutate, le iniziative individuali non conducono quasi mai a esiti felici: l’eroe è qualcuno cui è stata sottratta ogni altra scelta, non un virtuoso idiota.  
“… E il principe non ne sa abbastanza da contrastare questa razza maledetta.”  
Passa con attenzione le dita sul pannello che affianca l’accesso ancora sbarrato: anche a usare la spada come una leva, dubita che otterrebbe altro risultato se non danneggiare un’arma eccellente – _e utile. Ricorda che c’è Malekith, nascosto da qualche parte._  
La grandezza di Svartalfheim riposa da sempre nella loro tecnologia, in grado di rendere offensive creature altrimenti fragili, troppo delicate per la guerra. La risposta alle angustie in cui si trova, dunque, deve giungere da altro che non dalla forza bruta.  
  
 _Il che vuol dire che sei nei guai, vecchio lupo, perché c’è chi nasce volpe e chi cinghiale._  
  
Si sposta verso il centro della sala, tra i corpi dei nemici abbattuti. Nessuno di loro era un Kurse – per fortuna. Può solo sperare che l’ultimo esemplare sia crepato davanti alle porte di Elphesya, poiché dubita di disporre dell’energia necessaria a fronteggiarli. Probabilmente a cedere è ormai anche il coraggio, ma ha giurato di proteggere il principe, quale ne sia il costo.  
È questo che fanno i guerrieri – quelli _veri_.  
“Vediamo se una di queste lance non possa tornarmi utile…”

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 02.00** _, London, Westminster_

_“Da bambina non avevi un sogno?”_  
 _“Un sogno?”_  
 _“Qualcosa che non fosse_ questo _… Dico, pensaci bene: il KGB ti ha scaricato. Potrei piantarti una palla in fronte proprio adesso, salire di grado, intascare una taglia e spaventare sul serio i tuoi. Se anche mi dicessi che l’hai cercato e voluto, non ti crederei.”_  
 _“Parli troppo per essere un cecchino, come tutti gli americani.”_  
 _Un sorriso disarmante._ Lui la disarma _._  
 _“Possibile, ma sono il migliore e l’hai capito anche tu.”_  
 _È vero? Forse. Nessuno è mai stato tanto prossimo anche solo all’ipotesi di catturarla._  
 _Nessuno che avesse quegli occhi e un’illimitata fiducia nei propri mezzi._  
 _Americano, sì, proprio americano._  
 _“La ballerina.”_  
 _“Uh?”_  
 _“Volevo fare la ballerina. Non era quello che t’interessava sapere?”_  
 _“Davvero?”_  
 _“Sono russa. Il mio è un Paese d’arte, rivoluzioni e tragedie.”_  
Lui _si gratta la tempia, strofina la guancia mal rasata._  
 _Da quanto stanno rintanati in un buco, mentre il mondo fuori esplode?_  
 _Lo vede estrarre una C96._  
 _“A me sta bene, comunque,” dice. “Sapevo che sarebbe capitato, prima o poi. Tanto vale che sia tu a farlo.”_  
 _Invece le libera i polsi e le mette in mano il futuro._  
 _“Coprimi le spalle, Tasha. Ti porto fuori.”_  
Ti porto via.  
  
  
“Ma tu non sei la valchiria midgardiana?”  
Coulson la costringerebbe a ritirarsi.  
Le direbbe: _non sei lucida, Natasha. Non puoi combattere in queste condizioni_.  
 _Lucidità_ e _buonsenso_ sono le cifre del suo mentore.  
 _Vendetta_ e _morte_ , il destino che le hanno tatuato addosso come una seconda pelle.  
“Sembra di sì,” replica, poi scioglie la cintura dai fianchi e la trasforma in una frusta elettrica.  
“È un piacere averti al nostro fianco, lady Natasha. Hogun non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma un po’ d’aiuto è molto gradito. Che venga da una bella donna, una circostanza felice.”  
“Fandral, vero?” mugugna, dopo aver guadagnato un paio di metri.  
L’asgardiano annuisce e trafigge un soldato nemico.  
“Non farmi pentire d’aver scelto i buoni.”

*

_Neverwhere_

_Se ha pianto, non ne è rimasta traccia – non sulla pelle, non sulle ciglia._  
I morti piangono asciutti? _si domanda e non sa se ridere o singhiozzare. È un pensiero ridicolo, ma c’è qualcosa che non lo sia, quando entra in conto la morte?_  
 _“So di cosa parli, Tony.”_  
 _Howard è ancora al suo fianco, ma il paesaggio è cambiato: non più una Happyville anni Cinquanta, ma la sua villa di Malibù. L’odore salso dell’oceano gli riempie il naso, la bocca ed esplode come il sole in terrazza. Tutto tace, persino le cicale. Le onde spumano lontano, giganti voraci dalla testa bianca e voci possenti._  
 _“Ne sei sicuro?”_  
 _Il ghiaccio tintinna nel bicchiere. Una volta tanto, tuttavia, non ha la minima voglia di bere._  
 _“Ci sono stati momenti della mia vita in cui tutto, all’improvviso, mi è parso pesante; troppo, per quello che credevo di poter sopportare._ Te _, ad esempio.”_  
 _“Grazie, anch’io ti voglio bene.”_  
 _Howard ride. Cosa troverà di comico nel più grande dolore di un’intera esistenza, può saperlo solo lui. Magari da morti pare tutto più divertente. Magari a qualcuno si guasta l’umorismo –_ come a me _._  
 _“Sei fuori strada, Tony. Te lo giuro.”_  
 _“Condividi, allora.”_  
 _Howard si porta alle labbra il bicchiere e lo vuota in un paio di sorsi._  
  
Tale e quale a me. Non l’avrei mai detto.  
O forse sono io ad aver salvato i suoi gesti, ad averli eternati nel tempo come un pappagallo nostalgico?  
  
 _“Non credevo di meritarti. Eri un bambino così… Brillante, ecco. Vivace, sveglio, ma soprattutto intelligente come sapevo di non essere io.”_  
 _“Conosco molti pronti a giurare il contrario.”_  
 _“Fidati di tuo padre. Io avevo talento, immaginazione, una discreta fortuna e, dalla mia, tempi affamati. Tu sei un genio.”_  
 _“Sì, questo è certo._ Era _, almeno. Siamo al capolinea, no?”_  
 _“Dipende solo da te.”_  
 _“Da me?”_  
 _“Tu sai per cosa vive un uomo?”_  
 _“Una risposta ce l’avrei, ma suona volgare e saresti comunque il mio vecchio.”_  
 _“Sii serio, Tony. Ti sei mai fatto quella domanda?”_  
 _“No.”_  
 _“Allora provvedi ora e decidi. Scegli se vincere o morire.”_  
 _“Vincere cosa?”_  
 _“Te stesso. Non hai bisogno del reattore Arc per essere Iron Man, perché tu e solo_ tu _sei fatto d’acciaio. Siamo Stark: è tempo che lo ricordi.”_

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 04.10** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

“Questi sono per lei, dottor Banner.”  
Strofina le palpebre: ha perso gli occhiali e tutto gli appare sfocato, inconsistente. Forse è la stanchezza – forse un po’ di sacrosanta vigliaccheria. Non è sempre facile accettare la realtà: a volte è meglio che resti sullo sfondo, che non si faccia cogliere.  
Solleva il viso.  
“Coulson?”  
Un astuccio. Un nuovo paio di lenti. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non si lascia mai cogliere impreparato.  
“Non è solo provvidenziale tempismo, vero?”  
L’agente siede al suo fianco, le mani raccolte in grembo e lo sguardo alla guida di linoleum color malaria che pare snodarsi all’infinito.  
“L’agente Barton è stato ferito.”  
“Quanto è grave?”  
“Ha conosciuto tempi migliori.”  
Chiude gli occhi, tenta di regolare la propria respirazione, ma non c’è tecnica yoga che tenga. Non quando dei tuoi compagni – amici, fratelli – restano sigle su una cartella clinica.  
“Non sono stato io a ridurre Tony in quelle condizioni, vero? O…”  
Coulson gli posa la mano sulla spalla e la stringe con energia. “Dottor Banner, se non fosse stato per lei, Tony non sarebbe vivo, né probabilmente un buon settanta per cento dei civili che si trovavano nella City, quando…”  
In fondo al corridoio, Maria Hill accenna un saluto, poi scompare, inghiottita da un drappello di camici bianchi.  
“Il Capitano ritiene che sia solo un’esca del vero invasore, ma la sua portata distruttiva… Be’, ha messo a dura prova anche Hulk.”  
“Di chi sta parlando?”  
“Di Loki. Ancora una volta pare che sia lui il nemico da abbattere.”  
“Non è possibile! È appena…”  
Coulson estrae uno degli starkphone della dotazione speciale S.H.I.E.L.D. Sullo schermo, Hulk è la belva rabbiosa che ha incontrato mille volte nei propri sogni. L’avversario che lo fronteggia, invece…  
“Chi gli ha fatto _quello_?”  
“Probabilmente il migliore e peggior nemico che potessimo immaginare; qualcuno che ha ragionato molto sulle pedine da muovere, che sa come farlo e ci sta dando scacco matto.”

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_   
_[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

Aveva sperato di non dover ascoltare di nuovo quel suono, perché una volta le è bastata – sì, ci sono esperienze ch’è meglio non ripetere.  
Aveva giurato a se stessa che mai più l’avrebbe abbandonato; mai più avrebbe spiato da lontano il suo dolore o la sua sconfitta.  
  
 _Non importa se non mi ami, Thor. Non importa se hai preferito una midgardiana alla guerriera che sono diventata proprio per espugnare il tuo cuore._  
 _Mi basta il tuo sorriso._  
 _Mi basta che tu sia felice._  
  
Invece, piegato sul corpo esanime di una straordinaria regina, c’è un relitto coperto di sangue. Il suo pianto è il ringhio di una bestia in agonia.  
La mortale non muove un passo. Non può giudicarla, né condannarla: quanto è successo è davvero _troppo_. Troppo per _tutti_.  
  
 _Perso Loki._  
 _Morta Frigga._  
 _Midgard in ginocchio._  
  
Stringe i denti. “Dov’è Malekith?”  
La sua voce rimbomba in un silenzio pieno solo dei singhiozzi di Thor.  
“Dove si è nascosto quel maledetto mostro?”  
E la sua voce s’incrina e il coraggio cade a pezzi e il cielo, sugli schermi della nave, è una nauseante piscina che vira dal rosso al rosa.  
Thor solleva il capo. Esclude, tuttavia, che riesca davvero a vederle. Larghe strisce di sangue venano la pavimentazione della sala: non è arrivato sin lì sulle proprie gambe, ma si è trascinato.  
  
 _Thor?_  
 _Chi può averlo ridotto tanto male?_  
  
“Non c’è… Non c’è traccia di lui a bordo… Non chiedermi come, ma ne sono sicura,” dice la mortale, poi la guarda. “Là fuori Loki è solo.”  
  
 _Non gettare via la spada, finché la guerra non è davvero finita_ , diceva Kenna Ranulf (3).  
 _Non pisciare sulla speranza, se non vuoi chiamarla_ rimpianto _._  
  
 _No, non lo farò._  
  
“Aiutami, Jane – la chiama per nome e non se ne pente –. Dobbiamo portarlo lontano da qui; al sicuro, per quanto possibile.”

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 06.40** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

“Ho avuto il tuo messaggio…”  
Clint tenta un sorriso, ma la bocca non l’asseconda: gli esce una smorfia sgraziata, sofferente.  
“ _Dì a Natasha che, se si fa ammazzare, giocherò a freccette con la sua carcassa_. Sarei pur sempre una signora, sai?”  
“Da quando?”  
È pallidissimo e fatica a parlare. Ogni sillaba somiglia a un rantolo gorgogliante, inghiottito dal _bip_ di una balia elettrica.  
“Non ti stanno dando niente per il dolore?”  
“Se è vero che la codeina rende stitici, non cacherò per i prossimi due anni, te l’assicuro. L’unica cosa che m’interessa, comunque, è arrivarci e ce la farò.”  
Natasha annuisce. Tra le sue, le dita di Clint sembrano pezzi di ghiaccio.  
“ _Devi_ , o userò il tuo cadavere come bersaglio per allenarmi.”  
“L’ho già sentita, questa.”  
Oltre la finestra filtra la luce smorta di un’alba che disperava di vedere. La pioggia ha concesso una tregua, ma all’azzurro del cielo si è sostituito il verdastro gorgogliare del buco.  
È ovunque uno porti lo sguardo. È terribile.  
“Quando sei arrivata?”  
“Il Capitano è passato a prelevarmi intorno alle quattro. Non c’era molto da fare in nessun caso: i due asgardiani sono forti e, una volta compreso il funzionamento delle armi, gli alieni non sono pericolosi come pareva all’inizio.”  
“Ce ne sono ancora in giro?”  
“Restano quelli più feroci.”  
Clint chiude gli occhi. “Mi sono fatto fregare come un novellino.”  
“Non credo che tu possa metterla in questi termini.”  
“E quali, altrimenti? Che contributo potrei dare, ridotto così?”  
  
 _Mi tieni viva, idiota. Tu sei una delle ragioni per cui, nonostante tutto, non ho mai pensato di premere il grilletto e spegnere la luce._  
  
“Nessuno,” dice e si rialza. “Recupera in fretta, agente Barton.”  
Chiude la porta alle proprie spalle, sospira. Gli occhi azzurri di Steve Rogers la fissano con un’intensità che la costringe ad abbassare i propri.  
Non una parola, tra loro, perché il Capitano è un gentiluomo e la Vedova, un’assassina bugiarda.  
“Anche quella è una ferita, lo sai? Al suo orgoglio, ma…”  
“Almeno non sanguina,” replica a testa bassa, poi si avvia lungo un corridoio che puzza di solitudine e morte.  
Come la sua vita, in fondo.

*

L’intervento è durato tutta la notte ma, se qualcuno gli avesse parlato di anni, Bruce è certo che gli avrebbe creduto: le ore non passavano mai, inghiottite dall’angoscia; uno stillicidio di paura e cattivi pensieri.  
  
 _E se non ce la facesse?_  
 _Se davvero morisse?_  
 _E Jane? Che ne è stato di lei?_  
  
Poi, a sorpresa, la Foster è arrivata: e non sola.  
  
  
“Non ricordo mai se preferisci il tè o il cappuccino… Il distributore ha comunque risolto il dilemma.”  
La guarda: una coda scomposta trattiene i capelli sudici, incrostati di sudore e polvere; ha gli occhi cerchiati di scuro, il castano mieloso che ricorda opacizzato dalla fatica.  
“È a secco. Immagino che nessuno l’abbia rifornito, né capiterà nei prossimi giorni. Se ti piace, ho dell’ottimo succo d’arancia pieno di conservanti.”  
Bruce accetta con gratitudine, ma le sue condizioni mentali sono tali che, probabilmente, berrebbe anche una tazza di veleno.  
“Come sta Thor?”  
“Considerati i tempi di recupero asgardiani, un paio di settimane e sarà come nuovo. Il problema è che non credo ci restino due settimane.”  
Banner annuisce.  
“Di Tony cosa dicono?”  
“Le sue possibilità di sopravvivenza seguono uno zero che fa paura, ma tiene duro.”  
Jane si abbandona contro lo schienale dello scomodo divanetto. “Ce l’hai con me?”  
“Che… Come può venirti in mente una cosa simile?”  
“Quando un adolescente dà problemi, non è sempre colpa delle madri?”  
Bruce si concede qualche istante prima di ridere, ma quando scioglie le briglie dell’autocontrollo, il sollievo è immediato. Ride ed è una risata amarissima, colma di rabbia e di lacrime.  
“Dio… Non so come ti sia uscita, ma… Grazie. Non immaginavo di averne bisogno, ma stavo per impazzire. Più del solito.”  
Jane abbozza un sorriso. “ _Lui_ c’è ancora, lo sai? Ha davvero un pessimo carattere, ma non sbagliavi: non è tanto male.”  
“Fury ha dato ordine di ucciderlo.”  
“Fury ha un occhio solo.”  
“Non abbiamo altra scelta. La squadra è stata decimata e il vero nemico è ancora là fuori.”  
“Di Malekith si occuperà Thor, te l’assicuro. Sempre che il Guardiano di Asgard non lo preceda.”  
“Heimdall è sulla Terra?”  
“Stando a quanto hanno riferito i tre guerrieri, c’è anche il generale supremo dell’armata di Odino. Al momento, purtroppo, disperso come il mostro che ha massacrato Thor.”  
“Un altro?”  
“Un altro.”  
“Pensavo che il Ragnarök fosse un capitolo unico.”  
“Ed io pensavo che fosse difficile insegnargli a usare il vasino.”  
Un passero becchetta briciole di biscotto e frammenti di cracker dispersi sul davanzale. A guardare il mondo con i suoi occhi, la fine della civiltà umana potrebbe essere un dono del cielo.  
“La gemma di cui parlavate tu e Sif può essere rimossa?”  
“Non lo so, però dobbiamo tentare. Sento di doverlo fare, almeno, fosse solo per il gusto di costringerlo ad ammettere di avere torto.”  
“Riguardo a cosa?”  
“Non è poi così scontato che un midgardiano s’inginocchi e se lo fa… Be’: si rialza pure. Non voglio il suo _grazie_ , non m’interessa. È con la mia coscienza che devo vivere.”  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Il riferimento è alla spiaggia dei parricidi dell’inferno norreno, descritta in _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_.  
(2) Nel mio ‘universo’ narrativo, tale è il nome delle cavalcature Jötnar. _Lindorm_ è anche il termine che designa un tipo di drago caratteristico della mitologia nord-europea.  
(3) In _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ , il maestro d’armi di Thor, Sif e Loki. 


	14. A scacchi con Alice: della speranza e dell’abbandono

_We accept the love we think we deserve._  
― Stephen Chbosky, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 09.12** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

Le vite troppo lunghe soffrono il meccanico ripetersi delle strisce animate; spii dal buco della serratura come attraverso i pertugi della lampada magica e tutto quel che ottieni è un’infinita sequenza che cita solo se stessa. Per l’eternità.  
Gli stessi lutti.  
Gli stessi errori.  
Le parole che non avresti mai voluto ascoltare, le lacrime che non potresti asciugare nemmeno volendo, l’ipocrisia di una volontà che si atteggia come se cambiare fosse possibile.  
 _È per questo che Dio ci ha voluto mortali_ , pensa Steve. _Per risparmiarci l’amarezza di scoprire che siamo destinati a non imparare mai_.  
Non ha bisogno di guardarsi intorno per contare i superstiti; la saletta che l’ospedale ha messo loro a disposizione, per quanto angusta, sembra enorme in confronto al numero dei presenti: degli Avengers rimane appena metà squadra.  
Quel ch’è peggio, a essere mutilata è un’alchimia costruita su altri campi di battaglia.  
“È arrivato il momento di studiare la situazione da un nuovo punto di vista,” dice Fury.  
Maria, seduta al suo fianco, è pallida come non l’ha mai vista.  
“Sino a questo momento abbiamo creduto di poterci affidare a una strategia collaudata, ma la realtà ci ha smentito.”  
   
 _I fatti ci hanno dato una bella lezione di_ realismo _, colonnello Fury._  
 _Già, proprio così._  
   
“Ci troviamo davanti a una forza due volte pericolosa, perché non è mossa da un bisogno di conquista, ma da piani che ci ha fatto appena intravedere.”  
Coulson si annuncia con un cenno del capo, poi siede accanto alla Hill. Non c’è panico né tristezza nel suo sguardo e tanto, al momento, gli basta: vuol dire che non ci sono state perdite.  
“Viste le condizioni di Thor, direi che l’intuizione del Capitano si è rivelata corretta: Malekith, come pare si chiami il nostro invasore, ha scelto la Terra come campo di battaglia, ma non è interessato al nostro pianeta.”  
“Non mi pare un dato consolante,” osserva Natasha. “Vuol dire che non ci risparmierà niente.”  
La voce della Romanoff è fredda, quasi metallica. La conosce ormai abbastanza da immaginare sia il suo modo di mostrarsi spaventata.  
“Punti di vista. L’identificazione dell’obiettivo sensibile è il primo passo incontro alla vittoria, sempre che non manchi il desiderio d’inseguirla,” replica Fury.  
Banner si sfila gli occhiali e massaggia la radice del naso, quasi a distendere la spessa ruga che vi si è incisa nelle ultime ore.  
“Malekith non si è preoccupato di nascondere le proprie intenzioni… Non a Jane almeno.” Una breve pausa. Parla a fatica, concentrato sulle parole, sì, ma soprattutto sulle loro espressioni. “Forse è possibile neutralizzare Loki senza fargli del male.”  
“Non è questa la nostra priorità, dottore,” interviene la Hill.  
Bruce, tuttavia, ne sostiene lo sguardo freddo e replica a tono. “Invece sì, se vogliamo che Thor ci liberi da Malekith. È l’unico in grado di farlo ed escludo che si presterebbe se gli ammazzassimo il fratello.”  
Steve annuisce. “Sono d’accordo. Non mi è mai piaciuta l’idea di colpire un bambino.”  
“Parliamo di Loki: parliamo di chi ha quasi ucciso Tony Stark,” sibila Fury.  
Natasha sbuffa e si rialza. “A poterlo fare, colonnello, scommetto che anche lei avrebbe valutato in più di un’occasione la prospettiva.”  
 _Touché_

*

_Midgard, aeronave degli Svartálfar_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquindici, tardo autunno]_

“Sei coriaceo e ostinato come tutti i diavoli della tua razza, vero?”  
Al Kurse bastano i palmi: trattiene la lama senza apparente difficoltà e la usa come una leva per scrollarselo di dosso.  
“Purtroppo per te, però, io ne ho già abbattuti parecchi: conta i fili d’argento della mia barba e potrai fartene un’idea.”  
   
Parla per incoraggiarsi; la verità è che i Kurse sono un pessimo avversario da sfidare e l’esperienza si accompagna al crescere dell’età. Non è più il guerriero che ha messo a ferro e fuoco la loro terra: l’unica consolazione che gli lascia quest’ultima campagna è l’essere giunto prima che l’inevitabile accadesse. Quando è riuscito a ricongiungersi al principe, infatti, Thor era già privo di conoscenza.  
Non ha mai dubitato di lui come crede – non delle sue capacità di guerriero, almeno – ma i giovani dovrebbero ricordare che la forza non basta ad assicurare la vittoria: ci vogliono costanza e metodo, fortuna e prudenza. Serve la rabbia fredda che monta dentro solo quando sai che da perdere non hai più niente.  
 _È la mia preda, ve l’avevo annunciato_ , ha detto, prima di trascinarlo oltre il portello e isolare il suo ultimo perimetro di battaglia. Il Kurse l’ha lasciato fare: agli occhi di un’autentica macchina da guerra, un avversario fresco doveva riuscire più appetitoso di un cencio scempiato.  
   
“In fondo cosa sei, se non la vacca da macello di Malekith? Vi chiamano _Kurse_ perché siete i sacrificabili (1).”  
   
 _Ed io sarò la falce che ti consegnerà a Skuld._

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 06.10** _, London, Westminster_

“Ben arrivato, padre.”  
   
Maeglin lo accoglie con un profondo inchino. Alle sue spalle, l’esercito ne segue l’esempio e si flette come un’onda. Hanno subito perdite consistenti – era inevitabile – ma l’armata raccolta nella polverosa piazza d’armi è ancora degna della fama che porta.  
I midgardiani si mantengono a distanza, li studiano e forse s’illudono di poterli accerchiare. Che cedano pure alla speranza: non sono un obiettivo interessante.  
“Frigga di Asgard è caduta per mia mano. Il figlio l’avrebbe seguita a breve, se Algrim non fosse stato interrotto.”  
“Thor non è giunto solo: ci sono altri guerrieri asgardiani su Midgard. Li ho veduti, padre, ma non sarà impossibile sopraffarli.”  
“Parla l’entusiasmo, non la prudenza, Maeglin: una vita lunga come la nostra ci insegna invece a diffidare dei trionfi prematuri.”  
Il principe china il capo, come si conviene all’erede.  
“Loki ha perso il diadema e questa infausta circostanza mi rende difficile rintracciarlo. Avete sue nuove?”  
“Combatteva non lontano dal luogo in cui ho condotto i miei uomini, padre, ma al termine degli scontri non l’abbiamo più veduto.”  
“Riesco ancora a controllarlo, per nostra fortuna, ma è meglio che stia al mio fianco, nel caso Thor Odinson ci attaccasse.”  
“Non oserebbe mai levare Mjolnir contro il fratello. È questo che intendete?”  
“Vedo che comprendi,” conclude soddisfatto, poi solleva il palmo e una palla di fuoco polverizza un’intera fila di soldati midgardiani. Raggiunti dal proiettile rovente, uno dopo l’altro, esplodono i loro mezzi primitivi, crepitano le inconsistenti armature, si leva, nerastra e maleodorante, la pira di una disfatta annunciata.  
“Ora hai abbastanza spazio per inviare una pattuglia di recupero. Che lo trattino con cura, mi raccomando: è la nostra arma migliore.”

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 09.30** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

L’aria sa di rame e gli riempie la bocca; un aroma metallico, in cui si mescolano sangue, lacrime e merda. Passa la lingua sui denti – ha un molare scheggiato. Non gli era mai accaduto nulla di simile.  
   
“Non muoverti.”  
   
Un timbro noto. Una voce lontana, gorgogliante dal fondo di un lago di fango.  
   
“Non puoi proprio concederti il lusso di perdere altro sangue.”  
   
Solleva le palpebre, ma c’è troppa luce. Il bianco è un ago nella pupilla e lo costringe a cercare rifugio nel buio.  
   
“Razza di pentapalmo idiota…”  
   
Un singhiozzo. Dita calde gli sfiorano la fronte. La pelle brucia. Brucia _tutto_.  
   
“Prova adesso.”  
   
Sif è un’ombra di cui riconosce a stento i contorni, sfocata non meno del resto.  
“Dove sono?” domanda, ma la lingua non asseconda l’intenzione e gli restituisce un rantolo sfiatato.  
“In una delle case della guarigione midgardiane, ammesso che ne sappiano qualcosa: dal mio punto di vista, non affiderei loro nemmeno il mio cavallo.”  
Piega il capo, alla ricerca di una posizione che gli dia almeno l’illusione di controllare il proprio corpo. È diventato più pesante di Mjolnir, invece, e rifiuta di obbedire al padrone.  
Sif s’inginocchia accanto al suo letto; più corretto ancora sarebbe dire che si lascia cadere – un sacco d’ossa, muscoli e rabbia.  
“Il corpo della regina è al sicuro. La riporteremo a casa, Thor. Avrà gli onori che merita, te lo prometto.”  
C’è una nota di pianto nella voce di Sif: gliene è grato, perché teme d’aver perso per sempre le proprie lacrime.  
Frigga era l’anima di Asgard, la sua saggezza – il suo equilibrio.  
Frigga era l’unica creatura di cui Loki si fidasse davvero, di cui accettasse l’amore senza condizioni.  
   
 _E ora…_  
   
“La vendicheremo, Thor. Rimedierò ai miei errori.”  
Adesso la vede: i capelli scarmigliati, il viso sudicio, le labbra strette come una ferita.  
“ _Lei_ sta bene, comunque.” Si rialza, strofina ciglia e guance con un gesto frettoloso.  
   
 _No, le emozioni non si possono cancellare, Sif. Ti s’incollano addosso._  
 _A volte bastano a toglierti il respiro._  
   
“Vado a chiamarla. È stata qui fino a poco fa, ma…”  
Deve usare tutta la propria determinazione per allungare il braccio e stringerle il polso ossuto. Il dolore gli vela gli occhi, ma serra i denti e trasforma l’urlo in un grugnito soffocato.  
“Oh, no… Thor, non pensarci nemmeno.”  
“Aiutami,” rantola. “Io devo…”  
“Tu devi smetterla!”  
La rabbia di Sif è un suono stridulo, vulnerato, che precede un inevitabile singhiozzo. “Devi smetterla di combattere per gli altri, di _sacrificarti_ per gli altri! Che farei, se tu morissi di nuovo?”  
Piange come una bambina, a viso scoperto. Senza vergogna. “Posso accettare che non mi ami, posso fare da balia a una mortale, pur di saperti contento, ma non chiedermi di sopportare questo. Questo è _troppo_ per me.”  
I suoi occhi, lavati dal pianto, sembrano laghi d’inverno – e grandi, grandi come non li ricordava.  
Di quelle labbra, invece, scopre di non aver mai perduto davvero memoria.  
Abbassa le palpebre.  
Sif bacia come un uomo: alla morbidezza di Jane oppone un desiderio di denti e di spigoli, selvaggio e disperato.  
“Ti amo, ti amo.”  
Lacrima sulla sua pelle e prega e bestemmia. Thor non riesce ad allontanarla – _non vuole_.  
Quando Jane entra nella sua stanza, sono ancora una cosa sola.

*

“Non l’hai detto a Pepper, vero?”  
Incollato all’interfono, Bruce si asciuga gli occhi e scuote il capo.  
“Un po’ di contegno, dottore. Tutto questo è troppo gay persino per una favola bromantica come la nostra.”  
Il timbro di Tony è tanto debole che immagina parole e sfumature dove chiunque avvertirebbe appena un fruscio. Non solo si è svegliato – e respira da solo: _Dio, è un miracolo_ – ma ha ancora voglia di farsi odiare.  
   
 _Grazie, amico._  
 _Per come sei._  
 _Perché_ ci sei _, quando abbiamo bisogno di te._  
   
“Quanto sono stato… Dall’altra parte?”  
“Un po’. Un po’ troppo, per i miei gusti. Ma non voglio parlarne. Non credo che…”  
“ _Ender’s game_ ha qualcosa di sbagliato… Più del solito.”  
“Chi?”  
“Sto parlando di Loki. Su, dottore, non farmi sprecare il fiato che non ho.”  
“È stato Malekith. È così che si chiama il vero nemico.”  
“Ci ho preso, allora?”  
“Direi di sì.”  
“È come con il Tesseract… I suoi occhi…”  
La comunicazione s’interrompe. Oltre il vetro, il tracciato verdolino che riempie lo schermo è tutto un guizzare di creste frastagliate.  
“Basta così, Tony. Non sei nelle condizioni di sostenere…”  
“Ti ascolto.”  
È un sibilo sfiatato, appena udibile. “Dobbiamo mettere in comune quello che sappiamo… Come sempre… E poi… Poi a questo Malekith… Mandiamo l’amico verde, che ne dici?”  
“Dico che Pepper ti ucciderà, quando verrà a saperlo, ma ti coprirò le spalle.”  
   
 _Dico che possiamo farcela, perché siamo una squadra._

*

 **01 novembre 2015 – 14.10** _, London, Oxford Circus_

L’ombra di Malekith è una forza maligna così potente che, per la prima volta in una vita infinita, Heimdall si ritrova cieco.  
I suoi occhi dorati vagano su fuochi accesi e macerie, ma non riescono a penetrarne la sostanza: ovunque è polvere. Del signore degli elfi neri non c’è traccia.  
Annusa l’aria come un lupo. Fiuta la morte, la paura, l’incredulità di un mondo ferito, abbandonato alla voracità di una bestia altrettanto distruttiva di Fenrir.  
   
 _Il Grande Re lo sapeva_ , pensa. _L’ha temuto come la Regina ha scelto di sacrificarsi._  
 _La Völuspá è cambiata, ma il ciclo dei mondi non potrà mai essere spezzato finché vivrà il bambino maledetto – l’unico erede di Ymir_.  
   
Volge il capo al cielo: sbiondata dal tramonto precoce, la faglia rosseggia e non accenna a restringersi. Probabilmente già incombe sulle spumose correnti della Manica e si prepara a coprire il Continente.  
   
 _Quando la Stella non sarà più visibile, il mondo gelerà: la Morte non impugnerà una spada fiammeggiante, ma avrà dita di brina. Sarà comunque la fine: ed io devo impedirlo._  
   
Accelera.  
Corre e non si guarda indietro, perché l’aeronave di Malekith è il monolite della sua vergogna.  
   
 _Rinuncerò agli occhi, ma non alla spada._  
 _Preparati, cane, perché io sono il Guardiano della porta dei mondi._

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 10.00** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

Non ha sentito niente, ecco la verità: non rabbia, né sollievo; a sorprenderla, se mai, la sensazione d’inevitabilità sperimentata davanti a un bacio traditore, eppure onestissimo.  
 _Che vita ci aspetterebbe?_  
Sono settimane che quella domanda le fluttua in testa e le punge il cuore.  
Settimane che lo pensa con un amore rancoroso, pieno d’amarezza.  
Thor che avrà sempre la bellezza invincibile dei suoi trent’anni.  
Thor che ama combattere quanto bere, mangiare, scopare.  
Thor che è forse troppo semplice per la tortuosa complessità dei suoi sogni.  
E Thor che non c’era, quando Loki la faceva impazzire e poi la conquistava – maledetto-benedetto anatroccolo dagli occhi verdi.  
Thor che dice di amarla, ma sbaglia il tempo, il modo e... _Forse sono sbagliata io_.  
   
È Sif la prima a registrare la sua presenza e l’espressione con cui la guarda – un imbarazzo colpevole, gonfio di rimorso – è sufficiente perché faccia un passo indietro e accosti la porta senza esitazione.  
   
 _Te lo lascio. È tutto tuo, Sif._  
 _Probabilmente avevate bisogno di me per trovarvi, per capire che eravate fatti l’uno per l’altra e che..._  
 _Ma a chi lo racconto? Ma che parte pretendo di recitare?_  
   
Si appoggia alla parete, solleva il capo.  
I soffitti degli ospedali sono lavagne bianche su cui è facile ricamare bestemmie o preghiere. A volte, invece, diventano piscine e sfumano in sale.  
   
 _Non piangere. Non frignare, Jane. Tu non sei zia Gladys_ (2) _, ricordi?_  
   
La voce di Darcy le rimbomba in testa e l’accoglie con gratitudine, perché è il timbro del suo coraggio – ora lo sa – e le era mancato.  
I cuori non si spezzano con facilità; le persone cadono o ti abbandonano o svaniscono dal tuo orizzonte.  
 _Tu_ resti.  
 _Tu_ sei la prima guerra da vincere.  
   
“Stai bene?”  
   
A riscuoterla è la voce di Bruce, cioè quanto di più simile abbia avuto a un compagno _autentico_ negli ultimi mesi.  
Un uomo molto buono, attento.  
Uno che c’era per i pannolini e il mal di pancia.  
Uno normale ( _quasi_ ), non un principe caduto dal cielo.  
   
 _Cos’è che cade da lassù, poi?_  
 _Le stelle sono sassi da due soldi. A illuminarle, gli ingenui desideri di una ragazzina._  
   
“Sì,” risponde, asciugandosi le ciglia. “Sono stanca e ho i nervi a pezzi. Tutto qui.”  
Bruce la guarda e tace. Le risparmia domande scomode e osservazioni mai richieste.  
Non la delude, almeno lui, né la tradisce.  
“Forse ho una buona notizia.”  
“È stato il tortino di carne che abbiamo comprato per cena?”  
Bruce sorride e, con il pollice, raccoglie un’ultima lacrima sospesa sulle ciglia. “Mi piacerebbe, ma dovrai accontentarti di qualcosa di un po’ meno risolutivo.”  
“Spara.”  
“Credo di sapere come salvare Loki. Accompagnami da Fury: ti spiego strada facendo.”  
   
 _Restiamo amici, vuoi?_ ecco cosa gli dirà. E poi forse gli tirerà uno schiaffo che trattiene da tempo, perché non dimentichi mai quanto male può fare un amore mortale.

*

 **01 novembre 2015 – 15.40** _, London, Westminster_

Non sa se abbia dormito un giorno intero o appena qualche minuto: apre gli occhi e la notte è ovunque. Il dolore al capo si è attenuato; le fitte intercostali, per fortuna, sono svanite.  
“Così va meglio,” mormora e si rialza.  
Non ci sono più specchi in cui possa riflettersi e valutare la situazione, ma si fida del proprio corpo: non urla più. I danni peggiori sono stati riparati; può tornare a combattere.  
Oltrepassa il bancone semidistrutto, afferra una tortina dall’aspetto ancora commestibile e l’addenta con voracità. Vaniglia e cioccolato gli riempiono il palato di meraviglia e, per un pugno d’istanti, le rovine si dissolvono per lasciar spazio…  
   
 _A cosa?_  
   
C’è una donna con gli occhi da cane e un cucchiaio pieno di crema.  
C’è un vecchio che sa di carta e di polvere.  
Una vecchia odorosa di rose.  
C’è…  
   
 _Mamma. Mamma. Mamma._  
   
C’è una parola che resta sospesa, nell’aria, come un lamento.  
Quando prova a darle un senso, tuttavia… _Puff_ : non ne resta nulla.

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 12.00** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

“Prima di scontrarsi con Loki, Tony ha rilevato un’energia anomala, che Jarvis ha poi riconosciuto come simile alle onde emesse dal Tesseract. Unendo tale osservazione a quanto abbiamo poi saputo dagli asgardiani della guardia reale, e cioè che Malekith ha innestato su Loki un artefatto trafugato da Asgard…”  
“Possiamo concludere che il processo non è irreversibile. Dico bene?”  
Natasha è la prima a spezzare il silenzio. Fury, muto e imperturbabile, sembra tuttavia incoraggiarlo a concludere.  
“Grazie agli studi condotti alla Stark Tower e alle informazioni che lo stesso Loki ci ha fornito un paio d’anni fa (3), credo di poter costruire un congegno in grado di liberarlo dal condizionamento. Basterebbe creare un’interferenza abbastanza forte da spezzare gli impulsi elettrici che lo legano a Malekith.”  
“E quanto ci vorrebbe per costruire questa specie di sonar psichico o come vogliamo chiamarlo?” domanda il colonnello.  
“Con l’aiuto di Jane, non più di un paio d’ore, ma non sarebbe questa la parte peggiore. Il problema è che, come mi ha riferito Tony, il segnale di quello speciale artefatto diventa decodificabile solo quando si è abbastanza vicini. E Loki, be’… Non è _avvicinabile_ con facilità. Non senza rimetterci qualche osso.”  
“Andrò io,” dice Steve. “Non sono stato ferito, né ho combattuto sul campo. Sono l’unico abbastanza in forze da…”  
“Non da solo,” lo interrompe Natasha. “Lo affronteremo insieme, se necessario. Avrai comunque bisogno di qualcuno che ti copra le spalle, nell’ipotesi in cui arrivino rinforzi.”  
“S’è per questo, ci offriamo anche noi,” tuona una voce baritonale.  
Impolverati e pieni di un incomprensibile entusiasmo, Volstagg, Fandral e Hogun fanno capolino dalla porta. Alle loro spalle, gli occhi freddi della lupa di Asgard.  
Bruce vede Jane stringere le labbra, poi scuotere il capo e recuperare l’espressione ferma e risoluta con cui ha preso parte alla riunione.  
“No, non così. Dobbiamo distribuire i ruoli, o faremo il gioco di Malekith.”  
Maria Hill, a sorpresa, annuisce. “Qual è la sua proposta, dottoressa Foster?”  
Jane arrossisce, sorpresa, forse, dall’essere stata interpellata in modo tanto diretto. “Io credo… Credo che Volstagg dovrebbe accompagnare Steve e a Natasha. Loki è molto forte secondo i parametri terrestri, ma non altrettanto secondo quelli asgardiani. Potrebbe essere d’aiuto.”  
Il Leone di Asgard annuisce e accarezza la barba soddisfatto.  
“Hogun sarà la nostra staffetta e il nostro tramite con l’esterno. Le comunicazioni sono discontinue ed è meglio non muoversi senza avere una chiara percezione di quello che ci aspetta.”  
“Sono d’accordo,” osserva il guerriero e svanisce oltre la soglia.  
“Fandral, per quanto possibile, vorrei che aiutassi le forze dell’ordine londinesi. Conosci gli invasori e insegnerai loro a difendersi.”  
L’asgardiano accetta la consegna con un sorriso fiero.  
“Quanto a te, Sif – e quel nome stride, né potrebbe essere altrimenti –, ritieniti responsabile della sicurezza di Thor. A te e a te _sola_ spetterà il compito di proteggerlo.”  
   
 _E se dovesse capitargli qualcosa, ti caverò gli occhi._  
   
È un impalpabile interlinea, ma a Bruce non sfugge comunque.  
Dall’espressione di Sif, la destinataria è stata altrettanto intuitiva.  
   
“Direi che a questo punto possiamo metterci al lavoro,” mormora, abbandonando la sedia. “Colonnello, stilerò una lista di quanto ci occorre. È sicuro che…”  
“Io posso _tutto_. Le servisse anche la testa di Thanos, dottore, le assicuro che gliela procurerei.”  
“Be’, questo mi pare eccessivo,” mugugna Jane al suo fianco, poi gli batte un colpo sulla spalla. “Allora? Quando cominciamo?”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) _Kurse_ riecheggia, infatti, _Accursed_ , _maledetto_.  
(2) Immaginaria zia obesa di Darcy, citata in _Sotto la pelle_.  
(3) Bruce si riferisce al soggiorno di Loki sulla Terra narrato in _Sotto la pelle_. 


	15. Non all’amore né alla notte

_A mighty pain to love it is,_  
 _And ‘tis a pain that pain to miss;_  
 _But of all pains, the greatest pain_  
 _It is to love, but love in vain._  
― Abraham Cowley

**01 novembre 2015 – 15.10** _, London, Westminster_

Roderick e Paul si tengono per mano come non hanno mai osato prima.  
Si fa un bel dire che gli omosessuali non spaventino più; che il mondo sia cambiato e il matrimonio sia ormai un diritto acquisito anche per i diversi (ma _diversi_ da _chi_? _Diversi_ per _cosa_?): se hai cinquant’anni, un matrimonio fallito alle spalle ( _chissà perché_ ) e magari anche un paio di figli, persino sfiorarsi in pubblico ha il sapore di una trasgressione colpevole e, amarsi al sole, diventa la scintilla della rivoluzione.  
Roderick e Paul si conoscono dai tempi dell’università – Oxford, non uno di quegli atenei di terz’ordine che esistono solo per alimentare il miraggio della democrazia educativa.  
Si sono piaciuti al primo sguardo, annusati con il desiderio che destini a un frutto proibito, legati con l’alibi di un’amicizia maschile da rugby, football, birra, auto sportive. Poi Anne, la moglie di Roderick, è morta di cancro al pancreas; Paul aveva già divorziato da un lustro. È successo è non è stato facile – spiegarlo ai figli, a qualche amico, sorridere e dire: _ci amiamo da tanto tempo, come potrebbe essere un male?_ Ma c’è chi il male lo vede ovunque, soprattutto dove non ce n’è.  
Capita, insomma, che l’amore ti cada addosso e comprendi che non puoi giudicare chi ama prenderlo nel culo: è lì, in fondo, che la vita lo mette a tutti.  
Roderick e Paul lavorano entrambi come dirigenti presso una multinazionale dell’energia – Roderick è a capo dell’ufficio Relazioni Internazionali, Paul è la stella di punta del team legale – ed erano ancora in ufficio, quando è successo. Dall’alto del loro efficiente paradiso di vetro e acciaio, hanno visto Londra riaccendersi una luce dopo l’altra e poi spegnersi e lampeggiare come un faro impazzito. Benedetti da un impianto delle Stark Industries, non si erano quasi accorti della notte prematura che aveva inghiottito la City. Non fino allo scoccare di un’ora maledetta.  
In tutto l’edificio restavano meno di venti persone – gli stacanovisti o gli amanti felici. Come loro.  
Paul e Roderick hanno scelto di restare: c’era qualcosa di malsano nella luce che, come una torcia, accarezzava di quando in quando gli uffici del decimo piano. Hanno dormito abbracciati sul marmo freddo del pavimento, avvolti in giacche di pregio ormai sgualcite senza rimedio.  
Divertiti, _perché no_?  
La clandestinità spensierata di una notte fuori casa, la complicità da dormitorio che non hanno avuto quando forse sarebbe stato il tempo – _Ce l’hanno rubato_ , ha detto una volta Paul. _Quanti giorni, quante occasioni ci hanno portato via?_ E Roderick ha risposto: _ce lo riprenderemo, che problema c’è?_  
Uscire è stata un’idea di coppia: si sono guardati – le palpebre gonfie. Le guance cascanti delle notti peggiori. Dove si nascondono i gay laccatissimi delle soap? Non esistono: è _facile_. Essere froci non vuol dire essere anche figurine – e intesi. Dal decimo piano del paradiso, d’altro canto, è difficile capire cosa capiti all’inferno, in particolar modo se la luce non filtra.  
Soprattutto se non esiste più il cielo.  
   
“Ma quando è successo?”  
Paul non dimenticherà mai l’espressione del suo uomo, il collo teso come quello di un avvoltoio a spiare l’incredibile palude spumosa e verdastra che li ha accolti. Occupati com’erano dai loro affari, non hanno mai guardato dalla finestra; non nella giusta direzione, almeno.  
E poi l’odore: veicoli integri ingombravano ovunque la carreggiata, qualcuno esibiva sportelli spalancati e chiavi nel cruscotto – un ideale ‘ _torno subito_ ’ che, tuttavia, lasciava nello spettatore l’impressione di fissare l’addio di un fantasma.  
Hanno tagliato per Belgravia, sceso le scale della metropolitana, ma i tornelli erano morti e non c’era un’anima. La stretta delle dita si è rafforzata, così quella certezza, al contempo grata e sinistra.  
   
 _Siamo rimasti solo noi due._  
 _Londra è morta e noi siamo gli unici vivi._  
   
Only lovers left alive _: non era quello che cantavano i Wanderers?_  
   
Il paesaggio cambia come si avvicinano al cuore della City of Westminster: è una Londra inedita, quella che si spiega innanzi ai loro occhi, una città gorgogliante come l’agonia di una bestia abbattuta; la stessa di cui raccontavano i loro nonni e i loro padri.  
La Londra massacrata dai tedeschi, l’orgoglio polverizzato come i quartieri storici.  
Una Londra di macerie e schegge fumanti.  
“Come abbiamo fatto a non rendercene conto?” balbetta Paul ed è evidente quanto gli annebbia il cervello: non sono diversi da chi disprezzano, non certo migliori; l’egoismo e l’indifferenza sono una tara emotiva ben più pericolosa dell’omofobia o della sociopatia o di qualunque altro difetto di fabbrica che possa trasformarti in un nemico dei tuoi simili.  
“Dov’eravamo, mentre…”  
E le parole non vengono, perché lì c’è un braccio ed è un braccio _solo_ – perfetto, coperto da una patina polverosa che lo fa somigliare all’appendice perduta di una statua. Non è marmo, tuttavia: è carne.  
Sbrindellati e inutili pendono i sigilli della Met; di agenti, nemmeno l’ombra.  
Roderick indica un _Caffè Nero_ (1) che pare intatto; l’azzurro brillante dell’insegna picchiettato di macchie brunite che entrambi preferiscono ignorare. D’abitudine non sceglierebbero mai di far colazione dove stazionano soprattutto turisti e studenti, ma sono stanchi, sporchi, affamati e hanno nostalgia di odori e sapori vivi.  
“Pago io,” dice Paul e lascia accanto alla cassa una decina di sterline, mentre Roderick prega che usare la macchina per l’espresso non richieda una laurea in Fisica – no, pare di no.  
Due cappuccini, due muffin integrali all’uvetta: se esistesse ancora il cielo e non fossero tutti morti, la diresti persino una bella giornata.  
“Almeno non piove,” osserva Paul all’improvviso – due, tre briciole incollate al labbro superiore. E Roderick non sa perché, ma quel guizzo d’ironia gli riempie gli occhi di lacrime, perché ama – _adora_ – questa brutta- _bellissima_ città; perché è casa sua- _loro_. Perché non è così che aveva immaginato le strade in cui avrebbero trovato finalmente il coraggio di tenersi per mano.  
“Andrà bene, te lo giuro.”  
Sono parole.  
Se ne dicono tante.  
 _Andrà bene_ : e invece non passi l’esame.  
 _Andrà bene_ : e invece _lei_ muore – _lei_ , la donna che non hai mai amato, ma che è stata la tua migliore amica.  
 _Andrà bene_ : e la figlia del tuo uomo ti sputa in faccia il suo disprezzo.  
Paul l’afferra per la manica della giacca e lo spinge a terra, incurante della polvere e dei calcinacci che disseminano il parquet.  
“Che…”  
“Shhh…”  
Oltre la vetrina sfila una processione di ombre nere. Al posto di volti umani, maschere di un bianco accecante. Non guardano nella loro direzione, né sembrano interessati al genuino terrore di due uomini come tanti, unici, però, nel disperato bisogno di rosicchiare un altro angolino di vita.  
Un altro minuscolo morso di felicità.  
“Credi che siano stati loro?” bisbiglia Roderick.  
“Ti ricordo che la creatività non rientra tra le mie qualità, salvo che non ci sia da istruire una difesa efficace.”  
Roderick abbozza un sorriso. È stato a un passo dal farsela nei pantaloni e non se ne vergogna: la vita gli ha già chiesto una prova d’eroismo e crede d’essersela cavata decorosamente – meglio di tanti altri, almeno.  
“L’unica ipotesi plausibile è che l’assalto abbia avuto luogo ieri sera, quando è impazzita l’illuminazione dei distretti centrali.”  
“È stata una buona idea, allora, scegliere di restare in ufficio.”  
“Direi di sì. Nelle strade, però, ci sono pochi corpi, se pensiamo a come sono ridotte.”  
“C’è stata un’evacuazione e ce la siamo persa.”  
“Possiamo sempre tentare di capire…”  
La sfilata degli invasori s’interrompe per qualche istante. A Paul ricordano gli incappucciati delle Passioni di Siviglia (2): fantasmi inquieti, privi d’identità o legati dalla sincronia sinistra delle formiche.  
La marcia riprende, così un calpestio che sembra scandito dal metronomo – _tic tac. Tic tac_.  
Roderick si rialza: è un atto d’orgoglio o forse solo l’esigenza d’alleggerire la vescica. Paul lo imita, perché il pavimento è lurido e la polvere gli irrita gli occhi più delle lacrime che non verserà.  
“Qui non c’è più niente da fare,” dice, parlando a un se stesso diviso tra panico e stanchezza.  
Roderick torna dopo una decina di minuti, la cravatta in mano, la camicia allentata e la patta aperta. _Povero amore mio, come ci siamo ridotti_ , pensa.  
Gli porge la mano, la stessa che continua a cercare e a stringere non appena gli manca il fiato o sente il cuore perdere colpi.  
   
Sono a meno di un miglio da Piccadilly Circus, quando lo vedono: un ragazzino che non arriverà a quindici anni, barcollante e coperto di sangue.  
“Cristo,” dice Paul, né si sente in colpa per la gratuità della bestemmia – il Figlio perdonerà, ora che il Padre è in vacanza.  
“Dev’essere rimasto… Oh, diavolo, andiamo a…”  
“Fossi in voi, midgardiani, taglierei per di là,” mugugna un ciccione di sei piedi e mezzo per una stazza da elefante. “Questa non è una guerra per voi.”  
Paul prova a replicare, ma a mangiargli tutte le parole sono gli occhi dell’adolescente: spietati e morti.  
Come quella città relitto.  
Come un cielo mangiato da un cancro verde.

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 15.30** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

“Puoi lasciarci soli?”  
   
Sif socchiude le palpebre. È pallida, scomposta, eppure quell’aspetto disfatto, che imbruttirebbe qualunque donna, la rende solo più desiderabile.  
 _Non come me_ , pensa Jane, poi sputa quel pensiero, perché c’è una guerriera, in lei; una farfalla che ha una gran fretta di stracciare l’ultimo bozzolo.  
Una Jane fiera.  
Una Jane saggia.  
Una Jane che conosce la verità.  
Non è stata amata meno, né peggio. È solo una donna che non si accontenta, _lei_.  
Una donna gelosa del proprio egoismo.  
   
“Non credo: mi hai chiesto di preoccuparmi della sua incolumità, ricordi?”  
L’ironia che manca al tono monocorde brilla negli occhi da lupa e da fiordo, di un’insolita tinta tra l’azzurro e il verde.  
Jane sorride – un sorriso generoso. “Questa è buona davvero. Cominci a piacermi molto. È un problema?”  
Sif abbandona l’angolo in cui se ne stava stravaccata, sentinella, più che compagna – cane fedele.  
“Anche tu mi piaci. Ora so che non avevo niente da rimproverargli.”  
“In merito a cosa?”  
“Ti amava per ragioni che comprendo. Domando perdono per la mia ottusità.”  
Jane si copre le labbra e soffoca una risatina nervosa. “Ti prego: se usi la lingua di Shakespeare mi riesce difficile sostenere il confronto.”  
La guerriera batte le palpebre, perplessa, ma non obietta.  
   
 _Sa che sono strana, forse pazza._  
 _Sa che non sono un’autentica minaccia o forse non mi rispetta come dice e crede che non potrei riprendermelo._  
 _Invece no, cara Sif: l’ho promesso e non mi tiro indietro._  
 _Te lo lascio. Sono_ io _a essere stanca di_ voi _._  
 _L’avresti mai creduto possibile?_  
   
“Non lo voglio, non c’è niente da perdonare comunque,” aggiunge dopo un po’. “Ma ho bisogno di parlare con Thor. Da sola.”  
Sif annuisce e si prepara a varcare la soglia con la riluttanza di chi intravede dall’altra parte la fine del mondo. Probabilmente è così: Thor è la sua casa, ora. Forse lo è sempre stata.  
“Resta nei paraggi. Potrebbe avere ancora bisogno di te. _Io_ potrei aver bisogno di te.”  
Un cenno del capo, un ultimo sguardo, poi è sola _davvero_.  
Sola al fianco di Thor.  
Si guarda intorno, le dita intrecciate e le unghie impegnate in uno _zri zri_ isterico.  
Il figlio di Odino dorme, anche se l’espressione contratta non racconta sogni consolanti, ma una palude d’incubi. Ha perso metà della propria famiglia in un tempo brevissimo: per la prima volta l’immortalità le appare un castigo immeritato.  
Le tornano in mente le parole di Sigyn, la seiðkona bella e triste che ha regalato il cuore a Loki, nonostante le sue mille maschere e illusorie mistificazioni; il Loki che voleva crescere – se ne accorge solo ora – ma non gliel’hanno permesso.  
   
 _Hai mai pensato che una vita infinita serva proprio a rendere sopportabili le attese?_ (3)  
   
No, non ci aveva mai pensato.  
Ma una vita infinita è anche quanto rende irrimediabili le perdite e devastanti i lutti.  
   
Siede in un angolo del letto; gli accarezza la mano sana. L’amore che hanno diviso è stato breve e bellissimo; straordinario, forse, perché pieno di assenza persino mentre facevano l’amore. E quando ami accarezzando la fine, tutto pare più bello, pieno dei colori che non ha mai la quotidianità.  
“È così che t’illudi e confondi il miraggio con l’oasi. Credi di aver trovato una casa e galleggi nel mezzo di un oceano di _se_ o _forse_. Sono diventata grande, invece. Non ci casco più.”  
Le dita di Thor si contraggono nelle sue. Apre gli occhi ed è ancora l’espressione stralunata di cui si è innamorata.  
 _Quando?_ Quattro, cinque anni prima?  
Un lustro non è niente ed è un’intera vita. Se ripensa alla Jane di allora, incontra una sconosciuta.  
 _Più felice?_  
No, solo più ingenua. L’innocenza protegge dalla tristezza, finché dura.  
“Sei tu?”  
“Sembra di sì.”  
“Io…”  
“Non sono qui per parlare di _quello_. Non ancora. Potrei anche dirti che un bacio non significa nulla e che… Be’, quel che sta capitando rende scusabile qualunque scelta, ma la verità è che penso sia stato naturale, forse persino giusto.”  
“Sif è come una sorella, per me.”  
“Lei non la pensa allo stesso modo e credo che te ne sia reso conto. In tutta onestà, o la morale di Asgard è molto diversa da come la facevo, o la ‘fraternità’ è stata accantonata come ci ha messo la lingua.”  
   
 _Jane? Ma che…_  
 _Zitta,_ tu _: credi che sia davvero l’eroina romantica di una favola firmata Disney?_  
   
Thor distoglie lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
“Finiamola qui, vuoi? Abbiamo affari molto più complicati e urgenti cui pensare. Loki, per esempio.”  
“Tu sai dov’è mio fratello?”  
Jane annuisce.  
“È in pericolo? Sta bene? Lui…”  
“Se per ‘ _stare bene_ ’ intendi il passare dalle gioie dello svezzamento a una sociopatia adolescenziale, posso confermarti che è in gran forma: ha quasi ucciso Tony e steso Bruce.”  
“Ha…”  
“Non _lui_ : Malekith. C’entra la gemma che stavate cercando, da quel che ho capito; il resto è imputabile alla bioingegneria elfica, ma il risultato è che lui è là fuori e non dalla parte di Midgard.”  
“Non posso lasciarlo solo.”  
“No, non _tu_. Ci ho pensato _io_. Forse non saprò maneggiare una spada, ma quando mi hai chiesto di proteggere Loki, ci ho creduto. Ci credo e lo voglio.”  
“Grazie.”  
“Non dirlo. Nemmeno immagini le volte in cui ho progettato di annegarlo, soffocarlo con la purea di piselli o fracassargli la testa da qualche parte. Poi ho capito.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che tutte le madri lo pensano; che tutti i figli devono farsi odiare, per ricordarti quanto pesi l’amore. Se sopravvivi a quegli istinti, però, diventi capace di qualunque cosa. Se avesse posseduto ancora la sua anima da Var, tua madre avrebbe trasformato Malekith in cibo per cani.”  
Thor tenta un sorriso – triste, ma è un sorriso comunque.  
“Steve, Natasha e Volstagg sono pronti a recuperarlo. Se il congegno che Bruce ed io abbiamo costruito farà il suo dovere, sarà libero dal condizionamento di Malekith. Lo terremo al sicuro, te lo prometto.”  
Thor annuisce. “Ho fallito mille volte, ma tu no. _Tu_ ci riuscirai.”  
“Non lo so. Non so nemmeno come reagiranno i _nonni_ , quando scopriranno che ha le gambe più lunghe dello scivolo.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Lascia perdere: ti spiegherò al momento opportuno. Ora è di te che dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Ti ascolto.”  
“Gli Avengers, di fatto, sono fuori gioco. Della squadra resta meno della metà, mentre, a quanto pare, gli elfi neri hanno ancora uomini e armi sufficienti a spazzarci via. Abbiamo bisogno di te, Thor: della tua forza, del tuo coraggio e, soprattutto, della tua rabbia.”  
“Io scenderei in campo anche adesso, ma…”  
“Lo so e sono qui per un motivo ben preciso. La presenza di Malekith ha reso più forte il mio seiðr. Prima dovevo concentrarmi anche solo per riuscire a vederlo ed era una specie di alone luminoso, ricordi?”  
“Sì.”  
Jane ruota il palmo. Al centro, solida e pulsante, galleggia sospesa una sfera azzurrina. “Ora posso usarlo. _Voglio_ usarlo per guarirti.”  
“No, è troppo…”  
“ _Pericoloso_? _Impegnativo_? Thor: convivere con tuo fratello per più di cinque minuti lo è molto di più. Eppure finisce sempre nell’unico modo che conosciamo o sbaglio? Ti affezioni e pensi che sia un buon prezzo. Io voglio vivere, diventare vecchia e ricordarmi di questi giorni inventando dettagli che li rendano straordinari, perciò raccontami quel che accade nelle vostre Stanze della Guarigione e proviamo a ripetere un miracolo.”  
“Sono già in debito con te.”  
“Si chiama affetto, amicizia, _amore_. Gli altri sono _sempre_ un debito: me l’ha insegnato Bruce.”

*

 **01 novembre 2015 – 15.51** _, London, Westminster_

_Il giorno dopo_ è sempre il peggiore.  
Lo sa Steve, che di guerre ne ha viste troppe e lo sa Natasha, che una guerra infinita custodisce dentro.  
 _Il giorno dopo_ è quello in cui davvero realizzi i fatti, libero dal narcotico dell’adrenalina. Conti i morti, spali macerie, perdi la voce inseguendo l’eco o il fantasma di chi ami.  
È questo il momento in cui comprendi l’autentico orrore della guerra: muoiono i vivi, non quelli che il vento della devastazione ha portato via con sé.  
Volstagg, che per primo vive ( _soffre_ ) un mondo in rovina, esala un sospiro sconsolato. “Non è facile, ma a rimboccarsi le maniche…” mugugna, calciando il capoccione bronzeo di Winston Churchill (4) – Steve non commenta: non ha mai potuto soffrire né il Primo Ministro, né il suo sigaro pestilenziale.  
La rada luce che filtra bagna le rovine di una tinta sinistra; dagli svettanti pinnacoli del Parlamento l’Union Jack (5) penzola floscia, arresa, più che intimidita.  
Il Big Ben saluta l’Armageddon con quattro battiti.  
   
 _E se questo è stato appena il primo tempo, sopravvivere al secondo sarà più improbabile che non difficile._  
   
“Siete riusciti a localizzarlo?”  
La voce di Coulson attraversa l’auricolare arrochita dalla stanchezza: i drones dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sono al momento impegnati a mappare l’agonia di Londra, a localizzare i vivi e i morti attraverso il rilevamento termico.  
È curioso, a ben vedere persino sinistro: il _vecchio_ Loki non sarebbe mai stato rintracciabile a tali condizioni, perché non era umano; non era abbastanza caldo da corrispondere allo spettro di una creatura viva. Il _nuovo_ Loki, invece, è carne, sangue, tepore.  
E una falce che va fermata.  
 _“È ancora nella City of Westminster, non lontano da Leicester Square, ma ha ripreso a muoversi.”_  
Natasha intercetta la sua espressione tesa, il tic feroce con cui si morde le labbra, in attesa dello scontro imminente.  
Interrompe la comunicazione e guarda il cielo, lo straccio floscio dell’orgoglio britannico sotto una pozzanghera verdastra.  
“Statemi dietro: faccio strada.”  
   
L’aria sembra diventare più densa quanto più si avvicinano al cuore di Londra. Probabilmente il seiðr di Malekith è così forte da essere percepito persino da chi non ne possiede nemmeno una modesta scintilla. O forse è l’istinto del soldato, lo stesso che gli ha permesso di sopravvivere quando gli amici morivano e diventavano polvere o rimpianti.  
“Non siamo soli.”  
È Natasha la prima ad accorgersi degli elfi neri. Steve annuisce e la affianca, indicandole la strettoia ingombra di macerie attraverso cui sfila lo spettrale drappello.  
Non una parola – non ne hanno bisogno. Per vincere Malekith devono batterlo sul tempo: trovare Loki e solo _poi_ cercare lo scontro.  
“Vi copro io,” bisbiglia Volstagg. “Come dice sempre la mia Hilde, non c’è nulla di meglio d’un po’ di movimento per stimolare l’appetito.”

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 16.20** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

Tutto è cambiato e così in fretta che a stento è riuscito a rendersene conto.  
Una disattenzione colpevole: la voce di Loki – il _suo_ Loki – gli sussurra spietata all’orecchio la verità.  
   
 _Sei nato per vincere, pieno di doni e fortuna che nessuno ti ha mai domandato di meritare._  
 _Nel giardino della vita ti è bastato tendere la mano e ritrovarla piena: e tanto ti ha intorpidito._  
 _Sei puro._  
 _Sei dolce._  
 _Sei stupido._  
 _Credi che gli altri siano semplici come te, comparse di una storia scritta per compiacerti._  
 _Ti chiedi mai, quando siedi alla tavola dei tuoi trionfi, a chi appartengano le ossa?_  
   
 _Quanto mi manchi, Loki._  
 _Quanto avrei bisogno di te, fratello._  
 _Bugiardo e onesto, crudele e saggio, carnefice e vittima._  
 _Tu che sei un Ragnarök vivente e distruggi e ti rinnovi ogni volta._  
   
Solleva le palpebre.  
Le pupille di Jane sono tanto dilatate da inghiottire il castano mieloso in cui si è perso e ritrovato. Sono occhi remoti, come l’energia cui attinge per rinnovare la sua carne, rinvigorirgli il sangue e, probabilmente, il coraggio.  
Non ha smesso di amarla, non potrà farlo _mai_ , ma è bastato un bacio di Sif perché ricordasse quello che sono stati: i giorni d’estate nei campi di Jonor, il primo sesso – quello selvaggio, ingordo, bellissimo; la Sif chiome d’oro della loro infanzia e poi la lupa ammantata di notte.  
La sua migliore amica, quella che conosce il Thor peggiore, eppure continua a volerlo.  
Un Thor, invece, che Jane non può accettare e non merita.  
“È finita,” mormora.  
La sua voce non trema, eppure è gonfia di tristezza come liquido e umido è il cielo a primavera.  
“Basta.”  
La stretta si allenta e Jane scivola tra le sue braccia come una piuma – come un’onda.  
Se la stringe al petto, le bacia i capelli, le ciglia, le palpebre tiepide. Il suo respiro è tanto debole che lo avverte a stento.  
“Tu hai fatto molto più di quel che avrei meritato. Ora tocca a me.”  
Immobile, sulla soglia della camera, Sif piega il capo e sorride.  
“Mi prenderò cura io di lei, Thor. Fa’ quello che devi e mostra a Malekith quanto vale l’ira del re di Asgard.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Popolare franchising di caffè, in concorrenza diretta con _Starbucks_.  
(2) Il richiamo è ai celebri Nazarenos della _Semana Santa_.  
(3) Sono le parole che Sigyn rivolge a Jane nell’epilogo di _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_.  
(4) Il monumento che ho decapitato è quello che si può ammirare a _Parliament Square_.  
(5) È il nome della bandiera inglese. 


	16. Quello che ti meriti

_And it’s not a cry, that you hear at night_  
 _It’s not somebody, who’s seen the light_  
 _It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah._  
― Leonard Coen, _Hallelujah_

*

 **01 novembre 2015 – 15.55** _, London, Westminster_

L’hanno accerchiato in tre, poi il ciccione ha abbandonato il campo per fronteggiare Maeglin, come se l’erede di Malekith potesse essere vinto.  
Gli restano un uomo e una donna.  
Lui indossa una ridicola tuta azzurra; lei uno sguardo freddo, calcolatore. A Loki non importa: non hanno speranza di vincerlo e la loro colpevole ingenuità troverà presto un giusto castigo.  
“Davvero non riesci a ricordarti di noi? Eppure ci conosci bene. Se solo ti sforzassi, sono certo che…”  
A parlare è il grosso maschio biondo. La sua espressione, malinconica e remota, accende una debole fiammella su cui soffia, tuttavia, prima dell’inevitabile incendio.  
Non vuole dubbi, né molesti riverberi.  
Malekith ha detto _combatti_ ed è proprio quello che vuole fare – quello che _merita_.  
Congiunge i palmi, poi li allontana con lentezza. Tra le sue dita l’energia si condensa in un reticolato azzurrino, sul quale sfrigolano scintille di un arancio brillante.  
I flussi midgardiani sono molto semplici da controllare: gli basta modificare gli impulsi del proprio cervello e trasformarli in un’istruzione elettrica. Ai mortali parrà magia o illusione, quando è fisica elementale – elfica, d’accordo, ma sempre scienza.  
   
“Tony aveva ragione: guardagli gli occhi.”  
   
La donna ruota sul fianco sinistro come se danzasse: un passo dopo l’altro, la grazia geometrica di una ballerina navigata.  
   
“Magari non diamogli subito questa soddisfazione.”  
   
Non lo temono: lo guardano – lo _studiano_ – conversano tra loro senza apparente tensione.  
L’evidenza lo snerva, ma dubita di potersi concedere l’azzardo di una prima mossa. Non sono midgardiani qualunque, come non era midgardiano il mostro verde.  
Vorrebbe domandare a Malekith, ma tutto tace, nella sua testa. Restano nebbia e rabbia.  
Il ciccione afferra per il collo due soldati e ne fracassa le teste – percosse l’una contro l’altra, producono un suono sordo, quasi un ideale invito alla guerra.  
Basta indugiare: deve mordere e cercare subito una nuova preda.  
Chiude i pugni. Il tessuto reticolare si dissolve per trasformarsi in una frusta incandescente.  
L’uomo vestito d’azzurro indovina le sue intenzioni e si sottrae alla sferzata con sorprendente facilità: complice l’appiglio offerto da una pensilina divelta, scala una piramide di macerie e guadagna il lato opposto del loro ideale perimetro di scontro.  
   
“Sulla nuca. L’hai visto?”  
   
La donna è così vicina, ora, che ne avverte il profumo – muschio, sale, sole.  
Come ha eluso la sua guardia? Come può essere tanto rapida?  
Arretra. L’asfalto crepa e si spezza, ma negli occhi chiari della sua avversaria non c’è terrore – non c’è _niente_.  
   
“Pare un innesto organico… Un occhio?”  
   
Divarica le gambe, socchiude le palpebre e calcola.  
   
 _Data l’inclinazione dei corpi, la velocità con cui un mortale addestrato può portare il colpo, il seno dell’angolo di potenziale variazione…_  
   
“Stando al racconto dei tre guerrieri, quella _cosa_ è viva e probabilmente gli ha invaso il cervello.”  
   
La guerriera arriccia le labbra e scopre i denti, piccole perle bianche e feroci.  
Dovrebbero attaccarlo, non discuterne. Perché, altrimenti, sarebbero lì?  
Sceglie la donna: è più sottile di lei, ma la supera di almeno un palmo. Il rapporto tra le loro masse anticipa uno scontro più equilibrato di quanto non sarebbe se cominciasse dall’altro.  
Lei aspetta e non si muove.  
L’apatia della maschera che indossa è quanto gli intossica il cervello d’una nebbia che somiglia all’inquietudine.  
   
“Giù!”  
   
Il disco – pesantissimo – lo colpisce alla base della schiena e le gambe, anche se solo per un pugno d’istanti, smettono d’obbedirgli.  
Cade a terra e una sensazione d’intorpidimento diffuso si trasforma in una bolla rovente che gli riempie gli occhi di lacrime.  
La mortale lo domina, ora, e gli occhi sono quelli di un infallibile esecutore.  
   
 _Se crede che io sia una preda facile, è una povera illusa._  
 _Entrambi lo sono._  
   
Loki bisbiglia: ‘ _hraun_ ’ (1) e l’asfalto non ancora intaccato dagli scontri diventa una viscosa e rovente palude. Attorno alla sua isola, grosse bolle di catrame esalano fetidi miasmi.  
I suoi avversari lo fissano a qualche piede di distanza, arricciati su un cornicione diroccato.  
Può riprendere fiato – può recuperare il controllo.  
A fatica si puntella su un ginocchio, poi sull’altro. Annaspa e lacrima, anche se non vorrebbe.  
I nemici comunicano attraverso sguardi e cenni che lo disorientano, come lo confonde uno scontro in cui l’offesa pare limitata da una scelta calibrata e consapevole.  
   
 _È una precauzione inutile: io non vi risparmierò._  
   
Una testa d’elfo gli rotola tra le gambe, tranciata d’impeto dall’ascia del ciccione.  
Non se ne cura, perché i soldati sono pedine sacrificabili, a vincere dev’essere invece il sangue che gli scorre nelle vene.  
   
“Non possiamo trattenerci oltre, Steve… Guarda chi arriva!”  
   
Loki segue la voce della donna e intravede una speranza, perché Malekith marcia alla testa di un secondo drappello di døkkálfar.  
   
 _«Non avere timore, sono qui. Combatterò al tuo fianco, fratello.»_  
   
Un leggero sorriso gli increspa le labbra, ma dura un attimo, perché dall’alto di un edificio diroccato si lancia una folgore dorata.  
“Ti ho trovato, finalmente, primo dei maledetti (2)!”  
Malekith evita l’affondo, tuttavia è costretto ad arretrare. Loki stringe i pugni stizzito, non arreso. Combatterà comunque e sarà _memorabile_.  
   
 _«Bravo, Loki: questo è lo spirito giusto. Ricorda che Midgard è il tuo esame da principe. Mostrati degno della fiducia che ti accordo.»_  
   
 _Lo sarò._  
   
I midgardiani lo attaccano insieme: calano dall’alto e lo assediano nel fluttuante perimetro che ha ritagliato nell’asfalto fluidificato.  
Il catrame bollente riempie l’aria di fumo. Oltre la condensa di una nebbiolina velenosa, il ciccione non si arrende e impedisce all’armata di riunirsi.  
   
 _Ma quanto pensi di poter durare?_  
 _Quanto credi che impiegheranno a massacrarvi tutti?_  
   
“Ti chiedo scusa, Loki, ma è per il tuo bene.”  
   
L’uomo si fa avanti per primo e il pugno che lo raggiunge al plesso è appena meno devastante dei colpi sferrati dal mostro verde.  
Tossisce e si divincola furibondo.  
La donna lo afferra alle spalle e resiste persino quando, pur di sottrarsi alla stretta, le spezza due costole con una gomitata. Le sfugge un guaito sfiatato, non una supplica: poi gli piega il braccio, finché l’osso non buca la carne.  
Loki urla, richiama il seiðr rosso e se ne lascia avvolgere. All’uomo, tuttavia, non sembra importare dei rischi – delle ustioni, delle piaghe, della carne sfrigolante a contatto con la più letale energia dei mondi –: le sue mani sono già oltre, sulle sue spalle.  
Nella sua carne.  
“Ci rivediamo presto dall’altra parte, piccolo.”  
   
I midgardiani hanno la testa durissima: questo, Malekith, non gliel’aveva detto.  
   
 _Nero._

*

 _Non resisterò ancora a lungo; speriamo almeno che ne sia valsa la pena_ , pensa Volstagg, mentre si scrolla di dosso un paio d’elfi.  
“Ehi, laggiù… Come andiamo?”  
Il midgardiano che tanto piace a Flosi (3) solleva il braccio in segno di vittoria: nel pugno luccica qualcosa che non ha bisogno di guardare per riconoscere.  
“Allora datevi una mossa a rientrare, perché comincia a venirmi fame. E quando ho fame…”  
Afferra per il collo una delle moleste formiche di Malekith e la scaglia contro il compagno più vicino.  
“Non combatto come so fare.”  
“A guardarti non si direbbe, mio florido amico. Te la stai cavando alla grande,” sogghigna qualcuno alla sua destra.  
“Fandral il bello… Non dovevi proteggere i midgardiani?”  
“È quello che ho fatto: abbiamo un perimetro di dodici miglia in cui muoverci senza temere intromissioni non autorizzate.”  
Volstagg schiva una granata dimensionale e si ancora al suolo per evitarne il risucchio. Arretrati di poco, la valchiria midgardiana e il mortale che vorrebbe per genero cercano una via di fuga.  
Sulle spalle di Steve sta la prima buona nuova da che la guerra è cominciata. D’istinto cerca il cielo, di là dalla coltre velenosa che lo occulta: ora che il giovane principe è al sicuro, tornerà a mordere il leone – quello _vero_.  
L’implacabile re di Asgard.

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 17.00** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

“Quanto ho dormito?”  
   
Sif si stira come una gatta e lancia un’occhiata distratta al panorama oltre la finestra.  
Se uno evita di sollevare lo sguardo potrebbe sembrare solo un deprimente crepuscolo londinese.  
Peccato che le tenebre siano scese poco dopo mezzogiorno.  
Peccato che potrebbe non esserci una nuova alba.  
   
“Meno di quel che pensi.”  
“Thor?”  
“Sei stata brava. Fossi in Malekith, batterei in ritirata.”  
Jane si puntella sui gomiti, sospira e tenta un sommario bilancio della situazione.  
Il mondo non è ancora finito.  
Thor è di nuovo pronto a combattere.  
La sua peggior nemica le ha appena riconosciuto un merito: forse potrebbe essere un buon giorno per morire – ma _vivere_ è meglio. _Sempre_.  
“Loki?”  
“Sembra che il vostro artefatto abbia funzionato. È ancora incosciente, ma si riprenderà.”  
“Posso vederlo?”  
Non sa perché lo chieda, probabilmente è un’abitudine cortese: _vuole_ vederlo. È un suo diritto.  
Era il _suo_ bambino.  
   
   
“Bentornata!”  
Ad accoglierla è il sorriso di Bruce, la premura complice con cui le offre il proprio posto accanto al letto di Loki. Il suo anatroccolo insonne è ora un ragazzino sgraziato che dorme con la bocca aperta e i pugni stretti.  
In guardia e in guerra, come tutti gli adolescenti.  
“Per fortuna c’eravamo raccomandati che non gli facessero del male,” borbotta, avanzando di un paio di passi.  
Loki ha il naso incerottato, le orbite e gli zigomi pesti, il braccio sinistro ingessato fino all’omero.  
È vivo ed è tutto quello che conta.  
“Dovresti vedere il livido che ha sul sedere,” sogghigna Bruce.  
È sollievo, il suo, l’ironia buona dello scampato pericolo.  
“Dovremmo dirgli di Frigga?”  
Loki mugugna qualcosa, poi si volge sul fianco.  
Un quadrato di garza gli copre la nuca – era lì che stava lo schifoso parassita, dunque. È da lì che gli hanno rubato i sogni.  
“Temo che dovrà farlo Thor. Sarà un colpo molto duro per lui, avrà bisogno del fratello.”  
“Lo credo anch’io.”  
La verità è che non ha pensato ad altro, nelle ultime ore; ha desiderato che arrivasse questo momento almeno quanto l’ha temuto: il suo compito si è esaurito, ma gli affetti non hanno una scadenza, né dissolvono quando il cucciolo cui cambiavi i pannolini si trasforma in uno sconosciuto più alto di te – spesso, per altro, _stronzo_.  
“Dobbiamo portarlo via da qui.”  
Bruce la fissa, sorpreso.  
“Thor non può combattere al meglio, finché teme per la sua incolumità. Più lontano sarà dal campo di battaglia, prima ci dimenticheremo di Malekith.”  
“Non vorrai per caso…”  
“Conosci qualcun altro tanto pazzo da trovarlo adorabile?”  
“ _Te_.”  
“Le mamme non contano. Soprattutto quelle adottive.”

*

 **01 novembre 2015 – 16.40** _, London, Westminster_

“Amici cari, compagni di guerra e di bevute, credo che sia arrivato il momento di salutarci.”  
Volstagg respira a fatica, ma non c’è rimpianto nella sua voce: ha vissuto come deve un guerriero e, se questo è il suo ultimo giorno, resta un _buon giorno_ comunque.  
Fandral si ravvia il ciuffo e annuisce.  
Hogun sorride e tanto basta a suggerirgli che no, nessuno di loro rivedrà la stella.  
Maeglin li ha accerchiati e, da come li osserva dall’alto di un basamento che ha perso la propria ragion d’essere qualche demolizione fa, non manca molto perché dia l’ordine di cancellarli dalla storia.  
“È un peccato, però…”  
Il palmo dell’elfo si solleva – e sale, sale in attesa di raggiungere il punto dal quale precipiterà come una ghigliottina.  
“Avrei mangiato volentieri almeno un ultimo boccone del cinghiale della mia Hilde.”  
“E chi dice che non lo farai?” tuona una voce che disperava ormai di risentire.  
Un grosso proiettile attraversa l’aria e si schianta ai piedi di Maeglin, esplodendo in mille pezzi.  
“Ecco quanto resta del vostro Kurse. Vi ho tenuto da parte il pezzo più pregiato.”  
Tyr è coperto di sangue, ha perso l’elmo e, dall’obbrobriosa ferita che gli attraversa il viso, anche l’occhio destro. A rimanergli, però, sono la forza e il coraggio con cui ha vinto mille battaglie.  
“Ho comandato drappelli più sparuti di questo e conquistato comunque la giornata. Siete pronti a resistere o morire nel nome di Odino?”  
Volstagg solleva l’ascia e la punta al cielo.  
   
 _Che il Grande Re spii dalla nebbia del sogno l’orgoglio e la devozione di tutti i suoi figli._

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 17.40** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

“Mi hai capito? Probabilmente sarai confuso e avrai mille domande e… Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?”  
Loki si morde le labbra e china il viso. Da quando si è svegliato, non ha detto una sola parola.  
Il suo sguardo non è spaventato, il che implica un riconoscimento, ma tanto silenzio la spaventa.  
   
 _E dire che in un altro tempo gli avrei strappato volentieri la lingua._  
   
Seduto sul letto, sembra solo giovane e fuori posto – è così che si sente per primo: ne è certa.  
“Magari riesco a trovarti almeno dei biscotti… Resti con lui vero, Bruce?”  
Banner annuisce e gli siede accanto. Non lo tocca, ma vuole che avverta comunque la sua presenza.  
   
“Quando posso tornare a casa?”  
   
La voce di Loki la raggiunge che è già sulla porta; una voce giovane giovane, in cui s’insinua, tuttavia, il timbro vellutato dell’adulto.  
“Io vorrei… Voglio tornare ad Asgard.”  
Jane abbozza un sorriso. “Non preoccuparti: capiterà molto presto. Non vediamo l’ora di liberarci di te.”  
La replica accusa un maldestro ritardo e Loki è senz’altro il primo a rendersene conto.  
   
 _Non puoi ingannare un bugiardo, nemmeno per proteggerlo._  
   
   
   
Ci ripensa, Jane, mentre macchie di un grigio scolorito le invadono gli occhi.  
Oltre il finestrino sfila una Londra ancora intatta, silenziosa e terrorizzata.  
Il capo abbandonato contro lo sportello, Loki pare essersi assopito di nuovo. Il pacchetto di biscotti gli scivola di mano e cade a terra, spandendo ovunque briciole e un penetrante aroma di vaniglia.  
Ne avrà mangiati un paio a dir tanto. La Coca-Cola, invece, sembra proprio che gli sia piaciuta.  
“È esausto e credo che sia anche molto spaventato.”  
“Te lo suggerisce l’istinto da padre dell’anno o con te ha parlato?”  
Bruce non allontana lo sguardo dalla strada. Oltre la banchina, per fortuna, comincia a intravedersi il familiare profilo di Greenwich, le sue belle cupole e l’ombra dei giardini.  
“Solo una banale deduzione. Sta cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi e Thor è in procinto di sfidare Malekith. Trema per lui e non è nemmeno sicuro di poterlo dire.”  
“Insomma… Non si fida più di noi?”  
“Se fosse vero, non ci starebbe assecondando con tanta docilità. Io credo che abbia paura di scoprire qualcosa di sé che ora gli riuscirebbe intollerabile.”  
“Devono solo provare a…”  
Bruce ride. “Sapevo che l’avresti detto.”  
“Non è divertente.”  
“Lo è, invece, ma non per quello che credi.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene, perché gli vogliamo bene e l’amore è vorace e invasivo come un cancro. _Quel_ Loki è stato mangiato. _Questo_ Loki, invece, ha bisogno di qualcosa di un po’ più sostanzioso dei dolcetti di un distributore automatico.”  
“Allora speriamo che Alyse abbia fatto la spesa.”

*

 **01 novembre 2015 – 17.10** _, London, Westminster_

“Fatti da parte, Heimdall: lui è mio!”  
   
Il Guardiano si puntella sulla spada e sorride.  
Non dice nulla, ma quel che pensa resta comunque sospeso nell’aria e l’accarezza.  
   
 _Sei tornato, Thor. Ora ti riconosco, mio_ re _._  
   
“Allontanati. Allontanatevi tutti.”  
Malekith gli rivolge uno sguardo sprezzante. “Sembri molto sicuro di te, figlio di Odino, eppure mi pare d’averti dimostrato quanto indifeso tu sia davanti al mio sangue.”  
Thor ride: se il nemico non nutrisse una sconsiderata fiducia nelle proprie capacità, dovrebbe allontanarsi prima che Mjolnir cali e sia giustizia – no, _vendetta_. Ormai non gli interessa che quello.  
 _Vendetta_ per una madre uccisa.  
 _Vendetta_ per un bambino cui hanno rubato il tempo e l’innocenza degli anni migliori.  
“Non sei in errore, Malekith, e di questo ti ringrazio.”  
L’elfo gli scocca uno sguardo interdetto.  
“Il Ragnarök mi aveva fiaccato; la pace cui anelavo, confuso. Mi sono addolcito credendo che l’errore di mio padre fosse un’implacabile severità, quando invece…”  
E Mjolnir percuote il suolo con tanta violenza che ovunque esplodono schegge d’asfalto. Solleva il viso e mostra i denti come un lupo.  
“… a tradirlo è stata la misericordia. Doveva _cancellarvi_ , non umiliarvi. E ora sanerò questa mancanza.”

*

**01 novembre 2015 – 18.20** _, London, Greenwich_

Hanno fatto la scelta giusta – forse l’ _unica_ possibile, ma non per questo meno opportuna. L’ha capito non appena Alyse ha aperto la porta per poi piegarsi su Loki e abbracciarlo come solo una _nonna_.  
Non una domanda, non gesti superflui: li ha accolti e ha offerto loro il tè, quasi fosse un pomeriggio qualunque.  
Loki ha individuato su una mensola il cavallino di spugna che adorava in un passato troppo recente da dirsi tale; l’ha afferrato e ha cominciato a rigirarselo tra le dita, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime che nessuno gli ha visto piangere.  
“Può restare qui tutto il tempo necessario o finché vorrà,” ha detto la professoressa Herbert, mentre Jane abbandonava la tavola e gli sedeva accanto, sul divano.  
Prima che Loki potesse allontanarla, gli ha allacciato le spalle e l’ha stretto a sé, in un abbraccio maldestro e materno e protettivo.  
   
   
   
“Che gli hai detto?”  
“Cosa?”  
La luce si è spenta del tutto. Le zucche di un Halloween che nessuno ha festeggiato ci sono ancora, ma chi mai si prenderebbe la briga di accenderle?  
Immobile, davanti al numero dodici di Ashburnham Place, Bruce pensa alla vita che ha accarezzato e già perduto.  
Una compagna, una bella casa, un bambino da crescere: è stato così straordinario che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sognarlo.  
“Thor si è arrabbiato sul serio…”  
In direzione di Londra, il cielo somiglia a uno specchio rotto: fulmini come crepe lo solcano, intervallati da lampi che lo illuminano a giorno e svelano l’orrore schiumoso della faglia.  
“Al suo posto, come ti sentiresti?”  
Jane rovescia il capo e respira profondamente.  
È forte, intensa, geniale, per questo non può ricominciare da lei: pretende che abbia una vita felice e un uomo il cui cuore possa battere fortissimo anche solo per un suo sorriso.  
“Non so. Dovresti chiedere all’ _Altro_.”  
Uno sguardo ironico, caldissimo.  
“Non vuoi dirmelo, insomma? Sarei pur sempre suo _padre_.”  
“ _Ti voglio bene_.”  
“Anch’io.”  
Jane ride – ride e piange e non sono solo lacrime ilari. “È quello che ho detto a Loki. _Ti voglio bene_. _Ti voglio bene, stronzetto. Ti voglio bene sul serio e ne sono fiera_.”  
Bruce le accarezza i capelli; il riso diventa un singhiozzo e poi silenzio.  
“E ne voglio anche a te. Mi mancherà tutto questo.”  
“Meriti di meglio.”  
“Vorrà dire che m’impegnerò a trovarlo.”

*

 **01 novembre 2015 – 19.00** _, London, Westminster_

Appena un guizzo, ma negli occhi slavati del nemico ha colto la scintilla di un terrore autentico: è quanto gli basta a preparare l’ultimo colpo e assaporare la vittoria.  
È quel che gli suggerisce che Midgard non morirà, né oggi, né _mai_ , perché non ha tradito la missione per cui è nato.  
 _Thor Odinson, signore del tuono, protettore dei mortali_ : ecco l’essenza di Thor.  
Il resto è l’epifania di un dio in collera.  
Malekith fissa la volta squarciata e sorride. Dai suoi palmi sale il rauðr come una colonna di nebbia rossastra. “Non puoi vincermi, figlio di Odino. Non puoi salvare te stesso, né il mondo che tanto ti è caro. Il potere che vedi alimenta la materia oscura: il confine dei mondi si assottiglia; cadono gli invisibili granelli di una terribile clessidra e così cadranno loro, i tuoi amati, fragili midgardiani.”  
Thor solleva Mjolnir e cerca invisibili stelle.  
Chiude gli occhi e prega: un’indimenticabile regina, perché lo protegga.  
Odino, affinché rinnovi la sua forza.  
Infine _lei_ , il cuore vivo di un’arma divina (4).  
   
 _Sorella che nutri Mjolnir, sole perduto, sempre fedele._  
 _Tu che mi hai scelto come compagno e che mi accordi la vittoria sul campo di battaglia._  
 _Tu, morta e viva nella mia mano, vestiti della luce con cui hai dato la vita e inghiotti le tenebre che ci minacciano._  
   
Il fluido raccolto attorno al corpo di Malekith ruota in modo tanto rapido da risucchiare tutto quel che gli si appressa. Il cielo, sulle loro teste, si apre ancora e non è velluto trapunto di stelle, né la spumeggiante faglia che ha vomitato gli elfi neri: è un’asola violacea, in cui tutte le dimensioni si riflettono al contempo.  
“Saluta la vita, principe celeste,” gracchia Malekith.  
Mjolnir vibra nella sua mano, costringendolo a tendere il braccio incontro al buio: è allora che dalla nuova crepa precipita un’onda dal candore abbacinante e lo investe in pieno, senza bruciare, né consumare.  
L’elfo schiude le labbra, ma la stella inghiotte le sue ultime parole e restituisce silenzio.  
Richiamata da Mjolnir, l’energia compressa negli intermundia si abbatte sull’invasore, s’insinua nelle spirali del rauðr e lo trasmuta.  
Thor cade a terra, vincitore e vinto al contempo: Malekith non è più, ma il prezzo di uno scontro tanto feroce non può che essere…  
   
“Ti sbagli.”  
   
Heimdall gli porge una mano e lo aiuta a rialzarsi; nell’altra sta una sfera grossa come un pugno.  
“Cos’è?”  
“Il rauðr originario, prima che si animasse nei døkkálfar. I codici antichi lo chiamano _Aether_.”  
Thor scuote il capo.  
“Ogni tanto dovresti leggere anche tu, se vuoi diventare un sovrano credibile.”  
Non c’è acredine nel tono del Guardiano, solo l’ironia degli amici. “Quel che conta, è che abbiamo un nuovo _øgha_ , persino più potente del primo. Hai salvato Midgard, Thor. Ce l’hai fatta.”  
“Non solo.”  
“Nessuno si salva da solo: pensavo che l’avessi capito, no?”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle e torna a guardare il cielo.  
   
 _Presto brilleranno nuove stelle e tra loro, madre, vi cercherò, senza mai dirvi addio._  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) _Lava_ in norse arcaico.  
(2) Nel comicverse, Malekith è _The Accursed_ , il maledetto.  
(3) Ennesimo richiamo a _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_. Flosi, giovane figlia di Volstagg e aspirante guerriera, ha una piccola cotta per Steve, cui regala il primo bacio.  
(4) Mjolnir è in realtà una stella, tanto che nel comicverse Thor si rivolge al martello usando _she_.  
   
 **N.d.A.:** sono tornata da Londra, purtroppo. Per fortuna, manca solo l’epilogo e poi smetto. Giuro! I saluti (veri) sono dunque rimandati alla prossima settimana (mercoledì o giovedì). 


	17. Epilogo: il sogno di una madre

_To My Mother_  
 _You too, my mother, read my rhymes_  
 _For love of unforgotten times,_  
 _And you may chance to hear once more_  
 _The little feet along the floor._  
― Robert Louis Stevenson, _A Child’s Garden of Verses_

*

**03 novembre 2015 – 15.55** _, London, St. Thomas’ Hospital_

_Gwen si chiede se è vero quello che dicono tutti e cioè che la telecamera ingrassi e che sia quasi impossibile riuscire perfette come certe attrici da copertina, tutte occhi e zigomi sporgenti._  
 _Si domanda quale sia il suo profilo migliore – ammesso che ne abbia uno – e quanto resisteranno i suoi capelli all’umidità che impregna l’aria. Poi la giornalista di Channel-4 le indica la lucina rossa e le fa il cenno concordato._  
 _L’obiettivo è una grossa bocca nerastra cui può dire solo_ sì _._  
   
Prendimi. Illuminami. Mangiami.  
   
 _“Ciao, Gwendolyn. Vuoi raccontare a chi si fosse sintonizzato solo ora il tuo trentuno ottobre? Siamo sempre su_ Channel-4 (1) _e questo è_ The World’s End, cronache dalla fine del mondo _.”_  
   
   
“Cos’è? Umorismo inglese?”  
Visto il costo di ogni parola, dovrebbe imparare l’aurea arte del silenzio, ma Tony Stark non è mai stato qualcuno abituato a tenere per sé un’opinione.  
Non quando il resto del mondo pare divertirsi a spararle sempre più grosse.  
Londra è ancora un carnaio, eppure la vita è ripresa.  
 _Siamo come le erbacce_ , pensa. _Per quanto velenosa possa essere la collera degli dei, noi resistiamo_.  
“Vuoi che spenga?”  
Pepper abbandona con riluttanza la sua mano e accenna ad alzarsi. Nelle ultime ore – da quando la City non è più un campo di battaglia e sono stati aperti i primi varchi, per favorire almeno il passaggio dei mezzi di soccorso – non ha mai lasciato la scomoda poltrona accanto al suo letto.  
Ridotto com’è, in realtà, dovrebbe rassegnarsi a un isolamento sterile, ma Bruce lo conosce e ha garantito per lui.  
Bruce sa che il suo _vero_ cuore ha i capelli rossi e la bocca troppo larga.  
“No, lasciami guardare ancora un po’. Mi sono addormentato a metà del primo tempo, in fondo.”  
Pepper schiude le labbra, ma le parole non vengono. Le trema il mento e ha gli occhi liquidi di una bambina terrorizzata.  
“È finita,” mormora e le accarezza le dita. “Sono sempre io, signorina Potts, anche senza il reattore Arc. Ce l’ho davvero un cuore o hai bisogno di una prova?”  
Pepper si asciuga le ciglia, poi si china su di lui e lo bacia.  
Un bacio asciutto come le sue labbra e secco come la malattia.  
Un bacio che sa di antibiotici e morfina, eppure ancora di lei.  
Pepper è un’iniezione d’oppio, la corsia per l’inversione di marcia lungo la _Highway to Hell_ (2) che aveva imboccato.  
Lei è il _ritorno_ e tutto il futuro che vuole.

*

Sono due ragazzini e si tengono per mano in quel modo che dimentichi dopo i sedici, diciassette anni, quando la vita scotta tra le dita e ti senti troppo adulto persino per voler bene.  
Nessuno dei due è una gran bellezza, eppure a Natasha sembrano splendidi, pieni come sono di tenerezza, generosità, entusiasmo. Benedetti da un amore di macerie che dà senso a tutto.  
Davanti al microfono di una cronista della BBC si rubano parole, sguardi, _ridono_ persino.  
La paura è lontana, ora che il cielo è di nuovo nubi mobili e fugaci asole di sole.  
   
 _“Eravamo di turno, quella sera…”_  
 _“Sì, c’era poca gente in giro…”_  
 _“Poi è arrivato il gigante verde. Quello di New York…”_  
   
Natasha spegne il televisore e si abbandona all’abbraccio dei cuscini. Le costole fratturate le allungano una stilettata tutt’altro che piacevole, ma non se ne cura: sono i rischi del mestiere. Da quando è nata, almeno, le è sempre stato più facile dimenticare una ferita che non un assassinio.  
Se ne stanno pazienti in fila, i suoi morti. A volte le mormorano all’orecchio, nel sonno.  
   
 _Ti aspettiamo, Natalja. Noi ci saremo, quando toccherà a te_ (3).  
   
“Posso?”  
   
Coulson ha battuto un paio di colpi sulla porta, ma ha reagito tardi: lo trova sulla soglia, in mano un mazzo di margherite e caprifoglio che porta una ventata di primavera.  
“Hai un bell’aspetto.”  
Accenna un sorriso; con attenzione accosta i lembi della vestaglia che cela il petto bendato. “Te l’avevo detto: non c’era bisogno che mi trattenessero. Sto bene.”  
Coulson si guarda intorno, forse alla ricerca di un vaso; magari di una scusa per non affrontare un discorso penoso – _Clint_ , per esempio.  
“Ti sei guadagnata una licenza premio. Prenditela comoda, Tasha… Intesi?”  
“Parli come Fury. Forse dovrebbe prendersi anche _lei_ una vacanza, agente Coulson. Tahiti (4), magari?”  
Ha usato il _lei_ con l’ironia affettuosa di una figlia.  
Phil l’ha raccolta che non era più niente, se non un _errore_. Ascolta i suoi silenzi e spesso risponde alle domande che non ha il coraggio di formulare nemmeno nella propria testa.  
“Non mi sembra male come programma. Perché non ci vai con _lui_?”  
Natasha china il viso e stringe le labbra.  
“Clint non te lo chiederà mai, perciò sarò io a farlo: metti da parte il senso di colpa e raggiungilo. Siete una squadra e le squadre vincono solo se restano insieme.”  
“Adesso avverto una punta di _cappellano militare_.”  
Coulson ride. “Chissà? Potrei aver trovato una nuova vocazione. Ne dovresti parlare con i miei ragazzi, tra qualche mese.”  
“Reclute?”  
“Diciamo che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha deciso di giocare d’anticipo. Tra una fine del mondo e l’altra, guiderò un gruppo di lavoro collaterale al progetto _Avengers_.”  
“È un eufemismo per dire che ci lasci?”  
“Al contrario: è un modo per ricordarvi che siete cresciuti. Non avete più bisogno della balia.”  
   
 _Non lo sei mai stato, per me; solo il padre che non ricordo._  
 _Che forse non ho mai avuto._

*

**03 novembre 2015 – 10.20** _, London, Greenwich_

_“È stato spaventoso: ho pensato che non avrei visto il mattino.”_  
   
George biascica un muffin con l’uvetta e pensa che la fine della civiltà arriverà per esaurimento del vocabolario. È almeno il ventesimo speciale dedicato alla ( _supposta_ ) fine del mondo che guarda, e le parole sono sempre le stesse: _tragedia_ , _devastazione_ , _incredibile_ , _apocalisse_. Che poi ‘ _apocalisse_ ’ ha tutt’altro significato (5), ma vallo a spiegare alla lacrimosa conduttrice di un talk?  
   
 _“Al si trovava nella HSBC Tower, quando l’area del centro direzionale è stata devastata…”_  
   
 _Devastato_ , appunto.  
   
Allunga un altro morso al muffin e si concentra sui sapori. Niente a che vedere con quelli di Tesco: la panetteria tradizionale val bene l’incomodo di un isolato a piedi.  
   
 _“C’era questo alieno, no? Sembrava un ragazzino_ normale _, ma aveva certi occhi che…”_  
   
La trasmissione s’interrompe e non ha bisogno degli occhi ( _degli occhiali_ ) per sapere che Alyse incombe.  
“Il _bambino_ sta ancora dormendo,” mugugna. “Alla sua età, ne ha bisogno e… George! Ma stai mangiando i suoi muffin?”  
   
 _I suoi muffin_ : ecco perché solo gli ingenui e i masochisti fanno figli. Arrivano loro e tu finisci nello sgabuzzino delle scope, come tutte quelle cose utili di cui, però, da tempo non si avverte più il bisogno.  
“Appena un dolcino!”  
Alyse sbuffa, poi gliene concede un altro.  
Oltre il bovindo, un debole raggio di sole illumina uno scivolo azzurro che non userà più nessuno.  
Crescono in fretta, purtroppo.  
 _Qualcuno_ , poi, molto più degli altri.

*

**03 novembre 2015 – 10.50** _, London, Westminster_

Si baciano in mezzo alla strada, davanti a tutti.  
Sono loro il nuovo bacio (6), la cartolina di una Londra colpita, che non si arrende comunque.  
Sono un uomo e un uomo, non più giovanissimi, ancora sgualciti, che scelgono di volersi bene sotto un sole appena nato.  
 _Per un po’_ , pensa Steve, _ci sarà più gratitudine nell’aria e tutto parrà miracoloso: è un altro paradosso della guerra_.  
Porta alle labbra un bicchierone di carta e sorbisce un caffè troppo lungo e troppo dolce, quasi la macchina che l’ha vomitato voglia viziare (e ringraziare) i radi avventori per il coraggio d’esserci ancora.  
Per camminare, respirare, vivere fuori da un rifugio provvisorio o case miracolate.  
“Ma lei crede davvero che sia stato un dio a salvarci?” chiede il banchista del pub, un omone rosso di pelo che avrà nel pedigree almeno tre o quattro generazioni di scozzesi.  
Steve si stringe nelle spalle, perché rispondere non è poi così facile.  
È stato Thor a salvarli, ma è stato anche l’unico Dio in cui crede – quello maiuscolo, invisibile e onnipresente. Un Dio che si mostra poco, ma che non ti abbandona mai: quello che ha messo insieme una squadra di strani disadattati, l’amore e il coraggio di una donna, la lealtà di un gruppo di guerrieri venuti da un altro mondo.  
Sono _loro_ il miracolo. _Tutti_.  
“Penso che una preghiera non faccia male a nessuno,” risponde, poi raccoglie il proprio album da disegno e si allontana.  
Tra le rovine della città morta si affannano la Met, l’esercito, le forze di primo soccorso. Cavi scoperti sfrigolano ancora; della metropolitana funzionano – a singhiozzo – solo i rami periferici. Eppure corrono i taxi, come neri scarabei indaffarati, e i double-decker sono guizzi di rosso che nessuno teme – mettono persino allegria.  
Si dirige verso il Serpentine, l’isola verde di Hyde Park. Da quelle parti si è arenato un mostro che pochi hanno visto. Nessuno, tuttavia, potrà mai dimenticare.  
 _A cosa serve la memoria, se non a trattenere l’eco della paura? I ricordi sono un’assicurazione d’immortalità, perché ci raccontano quanto facile sia morire_ : gliel’ha detto un vecchio ebreo olandese, scampato per miracolo alla follia hitleriana, e c’era, nella saggezza inquieta della sua voce, il peso stesso della Storia.  
Quello che sente su di sé quando arriva il _dopo_ ; quando bisogna incollare i pezzi del poco rimasto in piedi.  
   
“E tu? Che ne pensi?”  
   
Lo scoiattolo arriccia il musino e aspetta: una noce, una carezza, forse la prova che gli esseri umani – quei buffi bipedi senza pelo – esistono ancora.  
Steve fruga nelle tasche del giubbotto e trova una caramella. Lo scoiattolo afferra al volo la pallina di zucchero, vi affonda i grossi incisivi con la voracità bulimica di chi conosce solo l’ _oggi_.  
È giusto.  
È saggio.  
   
 _E noi domani respireremo ancora_.

*

**03 novembre 2015 – 16.20** _, London, Greenwich_

“Lui è… Be’, sì… Lui è Thor.”  
   
Sif scuote il capo. Jane spera che il vecchio George non crolli stroncato da un infarto, perché, agli occhi di un cultore di Tolkien, il figlio di Odino non è solo un dio, ma una musa (7).  
E poi Thor resta Thor persino insaccato nella banale indecenza degli abiti terrestri.  
Alyse, che per essere un’anziana signora conserva una mole di tutto rispetto, lo squadra con attenzione e li salva – _tutti_ – dall’imbarazzata impasse.  
“Loki è un figlio di secondo letto, vero?”  
“No, è adottato,” risponde Thor, ma a parlare è la forza dell’abitudine, perché _questo_ Loki è sangue suo e di Odino e di Frigga. E un po’ di Tony, di Bruce, di Steve e _anche_ di Jane Foster.  
È la loro storia, fatta di distruzione, lutti e imprevedibili rinascite.  
“Gli ho comprato dei vestiti,” dice, sollevando una busta verde acido che Alyse non degna di un’occhiata.  
“Lo portate via?”  
All’improvviso le sembra solo vecchia, forse un po’ patetica. Sa come si sente, tuttavia, perché quel pensiero è stato anche il suo: non lo voleva e ora fa malissimo lasciarlo andare.  
   
“Thor?”  
   
La voce di Loki – quel timbro che ancora stenta a riconoscere – le strappa un brivido.  
   
Forse il _vecchio_ Loki è morto davvero, perché non le ha più fatto visita. Se ci fosse un corpo cui regalare un fiore, tuttavia, glielo porterebbe volentieri: non c’era solo male, in lui; c’era anche un bambino-ragazzo cui, sebbene per poco, ha premesso un possessivo.  
   
Lo guarda – troppo magro, quel viso che è ancora una tavolozza di viola e verde marcio – e la tenerezza ha il sapore della nostalgia.  
Loki non si muove. Non pronuncia una parola, se non quel nome: e Thor obbedisce al suo richiamo, come in mille anni d’amore.  
 _Incancellabili_.  
   
“Preparo un tè?” domanda Alyse.  
Jane annuisce. “Non sarebbe male avere qualcosa di forte con cui allungarlo.”  
La professoressa Herbert ride: una risata grossolana, eppure bellissima; forte e piena di vita.  
Il televisore canta la storia dei sopravvissuti. Due uomini di mezza età si baciano senza vergogna e giurano d’essere stati salvati da Obelix (8).  
 _Povero Volstagg_ , pensa.  
Poi arriva quell’urlo e non pensa più a niente, se non che vorrebbe sparire: non esserci e risparmiarsi il dolore di un’altra sofferenza, inconsolabile.  
Non sono singhiozzi ma grida isteriche. Nella sua testa, per un pugno d’istanti, si apre una crepa e lo vede: il _mostro_ disperato.  
Il nemico sconfitto.  
Un millenario bambino di neve che ha perso la mamma – quella _vera_.  
George e Alyse si guardano sgomenti, ma non osano muoversi. Nemmeno Jane lo fa, perché non è _niente_ , per lui: l’ha protetto, finché ha potuto, ma contro la vita non c’è scudo, solo una modesta ritirata.

*

Non esiste ora più buia delle quattro del mattino; un’ora triste, perché è quella in cui l’oscurità ti entra dentro e ti divora.  
L’ora della paura, dei demoni, del rimorso.  
Loki passa la mano sana sugli occhi e li strofina. Le palpebre sono ancora gonfie e prudono da morire.  
Frigga è morta e non potrà più vederla.  
Non potrà mai dirle _addio_ o _ti voglio bene_ o anche solo _grazie_.  
Non sentirà più il suo odore, il tepore della sua pelle.  
Il singhiozzo è quasi un conato, poi un sospiro.  
Allontana da sé le coperte, anche se la notte è fredda e gli strappa un brivido.  
Nello studio di _Tata_ la luce è accesa: la segue perché ne ha bisogno; perché non ne può più di stare al buio in compagnia dei mostri.  
Il vecchio solleva il viso e non pare stupito di vederlo. Gli indica la poltrona accanto al camino e torna alla sua lente, a una pergamena crepata.  
Loki lascia che la felpa e i cuscini inghiottano il suo corpo; lo guarda, ma senza guardarlo davvero. Rimangono in silenzio tanto a lungo che, quando _Tata_ parla, sussulta quasi l’abbia percosso uno schiaffo.  
“Ho sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di speciale in te… Nel modo in cui ci fissavi.”  
Loki non replica, ma quello, in fondo, non è un dialogo: nessuno si aspetta che lo faccia.  
“Quando dedichi la vita a un popolo per cui gli dei erano carne, chissà? Può darsi che impari a riconoscerli.”  
   
 _Io sono un dio?_  
 _Non lo so. Sul serio._  
   
“Voglio tornare a casa,” mormora.  
Non fa che domandarlo da ore, ma la morte di Frigga ha svuotato quelle parole d’ogni significato.  
Non ce l’ha più una casa, ecco la verità.  
Nessuno lo vuole.  
“Mi sembra naturale,” dice il vecchio, e allontana la pergamena dalla lente.  
Gli piacciono i suoi gesti: l’attenzione e il ritmo segreto con cui tratta tutto.  
“Allora cos’è che ti tormenta?”  
Loki scuote il capo.  
“Alyse ed io saremmo felici se scegliessi di restare.”  
   
 _Vicino. Lontano. Vicino._  
   
“Siamo vecchi, probabilmente noiosi e non abbiamo idea di come si cresca un ragazzino, ma…”  
“ _Loro_ non me lo perdoneranno mai.”  
La sua voce è appena un sussurro.  
“ _Lui_ dirà che è stata colpa mia.”  
 _Tata_ si sfila gli occhiali. È quasi gli abbia appena detto: _ecco, piangi pure senza vergogna._  
 _Io non vedrò comunque niente_.  
“Non potrò tornare più.”  
Affonda il viso nelle ginocchia e piange asciutto.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse fare così male.

*

**07 novembre 2015 – 09.03** _, Washington, D.C._

“Che ne pensi?”  
“Dico che è una scommessa rischiosa.”  
Fury annuisce, le braccia strette al petto e un’aria grave che ha imparato a conoscere.  
“E credo che ne valga la pena.”  
“Parli perché ne sei convinto, Coulson, o perché immagini che abbia già deciso?”  
Phil sorride, perché sono vere entrambe le risposte. Fury non ha bisogno dell’opinione altrui per fare una scelta: soprattutto se è quella _giusta_.  
“Non possiamo negare un favore a Thor, prima di tutto. In secondo luogo, sarebbe folle rinunciare a una simile opportunità. Dico bene?”  
Fury annuisce. “Abbiamo rischiato di perdere Tony Stark e Clint Barton. Gli Avengers possono essere imbattibili, ma non immortali. Prima o poi dovremo pensare a una seconda generazione.”  
“Dunque Loki resterà? Entrerà nello S.H.I.E.L.D.?”  
“Non ora: lo monitoreremo nei prossimi mesi e ne verificheremo la stabilità emotiva.”  
“Certo che lasciarlo con due civili è un azzardo non da poco…”  
“Il dottor Banner e la dottoressa Foster garantiscono per loro. Sono anche disposti a controllarlo per nostro conto.”  
“Dunque è deciso… A chi devo _intestare_ una vita?”  
Fury sogghigna. “Lukas Herbert, nato a Sidney il nove febbraio (9) duemilauno.”  
“Perché proprio a Sidney?”  
“La professoressa Herbert è australiana: un nipote in più, uno in meno… Chi vuoi che disturbi il Mondo di Sotto? Quello di Sopra ci dà già abbastanza problemi.”

*

_E poi…_

S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENCY 42907 – U.K.  
LEVEL 5 – FILE ASG – 001  
AGENT P. MAC NEIL – D. AMBARSAN

15.11.2015

… Dai rilievi auxologici, è deducibile, con buona approssimazione, un’età pari a quattordici anni terrestri.  
I nuclei di ossificazione sono ancora ben visibili, come ampi tratti cartilaginei alla testa delle ossa lunghe.  
Il soggetto mostra una capacità di rigenerazione cellulare cinque, se non dieci volte superiore a quella di un essere umano in buona salute.  
Le fratture del radio e dell’ulna sinistri sono guarite in dodici giorni, ma riteniamo che il processo di riparazione spontanea sia stato rallentato dalle particolari condizioni di stress fisico ed emotivo del soggetto.  
In altra situazione, stimiamo che un simile danno sarebbe assorbito entro ottanta, cento ore.  
Chiediamo l’autorizzazione a prelevare campioni di tessuto da sottoporre ad analisi più approfondite.

**DENIED**

S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENCY 42907 – U.K.  
LEVEL 5 – FILE ASG – 086  
AGENT P. MAC NEIL – D. AMBARSAN

20.12.2015

Il soggetto appare ostile e poco comunicativo.  
Alla domanda: “Cosa pensi dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?”, ha risposto: “È duro (10).”  
Se è un codice, i nostri specialisti non ne sono a conoscenza.  
Restiamo in attesa di istruzioni.

S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENCY 42907 – U.K.  
LEVEL 5 – FILE ASG – 345  
AGENT P. MAC NEIL – D. AMBARSAN

08.04.2016

I civili presso i quali il soggetto è stato insediato hanno avanzato la richiesta di contribuire alla sua rieducazione iscrivendolo al programma post-16 (11) della Westminster School.  
La commissione governativa ritiene i rischi superiori ai potenziali benefici.  
Ignoriamo ancora se sia in grado di provare sentimenti come il rimorso, l’empatia e la solidarietà.  
Ricordiamo che ha più volte mostrato piacere nel danneggiare esseri umani e che potrebbe farlo ancora.

**AUTHORIZED**

S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENCY 42907 – U.K.  
LEVEL 5 – FILE ASG – 348  
AGENT P. MAC NEIL – D. AMBARSAN  
   
12.04.2016

… Accogliamo le direttive del livello 10 e prendiamo atto delle disposizioni superiori.  
Domandiamo tuttavia, a titolo cautelativo, che operativi S.H.I.E.L.D. siano temporaneamente infiltrati nel corpo docente, allo scopo di proteggere i civili.

S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENCY 42907 – U.K.  
LEVEL 5 – FILE ASG – 491  
AGENT P. MAC NEIL – D. AMBARSAN  
   
23.09.2016

Il soggetto è stabile e reagisce in modo positivo all’inserimento.  
Mantiene un atteggiamento di sostanziale chiusura nei confronti dei coetanei, ma non è aggressivo.  
Distaccato, manipolatorio, prova evidente piacere nel ricevere manifestazioni di apprezzamento e/o amicizia.

S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENCY 42907 – U.K.  
LEVEL 5 – FILE ASG – 1078  
AGENT P. MAC NEIL – D. AMBARSAN  
   
06.03.2017

Riteniamo che il programma di monitoraggio possa essere sospeso.  
L’integrazione del soggetto sembra riuscita appieno: dopo aver violato tutti i firewall di Palmer Street, ha chiesto educatamente scusa al gabinetto della Difesa e sfidato gli operativi a Candy Crush.  
Ci risulta che l’agente Garnett lo abbia sconfitto al livello 411, incontrando per primo il coccodrillo Snappy (12).  
   
“… _il coccodrillo Snappy_ …”  
   
Coulson sogghigna.  
Clint rotea gli occhi e si alleggerisce di un paio di bigliettoni.  
“Giurami almeno che non dovrò trovarmelo davanti, perché io…”  
“Da’ un’occhiata ai suoi badge. Che leggi?”  
 

  


“Qualcosa che non mi piace per niente. L’autorizzazione risale a un anno fa: parliamo di soli quattro mesi dalla distruzione di Londra. Da quando il colonnello ha deciso che vale la pena di fidarsi del prossimo? A me risulta che una volta si guardasse anche dalla propria ombra.”  
“ _LEVEL 3_ : mi riferivo a quello. Tu sei un operativo di settimo livello, ricordi?”  
“Quanto pensi che gli ci vorrà a…”  
“E perché dovrebbe farlo?”  
“Perché è Loki. Vuoi che ti reciti la sua fedina penale?”  
“ _Lukas_. E ho già una _nonna_ che tiene a ragguagliarmi sui suoi brillanti risultati accademici.”  
“Risparmiami…”  
“L’avresti detto? Sembra che sia un disastro in _geografia_ e _filosofia_ (13).”  
“Ma guarda! Perché mai un aspirante dittatore dovrebbe avere un’insufficienza in… _Visione del mondo_?”  
Coulson ride. Beato lui.  
“Non male. Si vede che Tahiti ti ha fatto bene.”  
“Come sai che…”  
“ _LEVEL 8_ , agente. Informazioni riservate.”

*

**10 marzo 2017 – 11.53** _, Meyrin (CH), CERN_

“Jane? Al volo!”  
   
Klaus Keller ha molte qualità: un Q.I. pari a 170, due dottorati (Fisica e Matematica), occhi che sembrano laghetti di montagna, un sorriso meraviglioso e un accento tedesco che lo rende a dir poco irresistibile.  
Il dottor Keller – _Klaus_ –, responsabile del team di ricerca che il CERN le ha affiancato, rischia di diventare il suo compagno di vita e, prima ancora, di farla impazzire, perché _ama_ lanciare le cose.  
Non _porle_ , non _offrirle_ , non _invitarti a coglierle_ , no: ogni volta tenta un tiro da tre punti.  
   
 _Ma non sarai tu ad avere un debole per la categoria? Anche Thor, con Mjolnir…_  
 _Taci, coscienza, taci!_  
   
“Klaus!” sibila, poi allunga le mani e prega che la presa sullo starkphone sia abbastanza solida da evitargli la fine – ingloriosa – dell’altro.  
Il led dei messaggi lampeggia.  
   
 _Vuoi vedere che…_

“Caspita, che sorriso,” ironizza Klaus. “Devo essere geloso?”  
“No… O forse sì… Già, penso proprio che dovresti.”  
“Fammi indovinare… Il tuo ex?”  
“No. Il _mio_ bambino.”  
“Tu…”  
“Sono una donna piena di sorprese. Non l’avevi capito?”

*

**10 marzo 2017 – 12.21** _, London, Westminster_

Sorride di rado, ma quando mai gli adolescenti lo fanno?  
In uno scatto se ne sta stravaccato sui gradini antistanti il villino in cui abita, le cuffie dell’ipod nelle orecchie e il viso rivolto al sole pallido delle estati inglesi.  
In un altro trascina una busta della spesa più grossa di lui.  
Un tocco ed eccolo, l’aria imbronciata della vittima, lavare l’automobile della ‘ _nonna_ ’ – _che hai combinato, cocco di casa? Hai fatto arrabbiare la vecchia?_  
Tony ridacchia tra sé.  
Bruce, rilassato al suo fianco, evita commenti superflui.  
“D’accordo, hai ragione tu. Hai _sempre_ avuto ragione tu, dottore. È solo un ragazzino come un milione d’altri. Nemmeno fico com’ero io alla sua età.”  
“Magari non dirglielo, eh? Vediamo di _ricominciare_ per davvero, questa volta.”  
Tony solleva i palmi. “Ehi, io sono lo _zio Tony_! Circondato com’è da irreprensibili virtuosi, rischia davvero di diventare un serial killer. O _ri_ -diventarlo, se preferisci.”  
“Non sei divertente e… Oh, ecco, sta uscendo.”  
Tony si sporge dal finestrino, morso da una curiosità che nessuno potrebbe rimproverargli. L’ha quasi ammazzato, il piccolo mostro: tormentarlo gli spetta di diritto.  
Loki – _Lukas_ – frequenta una delle migliori (e costose) boarding school di Londra. A vederla è abbastanza austera da toglierti la voglia di vivere, il che implica sia, con ogni probabilità, un autentico college e non l’ennesima mascherata di Fury.  
“Una battuta sulla divisa me la concedi, almeno? Una punzecchiatina in memoria dei…”  
“Tony?”  
“Posso almeno dirgli che l’abito da becchino gli dona?”

*

 _Non hai lezione a quest’ora?_  
   
 _Come se me ne importasse qualcosa._  
   
Sbadiglia. Il professor Stuart tenta di fulminarlo con lo sguardo – _io potrei farlo. Tu no, midgardiano_ , mormora una vocina maligna nella sua testa.  
Robert Miller e Mary Wright dibattono del _diritto di resistenza_. Il professor Stuart continua a fissarlo e prega che non chieda la parola. Loki, tuttavia, non lo farà e per due ottime ragioni: non può permettersi di mancare una tripla A per colpa di un polveroso teorico della democrazia, e l’ora di pranzo incombe. Ha troppa fame per alimentare una rissa verbale – non che l’ipotesi non abbia il suo fascino, ma…  
“Ehi, _Aussie_ … Li hai già risolti i problemi di trigonometria per domani?” mendica qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
Henry Bennett: media a rischio e padre avvocato – _potrebbe servirmi. A chi non fa comodo un legale?_  
Solleva la mano destra e strofina pollice e indice.  
 _Quanto mi dai?_  
Bennett sbuffa. Mary Wright sostiene il diritto al regicidio. Povera oca: nemmeno immagina di cosa stia davvero parlando…  
Dieci sterline, suggeriscono i palmi aperti del _cliente_. Loki solleva un sopracciglio. Henry mostra due dita. Dieci per due. Venti.  
   
 _Si può fare._  
 _Venti sterline di biscotti per me e per Tata._  
   
“Meno male: è finita,” mugugnano all’unisono i gemelli Daube. Loki comincia a raccogliere i libri e un paio di fogli deturpati da scarabocchi che nessuno potrebbe scambiare per appunti. Si vergogna ad ammetterlo, ma usare l’alfabeto latino non gli riesce facile come vorrebbe far credere.  
Pensa, sogna, ragiona in rune e astrae secondo modelli che il pensiero midgardiano giudica incomprensibili: il corollario è che impiega a esprimersi in modo adeguato cento volte il tempo che gli serve a capire.  
   
 _Nemmeno fossi stupido come loro…_  
   
Un altro sbadiglio.  
“Andiamo a mensa o prendiamo un sandwich da _Caffè Nero_ e mangiamo fuori?”  
Kate Lee e Anthony Ellis sono quanto di più simile abbia a un amico. L’hanno deciso loro, ma a Loki sta bene: sono piuttosto intelligenti, per essere midgardiani, non sono fastidiosi e lo trovano straordinario, dunque li sopporta.  
Qualche volta, a essere onesti, pensa che siano molto piacevoli.  
“Quello che va bene a voi,” borbotta.  
Fa ancora freddo, ma l’aria è già piena di quel profumo che anticipa la primavera del nord: sole e fiori ed erba bagnata.  
   
 _Mamma._  
   
“Allora? Ti muovi?”  
Anthony lo spintona, incurante dei suoi grugniti, della guazza che copre il lastricato annerito del college, dei pochi che sciamano oltre il pesante cancello per una pausa ridicola.  
Incurante del suo sguardo, pieno di nostalgia e di fantasmi.  
   
“Be’, _Ender’s Game?_ Non saluti lo zio Tony?”

*

**10 marzo 2017 – 18.21** _, London, Greenwich_

“Ancora non hai imparato a gestire le sorprese… Oppure non ti piacciono proprio, vero?”  
Loki fa rimbalzare un pallone di cuoio contro la porta del garage e non dà segno d’averlo sentito. Bruce, nondimeno, non ne ha bisogno: gli dei hanno un modo molto umano d’essere vigliacchi e battere in ritirata, se vogliono.  
“Sembra che te la stia cavando bene. Jane mi ha detto che vi tenete in contatto.”  
“Uh, uh.”  
“Alyse e George ti adorano. Ti piace vivere con loro?”  
Loki perde un rimbalzo, ma lo recupera in fretta. È diventato davvero alto, ma i suoi lineamenti non hanno ancora perso del tutto una loro delicatezza infantile. Sembra più giovane dei suoi sedici anni, purché non gli si guardino gli occhi: quelli sono millenari.  
“Thor?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mio fratello. Ti ha detto niente?”  
“In merito a cosa? Pensavo che fosse passato a salutarti poco tempo fa… La tempesta di fulmini che ha bruciacchiato il Kent non è opera sua?”  
“Gliel’ho ripetuto tante volte di stare attento, ma lui… Lo sai com’è.”  
“Pensi che ti nasconda qualcosa? Qualcosa che io potrei conoscere?”  
“Forse.”  
“Sai bene che non puoi dubitare del suo affetto. Sta facendo il possibile per essere un buon re, per restituire ad Asgard la pace e…”  
“… Io non sono un ospite gradito. Uno che valga la pena di avere tra i piedi. Lo so.”  
Loki scaglia il pallone con tanta forza che il cuoio, nell’impatto contro il muro, esplode.  
Il carlino del numero ventitré lancia un guaito isterico.  
“Non sarà per sempre, Loki. Fidati di quel che ti dico.”  
Un sospiro. Mantiene le distanze, ma è solo pudore ed è tanto umano che l’abbraccerebbe una volta in più.  
“C’è un sogno che faccio sempre. Un sogno bello.”  
“Mi fa piacere.”  
“A me no, perché poi mi sveglio.”  
“Ti va di raccontarmelo?”  
Loki calcia via quel che resta del pallone e siede al suo fianco. “È la festa della Luce e celebriamo la nascita di Thor. L’arena dei Titani è colma fino all’ultimo cerchio ed io sto per combattere. Lui mi guarda, voi mi guardate e urlate il mio nome e penso che non è importante che io vinca o perda, perché sto per provarci comunque. E basta questo.”  
“Hai ragione, è un bel sogno.”  
“È un’illusione.”  
Bruce guarda il cielo, il violetto che anticipa il velluto nero della notte.  
“Io credo invece che sia un messaggio di Frigga.”  
Loki scuote il capo e non dice nulla.  
“Che tu fossi un bambino felice, sicuro, amato: era il sogno di tua madre. Era quello che desiderava per te.”  
“Allora sono stato un fallimento.”  
Bruce allunga il braccio e gli cinge le spalle. “Io sono qui. Tony è qui. Ci siamo ora e ci saremo sempre.”  
   
 _Essere voluto. Essere amato: il mio sogno._  
 _Il sogno di mia madre._  
   
“Ma Tony me la farà pagare, vero?”  
Bruce ride. “Non so, probabile… Ma sarà più seccante che non doloroso.”  
“Sai che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. vorrebbe reclutarmi? Solo come consulente… Qualcosa del genere.”  
“Sì, lo so da parecchio, per la verità.”  
“E che ne pensi?”  
“Penso che dovresti farti rubare un po’ di tempo… Da noi.”  
Loki abbozza un sorriso. “Uhm, lo credo anch’io.”  
Bruce chiude gli occhi e respira.  
È un’aria di pace. Un’aria buona.  
“Rientriamo, prima che Tony se ne esca con una battuta delle sue.”  
“Potrei sempre rispondergli a tono.”  
“È quello che temo, Loki: proprio quello di cui ho paura.”  
   
In cielo splendono i tre soli di _Friggerock_ (14), invisibile perno attorno al quale ruotano mille stelle: le morte, le vive.  
L’amore, il ricordo.  
Il passato, che è tutto il nostro futuro.  
E i sogni, quando bucano la pelle e volano alti.  
 _Finalmente_.

**The End**

**Note:**  
(1) _Channel 4_ è un’emittente televisiva pubblica britannica, trasmessa in tutte le zone del Regno Unito (e nella Repubblica d’Irlanda). A differenza dei canali di servizio pubblico della BBC, benché di proprietà pubblica, non riceve alcun sostegno statale. Tutti i suoi programmi sono finanziati dalle sue attività commerciali, compresa la pubblicità.  
(2) Letteralmente _Autostrada per l’inferno_ , è anche il sesto album di studio (1979) della band australiana AC/DC (l’ultimo di Bon Scott, che morì l’anno dopo).  
(3) Anche Natasha conserva un ricordo terribile della spiaggia degli assassini attraversata in Hell.  
(4) Qui cito (ma è evidente) _Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._  
(5) Dal greco ἀποκάλυψις, vuol dire _rivelazione_ (letteralmente ‘togliere quello che copre’).  
(6) Il richiamo è alla celebre foto, scattata da Alfred Eisenstaedt a New York il 14 agosto del 1945, durante la parata di celebrazione della vittoria sul Giappone, che ritrae un marinaio e un’infermiera.  
(7) Il mondo creato da Tolkien deve moltissimo alla mitologia norrena, i cui miti, in parte, rielabora (vedi _Sauron_ / _Surtur_ ).  
(8) Agli occhi di Paul e Roderick, Volstagg non deve poi essere parso molto diverso dal personaggio inventato da René Goscinny e Albert Uderzo.  
(9) Per le _hiddlestoner_ che leggono, non credo ci sia bisogno di spiegazioni. Per tutti gli altri, in questo giorno è nato Tom Hiddleston, cioè l’interprete cinematografico di Loki.  
(10) Loki interpreta _Shield_ nel suo significato proprio di ‘scudo’ e, ovviamente, si riferisce a quello di Capitan America.  
(11) Con tale termine si indicano i due anni che seguono, nella formazione scolastica secondaria inglese, l’obbligo scolastico e che preparano all’acquisizione di un titolo tecnico o alla carriera universitaria.  
(12) _Palude Gassata_ , _Candy Crush saga_.  
(13) In realtà i 4 blocchi di materie del post-16 presso la Westminster School non contemplano la filosofia, ma passatemi la licenza.  
(14) _Filatoio di Frigga_ : è il nome con cui le genti del Nord indicavano la _Cintura di Orione_. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thor/The Avengers - Stolen Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095088) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
